


Reverse Wild

by The_Pen_Dragon



Series: Foolish Justice [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: A lot of trauma, Akira is honestly also a disaster gay, Angst, Body Horror, Canon Divergence, Character Study, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fix it fic of sorts, Goro is a disaster gay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Minor Character Deaths, Physical Abuse, Slow Burn, Spoilers For The Entire Game, Suicidal Ideation, a big ol grab bag of mental health issues, major character death refers only to cognitive joker, scars both physical and emotional, the entire game but from Akechi's perspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 109,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pen_Dragon/pseuds/The_Pen_Dragon
Summary: "Akechi," he whispered, "your name is Akechi. You are seventeen, you've visited the cognitive world countless times. You aren't him anymore. You have a goal, and a persona, and you are not helpless.”He leaned back away from his reflection, studying the myriad of pale scars adorning his chest and arms. This was the body of a fighter, a winner. He was no longer the pitiful homeless boy he had been two years ago. He had a job, a life, and a mission.





	1. The World (R)

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Persona 5 a couple months ago, and I could NOT get this insanely long story idea out of my head.
> 
> A HUGE thanks to Violet911 for beta reading and helping me edit the work, this story is a hell of a lot better and reads a hell of a lot more smoothly thanks to them!
> 
> I hope you'll all enjoy it, be sure to tell me what you think!

_You have undertaken quite the task, and from square one have faced nothing but obstacles. A disappointing end to this hefty goal is all that awaits, should your path remain unwavered._

 

A distant, watery voice floated into his mind, burbling and incomprehensible at first. Then, as though someone had suddenly pressed a megaphone directly to his ear, the voice came in screechingly clear.

_Unwanted and unloved, a boy society has cast into the gutter, will you let them continue to trample upon your ever fracturing heart? Or will you use that fury to fight?_

His knees hit the wooden floor with a loud CRACK. Fingers gripped chestnut hair, clawing desperately, as if he could dig the voice out of his head.

"Wh-what could someone like me… possibly do?" He hissed through grit teeth, eyes watering as the voice tore through him yet again.

_Let us form a contract.  
Break any bond that may tether you, and unleash back upon society what they have wrought. My chaos is your weapon, if you so desire._

The boy screamed, falling onto his side and kicking at the air, feeling as though every vein were being lit ablaze. He could no longer feel his fingers digging into his scalp, but he could feel the warm trickle of blood seeping down his hairline. His whole body wracked against the floor, before suddenly, shudderingly, the pain flooded out of him. 

He breathed hard, fighting to reclaim his breath as bloody fingers unlatched themselves from his head, suddenly finding metal underneath them instead. He kicked out again, scrambling against the floor, heaving panicked breaths as he attempted to claw the helmet-like mask off of himself. 

When he finally found grip at the base of the thing, it was all he could do to remain conscious as pain needled through the base of his neck. The helmet felt as though it were adhered to his flesh, yet he couldn't stop, he couldn't leave it, it had to come off _NOW._

He screamed so loudly that it reverberated off the walls, blood spurting from his neck and across his face as he forced the mask off. He shakily rose to his feet, red pouring off of him like rain, pooling at his feet as his mind began to feel clear for the first time.

"Give me the power to punish them," he rasped, voice all but gone from his intense shrieking, "I will pay them all back for what they did to me. I won't ever forgive them, _Loki_!" 

\---

Goro Akechi's eyes snapped open, his knuckles white against his sheets. He slowly sat up in his bed, the uncomfortably sticky feeling of sweat covering him. He didn't know why he dreamt it, it was happening more often lately.

That night, the one that set him down the path to where he was now...why did it torment him? He got up from his bed, the worn mattress giving a soft creak as he rose. He rubbed his face vigorously, as if to make sure all the skin were still there.

His awakening was, to this day, the most intense experience he'd ever had. And reliving every painful second of it in his dreams wasn't something he enjoyed. It hurt, for one, but it also left him feeling disoriented and angry when he awoke. It often took him a few minutes to remember where he even was.

He stripped off his sweat-soaked night shirt as he walked to his tiny restroom, hissing quiet curses as he went. He threw the shirt down and walked to the mirror, gripping his sink like he might fall if he didn't.

Intense, exhausted, auburn eyes gazed back at him, "Akechi," he whispered, "your name is Akechi. You are seventeen, you've visited the cognitive world countless times. You aren't him anymore. You have a goal, and a persona, and you are _not helpless_.”

He leaned back away from his reflection, studying the myriad of pale scars adorning his chest and arms. This was the body of a fighter, a winner. He was no longer the pitiful homeless boy he had been two years ago. He had a job, a life, and a mission.

He sighed softly, rubbing his face again as he glanced at his phone. 2:19. He had to leave in less than four hours anyway, it would be a waste of time trying to get back to sleep.

He never did after most of his dreams anyway.

Akechi went about his day then, as if it were a completely usual thing to shower and get dressed for school at two in the morning. Which he supposed, by now, it really was for him. He didn't have to worry about waking anyone either, since he lived alone in his small one bedroom apartment. He ate a light breakfast, still feeling a little nauseated from his dream, and spent a few minutes in front of his restroom mirror, brushing his hair and practicing his courteous smile.

He paused with the brush halfway down his face, curtaining some of his honey brown hair in front of it. He smoothed it down over his eye and gazed quietly at his reflection. 

She had the same hair. She wore it like this, most days. It had been a bit longer, but it still looked so close to the same.

He thought at times that he looked a little too much like her. Though maybe in truth, the largest similarity was the loathing, far too tired gaze.

He gave a shuddering sigh and brushed his hair back out of his face, leaving his eyes clear and only his messy bangs in the way. People seemed to find him more charming this way, so he wouldn't dare risk changing it up.

Once Akechi finished getting ready, he glanced at his phone on the way out the door. The clock was blinking bright just above his meta nav app, it was only 5:13. Perhaps no one would notice if he sat quietly at the station for forty minutes? Usually he would bike to school, but this morning he felt like his already turned stomach might not be able to take it.

\---

 

_The train to Shibuya will be departing in twenty minutes. Please remember to stand clear of the railway._

The robotic announcement crackled through the overhead speakers. Akechi frowned tiredly up towards the PA system, had he only been here ten minutes? It felt like an hour already. The walk from his apartment to the station hadn't been too bad, as there had been plenty of distracting animal and human chatter to keep his mind busy, but the station itself was inexplicably quiet that morning.

He sat stiffly, legs together and hands firmly resting upon the briefcase tucked on his lap, unable to keep his mind from wandering when there was no bustle to temper it. He thought of Loki, and the unsettling subway in the Metaverse. His tired eyes followed the train tracks into the distant tunnel, and a part of him wondered what it might be like to just sprint down into that darkness until headlights found him. He was pulled from his spiraling thoughts by the sound of light cursing nearby.

"Stupid complicated city maps! Can't even find the damn school-way to kick off the year..." The voice grumbled from somewhere unseen.

Akechi blinked, watching a balled up map zip by from the nearest stairway, which was obscured by a large pillar. As the map bounced across the tiled floor and out of sight onto the railway, a boy came into view. 

He was almost matching Akechi in height, and a vaguely familiar school uniform clung awkwardly to his lanky frame. He was running a hand through messy hair and messing with a pair of almost comically large glasses.

Akechi was grateful for the distraction, and watching someone else fumble about in the misery of day to day life was almost enjoyable, so he offered a warm, entirely fake smile and said, "lost, are we?"

The stranger's head whipped around, cheeks tinged pink, as if he hadn't expected anyone to be around to hear him grumbling. He quickly adjusted his glasses, as well as slouching into a more open, passive stance, "Ah...sorry. I thought this place was empty."

Akechi scanned him over once more, then calmly stood, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear, "it's no worry, you're new to the city, correct?"

The boy tugged absently on the front of his curly black hair, probably a nervous tick, "Is it that obvious?"

Akechi smiled again, a broad, condescendingly sweet expression that crinkled the corners of his eyes, "A bit. I am a detective, if that eases your mind any, so perhaps I just picked up on it more easily."

That was a lie, it wouldn't take anyone more than a cursory glance to see this was some poor lost country boy. His uniform looked stiff and uncomfortable, like he wasn't used to it, he carried the smell of dust and coffee on him, and Akechi was sure he had never seen anyone from the city so frantic about getting lost in the rather straightforward subway system. It was almost cute, how stupidly quaint this boy was. 

The high schooler straightened slightly, but if he could see that Akechi was laughing at him, he didn't betray it, "A detective huh? Well, Mr. Detective, mind helping me out? I uh...need to transfer lines at Shibuya... and get to Shibuya...and, dumb country kid I am, I can't even find my damn train." He rubbed the back of his neck and offered this stupidly genuine smile, small and apologetic.

Akechi felt the words leaving his mouth before he registered what he was saying, it felt as though they were simply pulled right out of him, "I'd be happy to guide you there."

What the hell? He didn't have time for that! He had his own train to catch at Shibuya, he'd be late if he was fucking around helping some stupid bumpkin find his way to school. The boy looked so relieved though, shoulders visibly relaxing as he sighed gratefully.

He bowed politely, "thank you very much. This city can be so frustrating with no one to rely on. I really owe you."

Akechi knew that feeling well...but, he needed to tell him he couldn't actually help, he was far too busy, he had to take his words back and just turn the boy politely away. 

Parting his lips to inform the teen that he had just remembered an important meeting he had to attend, he said, "It's no trouble. The train departs from here in about fifteen minutes."

Akechi went back to smiling like a good Samaritan while he internally screeched.

What the hell was _wrong_ with him this morning?

People were slowly filtering into the station now, all murmuring to each other or on cell phones, bustling about as they made for their own train stops. The boy moved a hurried step closer to Akechi, head bowing as a gaggle of businessmen practically plowed him over. Akechi bit his lip, very much uncomfortable with another person, a stranger no less, being within just a few feet of him. He really needed his distance. 

"Sorry," the boy murmured, shoving his hands in his pockets, "the crowds can be a lot, lucky I found you, huh?" 

He looked up at Akechi, and now he was close enough that no light was reflecting off his glasses. The eyes that met his were long-lashed and ash grey, there was a burning ferocity somewhere behind them, though at the moment the expression he wore was akin to the helpless fear of a child, stranded in an unfamiliar place without his parents.

It ignited something in Akechi's chest, such beauty and raw emotion...it filled his heart with a boiling rage. He was overcome with the urge to shove him away, push him into the bustling crowds, watch him get trampled by the hapless masses. Would they even notice as they snuffed his beauty from the world? He doubted it.

He didn't realize he was sneering until the boy took a couple steps back, adjusting his glasses again and mumbling shortly about not meaning to get so close. Akechi forced his face back into a soft smile, not having meant for any of his real emotions to leak out like that. He had already promised this boy he'd help him find his trains, and a part of him still felt compelled to, but now the rest of him was practically swimming in anger. He wasn't even sure WHY. 

Maybe he was angry with himself for giving in for a split second to even consider making a real connection to another lost and lonely soul. 

Or maybe the uncertainty in his grey eyes reminded Akechi too much of his own reflection. 

Whatever it was, he wanted nothing more than to leave as quickly as possible.

He didn't though, it wouldn't look very good for Ace Detective Akechi to just bolt after offering help to a peer in need. So instead he just shook his head and softly said, "oh no, not your fault. My apologies for my reaction...I am just a bit...uncomfortable with others standing so close."

The boy nodded simply, "I can tell. Sorry again 'bout that."

Akechi nodded in return, noting the other seemed a bit more guarded now. Perhaps Akechi's reaction had been off-putting… well, it didn't matter, he would likely never see this boy after today anyway.

The teen was entirely silent for the whole ride to Shibuya, head tilted down and bag hugged to his chest as he stood uncomfortably among the mass of people riding the train. Akechi was more used to it, but certainly understood the dislike of being crammed so close to so many people. It must be extra tough on someone unused to crowds entirely. 

Akechi stared blankly at him for awhile, watching the shifts in his posture and quietly mumbled apologies as people bumped against him. When they had met they boy seemed anxious, sure, but this shyness felt entirely out of place. Was he truly this harrowed by the Tokyo subway system?

The train jostled briefly, throwing everyone slightly off balance, and knocking the boy's glasses askew. He was quick to correct them, practically slapping them against his face, as if they were the only thing keeping him alive and breathing. Akechi saw it though, just a glimpse of his expression, eyes wide and doe-like, showing the same childlike uncertainty as before. It still pissed him off to see it, but...a part of him pitied this wayward lamb of the countryside.

"Are you doing alright?" Akechi asked, noting how the teen kept his face schooled into an entirely blank slate. The eyes he kept hidden seemed to be the only window to his true feelings, "the trains in the city can be a bit crowded for my taste as well."

His travel partner nodded, mouth remaining in a near straight line as he quietly said, "yeah." And nothing else.

Akechi frowned, holding his briefcase to his chest to cross his arms. Stupid hick, if this crowded train bothered him that much, he would get eaten alive by the city in no time. Not that it was any concern of his anyway.

Akechi made a few more attempts at small talk, finding himself increasingly frustrated at the boy's lack of response. His mind wandered after awhile, thinking of how it might feel to tear into his travel partner's fragile shadow, sink his claws into that mask and mercilessly rip it away, lay bare all the pitiful fear and panic he tried to seal deep inside himself...he shook his head. That would be impossible, he didn't even have this boy's name. And besides...would venting all his own anguish by massacring an innocent boy REALLY help his already staggering emotional state? He highly doubted it.

His mind jostled back into reality as the train pulled to a stop, the boy next to him reflexively grabbing his sleeve as the train car swayed. It reminded him once more of a poor, abandoned child.

He looked forward as the doors opened, gently scraping the boy's hand from his jacket, "we've arrived in Shibuya," he stated plainly.

The boy smiled sheepishly, gripping his bag with both hands instead, "sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's no bother," Akechi cut him off with a polite smile, the other's genuine reactions only fueling his anger, "let's just get you to that next train, Hm?"

When they stepped out into the station, they were met with the loud bustling of people shaking off wet clothing and brandishing umbrellas, likely trying to escape the rain. 

Wait, rain? Had the forecast called for that?

"Damn," he heard the boy beside him mutter.

Akechi squinted up towards the open air beyond the station stairs, if the thunderous echo of water against the pavement outside wasn't clue enough to the downpour, then the rapid spattering of droplets the hurried crowds carried in with them was. 

"Ah, I forgot to check the forecast in my haste this morning..." He murmured.

He glanced next to him to see his temporary companion was smirking. What the hell? He had looked like a frightened mouse mere moments ago, and now he was being smug about something? Disgusting. 

"What's so funny?" He asked, finding his words had more bite than he intended.

The boy just smirked a bit wider at that, adjusting his lenses, "I was just thinking about how long your hair is, you're going to look like a drowned rat out there."

Akechi visibly bristled, feeling that simmering rage hit a boil again. He forced a smile and stiffly said, "I doubt you'll fare any better with that mop of yours."

The teen laughed, a deep, warm sound that made Akechi's heart rattle against his ribcage. And the smile that followed all but knocked him unconscious. It was a languid, easy grin, quirked up at the corner and showing off brilliant white teeth. Akechi longed to punch him so hard that those perfect teeth all fell out.

He put a hand to his chest, not quite understanding the feeling in it, and tried to maintain a neutral expression as he walked towards the stairs, "You know, you seemed a lot more anxious on the train. Something change?"

The boy followed after him, still hugging his bag to his chest like one might cling to a stuffed animal, "The train was so stuffy, and I kinda felt like people were glaring at me. It's a lot better out here. And I gotta say, flustering you is definitely improving my mood."

Akechi whirled around so fast the the boy nearly crashed into him. He didn't. Stopping short, just shy of their faces touching. Akechi was sure his face was beet red. Though whether from anger or embarrassment, he couldn't be sure.

"I-" 

He hesitated, eyes locking with the ones far too close to his, a mischievous sparkle now adorning them. He felt his face grow warmer, "I was not flustered. You simply surprised me with your brazen words."

The boy laughed lightly, Akechi could see the joy of it bounce in his eyes. He wanted to claw them out. "What? The thing about you looking like a drowned rat? It was just a joke. Though I guess we'll see soon enough anyway."

Akechi huffed and turned back away from him, unable to bear standing so close for a second longer. He stopped, however, when he realized they had hit the top of the stairs, and only the downpour awaited them. It was a short run to the transfer line, sure, but even half a minute was more than enough time to drench them. God he hoped this rain let up before long, he was having a bad enough morning without adding unprompted showers to the mix.

"What's the matter? Afraid you really will look like a drowned rat?" The boy asked, Akechi could hear the teasing smile in his voice. It seemed the further they got from the larger crowds, the more open and obnoxious this boy got. He preferred the frightened deer to this by a long shot.

He scowled briefly before tucking that expression away, replacing it with a hollow smile. Then, as if he had something to prove, he stepped straight out into the rain. 

It wasn't quite as heavy a downpour as he had been expecting, but it was still substantial. By the time he entered the station building across the square, laughing companion on his heels, he really did feel a little drowned. His hair clung to his face in wet clumps, his clothes felt heavy, and he realized now his shoes were not nearly waterproof enough for the puddle he'd stepped in on the way.

He heard snickering beside him, and looked up to see his new acquaintance fared no better. He was ringing out the ends of his coat and shaking his head, which seemed to have lost none of its bounce. The water must just roll right off those thick curls.

"I take it back," the boy said, looking up at Akechi, "you don't look like a drowned rat."

Akechi wrung out the ends of his hair, "well, thank you for-"

"You look like a cat forced into a bath."

Akechi's eyes snapped to his, unable to repress his glare this time. He didn't know what it was about this boy that was hitting all his buttons, but damn if he wasn't hitting them. More like key-smashing them really, it was almost embarrassing how worked up he was getting over this nonsense.

The teen grinned, taking off his glasses to wipe the droplets from them. Stark, intense eyes bore straight into him, somehow feeling so dangerous without a shield of tempered glass in front of them, "the glare just adds to the cat effect, you know." 

Akechi shook out the rest of his hair and crossed his arms, "You are playing a dangerous game here, I haven't brought you to your train yet. What would you do if I grew so annoyed that I simply left you to fend for yourself?"

The boy gasped, over exaggeratingly so, but Akechi could see a flash of genuine panic cross his face, "But I would be so lost without you, Detective kun!"

Akechi grit his teeth and swallowed the venom threatening to spill out, "then stop teasing like a bothersome imp and tell me what train you're looking for." _So I can be rid of you before this dam breaks._

The boy nodded, slipping his glasses back on and sliding his hands into his pockets, "Mm, right, the train to Aoyama-Itchome, I think..."

"Shujin student then?" Akechi asked, grabbing a map off a nearby stand and pulling out a pen.

The boy nodded, "yeah. Say, is-no, Nevermind, you wouldn't know that."

Akechi looked up from where he had been marking things on the map, "Hm..? I assure you, I know quite a few things."

"I don't doubt that, Detective kun, but you don't go to Shujin yourself, right? So you wouldn't know much about it."

Akechi bristled once again, shoving the newly marked map against the asshole's bag, "take this. I marked you a direct path between Yongen Jaya and your school." _You hopeless hick._

The boy blinked, shifting his bag into one arm to take the map, "oh, thank you. Why did you do that for me?"

Akechi hesitated a moment, why HAD he done that? Right, it was just so the boy could find his own way and never bother him again. That was it. ...right? He cleared his throat and smiled, "It's my duty as a detective and as a citizen to help lost sheep like yourself."

"Sheep huh? Interesting phrasing. I do appreciate this though."

"Something about it strike you as odd?"

The boy shook his head, "It's nothing. So, I assume this is where we part ways, Detective kun?"

Akechi had to swallow a growl, "Hah. Yes indeed. And if you would not call me that-"

"You never gave me a name," he pointed out, slinging his bag over his shoulder and chuckling.

That was true, but Akechi found himself further annoyed by this. This country boy with curly hair and an infuriating smile was nothing. He wasn't worth giving his name to. He was a bug who could be easily crushed. 

Akechi forced a grin and replied evenly, "and you never gave me yours."

The teen turned away from him, looking for the route to his train, then cast a smirk back over his shoulder, "Doesn't that make me more alluring?"

Akechi felt his face burning, and he started to tell the boy how absurd that was, and that he was not alluring in the SLIGHTEST, but the stupid bumpkin had already hurried off into the station, easily lost among the morning commuters.

Akechi hid a snarl behind his hand, taking a moment to compose himself properly before going to find his own train.

\---

He closed his eyes and leaned back a bit in the seat he was fortunate enough to snag, letting himself indulge once more in the ludicrous fantasy of finding the boy's shadow in the metaverse. Hearing the core of his heart spill every dark secret without so much as a thought, only to watch from behind terrified long lashes as Akechi gripped and twisted his soul, setting him loose into the world again raving mad...

Sometimes those dark thoughts bothered him, just a bit, but this morning he just felt a temporary gratification imagining such a terrible thing. It wasn't like he hadn't done it for petty reasons before, even if the petty reasons hadn't been his own. But it also wasn't like he'd get the chance any time soon, he never did get the stupid bumpkin's name. He would just have to remain a beautiful, aggravating mystery.

A voice nearby pulled him from his thoughts once more, and he slowly blinked his eyes open to see a rather cute girl standing in front of him. Had she been talking to him? He forced a small smile and politely said, "sorry, I believe I was lost in thought. Can I help you with something?"

The girl swayed a bit on her feet, a light blush dusting her face, "um! I don't mean to bother you, but...you're Akechi kun, right?"

A cold feeling washed over him, right, this was why he never took the subway. He almost would have preferred to just bike in the rain. He loved the attention and praise from his fans, but he preferred not to get backed into a corner by one in person who clearly wanted something from him. He shifted in his seat, sitting up straight, "ah, yes, that would be me. Who might you be?"

The girl's blush grew, and Akechi wished the veins in her face would burst. "M-my name is Kiki Haruta, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I was hoping to get a picture with you..?"

Alechi nodded and smiled brightly, "of course, it's never a bother!" Just another obsessed girl who would use the image to show her friends that she got something they didn't. People were always the same, no one talked to him without a hope of something to gain. 

He stood briefly and took a couple photos with the girl, making small talk as she fumbled and stuttered over herself. She thanked him profusely before retreating across the train to her own seat, and Akechi sighed and sat back down. It really wasn't so bad, and for a minute he could just pretend that the hollow praise based on his looks and charm was real, actual affection and admiration. As if he weren't aware he were some passing fad for teen girls to swoon over and adults to emptily scold their children for not being more like. 

His phone buzzed, and he had to swallow down his repulsed expression as he answered. Perhaps thinking of terrible parents had summoned him.

"Sir, was there something you needed of me this morning?" He asked gently, praying Shido couldn't hear the icy spikes threatening to burst through his facade.

"There's a woman, I'll give you the details at my office," came the stony reply.

Akechi's hand curled reflexively, tightening on his briefcase, "ah, I see. I can meet you as soon as school lets out, it shouldn't be a pr-"

"School? That's back in session already? Hmph. Can't you make it sooner? Tell them you have an obligation."

Akechi grit his teeth, his fingers curling so hard against the metal of his briefcase that they began to ache, "I do not think it wise," he started, voice slow and measured, "for me to stand out like that on my first day back. It is important I keep up appearances, is it not?"

There was silence for a minute, then a gruff sound of agreement, "fine. But you come here straight after school, and you better not be late."

The phone hung up before Akechi could respond. That was fine, he preferred not having to answer anyway. He tucked his phone into his pocket and looked out the window, distracting himself from the ache of his own life by imaging intense ash grey eyes, and how it might feel to watch the life seep out of them.


	2. The Judgement (R)

_Footsteps down the path, once unwavering, begin to stumble and falter. A voice is calling out to you, aiming to lend a hand, yet their calls go unanswered. How much louder must they cry before their voice is heard?_

 

Cold water splashed against his face as he struggled to catch his breath. Each gasp was coming in sharp, ragged bursts. He leaned against the sink of the public restroom, desperately trying to regain his composure. 

It had been quick.

It hadn't hurt.

He had seen it, so he knew.

But that didn't matter, it wasn't supposed to be that way, it wasn't supposed to turn out like this. 

\---

_"Another?" Akechi had asked, thumbing through the slim folder Shido had handed him._

_"It's not my fault if women don't know their place. She should be visiting Shibuya in the next week. That will make it easy for you. Just make her go crazy, make sure nobody will believe her if she tries to spill it. I could see it in her eyes, she felt too bad lying about that kid, she'll give in to guilt eventually. This is just a countermeasure."_

_Akechi had nodded, reminding himself once more how this was all for his goal, “consider it done.”_

\---

He shook his head and took a step back, then somehow found himself sitting on the floor. 

It should have been simple.

It should have been easy.

She wasn't supposed to die.

He gripped his hair so hard it hurt, nails digging into his scalp, "get a hold of yourself Goro!" He hissed, hoping using his given name would drag him back to reality. 

He had done it many times before, why should this be any different?

But he knew why. 

\---

_Her shadow had been crying about betraying some innocent boy when he found her. She had looked up with tears in her eyes and asked if he was an angel of death, if he could help her repent her sin. He had no sympathy for the shadows anymore, they all had excuses for their injustices. But she...she didn't seem scared or angry when he gripped her head, when he flooded her with the insanity of a chaotic god. She had smiled, and just before her eyes went white, she had told him this was what she deserved._

_She had had long, dark hair, and sad brown eyes. She hadn't looked much like Her, but something in her expression had reminded him of her a little too much._

_He had quickly fled to reality after that, only to hear shrieks from nearby. He had turned to see the woman from the metaverse, he had seen her just as she threw herself into oncoming traffic. Her blank eyes had met his for the briefest second._

_He had heard the thump._

_He had seen the blood._

_He had run._

\---

He told himself that wasn't his fault. Everyone broke down differently, it wasn't his fault that she had done that. But it was, of course it was, he had MADE her have a break. He knew deep down that it shouldn't matter anyway, he had killed intentionally before, this should have felt no different. 

But it did.

Maybe she reminded him too much of her… or maybe her circumstances had been too similar to Wakaba's. 

He would never forget Wakaba. 

He shook his head and pushed himself back to his feet. None of it mattered, he just needed to push those thoughts aside.

He had a mission after all, nothing would stop him.

And it wasn't like he could just walk away at this point either.

After he managed to regain his composure, he exited the restroom and headed briskly down the street, letting the ambient city noises replace his thoughts as he strode down the sidewalk. He grabbed the handles of his bike as he passed it, parked a block or two away from where he had entered the metaverse. As he rode home, he tuned in to the blurbs of conversations that whirred past him.

"-heard she couldn't even count to ten!"

"...some people have no respect for..."

"-they say he just suddenly confessed, right out of the blue! Like he was a totally different person-"

Akechi slammed his bike's brakes so hard that he nearly front flipped over the handlebars. His attention turned fully to the two gossiping highschool girls. A sudden confession? What of? A different person? That almost sounded like a psychotic break, and yet...

"I still can't believe Mr. Kamoshida was really doing that stuff! I mean, harassment? Did he ever touch you?" The short haired girl asked her friend.

"No, never, but my friend...he was on the volleyball team...and after the confession, he started crying! He was so happy, turns out that abuse stuff was all pretty real too..." Her friend, a girl with long black hair, replied.

Akechi's gaze flicked back and forth between them, this sounded a little far fetched. An abusive asshole just suddenly confessing? There had to be something going on here...

He turned and continued on his way home, committing the name to his mind to look it up later. He couldn't just stand around eavesdropping after all, someone would have noticed eventually. As he pedaled his way down the street, too many thoughts raced through his mind at once.

A confession.

Like a breakdown, but unlike it?

An abusive adult made to make amends...

He shook his head, he couldn't think about it that deeply just yet. Surely he was overthinking this. There was no way, it was such a huge jump in logic to make.

\---

When he got inside, he didn't even take off his coat. He just raced to his worn couch, throwing his suitcase onto the stained coffee table and almost frantically fishing his laptop out of it. He typed in the name, Kamoshida.

No hits. Or at least nothing scandalous.

Of course, why would there be? He really was just over thinking things...he sighed, going to close the laptop again, when an article caught his eye. It wasn't about abuse or scandal, but what appeared to be an old local piece about an Olympic medalist who became a high school teacher.

He opened it up, leaning towards his screen, wide eyes taking in information at a lightning pace. He was so desperate for there to be some connection, if there was, then...

He scanned quickly, the former Olympic medalist had become a coach and teacher at Shujin Academy. A quick search of the school told him that yes, those girls had been wearing Shujin blazers, so that lined up. And the Academy's name...it somehow felt familiar on his tongue. Had he been talking about it with someone recently?

When he dug a little further, he found that there had been some poorly covered up scandals at that school in the past, most involving this Kamoshida. His name was excluded from the reports, but ‘Shujin gym teacher’ was clear enough to Akechi. He found a track star who had been accused of assaulting the teacher, and got his leg broken in the process. A girl who had accused him of harassment, only to later withdraw her claim. And a member of the volleyball team in the past year getting suspended by said teacher for some undisclosed reason… it was all pretty fishy. Then there was one, more recent, that really stuck out. A girl who had attempted suicide on school property. Given what those girls had been saying, and the other scandal cover ups, it was unlikely that those cases weren't connected in some way.

He took a deep breath and tried one last time to find what those girls had been talking about. He typed in 'Kamoshida', 'Shujin', and 'suicide'.

A hit.

A video with less than 300 views, uploaded two days ago, May 2nd, and looking like it was taken on a shaky phone cam. It was titled "Kamoshida Confesses". He clicked on it, heart hammering in his chest as the shaky, gritty audio came through.

Students were murmuring, words a jumbled heap. He could just barely make out the voice of the teacher who was kneeling, pathetic and defeated, on the stage.

"-and I will take full responsibility...and kill myself for what I have done. Those students-that girl-deserved better...I will atone the only way I can."

The phone camera shook and swerved as a loud voice rang out from among the gasping students.

"No! You don't GET to run! Shiho didn't have a choice, but she's alive! She's still fighting! You damn well don't get to take the easy way out!" She had long blonde hair tied up in pigtails, and icy blue fire in her eyes. She was on the verge of tears, but her teeth were grit and her fists were clenched.

Two boys put hands on her shoulders, a rough looking blonde, and a boy with curly black hair and near opaque glasses. Akechi's heart leapt into his throat, eyes widening as the teacher went on.

"You're right, you're absolutely right...I am pathetic, no, worse than that..." He collapsed onto the stage, practically wailing, "someone call the police! Please! They must be told!"

There was more garbled murmuring, and the boy with black hair and glasses seemed to catch a glimpse of the phone recording the situation, because he scowled and took a step towards the camera man. Akechi caught a glimpse of his stony grey gaze, then the video cut out.

There was deafening silence in the apartment. Akechi's mind was reeling. He hit replay.

He watched the video over and over and over until he was so oversaturated with it that he could see it in his mind. That teacher...the way he was acting was too similar, it couldn't be anything else. And that boy...that boy with glasses looked so familiar. The bouncy hair...those eyes...he tried to place him just as hard as he tried to figure out how someone could actually CHANGE another person like that.

He finally closed his computer and decided to go take a hot bath to calm down. He stayed in the bath for over an hour, it did not help calm him in the slightest.

He had a restless night's sleep, dreaming of piercing grey eyes and adults spewing their sins like bile onto the cold, stony floor of the metaverse's subway.

\---

When he awoke that morning, he remembered where he had seen the boy. 

It hadn't been a terribly long interaction, but he wondered now how he had ever forgotten someone so incredibly intriguing. Wanting answers, and having a sneaking suspicion where he might get them, Akechi decided to take the train again that day.

He didn't spot the boy at the Yongen-Jaya station, and, as he arrived in Shibuya, it suddenly dawned on him that there was no school today. Would the boy even be taking a train anywhere? Or had this been a fruitless journey?

Luckily for him, a bit of searching led to a glimpse of his unruly hair at the transfer. The boy stood by a pillar, talking with the blonde girl that had been in the video. He had a relaxed aura about him, one hand in his pocket and a bland expression on his face.

Akechi pressed himself to the nearest pamphlet stand, feeling for some reason like he shouldn't approach. Something felt strange here… the last time he had seen the dark haired teen, he had been swinging between disgustingly talkative and anxiously quiet. Today, however, he didn't look tense in the slightest. 

His silence had no distress to it, he looked completely in his element. He still fiddled with his glasses frequently, and Akechi swore he kept seeing his bag move… but still, he seemed far removed from the jumpy country lamb Akechi remembered meeting a few weeks prior.

A little cat face suddenly popped out of the bag, snatching a piece of sushi the blonde girl was offering. Akechi had to blink a couple times at that. A… cat? He was seriously bringing a cat around with him? Well, that answered the question of his ever wiggling bag.

He shook his head and continued watching as the blonde boy from the video ran up to join them, laughing obnoxiously loudly and reaching into the bag, gripping the cat's cheeks like he was messing with a toddler.

The black haired boy let out a low, easy laugh that sent a shiver down Akechi's spine. He gripped the edge of the pamphlet stand, teeth gritting. This wasn't _fair_. He had been a helplessly lost idiot less than a month ago! He had been so scared and alone, and what? In that short time he had just FOUND friends? 

He looked so content… and that laugh was abhorrently attractive… Akechi wanted to just rip out all his vocal chords, see him try and laugh with no throat.

He shook his head and relaxed his grip, he was getting side tracked, he wasn't spying just so he could lament over his jealousy towards a complete stranger. He was here to see if they knew anything about that teacher. They had been in the video after all, and the blonde girl clearly had some strong feelings about the situation.

He leaned forward, hoping to hear a bit about it, any little detail they might bring up, even the smallest crumb of a fact would do-

"I STILL can't believe it worked dude! We TOTALLY changed Kamoshida's heart!" The blonde boy practically yelled.

Well. Alright. Easier than expected.

The girl and black haired boy both smacked him over the head, with the girl hissing, "Ryuji!! Look, I know no one could ever get HOW, but don't get people suspecting us! They'll think we threatened him or something!"

"At worst they might toss us in a mental facility. Raving about castles and shadows," the raven haired boy chortled.

"I still can't believe you tried to convince those cops about the castle, you really are a moron," the girl sighed.

"Aw c'mon, don't be like that!" The blonde-Ryuji-whined, "I did somethin' good! Just let me enjoy it for a minute, would ya?"

Akechi turned, briskly walking off. He couldn't risk being caught eavesdropping, and besides, he had heard enough. It was exactly as he suspected then… but that girl was right about one thing. He had no clue HOW they pulled something like that off.

During the train ride back home, he looked up the blonde boy, Ryuji, the name sounded familiar. He ended up finding that he was the track star from one of Kamoshida's scandals. A little more digging revealed info on the girl as well, Ann Takamaki, a part time model and definite victim of Kamoshida. Frustratingly, he didn't have enough details on the black haired boy to find anything on him.

That was fine though, he knew the teen's train route, and he had the names of his friends now. He felt sure looking into this would be worth his time. It was a good distraction at any rate, and, if they really were using the metaverse in some way he wasn't aware of...

He bit the side of his gloved finger, best not dwell on it now. He would just have to wait and see.

\---

He had been hoping to use his sudden and unexpected free time to relax a bit, and maybe dig deeper into this new case he had assigned himself. He still couldn't believe he had forgotten it was Golden Week… but, even with the day off of school, it seemed the rest of his life wouldn't leave him alone.

[10:40 AM]  
Niijima: Akechi kun, you have the day off, correct?

Akechi: I do.

Niijima: Excellent. Can you meet me at the Wilton? I wanted to discuss a case with you.

Niijima: I'll buy you lunch.

Akechi: I'll be there by noon.

As he stood and grabbed his briefcase, he lamented the lack of free time he had. Then again, perhaps he should be grateful, keeping busy was what let him function so close to normally.

At any rate, even if this was keeping him from researching what he REALLY wanted, at least he could spend his time around the one adult he actually found tolerable. He had heard about the food at this Wilton place too, it was pretty ritzy, which meant a solid opportunity to snag potential conversation and blog material.

It took him a bit longer to bike there than expected, and he found Sae Niijima already waiting outside the building, foot tapping impatiently.

He parked his bike and hurried up to her, "My apologies! I forgot just how long the ride to this neighborhood can be."

Sae shook her head, giving him a teasingly disapproving look akin to an older sibling, "Aren't detectives supposed to be punctual?"

Akechi smiled apologetically, clasping his hands in front of him, "Yes, we certainly are. I do hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Akechi kun, I'm only kidding," Sae said, offering a small smile, "you're only ten minutes late. It's not a problem."

Akechi laughed lightly, a sound that was almost too airy to be natural, "I should really work on telling when people are joking. Well, my apologies anyway. Shall we head in?"

 

\---

Akechi couldn't care less about the food here. 

It all smelled wonderful, sure, but he found nothing really tasted right anymore. 

This would merely make for something nice to blog about. His fans always seemed to thoroughly enjoy his blog posts, and he could admit to feeling brief flickers of validation when all those comments poured in.

He smiled pleasantly, sitting across the table from Sae as she took in the atmosphere, "What do you think? I know how much you enjoy high class places like this. I figured it might even be enough to coax you out of hiding away in your apartment on your day off."

Alechi chuckled emptily, "Well, it certainly was part of the temptation, but I'm always eager to help you on new cases as well, Sae san." _Anything to occupy my ever buzzing mind._

"You're certainly very devoted," Sae smiled, "well, let's get some food, and then we can discuss the details."

\---

Akechi was quietly studying the dessert table, trying to determine which one would photograph best, when he was suddenly overcome with the feeling of being watched.

He stood up a bit straighter, glancing from side to side, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Maybe you're imagining things. I mean, what are the odds of that?"

Alechi spun on his heel, searching for the owner of the voice. It sounded a bit like a child, which was… highly unusual for a place like this.

"Nope. I'm sure of it. Nobody in all of Tokyo with a face like that one," a different voice, silky smooth and semi-familiar, sounded nearby.

Akechi only had to sweep his gaze across a few people before his eyes locked with the owner of that voice. Black wavelets of hair over near reflective glasses. It was him.

"You," was all he could bring himself to say, so taken aback by the chance encounter that he didn't even have time to put up an appropriate front.

The boy flashed a pretty grin, sharp, yet somehow inviting. Akechi felt something between attraction and disgust curl in his stomach. 

"it IS you. It's been awhile, Detective kun."

Akechi blinked a few times, not understanding. Why was he HERE of all places? Was he following him? No, Akechi was the one doing the following, so why..? 

He cleared his throat and smiled lightly in reply, "Ah, and it's you," he couldn't help himself, the next bit bubbling over of its own volition, "the wayward countryside sheep."

The boy chuckled, fiddling with his glasses as a cat poked out of his bag, seeming to be squinting over his shoulder at Akechi. "That was a rough morning. Fortunately, I don't have much of a problem getting around anymore."

"Well, that's good, it was lovely to see you again," Akechi lied, quickly turning back to the dessert table and hoping to just end the conversation at that. 

But as he turned to pick up a slice of cake, he felt fingertips lightly brush the back of his gloved hand.

He looked next to him questioningly, seeing the boy was WAY too close. He was leaning next to him, less than a foot from his face, that stupid grin still hanging on his lips.

"It really was lovely to see you again. I hope it won't be our last encounter," then he winked, grabbed the piece of cake Akechi had been about to pick up, and walked away.

Akechi shot up straight and whirled around, staring wide eyed and bewildered after him. His mouth hung open, truly at a loss for words. What exactly had just _happened?_

He put a hand to his head, turning back to the table as it slowly registered that one, that boy had definitely just hit on him, and two, _he took the last fucking piece of cake._

He thought he heard that child again, distantly, saying, "Are you always that forward with strangers?"

The boy's rich laughter following it told him he hadn't imagined the first voice, but then… why hadn't he seen any child? Why was that brazen jerk hitting on him? It was all such a confusing situation, he decided to just put it out of his head for the time being so he could focus on Sae.

It was only when he returned to the table, entirely empty handed, did he realize that maybe he was more distracted by that boy than he realized. 

Sae raised an eyebrow and smiled, seeming both puzzled and amused, "you didn't get anything? What could have possibly distracted my ace detective that much?"

Akechi felt his cheeks growing warm, and stupidly slapped his hands to his face, as if that were somehow less conspicuous, "n-nothing! I mean… it was… I was mm… merely lost in thought. Thinking about a case. You know how it can be."

Sae's smile grew, "Ah, I see," she paused, taking a sip of her drink, and added, "a boy, then."

Akechi was sure he was red up to his ears, "N-it wasn't like that!" He cleared his throat and sat down, folding his hands on the table in front of him, "...I apologize for the outburst. It was not...a boy." _It was, it fucking was. Damn him._

Akechi took a deep breath and said, "one of the other customers just… distracted me briefly. It's unimportant. Why don't we discuss your case?"

Saw shook her head, "alright, but, you still don't have any food you know."

Akechi cursed himself silently and stood back up, briskly walking off to avoid further embarrassment.

He made sure to actually put some food on his plate before returning, still thinking about the lanky teen. Why did he fluster him so easily? Surely it was just because of how infuriating he was. No one was ever like that towards him, so it was just taking him off guard, that must be it.

He sat back down at the table and nodded, "alright. Now that that's out of the way...what's the case you wanted to share with me?"

Sae looked up from where she was taking a bite of rice, "mm. Right."

She reached next to her, sorting through her briefcase before pulling out a thin yellow file. She flipped it open on the table, pointing to a face Akechi had only recently grown familiar with.

"This man is-"

"Kamoshida," Akechi cut her off, more out of shock than anything else.

Sae blinked, surprised, "well...yes. But this case is brand new, how on earth did you know about it?"

Akechi schooled his face back into normalcy, leaning forward to study the photo with a pensive look, "I suppose word travels fast… it was something I heard in passing and looked into a bit. So... do you have any idea what happened?"

Sae shook her head, "honestly, I was hoping you might have a fresh take on it. I've been over it multiple times, but I keep hitting a dead end. There's been no evidence that he was blackmailed into confessing, and other than profusely apologizing for his crimes, he isn't saying much. But someone just up and confessing like this… it's highly unusual. There must be something deeper here."

Akechi nodded slowly, looking through the meager information compiled in the folder, "Where is all the information on his past scandals?"

Sae crossed her arms, "you already know about that too? You continue to surprise me, Akechi kun. His crimes are still being compiled, he's admitted to quite a few, and so many were covered up that finding proper evidence is proving difficult. I'm sure it won't be long before we've made a comprehensive list, though. But, why do you ask about the scandals?"

"There was a girl," Akechi stated, turning a paper with Kamoshida's details over in his hands, "who attempted suicide. I assumed it was due to this man. Why would someone who was capable of doing something so awful as that ever confess of their own free will?"

"That's what we want to figure out," Sae replied, "we don't have much to go on, but… there was this."

She turned another paper in the folder over, revealing a slip of red cardstock, as well as a photo of a bulletin board covered in similar cards. Akechi raised an eyebrow, picking the card up to study it.

"Phantom thieves of hearts? Stealing away distorted desires..?" _What could they have done that I don't already know about?_

Akechi kept a perfectly straight face as he tossed the card back into the folder. Then, as if it wasn't the most interesting thing he'd seen all year, he flatly said, "a prank, surely. Desires can't be stolen, what a childish thought."

Sae sighed, "I know, it does seem like a coincidental prank… it even looks like children made it. But so far it's all we have to go on."

Akechi nodded, face remaining blank in spite of his heart slamming against his ribcage. They were using the metaverse. He was SURE of it. There was no other explanation. That Ryuji was practically yelling about it earlier in the station. But how? HOW? Taking a desire..? Thieves of hearts? Even as a metaverse user this made absolutely no sense to him. How could he not be aware of something this major?!

He placed his hand on the folder, smiling up at Sae, "well, I suppose every case must start somewhere. Would you mind if I brought this home to ponder over?"

Sae nodded, "go right ahead. I thought you might want to do that."

"Thank you, I greatly appreciate it."

He took the folder and tucked it away inside his own briefcase. 

Sae resumed eating, "That's all for now, so, why don't we enjoy lunch for a little while? Before our busy lives demand our attention back?"

Akechi nodded, taking out his phone to take a picture of his meticulously organised plate, "That sounds lovely, Sae san."

"Hm. Still keeping up with that blog even with everything else on your plate?" She chuckled.

Akechi smiled at her, "always."

\---

He and Sae parted ways at the elevator, she had to be getting back to her work, and he had just received a text from Shido to meet him at the very hotel he was already in. He didn't like it, but at least he wouldn't have to go too out of his way to see him for once.

As Akechi approached the elevators, they opened up to a very loudly complaining teen. 

"-just saying! I mean, you thought that guy was a dick too, right?!" The boy-who Akechi quickly recognized as Ryuji-was saying.

His black haired friend nodded, responding with a quiet, "yeah."

That actually caught Akechi's attention more than the yelling idiot. He took a couple steps off to the side, hoping the two would be too distracted with each other to notice him blatantly listening.

"Man, and you looked like you got a headache or somethin’ back there, did that guy shove you too when I wasn't lookin’?" Ryuji asked.

“No. It was nothing,” the boy replied, voice just barely breaking at the end of his reply.

Akechi recognized the tone. That was the sound of someone who hadn't yet learned how to barricade their past away, but was desperately trying. He watched the boy tug at his bangs and wondered what expression those grey eyes of his held. His mouth was just a straight line, and aside from the anxious tugging of his hair, Akechi saw no betrayal of the boy's thoughts.

"You sure you're good man?" Ryuji asked, clapping a hand onto the boy's shoulder as they headed back towards the restaurant.

"I'm fine, really," the boy replied stiffly. Then he grinned and said, "hey, be glad Morgana was too sick to claw that guy, we'd have been in real trouble then."

Akechi saw the boy's bag shift and heard a strange groan from inside. He shook his head, that boy was good, but his mask had some glaring cracks. He wondered what had happened to make him-wait. Why was he wondering at all? This was trivial, the only info he needed from that boy was about the metaverse. Wondering about him personally was just stupid.

He sighed, agitated towards himself, and stalked off to find his biggest and most important problem, Shido.

\---

He sat in the lavish hotel room Shido had booked for the week, perfectly straight in his seat with his hands folded over his briefcase, as he listened to Shido complain about something petty. 

He was honestly tuning most of it out, simply nodding and occupying his mind by imagining yanking all of Shido's teeth out, one by one. He was even able to smile almost genuinely, thinking about that.

He tuned back in briefly, however, when he caught the words 'punk teen with glasses'.

"Pardon, what was that last bit again?" Akechi asked.

"Weren't you listening at all? You youths are all the same… i was just saying how some punk kid with glasses thought he had the right to stand up to me. One of my guards shoved his friend, barely a nudge really, and this child had the audacity to try and make my guard apologize. Your entire generation is useless, you know."

Akechi bowed his head slightly, forcing a chuckle, "they should have known better than to be standing in your way, sir." _I wish they had beaten you bloody you rotten old man._

Shido grunted, "Well. It's fortunate you're useful. You're the reason we've come this far, don't forget that."

Akechi nodded, hating the tiny spark of warmth he felt at being considered useful by scum like this. His goal was to snuff him out entirely one day, his praise should mean nothing. Yet, he couldn't help it, he so badly needed to be of use. He loved to pretend he wasn't worthless every now and then.

"Akechi," Shido said, pulling him back out of his thoughts, "what of the woman I told you about? Is it taken care of?"

The woman. Akechi had almost put her out of his mind entirely. Those other metaverse users and his lunch with Sae had done such a good job distracting him that he nearly forgot. It all came flooding back at once, and it was far too much. 

He held his breath to keep from hyperventilating, to smother his panic so it couldn't be seen on the outside. He had buried the memory so effectively, he didn't want to look at it again, it would make him spiral. And he couldn't have an attack in front of Shido-

No.

He _wouldn't._

Shido snapped his fingers, impatient, "Akechi. Is it done or not?"

Akechi knew he couldn't wait to respond, Shido would suspect something. The man could smell weakness. He blinked slowly, using a tactic he had developed during his stint in a particularly terrible foster home.

He felt his eyes go distant and glazed as he pushed all sense of self down. Deep, so deep that it was like he was observing his own actions as opposed to taking part in them. He knew he was smiling, but his face felt numb. His voice came out smooth and sweet, if not a touch robotic, "she never saw it coming. Poor woman… it was merely my intention to drive her mad, but I suppose a car will keep her silent better than insanity ever would have."

He was disgusted with himself, the words coming out of his mouth felt like they belonged to someone else. Surely he wasn't truly capable of talking so nonchalantly about murdering a woman. 

But he was. 

He knew he was. 

When had he become this?

Shido scowled, "she died? Hmph. I suppose I have nothing to worry about then. Excellent job."

There it was again, a little hum of warmth, tucked close to his chest. He felt like throwing up. Akechi nodded once more, "thank you. Now then, I have quite a lot of studying to do, so I really should be getting home."

"Make sure to keep up with your schoolwork so it won't interfere with your job," Shido replied.

Akechi stood and bowed, "Always. Contact me if you need my assistance."

Akechi walked calmly from the room, waiting until he was halfway down the hall before he broke into a run. He barely made it to the restroom in the lobby before he was vomiting up everything he'd just eaten. 

He sat on the floor of the stall, gripping the edge of the toilet as he leaned against it, chastising himself for even bothering trying to eat a decent meal. His stomach couldn't handle it, the stress always forced it back up. 

He knocked his forehead lightly against the edge of the seat, "stupid Akechi… stupid..." He grit his teeth and tried to stand, feeling a bit wobbly. 

This happened far more often than he cared to admit. He hated that man with all his being, but there was some tiny, horrible part of him that still recognized that as his father, that still felt some level of validation at his praise. He loved it, he loved feeling wanted and of use, but he hated the man who found him useful. The conflict made his heart ache so painfully that he wished he could rip it out.

He couldn't handle it, he couldn't handle feeling that way, craving attention and recognition even when he KNEW the source was pure evil. It always turned his stomach, and he often wound up sitting on a restroom floor after their meetings. Always feeling like crying, but never shedding a single tear.

He sighed shakily and walked over to the sink, cleaning up his face and gathering himself properly before he headed back out. 

He strode out to his bike, appearing wholeheartedly uninterested in the world around him as he prepared to ride home.

Akechi found some solace in occupying his mind with the case Sae had handed to him, the one he had already incidentally been looking into. And he found even more solace in pedaling so fast his legs burned.

By the time he got home he was panting, exhausted and sore from pedaling far too hard for too long. He had taken a detour by a park on his way back to be sure he really wore himself out. He had come to find that if he kept active until the point of exhaustion, his thoughts would all fade into a pleasant static and actually allow him some rest.

He got inside his apartment and practically stumbled into bed, not even taking off his jacket as he flopped onto the mattress. He groaned and rolled around until he was sufficiently wrapped in his blanket, then he promptly passed out.

\---

_Eyes, grey and stormy, found themselves in front of him. He was standing close to the boy._

_No, not standing, dancing._

_His left hand was laced tightly with the boy's right, and their other arms were on each others waists._

_He thought he should feel panicked, so close to another living breathing person, but he didn't. He felt warm._

_That face leaned in so close that he could feel the ghost of breath against his lips. Those dark eyes bore into his, long lashes so close he could almost feel them against his skin._

_"Who are you?" He found himself murmuring._

_The boy's only reply was a sly smile, then their lips met._

\---

Akechi woke with a start, heart pounding and whole body burning hot. He kicked around until he de-tangled from his blankets, panting and sweating.

Well now. He had definitely never had a dream like THAT before.


	3. The Sun (R)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like super dark and depressing chapters!   
> This one was one of my favorites to write so far, and a big thanks once again to Violet911 for helping me elevate this chapter's emotion!

_You feel the weight of loneliness more strongly than usual. Clouds block the sky from view, casting a cold shadow over you. You are filled with uncertainty about the future, and are desperately seeking some way to light the path ahead._

 

From the minute he woke up, Akechi felt off. It was a feeling he couldn't quite place, as though there were something unseen that had suddenly changed in his life. He sat up in bed warily, rubbing his head as he tried to spot some tangible difference in his room.

After five minutes of squinting, Akechi gave up, sighing and getting up to start his usual routine. He grabbed his phone and headed to the kitchen, flipping through the notifications as he made his way to the fridge. He stopped dead with one hand on the fridge door, eyes widening at the screen.

So that was what felt wrong. 

He turned and walked back out of the kitchen, no longer feeling hungry. Akechi’s phone alerted him of several dozen messages on his blog, all wishing him a happy birthday.

He showered, dressed, and headed to school, his stomach, among other things, dreadfully empty.

The bike ride was fairly uneventful, which was unfortunate, as it gave Akechi's mind time to wander. He thought of cold rooms with too-thin blankets, cruel hands on his arms and back, offering only harsh touches and never kindness. He thought of the girl who had brought him a small cupcake one year, and the woman who had punished them both for it. He thought of the foster family who had a dog which did not like children. Akechi had spent _that_ birthday in a hospital room, hearing only complaints of expenses, and no worries over his injuries.

Hitting an uneven bump in the path yanked his thoughts back to the present. He wobbled and barely managed to keep the bike upright, having to put a foot out to catch himself. He stopped for a minute, breathing hard as his heart pounded in his chest. He hoped he didn't look as pale as he felt. He pressed a gloved hand shakily to his face and unsteadily got off his bike. Akechi took a few deep breaths, wiped the nervous sweat from his forehead, and walked the remaining blocks to school. It wasn't much further at least, and then there would be books to distract him from his swirling mind.

He was glad that barely anyone at school acknowledged him, all either seeming too shy or too jealous of his semi-celebrity status. It was good, it meant no one would know today was his birthday. Or at least if they did, they wouldn't care.

Akechi got through all the morning classes without a hiccup, and it was almost nice, fully focusing on his studies. Just forcing his mind away from any other thoughts he had about today. However, as he sat down to lunch in the courtyard with a single orange in hand, things took a turn.

He sat stiffly on a bench, lamenting how difficult it was to peel an orange in leather gloves, yet refusing to take them off, when his phone vibrated. Akechi huffed quietly, aiming to ignore it, but as it continued incessantly buzzing, he figured it had to be worth his attention.

He set the orange in his lap and looked at the phone, eight texts from Shido. Maybe setting the thing to vibrate hadn't been the wisest move on his part.

He took a steadying breath before opening the messages, fighting to keep his face neutral, just in case anyone should happen to look over.

[8:45 AM]  
Shido: I have a task for you.

[9:10 AM]  
Shido: Akechi, there is an important task.

[9:50 AM]  
Shido: Answer me, Akechi.

[10:30 AM]  
Shido: You better have a damn good reason for ignoring me.

[11:25 AM]  
Shido: There is an important task.

Shido: You will deal with this.

Shido: I will not tolerate your disobedience.

Shido: Answer me, now, or I will have you removed from that school you clearly find so distracting.

Akechi: Apologies. My phone lost power on the way to school, and I only now had a chance to charge it. What is it you need of me?

Shido: Come to my office. Now.

Shido: I don't care what excuse you make to your teachers.

Akechi: I will be there shortly.

He put his phone away with a shuddering sigh. His chest felt tight and his head hurt. This was the last damn thing he needed today. He stood up and chucked his half-peeled orange into the sparse trees at the edge of the courtyard, watching it startle some birds away. He wished it had crushed one of them.

\---

It was past one, and he had been sitting in Shido's office for over an hour now, but no matter how much time passed, it seemed the horrible man had more and more word vomit to spew.

Akechi sat, one leg crossed over the other, hands folded in his lap, and a blank expression etched onto his face as he watched Shido pace in front of his desk.

"-and I won't tolerate any more excuses like that. I need to be able to contact you at ANY time. I don't care if it's the middle of school or the middle of the night, you will answer."

"It won't happen again," Akechi said plainly.

"You're damn right it won't. And those files I handed you? Take care of all of them. Today," he snapped.

Akechi blinked, glancing over to the three folders sitting in a neat pile on the desk, "all three today..? Won't that rouse suspicion?"

"Do not doubt me. If you wish to remain valuable, do as you're told," Shido scoffed.

Akechi tensed, just slightly, and picked the folders up off the desk. He bowed and mumbled a polite goodbye before walking out.

He rubbed his temple with one hand, folders clasped tightly in the other. That headache was getting worse, and on top of that, he had three shadows to deal with today. 

He walked out of the building and wandered the streets until he found a secluded alley. Sitting in the corner of it, back pressed to the dingy brick wall, he shuffled through the folders. A man Okumura wanted to see go out of business, a woman who was threatening to spill some politician's secrets, and a man who was in Shido's way. He sighed heavily as he prepared to venture into the metaverse for what would likely be a fairly long expedition. Well, he had spent his birthday in worse ways, he supposed. It would keep his mind occupied, at the very least.

The Nav was activated, pulling Akechi from his current reality and into the next. He felt his layers melt away into a skin tight suit painted with stripes, felt the multitude of belts as each one tightened around his limbs and torso, and felt the weight of his mask as it tinted his vision red.

He clenched his hands, flexing the claw like gloves, and began walking into the endless tunnels. The sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could get back to...

He stopped.

He didn't really want to go back today. There was nothing to come home to but painful memories of his past. In fact, maybe he would take his time with this. Maybe he'd be extra brutal. Perhaps venting all those frustrations on these targets would grant him some temporary relief.

Akechi grinned, sharp and crazed, feeling no need for masks of innocence here. "Let's have fun today, Loki."

The woman would be first, Miki Uzume. As he hunted down her shadow, dashing from floor to floor and making short work of the smaller foes who got in his way, he pondered what kind of person she might be.

It wouldn't matter for much longer anyway, but he really hoped she was an awful bitch. He'd enjoy this a lot more of that were the case. The files never had pictures, just names and the reason they were being targeted. So he usually had his own images in mind up until he actually met and destroyed said shadows. 

Today he was picturing dark eyes, cold and shrewd, perhaps black hair in a bun and a scowl she looked down on people with. That was the sort of woman who would work for a corrupt politician. And she probably just wanted to expose his corruption to gain quick fame or reimbursement. Truly a horrible woman. He'd enjoy sinking the teeth of insanity into her.

After twenty minutes of hunting, the glaring red portal came into view. Eager to see what sort of shitty adult awaited, Akechi practically ran through the entrance.

What he was met with took him off guard. He stopped just inside, staring with wide eyes. A woman, short and plump, with honey brown hair that fell just past her shoulders. 

He couldn't even begin to describe the feelings that coiled in him as she turned, meeting his gaze with her scared yellow eyes. He twitched, head jerking just slightly as his hands curled and uncurled. She looked so frightened, hands wringing as she glanced over him, seeming to wonder what monster had sought her out here.

"Who are you? Wh-what do you want?" She asked, voice shaking.

"L..hhah...LL..." He shook his head, gripping his helmet with both hands as he tried to get a grip on himself. He hit his foot against the ground rapidly, trying to ground himself in the moment. 

"Wh-what's going on? Please...don't hurt me, I-I need to tell people what's been going on! Please! They need to know how he's mistreating his subordinates and misusing tax money! th-this isn't just for my sake!"

Akechi growled and shook his head again. His fingers curled and scraped an awful sound down the sides of his helmet, "shut up shut up shut up.."

"I-I'm sorry...I just want to do what's right," Miki's shadow whimpered.

"Whywhywhywhywhy," Akechi was spiraling hard, his vision felt blurry, and when he looked at the woman again, his mind went completely blank. 

_why._

There was a scream, high and loud.

_Why._

A distant crunch registered somewhere in his mind.

_WHY?_

The screaming turned to a nauseating gurgle.

When he came back to his senses, he had the shadow of Miki pinned, and was fiercely slamming her head against the stone floor.

"WHY?! Why did you LEAVE ME? WHY DID YOU PUNISH ME LIKE THIS? WHY WASN'T I _ENOUGH?!_ " he was screaming, voice cracking from the sheer volume. 

The shadow's gurgles had ceased, but one hand still weakly pawed at Akechi's arm, a silent plea to stop. Akechi couldn't stop, he could barely even register what he was doing, so blinded by fury and pain and sadness. 

As his own desperate cries for answers that would never come slowly registered, he finally managed to relent. His hands were curled like a vice in her silky brown hair, bits of stone and dirt littering it. His heart thrashed wildly against his ribcage as he very slowly, very shakily, let her go.

_This is not your mother. She isn't your mother, Goro. She doesn't deserve this._

Akechi swallowed down a sob and stumbled off of the shadow, falling back onto his ass on the hard ground. He shook his head and rested his face in trembling hands, the world tilting on its axis around him. "Loki," he all but whispered.

Miki's shadow was still just lying there, hands limp by her sides. Akechi slowly rose to his feet, wobbly and uncertain in his footing as his persona loomed behind him.

He stumbled over to the shadow once more, falling to his knees beside her. He slammed a hand onto her face, claws curling back into her too-familiar hair as he pumped her full of madness.

Akechi got up and silently left, no longer feeling like he would gain any gratification from tearing into these targets, his arms wrapped tight around himself as he walked. 

God, he had such a headache.

\---

The other two targets had gone quickly. He hasn't even listened to them spout their nonsense like usual. He just approached, incited the madness, and walked back away. It was nearly seven in the evening when he stumbled his way back into reality. 

Akechi felt like hell, and was more than sure he looked it too. He pushed hair out of his face and tiredly made his way several blocks down to where he had left his bike. 

The world felt like it was muted around him, noises all blurring into one meaningless mass as he rode past. He didn't know how long it took him to get to Inokashira Park, or why he had even come here, but it was where Akechi suddenly found himself. He parked his bike and began to walk the trail, thoughts like static as he wandered along.

At some point he laid in the grass, distantly thinking how his jacket would stain, but was unable to bring himself to care. Akechi stared up emptily at the sky, watching it fade from garish hues to a relaxing void of blue and black. 

It was cloudy that night. He couldn't see any stars. 

His thoughts slowly settled, forcing him to think clearly again. He continued to stare up into the void of the starless sky as he recalled the last birthday his mother had been alive. 

He was five or six probably, he could barely remember details, but he remembered her round face and short, curvy body. She was big and soft to hug, as he liked to imagine most good mothers were. 

Her eyes had looked too tired, too distant, and her smile was forced as she had told him how exciting it was that he was another year older. She had probably thought he couldn't see the tears threatening the corners of her eyes. She had been wrong.

Akechi drew in a deep breath, and briefly pondered how much better things would have been if she had chosen to kill _him_ , instead of herself. He closed his eyes, fighting back tears. He hated this feeling. Crying solved nothing. It was a pointless and weak thing to do. 

He jolted when he heard footsteps not far off, why was anyone here so late? Or...was it late? How long had he been laying here? He slowly sat up, hair a mess with bits of grass and a stray twig as he dug around his pockets for his phone.

10:47. He had been laying here for over two hours? He shook his head, unable to dwell on it any longer as the footsteps stopped dead in front of him.

"Someone's here this late..?" A grossly familiar voice mumbled.

Akechi shoved his phone back into his pocket with such force that he thought he might've torn the fabric. He shifted to sit cross-legged, not trusting his legs to hold him up at the moment, and glared at the poorly outlined silhouette.

"Same to you. Why venture here so late in the evening?" He asked, amazed with himself that his voice didn't tremble.

The figure stepped closer, and Akechi could just make out his reflective glasses. "..Detective kun?" The figure asked.

Akechi, his mask barely fastened on by a single fraying thread, snapped. He couldn't control himself for that moment, and reeled back, landing a hard punch right at his eye level, which happened to be the boy's crotch.

There was an initial sharp intake of air, and then the boy crumpled to the ground as though all his bones had suddenly left him.

Akechi blinked, horror washing over him as he realized he had just decked someone square in the dick, in reality, where there were consequences and an image to be tarnished. Fuck, FUCK.

He covered his mouth, just watching in silent shock as the teen curled up in very not silent anguish. He spit a string of cuss words, which, to his credit, he was trying to do quietly. His glasses had been knocked off his face when he had hit the ground, so Akechi could very clearly see the pained tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he fought to remain quiet in his torment.

Under absolutely any other circumstances, seeing this infuriating boy in pain would have been amusing, satisfying even, but not like this. Never like this.

After about a minute, the boy rolled onto his back, head knocking lightly against Akechi's knee as he felt around for his lost lenses. He looked down, expecting to see anger or disgust, but instead he just saw the boy's infuriating smile and only slightly teary grey gaze. What the hell was his deal?!

"You know, I always thought you looked like a real asshole somewhere behind that pretty smile. But damn, that was _low_ ,” he managed, voice strained. 

Akechi was unable to keep from scowling down at him, but at least he managed to resist the urge to hit him again. He took a slow breath and forced his expression back into a neutral state, "funny, I didn't think I would strike anyone that way."

"I sure as hell didn't think you would strike me THIS way," the boy retorted, still sounding a bit pained as he sat up, placing his evidently recovered lenses back on his face. “You must _really_ hate that amazingly clever nickname I gave you.”

"Yes, well… my apologies. I've had a bit of a rough day, I didn't mean to lash out like that," Akechi sighed, grateful his lapse in judgement hadn't come with worse consequences. And to be honest, he did feel a little bad about hitting him. Well, at least about hitting him _there_.

The boy wrapped both arms around his leg, leaning forward to rest his head against his knee so he could look up at the other boy. Akechi hated how pretty he looked like this, the dim moonlight highlighting his skin in all the right ways, and adding milky patches to his otherwise night-black hair. "Want to talk about it?" 

Akechi blinked, that response catching him more off guard than anything else the boy could have possibly said. Seriously, he had just hit this boy, and was clearly in a bad mood, and the black haired idiot wanted to _talk_? About his _feelings_? No. That wasn't how things worked. This kindness must be a facade of sorts. He must be hoping to gain something from this conversation.

Akechi narrowed his eyes at him, "...what do you want..?"

The teen rocked against his leg, face morphing into mild confusion, "...to...talk, I guess? You said you were having a rough day, and honestly, you look kind of awful. I don't like ignoring people who could use a hand."

Akechi laughed, it felt as hollow as it sounded, "lending a hand? So you pity me then."

The boy shrugged, "you have grass in your hair and your nice jacket is all stained. The few times I've seen you, you never looked less than perfect, so I assume things must be pretty awful today. I wouldn't call it pity though, more like… empathy?"

Akechi quickly began to run his fingers through his hair, trying to comb the grass out as he met his eyes, "empathizing..?" He studied the other's gaze, searching those keen eyes for some clue. It was dark out, the moonlight doing little to fix that among all the clouds, but when he looked closer, he swore he could see it. This boy had terribly dark circles under his eyes, a mark of poor sleep. Akechi knew it well, he only kept his hidden with a fair amount of concealer.

"So," Akechi started, "if you empathize… then you too are going through a rough time, I take it?"

The boy smiled a bit and shook his head, "just as quick as I'd expect from a detective. Don't go worrying about me though, I have a cat, and he can brighten any mood. He'd be pissed if he knew I snuck out actually..."

Akechi squinted, what the hell was that supposed to mean? He shook loose the last bits of grass from his hair, then looked up at the cloudy sky, hands dropping into his lap, "well, fine. If you'll quit rambling nonsense once I tell you."

"It's not nonsense, my cat is strict about sleep, but go on."

He didn't know what it was, but there was just something about this boy, something that drew him in. He was a mystery shrouded in intrigue, yet it also made him feel oddly comfortable. It was as if he could tell this stranger anything. And he so often felt compelled to whenever those grey eyes were on him, curious and inviting.

He paused a beat, then quietly murmured, “...Today is my birthday.”

The boy nodded, and once again surprised Akechi with his response, "birthdays are the worst."

"B- you… you honestly feel that way? Hm. Most people seem to think birthdays are supposed to be special and happy, or something to that effect," Akechi replied.

The teen shrugged, "Yeah, they can be that way, _if_ you're surrounded by the right people. But when you aren't? It's just a date that reminds you there's no one close enough to you to make the day special.”

Akechi smiled dryly at him, "How could someone like you possibly know how that feels?"

"Someone like me?"

"Someone so charming he can make friends anytime he likes."

The boy's mouth slid into a smirk that yanked at Akechi's heart, "Charming, huh? Well, I know I'm flattered you see me that way."

Akechi quickly looked down at the ground, hoping it was too dark for the boy to see his blush, “Don't misunderstand, I just mean that it seems others flock to you easily.

"We've only interacted twice," the boy pointed out, "so I'm not really sure what makes you feel that way."

Akechi turned redder, fuck, he had just all but admitted he'd been watching this boy. He bit his lip, unsure how to respond. Fortunately, his acquaintance just continued on.

"Well, why ever you thought that, it wasn't that way back home. I know what it's like to have lonely, shitty birthdays," he said, keeping his voice light. 

Akechi heard the way it caught on the word 'lonely' though, he could tell this boy meant what he was saying. 

It was maddening. 

No one spoke so plainly, and he was angry at how nice it felt. 

He couldn't fall for it! This boy was hiding plenty too. Akechi was positive he was also using the metaverse, and there was no possible way to use it for purely selfless reasons. He had to be up to no good, just like Akechi. He had to be as dirty as the rest of this ugly world.

Akechi huffed quietly, "yes, well, better to be alone than surround yourself with people who only want things from you."

"I guess that's fair," the boy replied, "so, any particular reason you decided sitting in a park late at night was a good birthday plan?"

Akechi shook his head, trying not to scowl. He shouldn't ask such things. This asshole had no idea the kind of day he'd had, and he sure as fuck couldn't tell him any details. He knew the boy was waiting for a response, though, so he said something as vague as possible.

"To clear my head."

"Same as me then."

Akechi's hands curled tightly against his pants, they were NOT the same. This boy had friends and hope and a genuine smile… 

The thought flickered through his mind, pinning him to the grass and choking him until those pretty eyes turned to dull glass. He bit his lip, trying to clear the image before replying, "you think?"

"Mm. No one comes for a night time walk in the park alone for happy reasons, right?" 

Akechi sighed, he supposed that was a fair point. He felt like if he continued talking any longer, however, that too much of his true face might leak through. “I suppose so. Well... I'll leave you to your thoughts. I should be getting home."

As he stood to go, the boy stood as well, "Hey uh, wait."

Akechi glanced back at him tiredly, "...what?"

"Have… you already had dinner?" The boy asked, fiddling anxiously with his hair, "cause, you know, I wouldn't mind the company, and I haven't eaten yet."

Akechi stared at him blankly for what felt like hours. The buzzing in his ears was back. Did this boy… who knew nothing of him and who he knew nothing of… just ask him on a DATE?

"I-" he wasn't even sure where that sentence was going, but a rumbling sound from his stomach cut him off anyway. He flushed red and wrapped his arms around his waist. Right, he really hadn't eaten today… not that he had been planning to, his stomach hadn't settled all day. 

It felt almost okay now, however.

The boy chuckled and shook his head, "sounds like your stomach is saying yes for you."

"W-well I haven't said yes!" Akechi retorted stubbornly.

"You haven't said no," the jerk hummed cooly, "c'mon, there's a diner around here that's open late. I'll pay."

He turned and began walking out of the park, as if he just assumed Akechi would follow. How infuriating.

He followed.

\---

Akechi was only doing this because he was the root of his metaverse investigation. That was what he told himself. He wasn't here for his own interests, it wasn't because the boy made him feel strange, and it certainly wasn't because he was attractive.

He sat across from the teen in the booth, his grass-stained jacket lying folded neatly next to him so no one would see. It left him in his short-sleeved summer uniform, which made him feel a bit too exposed, but at least he still had his leather gloves on. They really made him feel the most secure. A physical reminder that his mask was in place. No one could see through it, he was fine.

Akechi took a drink of water and looked up at his companion, "...why did you invite me here?"

The boy took a long drink of the coffee he'd ordered, then mumbled, "still not as good..."

"I'm sorry?"

"The coffee. It's kind of bland.”

"...alright. Well, um, are you going to answer my-"

"Gloves and short sleeves are an interesting choice."

Akechi tensed, gripping his glass harder, "Well my jacket was stained, I can't be wearing that in public."

The boy nodded, not saying anything else. What was he playing at here? Akechi tipped his head and squinted, about to ask something when the waitress walked up.

"Good evening! Are you ready to order?" She smiled sweetly, looking between them.

The boy nodded, "the steak, please."

Akechi blinked, "ah, wait, I don't think I got a chance to see a menu."

"He'll have the steak too," the boy chuckled.

Akechi flushed pink, trying hard not to glare. Just ordering for him like that, how insolent.

The waitress smiled and walked back away with their orders. Akechi clicked his tongue, "that was awfully impolite."

"You'll like it," the boy replied simply, "the steak is amazing here."

"Bold of you to make such assumptions about me, you know, we still never exchanged names. You don't know a single thing about me."

The boy smiled and fiddled with his glasses, "I bet I know some."

"Well, I know some about you, as well," Akechi replied.

"Guess there's no need for introductions then," he said, taking another drink of his coffee.

Akechi's eye twitched. How could he be so damn aggravating? "It's rude not to introduce yourself, you know," he said, his annoyance just barely seeping into his tone.

“Well, then you're being awfully rude, wouldn't you say?” the boy shot back, a cheeky little grin on his face.

Akechi took a deep breath and folded his hands on the table, thinking once more about just reaching over the table and strangling this boy to death, "you're absolutely right. My name is Akechi. Now, would you return the favor by telling me your name?"

"Just Akechi?"

"Just. Akechi."

"Hm. Kurusu," he replied.

Akechi supposed he deserved that, a surname for a surname then. Well, at least it was something. He sighed and took another sip of water, "Fair enough. Lovely to meet you, Kurusu kun."

"The pleasure is all mine, Akechi kun," Kurusu replied.

\---

They sat in the diner and talked for nearly an hour, eating their food and idly chatting about the city at first. Then at some point it turned into a philosophy debate. By the time they parted ways, Akechi was feeling much lighter.

The steak, though he'd never admit it, had actually been very good. It reminded him of some long gone home comfort. The conversation had been pretty nice as well, almost fun. He and Kurusu disagreed substantially on philosophy, but the other boy never got angry about it. He had no trouble listening to what Akechi had to say, and no trouble voicing his own, vastly differing opinions. It had been refreshing, it had made Akechi feel almost normal.

When he got back home and checked the time, he realized it was well past midnight. That was much later than he was expecting, talking with Kurusu didn't feel like it took up that much time.

He sighed and tossed his jacket into a pile of other variously stained clothing-he'd need to remember to do laundry soon-and took off his gloves. He would usually admonish himself for enjoying time around someone else, tell himself to not get attached or that they were likely lying anyway, but tonight… he just didn't feel like scolding himself.

The food had settled alright in his stomach for once, leaving him feeling warm and full for the first time in months, and he had actually ended the day on a decent note. He would feel guilty about it tomorrow, but just for tonight, as he put on night clothes and lay down to sleep, he would pretend he had made a friend. 

He'd pretend Kurusu enjoyed being around him, and that he deserved the positive attention. He'd pretend that it could ever mean anything, and that they could hang out again, or maybe go somewhere together as more than friends. 

Tomorrow, he would tell himself not to be so foolish, and that Kurusu was a dangerous boy who would likely need to be stopped or killed one day. But just for tonight, he would pretend things were okay, and he would dream once more about dancing with the handsome stranger with piercing eyes.


	4. The Moon (R)

_The chance to take advantage of a situation arises. Two masks, secrets tucked close to their hearts, bore into one another. Any small mistake could lead to uncovering the carefully hidden truths behind them._

 

Akechi sat poised, one leg over the other, in the makeup chair at the entertainment news studio. He could hear the makeup artists fawning over his healthy skin and soft hair, but it was all background noise today.

He couldn't stop turning the event over and over in his mind. Three days ago, in the middle of a sunny afternoon, the artist Madarame had confessed to everything wrong he had ever done. 

Akechi had been in Shibuya when it happened. He had it on the jumbo screen, heard the reporters mention a name that had already been rattling around in his head. 

_Phantom Thieves._

He didn't know what emotion he felt towards them, disgust wasn't quite right, and it certainly wasn't admiration. Perhaps just a touch of envy, for figuring out secrets in the metaverse that he, for some inexplicable reason, could not.

He had even visited a few palaces again recently, trying to figure out this 'Change of Heart' nonsense, as the media was calling it. However, no matter where he searched or what he tried, he couldn't find an answer. 

And now here he was, his first media appearance in several weeks, and the show-runners were all babbling garbage about the Phantom Thieves. A good chunk of the public even had the GALL to consider them some kind of vigilante heroes. What idiots. These thieves were no different than him, they just happened to choose targets that dazzled the public into believing they were on the side of justice. How easily manipulated the masses were.

When Akechi heard the topic of his interview, he had started mentally preparing the perfect statement. He wouldn't let these assholes charm the public with proclaimed heroism. No. Even if he was wrong in what he planned to say, it would plant doubt in all of their stupid little minds, and that would be more than enough.

He was finally dragged out of his thoughts by one of the makeup artists, who was tapping his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hm? Oh, my apologies, I was a bit lost in thought there," Akechi said, punctuating his words with a small chuckle and an apologetic smile.

"It's alright Akechi kun, I just wanted to let you know we're finished! I think I have everything we'll need to make you extra cute for the cameras tomorrow!" The woman, a small, bouncy lady, informed him.

Akechi nodded politely and stood from his seat, "I see, thank you so much. I look forward to it."

Just before he could leave, one of the other artists stopped him, "oh, Akechi kun, just wanted to warn ya before ya head out there, some kids from Shujin are here on a school trip. Wouldn't want em to recognize and swarm ya or somethin!"

Akechi tapped his chin lightly, students from Shujin? But just a handful surely. So then there was almost no chance that he...ugh, why was he even hoping for such a thing?! 

He sighed softly and smiled at the makeup artist, "well, thank you. I'll be sure to go out the back way. Just to be safe." He bowed politely to the makeup team and headed out.

He genuinely was glad to know about the school trip, being mobbed by fangirls was the last thing he wanted today… or any other day really. He sighed as he walked down the mostly empty hallways, only passing the occasional employee or wandering student. As he walked, his mind began to wander again. What if they were among these students somewhere? What if He was?

Akechi hasn't spoken to or seen Kurusu since his birthday. An intentional effort on his part. He had started to feel a flicker of a bond between them that night, and he couldn't let such a thing happen. But now, with about a week's time between them, he still found himself feeling strangely at the idea of running into the thief.

Akechi told himself it must just be because he was another metaverse user, he was the key to his investigation after all. Yes, it had been long enough, he surely harbored no other feelings towards the boy. Save for a slight irritation towards his cocky, flirtatious attitude.

And his heart certainly did NOT thump harder against his ribs when he caught a familiar voice not far off.

"...dunno. Anywhere I s'pose," came the voice from around a corner, deep and smooth like chocolate.

Akechi slowed his walk, pacing to a standstill just a few feet away, just out of sight of the group around the corner. He shouldn't stop and listen, he knew he shouldn't… but… perhaps they would talk about Madarame as they had Kamoshida?

"We could go window shopping! I heard there are some super cute stores in this area," a female voice said.

"Mh, I dunno, I'm kinda hungry...and shopping ain't really my thing," A male voice that was not Kurusu said.

“I don't mind shopping. Though, food would be nice too…” Kurusu mumbled.

“Aww c'mon, now I'm hungry too!” The female voice whined.

Akechi sighed quietly, this conversation was entirely pointless. He hoped someone said something beneficial at some point. Hearing these idiots talk about lunch plans was boring at best, and a complete waste of his time.

"...what are you talking about?" He tuned back in as the girl spoke once more.

"Yeah yeah!" Came another, almost child-like voice, "it looked like delicious pancakes! I would looove some right now..."

"Oh, I know the place you mean! Yeah, we passed it on the way here, right?" The not-Kurusu boy replied.

Akechi shook his head, this conversation really wasn't going anywhere. And now he was sure he had wasted a good three minutes of his life for nothing. Well, since he was here anyway, he may as well take the chance to make brief conversation of his own with the thieves. He quietly waited for a natural break in conversation, some moment where intruding would feel organic.

"...it's decided then," Kurusu said.

"Yeah, sounds fun!" The girl replied.

A lull. 

Perfect.

Akechi plastered on a made-for-tv smile and stepped over to them. Acting as though he just happened to be passing at the right moment.

"Oh, hello there! Fancy seeing you here today as well," he beamed, laying his charm on thick.

Now that he could see their faces, he saw Kurusu was indeed with the teens from before. Ryuji Sakamoto… and… Ann Takamaki. The Kamoshida victims. He still couldn't spot the source of that child-like voice though. Maybe one of them was just putting on a voice for some reason?

Akechi noted the confusion in Sakamoto's eyes, the slight pink tint to Takamaki's cheeks, and the way Kurusu's lips curved into a small, genuine smile.

"Uh, hey. You one of them TV guys or something?" Sakamoto asked stupidly.

"Ohhh! A celebrity?" Takamaki gasped, "you DO look familiar!"

Akechi laughed softly, "celebrity may be a bit of a stretch, I just appear on tv from time to time. They have to find some way to fill the time between commercials."

"Akechi kun, you never told me you were a star," Kurusu practically purred.

His friends looked at him in obvious bewilderment, and Akechi was sure his own face mirrored their expressions. Even now, in front of his friends, this asshole still had the nerve to flirt?

Sakamoto looked between them quizzically, as if trying to piece together some impossible riddle, meanwhile Takamaki gasped, eyes growing wide like something huge had just dawned on her.

"Do you two... _know_ each other?" Takamaki asked, the hinting tone in her voice was not lost on Akechi. Nor Kurusu, from the way he smirked.

"We are casual acquaintances," Akechi supplied quickly, before Kurusu could say anything that might sound incriminating. He did NOT need the tabloids sinking their talons into the news that he was gay. It was hard enough trying to keep up appearances as it was, he didn't need THAT controversy following him. Even if it was true.

Kurusu snickered, an insufferable noise, and twirled a lock of his bangs, "well, we were just headed out, _acquaintance_. What are you up to?"

Akechi cleared his throat, hoping to regain any lost composure, and said, "ah, well… perhaps lunch. I haven't eaten yet today… oh, weren't you all about to do the same? I thought I heard mention of delicious pancakes as I was passing?"

The group of teens looked between each other in confusion, then Sakamoto said, "oh! Dome Town! That's what we were talkin' about."

Akechi tilted his head, unsure what that had to do with pancakes at all, but decided not to waste his time questioning it. He offered a small smile and simply said, "ah, well have fun then. I hope to be seeing you around."

"I sincerely hope to see you around too, Akechi kun," Kurusu replied with a wink.

Akechi fled before any of them could see the color rise to his cheeks. Infuriating! How could he be so casual about that? And why was he even doing it? Was it just to fluster him? He shook his head as he speed walked to the exit, trying to push that damn wink out of his mind. He just needed to go clear his head and focus on his plan for the interview. Damn that Kurusu.

\---

The next morning around ten, Akechi was being prepped backstage with a lapel mic and last minute touch-ups to his foundation.

"You've been on a few times before, so there’s no need to be nervous by now, right?" The assistant director was asking.

"No need to worry, I feel quite at home on the stage," Akechi assured gently. _Acting is what I'm best at._

The assistant director nodded, and about then, Akechi heard his cue.

"-next guest is Goro Akechi!"

Hearing his own given name on someone else's lips was always a bit unsettling, but he didn't let it phase him as he strode out onto the stage, all smiles and confidence. After all, he got to spin the Phantom Thieves in a dark manner today, and he knew they themselves were in the audience. Perhaps this would fluster Kurusu as equally as he had flustered Akechi the day before. At the very least he was looking forward to seeing his shock at being denounced as a criminal on live television.

As he sat down next to the hosts, he scanned the audience. He spotted the aggravating boy near the middle row, next to his blonde companions. Perfect. He'd make mental notes of their reactions as he spoke.

"Thank you so much for having me," he smiled, "I'm honored to be a guest on your show again."

The male host smiled in return, "it's our pleasure to have you back again, Akechi kun. Now, what's say we get right into it. As a detective, surely you must be interested in this Phantom Thieves business, yes?"

Akechi shifted to fold his hands in his lap, "I suppose I would say the buzz around it has peaked my interest."

"Well, Akechi kun, I'm sure you've seen the same news as the rest of us, and we're dying to know your thoughts," the female host chimed in, "do you think the Phantom Thieves really exist? And, if they do, are they on the side of justice? After all, it's been rumored that they exposed both that artist and an abusive teacher for their crimes."

Akechi flicked his gaze to the audience, Kurusu was still flat faced, but his friends seemed to be sitting up a bit straighter. 

"My, quite the question there," Akechi hummed, "I suppose I would say...that if they truly are the heroes they appear to be, I would certainly hope that the Phantom Thieves exist."

An excited murmur went through the audience, and the female host said, "so, you don't deny the possibility that they are real?"

Akechi smiled a bit wider, the corners of his eyes crinkling, "oh no, not at all. But then again, I am the type to sometimes wish Santa Claus was real."

A wave of giggles rolled through the audience, and he noted a few girls whispering amongst themselves. The thieves of interest were on full alert now too, all staring right at him. Or at least he assumed Kurusu was staring as well, his eyes were entirely hidden by those damn lenses. Good, he had their focus, now for his next move.

"However," he started, eyes locking with Kurusu's frames, "if the Phantom Thieves truly do exist, what they are doing could easily be considered criminal. I believe they should be tried in a court of law."

A twitch of the nose, his mouth opened slightly in surprise, a hand reaching up to fiddle with unruly bangs. Akechi's expression slid into a touch of a smirk, that certainly caught Kurusu off guard.

"Criminal actions eh? But aren't the people who they've allegedly made confess criminals as well?" The male host countered.

A stupid question. These tabloid talk show hosts played into his hand all too easily, it almost took the fun out of it. Almost. "Well yes of course, Madarame and Kamoshida are unforgivable. But consider what is actually being done to them. If these Phantom Thieves truly can change hearts, are they not twisting the free will of others? Are they not pulling the strings of unwilling participants? Perhaps they only make criminals confess their sins for now...but who is to say that's where they will stop?"

"W-what do you mean by that, Akechi kun? Care to elaborate?" The female host asked, voice tinged with worry.

Akechi could see the slight tense of Kurusu's shoulders, and he almost wanted to laugh at Sakamoto, who was physically shaking with rage. "What I mean," he continued slowly, pointedly pausing to pick lint off of his jacket, "is that these thieves of hearts could, theoretically, change any will they wanted. Who is to say they wouldn't change someone simply because they didn't like them? Or perhaps to gain some kind of advantage over them? If they exist, they are dangerous, and must be stopped before such a situation arises."

The audience began to collectively murmur, and the female host got up to wander through the audience. Akechi sat back and smiled placidly, though his heart rate spiked as the host pushed the mic right in Kurusu's face. Oh now THIS would make things interesting.

"Let's get an opinion from the audience!" The host beamed, nudging Kurusu, who was staring up at her with an expression Akechi couldn't see.

"What's your name?" She asked.

Kurusu spoke softly, restrained and practiced, "Kurusu Akira." He was looking at Akechi as he said it, he could feel those eyes even if he couldn't see them.

"And what do YOU think about the Phantom Thieves?"

His blonde friends both tensed, staring at Kurusu with wide eyed worry. A devious grin spread across Kurusu's face, "What do I think?"

"If you don't mind sharing," the host smiled.

"They are justice itself."

He said it so plainly, so boldly, voice and face unwavering. It once again took Akechi off guard. This boy was some kind of reckless show off, challenging him like that. And Akechi wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

"That's a bold assertion," he replied evenly, sitting up straighter, "then let me ask you this. If someone next to you, a good friend, perhaps, happened to suddenly have a change of heart, would you not think it was the Phantom Thieves?"

"No."

"Ah, bold once again. What makes you that sure?"

"They only target scum. The kind of adults who even police like you have trouble catching. I wouldn't call that a danger, I'd call it a public service," Kurusu said, voice growing from a soft assertion to a commanding statement. 

Akechi felt that flare in his chest again, this time it wasn't just anger, it was excitement too. How thrilling, the thief daring the detective to call him out, "haha, well I suppose that is one way of looking at it," he said, keeping his voice light. "But don't worry, the police are more on top of things than you might think. And this Phantom Thieves case is certainly one of interest."

More murmurs through the crowd, Kurusu merely smirked, all teeth and determination, "And here I think you may have too much faith in that justice."

"No more faith than you have in yours," Akechi shot back. 

The hosts were staring at the boys, the woman open mouthed, and the man looking like he was unsure whether or not to interject. They were captive here, mere bystanders to the dance of words that flew between the detective and the thief, both suspecting some facet of the truth, but merely teasing at it. What a horrid thrill it gave Akechi, he hadn't felt something like this before, it was addictive. 

After a tense silence, the female host hurried back to the stage, "r-right, well that sure was something! Um, let's have a poll! Please hit your buttons now everyone, how many of you believe the Phantom Thieves really exist?"

Akechi and Kurusu's gazes lingered on each other for a moment longer, then they broke away, Kurusu turning to whisper with his very flustered looking friends. Akechi merely hummed and smiled up at the ratings board as the vote came in. 

"About thirty percent! Impressive!" The male host beamed, "What numbers were you expecting, Akechi kun?"

Akechi hummed, "Hm, honestly, it's a bit higher than I thought! Perhaps more people are hopeful for their existence than I realized. Well, if they truly are out there, I plan on catching them."

He said it lightly, finishing his sentence with a bright grin, but there was intent behind his words, and he was sure the Thieves knew it.

\---

He could have so easily left right after the filming. It would've been best to slip out before the crowds could find him, but he had too strong an urge. He needed to find Kurusu and talk with him face to face after that exciting little debate. 

He was easy to spot, messy black hair and a bag with a cat's tail sticking out of it, lingering on the edge of the room with his stupid companions. Akechi scowled, he didn't want to talk to those idiots, _just_ Kurusu. He hung back by one of the cameras, watching and waiting, praying his friends would depart before he did.

He saw Sakamoto bolt for the restrooms, then Takamaki shake her head and wave a goodbye to Kurusu before leaving as well. Akechi practically jumped in excitement. 

He was alone now. 

Perfect.

He paced over, smoothing out his hair and adjusting his gloves as he approached, "Kurusu kun," he greeted lightly, a small smile balanced on his features.

Kurusu turned to face him, surprise evident on his face, "oh, Akechi kun, I thought you would've left right after the filming. Aren't you afraid of being mobbed by fangirls?" He grinned teasingly, "I heard one girl mention something about wanting a lock of your hair."

Akechi reflexively touched his head, fangirls were utterly frightening. He really wished they would all leave him be or just drop dead. "Ha, I...truly hope she was joking. Um, at any rate, I was actually hoping to run into you."

Kurusu hit him with a maddening grin, "were you waiting around for me? That's cute, detective."

Akechi cleared his throat and prayed his face wasn't turning pink, "I assure you, this was a coincidence. I just wanted to further discuss our little...chat, from the filming."

"Ah, you mean how you were calling heroes criminals? I'd love to discuss it further too," Kurusu nodded, strangely not seeming mad at Akechi. There was a flicker of something in his eyes, but it certainly wasn't anger.

That surprised Akechi greatly. He had just practically called this boy and his friends no better than the shitty adults they fixed, and Kurusu wasn't even upset? What kind of person didn't get riled up over that?! It kind of pissed Akechi off.

"Hm. With your stance so rigidly opposite to mine, I find it surprising that you aren't angry with me."

"Lots of people are wrong. There's no need to be angry with ignorance," Kurusu smirked.

Akechi grit his teeth and forced a grin. _Ignorance?_ Oh how hard it was to resist the temptation to rip the glasses right off his face and force them down his throat. "Haha, I would not personally call it ignorance. If anything, I might say you are the ignorant one."

Kurusu had the audacity to laugh, shaking his head, "This is what makes you so fun to talk to. It reminds me of our philosophy debate from last week. Say, stop by sometime and we can discuss this at length. LeBlanc, a little cafe in Yongen Jaya." Kurusu smiled and reached out, throwing Akechi for yet another loop as he dragged his fingers through a lock of chestnut hair, his fingertips just barely grazing Akechi's cheek. "I look forward to seeing you there."

Akechi blinked. And then he blinked again. What? _What? WHAT?!_ He put a hand to his face, the place where Kursu's fingers had grazed him was searing with heat. He felt like he'd been burned. Yet, he wasn't sure it was a BAD feeling. 

He looked up with wide eyes, but Kurusu had walked off while Akechi was internally panicking. He had COMPLETELY violated his personal space! He had TOUCHED him. _His fingers were soft._ Akechi shook his head rapidly, no no. No. He refused to think about that. His heart was racing and his face felt like an inferno, but he told himself it was simply because the other boy had caught him off guard. That was all it was. It had to be. 

\---

Akechi sat in front of his laptop that evening, pouring over the ever growing Phantom Thieves case files once again. He was getting nowhere with this. Even with all of his metaverse knowledge supplementing the flies, he couldn't figure out their targeting method, nor how they enacted these changes of heart. It was beyond frustrating. If only he had a few more details, if only he could find them in the metaverse, maybe then he could begin to glean their methods.

He got up and decided to do something to relieve his stress. Namely, go wild in the metaverse for a couple hours. He stretched and closed his laptop, then headed out. 

The alternate subway was always easy to get into, and the non-human shadows were so weak that they made for fantastic stress relief. Akechi absolutely reveled in tearing off their masks and slicing into them with his laser sword, or using Loki to shred them to pieces. 

He laughed wildly with each kill, feeling almost giddy as the smaller ones wiggled helplessly under the barrel of his gun. Sometimes he liked to pretend that they were people from his past who had wronged him, and sometimes he just enjoyed the the intense power he held over something else.

He was in the middle of firing a round off into a group of fairy-like shadows when he heard a strange sound. It almost sounded like a vehicle, but, as far as he knew, only the red-lit trains ran in this place.

Moving quickly, he ducked behind a wall as headlights came into view. He had to squirm as harsh light flooded the once dark space. What in the hell was that? It didn't seem like any shadow, that much was certain.

He waited as it passed by, careful to remain out of sight, then hurried after it. It didn't take long to uncover the secret. Akechi watched from a distance as the strange vehicle rammed into a shadow, causing it to explode into its true form. Then, to his bewilderment, the car exploded as well.

It burst in a puff of black smoke, leaving four costume-clad teens and an anthropomorphic cat in its wake.

"Show time!" Rang the deep voice of the teen clad in black. 

Akechi's eyes widened as he watched the boy. He was all flash and flare, the tails of his coat swirling around him in a flourish as he leapt in the air, gracefully dodging a slime shadow's attack. That messy hair, that agonizing grin, _those hips._

It was him.

As he continued to watch, he noted the blonde twin tails and swaying movements of the girl in red, the loud brashness and brute force of the boy dressed like a pirate, and the fluid motions of the boy in a fox mask. So these were the Phantom Thieves...he had been right about the blondes then, but the fourth member surprised him, as did that odd cat creature. What the fuck was that thing?

"Fox! On your left!" Kurusu called, then, spinning with the flare of a dancer on a stage, tossed something to Sakamoto, "Skull! Use it!"

"Right, leader!" Sakamoto answered, catching the item and throwing it down in a puff of blue smoke.

 _Leader_. Yes, Akechi supposed that made sense. He was clearly the best out of all of them. Still, the way the others listened to him unquestioningly, heeding every command and following behind his quick movements and flashy grin, it was sickening. They really had that much faith in another human being's judgement?

Putting that aside though, Kurusu seemed like an entirely different person here in the metaverse. He had been a bit bold and flirtatious in reality, sure, but this...this was something else. Here Kurusu acted as though he were in some kind of spotlight, and couldn't be more thrilled about it.

Akechi continued tailing them for awhile, getting lost in Kurusu's movements. The sway of his hips as he ran and the smoothness of his rolling dodges. The precise way he handled a dagger. His unreserved grin and smooth, taunting words following a successful fight… it was intoxicating. 

He kept reminding himself that he was only happy because he had finally stumbled upon the Phantom Thieves in the metaverse, and could therefore gather more information about them. He was NOT happy because Kurusu was hot as hell in his thief clothes, and the deeper, more commanding tone he used here was absolutely _not_ doing things to Akechi. He was just gathering intel, that was all. 

He had been following them for about an hour when the Thieves stopped to rest, all slumping in the seats of one of the sparse rest areas in the subway. Akechi had to press himself to a shadowy corner and pray none of them were too observant, but he felt it was worth the risk for the information he might gain. Besides, his mask totally obscured his face, even if they spotted him, there was no chance they would recognize him.

"This place is huuuge," Takamaki whined, "Mona, just how much deeper IS this place?"

A child-like voice that Akechi instantly recognized answered her, "um...I don't actually know...but we're making real progress for sure! I think."

The cat thing, THAT was the voice he kept hearing! It suddenly made much more sense why Kurusu kept a cat stuffed in his bag 24/7, that must be the form that creature took in reality. 

"Untold depths and deep, dark corners, crawling with the eerie whispers of the underground...truly this place carries a mysterious allure," the boy in the fox mask said.

"You're one of a kind, Fox," Kurusu chuckled, "well at any rate, I'm sure as our popularity grows, the more we'll be able to infiltrate this place, right Mona?"

"Y-yeah! For sure! Probably...but um, we don't have our next big target yet. And who knows how long it will be?" The cat, Mona, replied.

"Eh, we'll find somethin'! Heh, I bet if it's a big enough target, we might even get that damn Akechi to change his mind about us. He wouldn't call us criminals if we took down someone REALLY bad!" Sakamoto grinned.

Akechi tensed at the mention of his own name. So, Kurusu's teammates were indeed rattled by his proclamation. Good.

"Give him a break," Kurusu hummed, "from an outsider's perspective, I can see why we'd be a kind of frightening concept. We'll just have to prove our justice to the world. Reforming society and giving everyone peace of mind...it'll take a lot of effort, don't expect everyone to agree with us right away, Skull."

"I think you're just cutting him so much slack because you're into him, Joker," Takamaki snickered.

Sakamoto balked, "Oh, gross! Panther, don't go accusin' the guy of liking another guy! Jeez.."

"Why is that strange?" The fox masked boy asked, "aesthetically speaking, Akechi is quite alluring. I'm sure many find him attractive."

"Yeah, well, it's still a weird assumption," Sakamoto huffed, "I mean, the guy is a self righteous asshole who hates our whole group! What would the appeal even be?"

"He's a challenge," Kurusu hummed in reply, "he's got a different view than us, but he's smart, quick witted, and seems to fluctuate between hating me and being kinda into me. Plus, my god, that ass is stellar."

"Joker!" Came cries from several of Kurusu's teammates.

Akechi wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly feeling very hot under his mask. This made no sense, why was he saying such things when he didn't even think Akechi was around to hear them? What was the point? There was no way he _meant_ what he said. There was no way. He shook his head and hurried off before he could hear more, he had gathered some new info anyway, that was good enough for now.

As he raced back towards the exit of the metaverse subway, his mind was reeling. He knew the Phantom Thieves were after big targets, they wanted to gain acclaim and boost their reputation, so they would likely target a large scale criminal next, and Kurusu thought he had a nice ass.

\---

It was an embarrassingly short amount of time later that Akechi found himself outside the cafe Kurusu had told him about. He had only waited two days. He had planned to wait much longer, or even just, never come here, but he couldn't stop thinking about what Kurusu had said when he thought he wasn't listening.

He couldn't let himself get attached, he wouldn't be distracted from his goals, but...maybe Kurusu would compliment him again. There was nothing wrong with wanting that, right? And besides, he was now established as the leader of the Phantom Thieves, so it was important Akechi try to gain his trust. For the case.

He took a deep breath and entered LeBlanc. Who was to say Kurusu would even be here? He hadn't exactly given Akechi any specified time table, and there was little chance he just frequented the cafe in all of his off hours. That was what Akechi thought, until he saw the barista behind the counter.

Of course Kurusu worked here. Of _course._

"Akechi kun," Kurusu smiled, "you decided to drop by. And here I was starting to think you didn't want to continue our talk."

Akechi tucked a lock of hair behind his ear and walked over, taking a seat at the counter, "I wasn't aware you worked here, Kurusu kun."

"Yep, live here too," Kurusu replied, nodding towards the set of stairs at the far end of the cafe.

Akechi chuckled lightly, "you live in the attic of a cafe?"

Kurusu sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Long story, but, yep."

Akechi tilted his head quizzically, "financial situation?"

"Criminal record situation," Kurusu replied. "Coffee?"

Akechi blinked, Kurusu was an actual criminal? That didn't seem right… and he was still attending school as well… he would put that aside to research later. "Ah, yes. A house blend would be lovely."

Kurusu nodded and went about preparing a fresh cup. As he worked, his cat hopped up onto the counter, tipping his head and squinting at Akechi. 

Akechi looked back at him, "I doubt having a cat out here is sanitary."

"Hey! I'm clean as a whistle! I bathe on the regular thank you!" The cat hissed.

Akechi disregarded it, having a feeling normal people likely wouldn't be able to understand the metaverse creature in this form. Kurusu walked over, quickly confirming his suspicions as he picked the cat up and said, "sorry, he meows at people a lot."

The cat wiggled in his grip, "don't apologize to him! Defend my honor, Akira!"

"Morgana, be _nice_ ," Kurusu huffed, setting the cat down, "go on, go upstairs."

The cat grumbled, swishing his tail and glaring up from the floor before finally relenting, turning to pad up the stairs.

Akechi smiled and tipped his head, "what a vocal cat."

Kurusu watched until his cat, who was evidently named Morgana and not Mona, was up the stairs, then returned to making coffee, "Hm. Yeah, I told you he was strict."

Akechi chuckled lightly, leaning his chin into the palm of his hand as he watched Kurusu work, "mm. Kurusu kun, are you the type who regards their cat like it's a person?"

Kurusu set the fresh cup in front of Akechi, "you could say that. Guess I'm kind of a cat person. What about you?"

"I prefer dogs," Akechi found himself replying earnestly, "I used to be terribly frightened of them as a child, but now I see their appeal as loyal companions. Cats don't have the blind devotion that dogs do."

Kurusu hummed in thought, leaning on his elbows so he was eye level with Akechi, "true. But when a cat decides to trust you, you feel like you've earned it. Dogs just always act attention starved. They're cute, but cats are better."

Akechi shook his head and took a long sip of his coffee, surprised at how good it tasted. He'd grown used to the cheap instant kind that he used to pull all nighters, this was something else. He set the cup back down with a small noise, "it's very good," he stated.

Kurusu grinned, looking awful cat-like himself, "you say that like you're surprised. Don't tell me you usually drink that instant garbage?"

Akechi cleared his throat, "well, not many cafes are open late into the night, you know." It was a little thing, but it was still so annoying how Kurusu saw right through him. It made him worry about how much of his mask actually slipped around this unique boy.

"I could teach you how to make it right," Kurusu offered, "though, it might be better for you to just sleep at night instead."

Alechi took another drink, not dignifying that with an answer. Kurusu shouldn't lecture him, he didn't know Akechi's reasons for staying up at night. He didn't know about the late night paperwork or the guilt over his work with Shido or the nightmares. And he sure as hell wasn't about to tell him either.

Kurusi clicked his tongue, "troubled at night? I get it."

Akechi practically slammed his cup back down. No one had the right to just look _through_ him like that, "it isn't really your business, Kurusu kun, but I have a lot of paperwork on top of my homework. Why don't we talk about what I came here to discuss?"

Kurusu nodded briefly, adjusting his lenses, "ah, right, our Phantom Thieves discussion. If that's what you want to talk about, then how about telling me why you think they're such awful criminals?"

It was practically pointless having this discussion with Kurusu. It wasn't like either would get anywhere, what with Kurusu being their leader and Akechi being their enemy, but he told himself that maybe he could learn more about the thief through this discussion. It wasn't just his own loneliness leading him to talk to the one other interesting person in Tokyo, it was for the case.

"Hm. I simply think they have too much power, if they truly exist, that is."

"And the police don't abuse their authority?"

"I never said that. But the police do not have the ability to manipulate one's will. I would call that power infinitely more terrifying."

"You would only need to be scared if you were a criminal," Kurusu said evenly, taking Akechi's now empty cup to refill it.

Akechi felt a full body shiver run through him, Kurusu couldn't know, obviously, but the way he said it was so damn menacing. "Goodness, you certainly are adamant about defending them."

Kurusu nodded, handing him his refill, "I stand up for what I believe in."

"You really are far bolder than that day we first met," Akechi hummed, taking a sip.

"I guess you could say I had an awakening."

Akechi would have rolled his eyes, but that would've tipped Kurusu off that he understood the truth his stupid analogy, so instead he simply smiled and said, "it's always good to realize one's place in the world."

Kurusu hummed thoughtfully, looking out towards the door, eyes going distant. Akechi wondered what crossed Kurusu's mind as he mumbled, almost tiredly, "Yeah. It's important, having a place to belong."

Akechi closed his eyes as he took another long drink. A place to belong…

_What a foolhardy dream._


	5. The Star (R)

_The path is cloudy with uncertainty, and your insecurity is climbing higher with each tick of the clock. You feel helplessness weighing you down as you struggle to push forward._

 

Monday morning, and Akechi was hurrying to finish some English homework before the show started taping. He was offered a cup of coffee that tasted strangely bland, was handed the script that held the topic for the day's talk show, and was assaulted with questions from the team of makeup artists.

He relished mornings like this, so busy and chaotic, barely a moment to breathe, and lathed in attention. This was where he thrived. He stuck his nearly finished homework back in his briefcase, drank the last of the tasteless coffee, and sat down to answer every question the makeup team had.

"We still have some notes from your last appearance, but I wanted to double check your foundation," one said, showing him a bottle marked 'fair honey'.

He nodded, tucking some hair behind his ear, "yes, that's perfect, thank you."

"Akechi kun, have you had enough rest?" Another asked as she scrubbed the current layer of foundation off of his face. "You look a little pale."

Akechi smiled sweetly, an expression that looked out of place against his too pale, too tired skin, "it's exam season, I must have stayed up a touch too late studying," he explained lightly.

He didn't like that they always cleaned away his current makeup before applying their own, but at least they had the good sense not to ask about the glaringly white scars hiding along his jaw and across the bridge of his nose. They always just murmured something about him not looking well rested and covered the scars right back up. 

And besides, it was almost worth it for the hour or so of undivided attention and adoration. He was always in a better mood on days like these.

"Have you ever thought about wearing your hair up?" One asked as he combed any imperfections out of his soft hair, "it would look precious."

"I can't say I haven't considered it," Akechi hummed, "but I suppose I thought it might look a little too childish."

"It's astounding how good you are at all this," the first girl noted, "most of the guys that have to go through makeup don't even know their own skin tone, let alone how to apply anything! How are you so good at this stuff, huh? Where'd you learn?"

For a moment he floundered, struggling to come up with an answer that was both semi truthful and impersonal. He couldn't very well explain that he had learned out of a necessity of hiding bruises during his childhood. For the briefest second, panic flashed across his features, but it barely lasted, and his plastic smile was quickly back in place.

"When you grow up around girls a bit older than you, it's a skill forced upon you," he chuckled.

It wasn't entirely a lie, there had been many older girls at the institution, and a few in some foster homes. And they couldn't know if he meant siblings or close friends. The perfect answer. Today was still his, he wouldn't let his mood be dampened.

The girl nodded, seeming satisfied with that answer, and continued with different small talk. It was perfect, they cared about what he had to say, but not enough to question anything past the surface level. Not once did any of them ever ask where the pale scar along the bridge of his nose came from. Not once did they question the dark circles beyond simple murmurs that he should be sure to rest properly. It was good. It was exactly how it should be.

Once they were done with his makeup, he walked off to the backstage area, leafing through the topics and brief overview of the show while someone stuck a mic on his lapel.

"What do you think? Ready for the interview?" The man adjusting his mic asked.

Akechi nodded, "absolutely. One of the prosecutors was just discussing this topic with me, I would say I am more than prepared to field questions about it."

The man gave a thumbs up and hurried off, likely busy with many other tasks. Mornings in the tv station were never less than hectic.

Akechi tipped his head just slightly, trying to get a glimpse of the audience. He noted with a mixture of uneasiness and elation that there were a handful of teen girls in the audience. Were they skipping school for this? _For him?_

He knew his popularity had been on the rise ever since the interview about the Phantom Thieves, but he was continually surprised by the amount of people who seemed infatuated with his on stage presence. He was always uneasy when someone actually approached him face to face, but at a distance like this... yes, he was more than fine with their adoration from afar.

"And we have back today a fan favorite, Detective Prince Goro Akechi!"

As he walked out on stage, the discomfort of hearing his given name announced was easily pushed aside as the entire crowd cheered. _Detective Prince_. It was an interesting moniker, one he was happy to wear. His smile was almost genuine as he sat on the long couch next to the hosts.

"Good morning. My, what a warm greeting," Akechi greeted, voice remaining calm. A part of him felt like giggling at all the attention, it felt like so much more than the school group from before. These weren't just a bunch of younger girls obsessed with his looks. There were adults in that crowd that seemed eager for his presence as well. For a few minutes, as fleeting as it might be, he actually felt wanted here.

"Yes indeed, you are our most requested guest you know," the female host said.

"Me? Goodness, but I'm afraid I'm not near as entertaining as an idol or celebrity," Akechi replied, feeling a bit tingly knowing that so many people were invested in him, his opinions, what he had to say.

It was a similar feeling to when he received all those absurd comments on his food blog, the ones lovestruck girls and occasionally boys would write, saying how they had tried the places he'd talked about. Like what he had to say had some kind of influence on their decisions. It was a fun kind of power, one he wasn't entirely sure he'd ever be fully used to.

He tried to calm himself, remind himself that fans were fickle, and this praise was shallow at best. But... was there any harm in enjoying it for awhile? _It was the kind of thing Kurusu would never experience._

Maybe the thief had a few friends, so what? He would be trapped under his label for the rest of his life, while Akechi buried his under influence and the type of hard work Kurusu would never have the stomach for. That thought in itself made this even more satisfying.

"Well, we're all certainly happy to have you here," the male host said, "and your work as a detective means you have a much more valuable opinion than an idol might."

_Valuable. Other people saw him as something with worth._ He nodded and folded his hands in his lap, "well, I'll certainly do my best."

"It's about the rumors spreading around, the ones talking about students getting roped in to some sort of shady mafia business."

"Ah yes, it is certainly a worrisome thought. I assure you, the police are looking into every possible lead-"

"It seems public opinion of the police has started to turn lately," the female host cut in, "everyone seems more set in the belief that the Phantom Thieves will save them from this mafia problem. What do you have to say to that, Akechi kun?"

Akechi felt like he had been doused in ice. Those degenerates weren't mentioned in the script. This interview was supposed to be about what the police were doing to curb the mafia threat, not the _fucking Thieves._

"Haha..." Akechi cleared his throat and clasped his hands more tightly, "I would say the people need not worry, nor will they need to rely on some fantastical thieves. The police have this situation firmly under control. The suspects have been narrowed down substantially, and-"

"Do you think the police can beat the Phantom Thieves to the punch then?" The male host asked, "how can you be so confident in them when they've been coming up short so often lately?"

Akechi fought to maintain his composure. Even now, even when he wasn't physically here, Kurusu still managed to somehow hijack the spotlight. He swore if he ever got the chance he was going to lodge a bullet between that damn delinquent's eyes.

"I have the utmost faith in our police department," Akechi replied evenly, "what the Thieves did was...impressive. But they are still a threat to the public, and hailing them as vigilante heroes is beyond dangerous."

The crowd murmured with uncertainty, and a chill ran up Akechi's spine. Many of them didn't sound happy with that response. It was fine, they cared about his opinion, he could recover this.

"Those are some strong words, Akechi kun," the female host hummed, "it sounds like you believe the people are being mislead by these dazzling vigilantes?"

He just caught it, that predatory glimpse in her eyes. The flash of teeth, perfectly smooth yet somehow razor sharp. He understood all at once, and a second too late. They didn't care about his detective work at all, nor about the vast majority of his opinions. These vultures wanted to know about his seeming rivalry with the Thieves. They wanted to drive him into a corner and tear apart every controversial thing he said about them. The script hadn't mentioned this _intentionally_. They wanted to take him off guard, push him to say something he'd regret.

Well, that was fine then. He was better at the game than them. He couldn't lose the favor of the public, he needed them, needed the spotlight. For his goal to succeed, of course. That was the main reason.

He hoped the hosts could see the cold fire in his eyes as he sat up straighter, refusing to cower in the face of their poisonous questions, "I merely believe the public should exercise caution when deciding where their loyalties lie."

"So you think they're too stupid to make the right choice?" The male host asked.

They were sharpening their talons, and he was a rabbit pressed against a rock.

"Not at all. I simply know how easy it is to fall for theatrics and flashy gestures. The public are all very smart, which is why I know they'll see through the Phantom Thieves charade."

"And what if they really are the heroes they seem to be?" The female host pressed, "after all, they're doing a lot more good than the cops, aren't they?"

One breath. Two. He could maintain control.

"I am certain that they are not what they seem. I also took you two to be smart enough not to fall for their traps. Perhaps the audience best take your opinions with a grain of salt as well..?" He countered, tilting his head and watching with satisfaction as the hosts physically recoiled.

The audience murmured again, and this time he could hear them questioning the hosts. The hosts had underestimated his charm, the crowd would side with a young, handsome detective much more easily than a couple washed up morning talk show hosts. He had won this round.

"Th-that's all the time we have for today, thank you for your time, Goro Akechi," the male host said.

The music swelled from the speakers behind them, and Akechi saw the cameramen shifting and switching things around, turning to a commercial break.

He lightly undid his microphone and leaned closer to the hosts, "you will have to try much harder than that. It was a pleasure, please invite me back any time." His cold words were punctuated with a honey-sweet smile. He got up and walked off the set before they could either one answer.

Adults who cared about his opinions… it was foolish of him to give in to such thoughts. Even the crowds only cared about his tv smile and whatever he had to say about the damn Phantom Thieves. As he left the set, walking back to his bike, something else occurred to him. A thought that stopped him dead in his tracks and twisted his gut.

The audience's adoration… it was something Kurusu _did_ have. 

He was the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Even if they didn't know his face, they all loved him.

Akechi grit his teeth and grabbed his bike. He would get him. He wouldn't let him win. That damn boy and his grossly attractive gaze… he had to have a weakness, there had to be something to exploit, and Akechi would find it.

\---

Akechi adjusted his gloves, feeling the comfort of the soft leather hugging his hands. He felt concealed, he felt secure. He really shouldn't be here.

It was a rainy evening, just two days after his tv appearance, and he was doing something that felt inherently... stalkerish. He told himself it couldn't be helped, that intel about their leader had to be gathered _somehow_. He couldn't very well gather a weakness to exploit if he _didn't_ follow him.

And yet still, standing here, his back pressed to the brick wall of an alleyway as he watched Kurusu get food with a plain looking boy, he felt painfully intrusive.

Kurusu was sitting next to the boy on a bench, each holding a crepe as the plain boy mumbled sheepishly about something. Akechi shifted slightly, trying to hear properly.

"...just can't believe they did that. Do you think I scared them off somehow, Kurusu?"

Kurusu shook his head, "you're too hard on yourself. Be confident, Mishima. You're the Phantom Thieves producer after all, you make sure the voices of the weak are heard. I bet those girls were just intimidated."

The boy, Mishima, blushed and dipped his head, "Y-you think pretty highly of me... well, g-good! I won't let you-er, I won't let the _Thieves_ down!"

Kurusu smiled and nudged Mishima's arm, "that's the spirit. And hey, next time, Don't drag me on a double blind date. I think Ryuji would be way more interested in something like that."

Mishima blushed harder, hiding his face behind his crepe, "w-well! I just thought, you know...you're so handsome and cool, I was sure if the girls saw YOU they might give me a chance too.."

Akechi crossed his arms, shifting to try and get more comfortable as he listened to this stupidity. This Mishima boy seemed painfully forgettable, and yet Kurusu deemed him worth his time? He didn't get it. Why waste his time with some stuttering nobody? Well, he had called him a producer before...so maybe that's what it was, he just had something to gain from this relationship. Still, the lengths Kurusu was going to to manipulate this boy...surely he didn't need to be _this_ friendly to him.

Akechi shook his head and shifted again against the wall, tuning back in to their conversation.

"Well, I'm gonna find you a super good target! You just wait and see, you're gonna dazzle the world, Kurusu! And I'll be making it happen!" Mishima practically cheered, jumping up in his excitement and promptly dropping his crepe, smearing the filling all over his clothes.

_What a fucking loser._

"Oh-shoot! God, what a loser..." He grumbled, mirroring Akechi's thoughts as he quickly sat back down.

"You aren't a loser, Mishima," Kurusu chuckled, sounding so so genuine, like he really thought this clumsy idiot had worth, "you're just a little ditzy. Here, take mine, and try not to get too carried away with the phan site, 'kay?"

Mishima hesitantly took the strawberries and creme crepe from Kurusu, still looking bashful. Akechi took a small step back, further into the shadows, eyes narrowing.

Some kind of fan site? He supposed that made sense, the Phantom Thieves were being regarded as fantastical heroes, it could be a good lead. For some reason though, his mind focused less on that useful information, and more on Kurusu and this forgettable boy's interaction. Why was he going above and beyond to make that boy feel wanted? What was the point? It was clear this Mishima was infatuated, or at the very least star struck, with Kurusu, he would do what the thief wanted regardless. So why? Why say such kind things and try to make him wrongly believe the air he breathed wasn't a waste? _And why did it upset him so much?_

Akechi shook his head and made a mental note to investigate that fan site at a later date, as well as look for Mishima's _full_ name. He wanted answers, not just about the Thieves, but about Kurusu's intentions as well.

He curled his hands together, re-focusing his thoughts and looking back over to the talking boys. 

"...really think that?" Mishima was mumbling.

"Everyone shines in their own way, you know," Kurusu replied, his disgusting smile reaching his tone.

How could someone with a past like his be so damn nice to people? And seemingly mean it? He was some kind of criminal, likely falsely accused due to the fact that he didn't act like any kind of bad person. Even so, a false accusation? Unfairly branded by society? He should be furious, he should hate all those lucky enough to have avoided the same fate. So why, _why_ did he act like this? 

Surely he was just as good an actor as Akechi, it was the only explanation. But even then, Akechi knew what he himself had to gain by putting up an innocent front, what the hell did Kurusu get out of his wasted kindness? Acting as if he had any hope with a label like that slapped across his forehead.

_Delinquent_ wasn't quite as bad as _throwaway child_ , but both carried more than enough stigma. He shook his head and leaned forward, trying to search Kurusu's body language for some semblance of a clue.

"Be seeing you!" Mishima was waving and hurrying off, still wiping the remains of creme filling off his shirt.

Akechi watched Kurusu wave, then, as Mishima vanished from view, kind of slump in his seat. He sighed and adjusted his lenses, looking up at the sky. He sat there in silence for awhile, and Akechi was just starting to wonder what he was waiting for when his cat bounded up.

"Hey! Have you been waiting long?" He meowed.

Kurusu looked down at him with a small smile, "oh, no. Mishima just left. Did you enjoy… whatever it was you were doing?"

"Nyep! I found this awesome looking sushi place while I was walking around, you GOTTA take me sometime!" Morgana replied, hopping into Kurusu's bag as he opened it for him.

"Sounds like a productive walk then," he chuckled.

"Yeah! But now I'm hungry… what about you? Did you get to eat with Mishima?" That cat held the tone of a concerned parent, maybe Kurusu was right about him being strict.

Kurusu nodded, standing up and adjusting the bag, "yeah. We had crepes."

"You don't like sweet stuff."

"They were good," Kurusu replied blandly.

"Akira. Did you really eat?" The cat accused.

Akechi curled his hands together once more, hearing the soft creak of leather on leather. Kurusu hadn't eaten. He had given his food to that idiot. Why was he lying about it to the cat? He shook his head, that didn't matter. What mattered was that he had a few more pieces of info. A fan site to track down, as well as Mishima, who was possibly the administrator of said site.

He couldn't care less about Kurusu's eating habits. He could starve, it didn't matter. And he definitely didn't feel a sympathetic twang in his chest when he heard Kurusu insist to the cat once again that he had definitely eaten. 

\---

The next afternoon, Akechi was sitting in the park, pretending to read a book while he listened in on Kurusu's conversation with a punk looking doctor.

"I was thinking I could have you run laps, I just need to check your vitals," she was saying, scribbling something down on a clipboard.

"Out here, in broad daylight?" Kurusu asked worriedly.

"Relax, little guinea pig. You can keep your clothes on. I just need your temperature and blood pressure," the doctor chuckled.

Akechi glanced up from his book to see Kurusu sighing in relief. Did he undress a lot for this woman..? She was a doctor, so he guessed that made sense… but, wait, what was he even _doing_? Some sort of medical trial? What the hell did he have to gain from this?

"Oh, by the way, you look tired, be sure to rest properly," the doctor scolded as she slapped a thermometer into Kurusu's mouth. "You're a useless test subject if you start getting unhealthy, you know!"

Kurusu grumbled around the thermometer, which earned him a slap over the head. "Ah! No complaining while I'm working!"

Akechi frowned back down at his book, not sleeping right or eating well, perhaps those were good weaknesses to note. Still... he could relate. And the doctor showed concern only for how it affected her own interests, how typical. He scoffed quietly, why was Kurusu wasting his time around pathetic adults like her? He supposed it didn't matter, since it was likely just a part of whatever game he was playing at, but still... 

He tensed as he felt a sudden presence beside him, and looked over to see Morgana sitting on the edge of the bench. He had remembered to be careful of Kurusu himself spotting him, but he had entirely forgotten about the observant nature of cats. That was a terribly foolish oversight on his part.

He tried his hardest to act like Morgana was just some normal cat that had wandered up to him, offering a smile and saying, "ah, hello there little one. Aren't you Kurusu kun's cat? Don't wander too far now." He reached out to pet his head, but the cat glared and flattened his ears, so Akechi thought better of it.

"That detective huh? Wonder what he's doing here… I should tell Akira ..." Morgana mumbled to himself, eyes never moving away from Akechi.

It was incredibly unnerving, hearing a cat talk, and talk about him right to his face, no less. He looked back over to where Kurusu had been, but saw it was just the doctor now, standing there idly with a stopwatch. 

_Fuck_. He was stuck with this eerie cat until Kurusu got back then. He was hoping that maybe the cat would just _leave_ , but unfortunately, it seemed Morgana was as keen on watching him as he was on watching Kurusu. The damn thing curled up right next to him, mumbling, "better keep an eye on this guy for Akira… don't want him getting suspicious."

Akechi scowled and looked back down at his book, hoping if he pretended to read for long enough that it would deter the nosy feline. 

After about twenty minutes of actually reading, since he had nothing better to do, the cat was still there, and Kurusu still hadn't returned. He was about to give up entirely and just call this day a bust when he heard someone approach him.

"Morgana, you shouldn't bother strangers you-Akechi kun!" Kurusu gasped, a bit out of breath.

Akechi looked up at him, putting on a smile and replying, "hello, your cat wandered over while you were... Ah... what... _were_ you doing?"

"Research," Kurusu replied, picking up his cat so he could sit next to Akechi. He sighed, plopping Morgana in his lap and partially unbuttoning his uniform, "man, I thought I had more stamina than that."

Akechi flushed pink and looked back to his book, "how far did you run?"

"'Bout four kilometers. It wasn't terrible or anything, but I guess I need to practice more with Ryuji."

Akechi scoffed unintentionally, "four kilometers and it took you nearly twenty minutes?"

"...were you watching me or something? How'd you know how long it took?"

Akechi shook his head quickly, flushing harder, "I just assumed! Since ah, that's about how long your cat has been over here."

"Nah, he was definitely staring at you earlier," Morgana snickered, curling up in Kurusu's lap, "he's kind of a bad liar, huh?"

Akechi had to will himself not to pick up that damn cat and throw it as hard as he could. He was a better liar than that fluffy asshole would ever realize. Kurusu, however, just smiled and shook his head.

"There are easier ways to get to know me, detective. And anyway, what gives you the right to laugh at my running, huh? Like you can do better?"

"I frequently do," Akechi replied, closing his book and looking back at Kurusu. He couldn't help it, he could never pass up a chance to show off, it might lead to praise. It was a definite weakness of his.

Kurusu tilted his head, "oh, really? No offense but..." Kurusu's eyes raked over Akechi, like he was sizing him up, "you don't really strike me as the athletic type."

Akechi set his book aside and stood, unbuttoning his jacket, "Outward appearances can be deceiving, Kurusu kun. Get up, I'll show you how to properly run a kilometer."

Morgana hopped off Kurusu's lap, looking between the boys flatly, "Akira, come on, don't you have better things to do than entertain this tool?"

Akechi tossed his jacket onto the cat to shut it up. "It really never stops meowing, huh?"

Kurusu chuckled, "you deserved that, Morgana," he grinned and stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets, "let's see what you've got, detective."

Akechi smirked, removing his tie and looping it through his belt, "just try to keep up, barista."

"Wait! I already ran so much! This feels unfair!" Kurusu called as Akechi sprinted off.

At first, Akechi thought the thief might not even bother following after him, but before long he could hear Kurusu's footsteps behind him. He slowed his pace to match Kurusu's, and had to struggle not to laugh at how flushed he was already getting.

"You really _don't_ exercise often, do you?" Akechi asked.

"Just started...a...a couple months ago," Kurusu panted, "wh..what about you, huh? How long...have you been...running?"

The phrasing of the question made a lot of things flash through Akechi's head at once, none of them pleasant.

_Fourteen years old and bolting down the narrow hallways of a cruiser, his only thought that he couldn't die yet._

_Twelve and jumping fences to escape the grocer that was trying to force him to return the food he had stolen._

_Ten and running barefoot through prickly plants, the scrapes and scratches a thousand times more pleasant than that foster father's drunken anger._

_Six and running until he couldn't feel his legs or anything else, thinking that if he only kept running and running and running...maybe it wouldn't be true. Maybe she would still be okay. If he just outran the truth, she would be okay._

Akechi's run slowed to a walk as he unintentionally answered, "my entire life."

He hadn't meant for it to sound so broken, but the way Kurusu was looking at him told him he must've sounded absolutely pathetic.

He gulped and took off again, this time at a full run. He heard the call of 'wait!' behind him. He tried to run faster. That had been bad, it was a little slip, but he didn't want to deal with the consequences of it right now. Dammit, and after he had been having a fairly decent day, too.

He shook his head and took a sharp turn, hoping to lose Kurusu entirely, but the turn was just a bit sharper than he realized. He yelped as his foot caught on a bit of root sticking out of the path, catching as he took the turn too hard and slamming him straight into the dirt.

There was a puff of dust around him, coating him and his nice clothes in a layer of light brown. This was what he got for trying to have a fun moment with someone.

He yanked his foot free of the root and rolled into a sitting position, cursing quietly as he attempted to pat the dirt off of himself. To his dismay, this also gave Kurusu enough time to catch up to him.

The boy was panting and entirely out of breath, glasses askew on his face and hands resting on his knees as he attempted to compose himself, "Ak...Akech… you-GOD you're fast."

Akechi sighed and tried not to look irritated, "and you are terribly out of shape. I didn't even run that far."

Kurusu huffed and offered him a hand up, "Y-yeah well, I already ran four kilometers today, cut me some slack. But damn, looks like you fell pretty hard, are you okay?"

Akechi hesitated, looking from the outstretched hand to his face and back again, "...I'm alright. Thank you." He took Kurusu's hand, feeling it would be impolite and therefore against his image NOT to, and let the boy help him to his feet.

He began to thank him once more for the help up, when suddenly a searing pain shot through his leg. He gasped and fell straight back down, his foot refusing to hold him up.

"Ah! Oh-Ohhh don't tell me I twisted my ankle..." He hissed. This was just perfect. Of course he had to go and hurt himself for an entirely stupid reason. Shido would never let him take the time to heal, either. He would have to hide this injury, a hurt assassin was a useless one, after all. But a foot injury would be so much tougher to hide than all the rough cuts and jagged slashes along his torso, bandages and thick clothes wouldn't hide it, it would affect his gait as well, what was he going to do?? 

He was on the brink of a panic attack when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. He tensed on contact and went owl eyed, head snapping to whoever was touching him. His overwhelming thoughts had pushed Kurusu's presence right out of his mind.

"Looks like it was a pretty nasty fall," Kurusu mumbled, pulling Akechi up by the waist, his hand curled firmly against him. Akechi made a small sound as he was pressed against Kurusu's side, the boy's other hand moving to sling Akechi's arm across his shoulders. And no, no this was far too close. He didn't like closeness, this was far too much _touching all at once_ and he couldn't _breathe_ this close to another person, he couldn't _think_. He shoved him back away, hard.

Kurusu stumbled back and Akechi put weight on his hurt foot again, causing him to hit the ground for a third time. He felt so shaky, his mind was buzzing and he felt Loki gnawing at the back of his thoughts, pressing against them and demanding he _murder this man who dared to force him so close. Murder him for touching you. Murder him murder-_

Akechi curled his hands into his hair and tried to control the trembling. He couldn't break down here, not like this. He had to run, but he couldn't run. He couldn't even escape into the metaverse with Kurusu so close by, he'd be found out. He still couldn't breathe, his hands hurt against his head, but at least it distracted him from all the intrusive demands and shallowly buried memories slamming into the sides of his skull.

He was so tightly wound that he practically screamed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He managed to force it down, but couldn't stand the touch, he started hitting at whoever was trying to grab him. _Don't touch me! It hurts!_

"hurts..?" Kurusu's voice mumbled through the haze.

Fuck. He had said that out loud. _FUCK_. He stilled entirely, refusing to look anywhere but the ground. If he was quiet for long enough, Kurusu would just leave. He waited, arms curled tightly around himself, but never heard footsteps retreating. In fact, he heard the crunching of grass and leaves signifying someone sitting down nearby.

"...I forgot. That you don't like people in your personal space, I mean. This is why...right?"

Akechi stared harder at the ground, like if he kept at it, perhaps the grass would burst into flames, turning him to ash and bone so he would never have to answer Kurusu's worried words.

"...do you want to go somewhere else? So people won't stare?"

Akechi swallowed hard, were people watching? Did they see him have such a horrifying slip? This would be everywhere, the tabloids would have a field day, his image would be RUINED-

"Hey!" Kurusu's voice made him look over, also making him aware that he was still wide eyed and breathing too fast.

"No one has noticed you yet," Kurusu assured quietly, "just… take my arm so you can walk somewhere more secluded, okay?"

Akechi watched Kurusu get up and offer his arm out. It really was the only way he was getting out of here, he certainly couldn't hop to safety, and he was still honestly too panicked to think clearly. So he just nodded a tiny bit and mumbled, "okay."

\---

He was sitting back on the bench they had started at, fingers curling and uncurling in his lap as Kurusu stood nearby. He had called that doctor woman, and she was quietly inspecting his ankle.

"Just a mild sprain," she stated, looking up at him, "you boys are lucky I hadn't left the park yet."

Kurusu and Akechi both bowed, Akechi doing the best he could while still sitting.

"Yes, thank you doctor. Takemi san is the best, I'm glad she was still around so you could get fixed up," Kurusu said.

The doctor waved him off as she wrapped Akechi's foot, "you quit that now! Stop telling people I'm the best. I swear I'll make you strip in the park for real if you keep that up."

Akechi blinked slowly, incredibly confused, and still feeling a little cloudy from his breakdown earlier. "My apologies," he said softly, thankful his voice didn't waver, "thank you for treating me."

The doctor huffed and stood up, pulling an unlabeled bottle out of her pocket, "take two of these tonight, and then one a day for the rest of the week. It should speed up the healing process."

"You just had that on hand?" Akechi murmured.

"Don't walk around more than you have to, and you better not get hurt again, 'cause next time I'm charging you."

Kurusu nodded, "I'll make sure he gets home okay. Thank you again, Takemi san."

The doctor pushed the bottle into Akechi's hands and pointed at Kurusu, "Yeah yeah, you owe me for this, my little guinea pig."

As the woman walked off, Akechi turned the bottle over in his hands. It was filled with small blue capsules, unlike any he'd seen at the pharmacy. What were these? And why hadn't that doctor charged him? And most importantly, why the hell had Kurusu done all this for him?

A somewhat tense silence fell between them, Akechi turning the bottle over in his hands as Kurusu just stared out at the sparse trees. He felt lucky that the park was so empty, and even luckier that the doctor hadn't recognized him, or at least acted like she didn't.

"You didn't have to do that," Akechi finally broke the silence.

Kurusu moved around to sit on the opposite end of the bench, intentionally leaving a good space between them, "What was I going to do, just leave you by yourself with a hurt ankle and some kind of emotional distress?"

_Yes. You should have. The real me isn't worth anyone's time, why can't you figure that out?_ "...you don't know me very well. I'm just... rather surprised that you would extend such kindness."

Kurusu smiled softly, "It doesn't matter how well I know you. I told you, I don't ignore people who need help."

_Stop pitying me. That's worse than hating me_ , "...thank you," Akechi managed, voice slightly strained.

"So, about what happened back there-"

"I can make it home on my own. I appreciate your help, but you've done enough for me," Akechi cut him off, so unwilling to discuss that moment of weakness that he managed to properly secure his mask back on.

"No, Akechi kun, about what you said-"

"Give the doctor my thanks as well. And tell her to send me some kind of bill. I'd feel bad, not paying her at all for her help," he said, pushing himself to his feet and grabbing his coat.

It still hurt a lot, but with the right wrap Takemi had put on his leg, it was manageable. He refused to look back to where Kurusu was sitting, already sure that the pitying expression on his face would anger him.

"You can talk to me," Kurusu offered softly.

Akechi hesitated, looking down a moment, then he tightened the hold on his jacket and walked away. His chest hurt, his head hurt, his foot hurt. He wanted more than anything to take Kurusu up on that offer, to believe that Kurusu truly wanted to help him, believe that he really cared. To pour his heart out, cry and scream about all the things that jackhammered against his aching head every single day. 

But he knew better.

He wouldn't fall for it.

Kurusu just liked his false charm and plastic smile. If he knew a single thing about him, how he _really_ was, he would run and never look back. Any sensible person would.

He was sculpted and molded into TV perfection, no one ever wanted to know beyond the surface level. No one ever asked.

_But Kurusu had._

He shook his head, it was just a ploy. It could never be anything else. People just didn't care for people like him with nothing to gain. No one was truly that kind.

He looked down at the bottle of pills in his hand, and thought briefly about how Kurusu had intentionally stayed out of his personal space after seeing it distress him.

…No one was that kind.

_Right?_


	6. The Tower (R)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so thrilled seeing all the comments and thoughts on this story!I hope you all are enjoying the darker stuff, because it only gets darker from here! :D

_Stuck between a hard place and a harder one. You feel trapped, like there's no means of escape or a way to right the wrongs written in ink. Perhaps you are starting to question if the path you're on is even the right one._

 

It was early Sunday morning, roughly a week after his incident in the park, and Akechi had taken a bit of a break from stalking Kurusu. He deemed it not worth the risk. Mainly considering how easily that boy seemed to be able to crack and chip at his perfect porcelain mask.

He was walking around his kitchen, preparing a quick cup of instant coffee to energize him for the day, and noted that his foot hardly ached at all. That Takemi was some kind of witch doctor, Kurusu was so incredibly fortunate to know a woman with such talents. 

_Fortune was always in the thief's favor, it seemed._

Still, deep down, he felt somewhat grateful that Kurusu had helped him like that. He had been so surprisingly calm, so very reassuring... Akechi had recovered from his attack much more quickly than usual, actually...

He scoffed quietly and strode to his living room, sitting with the mug of coffee in hand. Thoughts like that were exactly why he was taking time to distance himself from Kurusu. He sighed shakily and flipped open his laptop, checking the time.

Three A.M.

Too early to leave his god forsaken apartment.

He had awoken about twenty minutes ago, jarred from sleep by one of the very few dreams that still managed to twist his blackened heart. 

One of the few that still made him feel guilt.

\---

_-The gentle, kind eyes of the first woman to fall victim to his goal._

_The sound of a gun fired for the first time._

_The face of the bright haired girl that he knew to be her daughter._

_He saw her only once, in passing, with a face which whispered hints of a trauma that echoed his own.-_

_He had sat bolt upright in bed, a cold sweat rolling down his back, down his face, as his hands curled into the sheets._

_He had gone to wrap his arms around himself and recoiled at the feeling of bare hands against his skin. He felt too outside himself, too distant from his own body._

_He couldn't stand the touch of a stranger._

_He had gotten up and quickly pulled on his gloves, rubbed the comforting leather along his arms, and slowly, so slowly, managed to drag his thoughts back to the present._

\---

He ran a finger tenderly over the bridge of his nose, unable to feel the pale indent of the scar through his glove, but knowing it was there all the same. 

Days like this were the hardest for him. He wouldn't dare risk going back to sleep, and his mind was too scrambled to focus very well on anything. Akechi would normally go to the otherworldly subway and tear through shadows until he felt better, but the unwanted intrusion in his mind wasn't anger or hatred, not outward at the least. Going to that dark place would only intensify his self loathing. No, he had only made the mistake of going there during an episode like this once.

He took a slow drink of his coffee, forcing himself to maintain his outwardly calm demeanor. If he could manage that, then it meant he hadn't shattered quite yet. The guilt would pass, he simply needed to distract from it long enough, until it became background noise once more.

His nose scrunched and he set the mug down, unsure when his instant coffee had started tasting so disgusting. Ah well, that didn't matter. He just needed the caffeine, the flavor wasn't important. 

Akechi sighed again and pulled an ever growing file out of his suitcase, focusing his mind on going through his notes on Kurusu. He was thankful, at least, that the thief always provided a solid distraction for him.

As he shuffled through everything he had- the names of his possible confidants, the meager amount of info he'd bothered digging up on that Mishima boy, the amount of Kurusu's schedule he'd managed to piece together- he found his mind wandering to something else he'd rather not think about. 

_"You can talk to me," he'd said it softly, so softly, like he had truly thought Akechi was worth something._

Akechi shook his head and shoved the file back into his suitcase, fisting his hands in his hair angrily. Damn traitorous mind! He needed a distraction, not another set of kind eyes strangling his heart.

He grabbed his mug and gulped it, forgetting how awful it tasted. He cursed at the sourly bitter drink and stood up, hurling the entire mug at the wall with such force that it shattered, spraying the remains of the coffee everywhere.

It was satisfying, hearing it burst and watching the little bits of mug fly every which way. He watched the coffee run in dark streaks down the wall, temporarily gratified by the destruction. 

At least until it reminded him of the ooze of dark liquid that seeped from the faces of the innocents he'd destroyed. Their choked cries bubbled at the back of his brain as he watched, transfixed, at the liquid that dripped and stained his floor.

He spent the next hour scrubbing the wall spotless.

He took a shower.

He never removed the gloves.

He sat in the corner of his living room, quietly hitting his head against the wall until his thoughts went dull. The guilt of what he was doing kept on trying to catch up to him, but he couldn't let it. His goal was the most important thing, he was in too deep now, and he wouldn't let a little thing like guilt stop him. 

It wouldn't bring Wakaba back, it wouldn't change any of the things he'd already done. No, he was so close to his vengeance, nothing would tear it from his grasp now.

After beating his thoughts back into the dark recess they belonged in, Akechi staggered over to his phone and checked the time. Nearly six. It was late enough that it at least wouldn't seem strange if he was out. 

He stuffed important papers and some homework into his briefcase, clicking the hastily crumpled mess away in the sleek metal. He didn't care if the sun was barely rising, he needed to try and clear his head properly. 

\---

Akechi walked down the sidewalk, the grey dawn warning him of incoming rain. He slowly realized that he had absolutely nowhere to go, no destination that might still the spinning wheel in his head.

He paused under a streetlight, staring vacantly down at the flickering yellow of the light against the cement. It was too early to go to the police station, and he doubted he could focus on work very well today regardless. He had no acquaintances to spend time with, and he was steering clear of the metaverse subway at all costs. He certainly couldn't afford that happening again.

His hand curled around the handle of his case, glove creaking against the cold metal as he began walking again, no destination in mind. If he had nowhere to be, he would just keep going until he began to feel better.

He glanced around at the late blooming flowers and the darkened windows of all the unassuming masses, still sound asleep in their beds. He walked alongside a wandering cat for awhile, watching as it scampered along the street before finally turning and disappearing down a narrow alley. He passed through the nearly empty train station at one point, the sparse faces awaiting the train nothing but a hazy blur. Finally he came to a dead end alley in some small neighborhood, and decided to stop and rest.

Akechi took a deep breath of summertime air, his head and chest were both starting to feel lighter. He had won against his inner turmoil yet again, and decided to try and figure out where the hell he'd actually ended up. The alley felt oddly familiar, and he wasn't entirely sure why.

At least, not until he looked up and saw the simple cloth overhang with "LeBlanc - Coffee & Curry" scrawled across it.

He took a few hurried steps back, staring up at it with wide eyes. Why had he come here of all places? He hadn't meant to come here. The place wasn't even open! And regardless, there was no point to coming here! He had already decided to take a break from following Kurusu, and to cut off his face to face interactions with him as much as possible.

So why? Why had his feet carried him to the last place in Tokyo he wanted to be? It felt like some infernal thread, yanking and dragging, pulling him unwillingly back to Kurusu every chance it got.

Akechi cursed under his breath, resting one hand against his head as he turned to leave the dimly lit alley. He stopped and turned when heard a tap on the glass. He blinked and squinted at the cafe's window, was someone downstairs this early?

He leaned forward, trying to see, then jolted back as a palm slapped against the glass. Akechi put a hand to his chest and exhaled in a huff as the front door opened with a soft bell chime.

"Akechi kun, a bit early to be out here, you know," Kurusu greeted with a too-tired grin as he leaned against the door frame. 

Kurusu's hair was only slightly more messed up than usual, and a loose sleep shirt hung part way off one shoulder. He looked like he'd just been woken up, at least from what Akechi could tell. Those thick lenses blocked out the stormy grey of his eyes, showing only the stormy grey sky instead.

"I... was just out for a walk. I don't really know how I ended up here," Akechi replied, entirely truthful for once.

Kurusu looked around the alley, as if checking for something, then opened the door a bit wider, "Sojiro won't be over for a couple hours, come in. I'll make you some coffee."

"What? You aren't even open," Akechi replied. This was a very bad idea, he was _just_ thinking how he needed to avoid face to face interactions.

"Eh, you're a special customer. Come on, I won't even charge you."

"...why would you do that?" Akechi asked warily.

"Friend discount," Kurusu smiled, "I'll pay Sojiro back for it. Now just get inside would you? It looks like it's gonna rain soon, and I know I'd like your company."

Akechi felt something twist in his stomach. _Friend._ Kurusu couldn't seriously think that. Akechi certainly didn't think that. If anything- "we're rivals at best." The words pushed themselves out of his mouth, unbidden.

Akechi blinked, shocked at himself, and Kurusu laughed, very loudly. He actually started to snort, and slapped a hand to his face to try and quiet down, "you're so damn cute. Alright, fair enough, _rival_. Get inside already."

Akechi couldn't help giving a small scoff, a little offended that Kurusu was laughing. Yet he felt compelled to walk towards the entrance anyway, "What? You find me so little a threat to your ideals? Is it really so amusing I might see someone like you as a rival?"

Kurusu shook his head as Akechi, against his better judgement, walked inside, "it's not that. I just always forget how mean you actually are underneath that pretty smile. I guess I'm... surprised, that you'd just come out and say it like that."

Akechi sat at the counter, setting his briefcase down. He tried to ignore the fact that Kurusu was glimpsing far too much of his true self if he thought him a mean person, "Well... you agree that we're rivals. So why be so kind to someone you regard that way? Seems a bit counter intuitive."

Kurusu walked around behind the counter, stretching and pulling an apron on over his sleep clothes, "Nah. Rivals can totally be friends."

"Highly unlikely."

"Lovers, then?" Kurusu grinned over his shoulder.

Akechi's face flared up, "a-absolutely not!"

Kurusu hummed as he began to prepare a cup of coffee, "mm, alright, well you're missing out."

"With your poor stamina? Doubtful," Akechi quipped back without thinking.

He blushed harder and bit his fist, eyes widening a bit. Fuck. What was it about Kurusu that made him like this? He shouldn't be openly rude like that! And he certainly shouldn't be entreating Kurusu's flirting.

Unfortunately for him, Kurusu wasn't going to let that comment slide. He smirked as he poured the coffee, "oh, that your only problem? 'cause I can build stamina."

Akechi closed his eyes for a minute, trying not to just bolt out of the cafe from pure embarrassment, "My intent was to insult you, not say I'd ever take you up on your... ahm... offer." 

If he had to choose between cementing Kurusu's belief that he was mean and a belief that he harbored any attraction towards the delinquent, he'd choose to be seen as an asshole.

Kurusu set one mug in front of the detective, and another for himself, "you can't insult me _and_ take me up on my offer? I'd enjoy that."

Akechi took a drink and didn't respond, just hoping for a subject change. Kurusu was far too persistent. This was exactly why he shouldn't be talking to him anymore.

Kurusu clicked his tongue and took a drink as well. Then, after a minute of silence, said, "so, you just wear those gloves with everything, huh?"

That was not the subject change he was hoping for. He set his cup down and glanced around, looking for a better distraction. He smiled and gasped happily, relieved when he spotted a folded up wooden board, "Oh! A chess set! Kurusu kun, have you ever played?"

Kurusu smiled in return, seeming to just disregard his ignored question, "That old thing has just been gathering dust. Nah, I've never played. You any good?"

"I am," Akechi replied, "...may I?"

Kurusu nodded, and Akechi grabbed the board, moving his briefcase aside to set it up properly in front of him, "I could teach you the basics. Have you ever played shogi?"

Kurusu nodded once more, "a bit. A friend of mine is teaching me."

Akechi sighed shortly, Kurusu really had an infinite supply of friends, didn't he? "Well, you should pick it up quickly then. Shogi and chess are both very strategic games."

Kurusu pulled up a stool and sat down on his side of the counter, his sleep shirt slumping further off his shoulder as he leaned forward, "Alright. Show me how you strategize, detective."

Akechi stared at Kurusu's bare shoulder for a beat too long, then forced himself to look down at the chessboard, "mm… right."

After teaching Kurusu the basics of how the pieces moved, they started playing. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Akechi finally had to ask about something.

"Kurusu kun, I can't help but notice you're still in your sleep clothes."

"Looking at me, huh?"

"Don't be so vain. It's just rather odd that you were downstairs before even getting dressed."

Kurusu nodded, moving a pawn, "I just got up, and was about to make myself some coffee. Then I noticed you outside. This is technically my kitchen. You know, sort of."

"I see, just couldn't sleep then? No other reason to be up so early on a Sunday," Akechi noted, moving his bishop.

"Are you admitting that that's why you're out here?" Kurusu countered.

Akechi frowned, Kurusu was too perceptive for his own good, their conversations always felt far too close to real. "...I suppose."

There was silence again for a minute, and then-

"Why do you always wear those gloves?" Kurusu asked as Akechi moved another piece. His leather wrapped fingers paused over the knight's head.

"...why don't you tell me what you think?" Akechi asked carefully, unable to think of any plausible way to deflect the question again.

"Hm. You're scared," Kurusu replied, voice growing a bit softer as he took one of Akechi's pawns, "you don't seem to like touch, so that must be your way of avoiding it as much as possible. It's like a defense. That's what I think."

Akechi didn't reply for a long time, thoroughly shaken from being so accurately read. He took a slow drink of coffee, moved a piece, and folded his hands in front of him before replying the only way he could think to, with a loaded question of his own, "why do you wear those glasses?"

"Uh, ever think I might need them to see?" Kurusu replied too quickly, too defensively.

"No. I think your eyes are the sharpest thing about you," Akechi replied evenly. Sure, Kurusu could have needed those glasses. But he saw the way he was always fiddling with the frames, always making sure they properly obscured his eyes, that moment in the train when he'd nearly lost them and looked panicked. He felt confident in this gamble. "I think perhaps you're insecure, or otherwise rather emotional, and you aren't good enough at hiding it without a physical barrier."

Now it was Kurusu's turn to go silent. He looked down, folding his hands in a mirror of Akechi's, and then chuckled. It was humorless, deep, it reminded Akechi of the tone he took on in the metaverse, "you really are something else, detective." His voice was a molten whisper, dark and burning. It sent a thrill up Akechi's spine. 

"It really does take one to know one, doesn't it?" Kurusu mused, his eyes lifting to bore into Akechi's.

"One... what?" Akechi breathed in reply, utterly entranced by the fire he was playing with.

Kurusu reached across the board, a slender finger lightly tapping the back of Akechi's gloved hand, "One who wears a mask."

Akechi went quiet once more. 

So did Kurusu.

Akechi moved his queen and murmured a soft, "Checkmate. you aren't very good at the game, Kurusu kun."

Kurusu took a sip of his drink, closed his eyes, and replied, "I'm only just getting started."

\---

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Akechi was staring emptily at the coffee maker in the precinct, watching the last of the fresh brew drip into the glass pot.

"You seem distracted, Akechi kun," Sae's voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Hm? Oh, my apologies. Just thinking about a case," he replied. The truth was that he couldn't stop thinking about Kurusu, what he'd said that morning. The simple, brazen way he'd just come out and stated he thought Akechi was wearing a mask, and the fact he had admitted to wearing one as well. The way his deep, rich whisper had heated Akechi's very core-

"Akechi kun," Sae interrupted his thoughts once more, this time making him blush.

"A-ah, so sorry! I am feeling very distracted today. Um, you wanted to discuss the mafia presence in Shibuya, correct?" He set his briefcase on the small table between them, sifting through it.

"Well, yes, but I also wanted to ask you about that interview you did last week," Sae said, her tone sympathetic.

Akechi pulled the file he was looking for and snapped the briefcase shut, the smile he put on feeling just a touch too wide, "oh, that. It was nothing I couldn't handle."

"They were ruthless," Sae said bluntly, "I know how important these tv appearances are to your career, but, Akechi kun… you may want to consider refusing further offers from that talk show."

Akechi thumbed through the file so he wouldn't have to meet her eye, "and why do you think that? Unlike some people, I handle rising pressure with grace."

He heard her sharp intake of breath, she'd always had such a short temper. Good, it would get her to back off. He needed every opportunity he got. He could play the game better than any of them, no morning talk show host would get the best of him. Sae should have more faith in him.

"Akechi," she said slowly, dropping the formality, "I think you have a lot of skill. You're talented, very smart, and have firm morals, but you're still a child. I don't want to see some tv vultures tear you apart for holding your ground. You have your whole life ahead of you, I just don't want to see some tabloid show ruin your promising future."

Akechi slowly looked up at her, expression still unreadable, though now it had fallen neutral, as he couldn't hold a smile for a second longer. Her concerned, sisterly gaze was twisting his heart in a way he couldn't articulate. His future had been torn from him when he was six. No stupid talk show host could ever deal him the kind of hard blow his life already had. Her concern was misplaced, and likely false anyway. Adults didn't care for him so deeply. And even if she did truly care, he didn't need or want her pity.

"Let them say what they'd like. The exposure is good for me, and I have a rather large fan base. I doubt a few wayward comments would sink my reputation," he replied, voice toneless.

"...well... I'm rooting for you then, Akechi kun," Sae murmured, voice still tinged with worry. 

She motioned for him to hand over the file he was holding, "and I do hope they start taking it easier on you. Seriously, those hosts could stand to lighten up."

Akechi passed her the file, "Thank you, Sae san. I'll do just fine. So, about the actual case, if you wouldn't mind. Are there any new leads?"

This one he almost felt bad about. Poor Sae, working so hard to find and take down the culprits before more people got hurt. She only needed a name, and Akechi, well, he'd had the name all along. After all, Kaneshiro was one of Shido's biggest supporters. 

He really did almost feel guilty, watching Sae try to solve a case he had intentionally hushed up among the police. She would never find Kaneshiro out. Poor woman, fighting endlessly in a rigged system. 

Though he did at least take solace knowing there was no way the Thieves would ever figure him out either. After all, they needed a name too, or they were just as useless as poor, overworked Sae. 

"Nothing. God, they even have more police patrolling the streets and we have absolutely nothing! Not even the name of someone just working for the main culprit. I mean, I do have a few suspects in mind… but no substantial evidence. I was actually hoping you might have something for me..?" Sae sighed, looking at Akechi hopefully.

She both underestimated his ability to deal with talk show idiots and hoped he could bail her out of her failing investigation? 

Pitiful. 

Even if it was his fault she was failing. 

"I could try patrolling the streets myself tomorrow afternoon," Akechi suggested, "if they're targeting students, perhaps someone will approach me."

"Don't you think they might recognize you and steer clear?" Sae pointed out.

"Oh, yes of course. How silly of me... well, I can still take a look around and keep an eye out for any student being approached then," he replied.

Even with all the tv interviews, sometimes he forgot how quickly his was becoming a household name. 

Sae nodded, "that might be helpful. Just... be careful. I wouldn't want you to get hurt doing this."

"I assure you, I can hold my own if need be," Akechi chuckled lightly.

Sae looked him up and down and gave a disbelieving smile, "just don't be reckless."

Sometimes he wished his suit didn't slim him down so much, first Kurusu and now Sae. Did everyone see him as some kind of defenseless little pretty boy? Well, it was probably best he didn't look even the slightest bit imposing... but a part of him still hated the fact that those around him would laugh at the idea of him in a fight.

Not that it mattered. He knew his abilities, he would just show Sae how foolish she was to underestimate him. He painted on a charming smile and picked up his briefcase.

"Reckless? Me? I wouldn't dream of it Sae san. And, considering it is a Sunday, I'd best catch up on my schoolwork so I'll have the time to patrol Shibuya tomorrow."

Sae nodded, "Alright, well, be sure to let me know if you find anything out then. Did you want to take any coffee with you? I know how late you stay up studying some nights."

Akechi stood to go, "no thank you, I've had more than enough today I think. I hope we find a lead tomorrow."

Of course, that wasn't going to happen. 

Akechi's sole purpose in going out tomorrow was to make sure the cops didn't get any leads. That and to make Sae think he was actually helping the investigation. He wondered how much longer it would be before she started catching on that this case was being silenced. She was a rather sharp woman. Sharp, and very driven.

He glanced back over his shoulder as he left, seeing her hunched over the case file he'd given her, scribbling furiously in the margins. Another innocent woman whose life was being ruined by his efforts.

He sighed and left the building, this would all be worth it in the end. 

It had to be. 

Akechi rubbed the back of his neck as he got on his bike, finding his mind adrift as he headed home. 

_How many would Sae make?_

He didn't mean to, but he found himself recounting every name in his memory. Every name he'd kept filed away, because deep down he knew there was no justifying the wrongs done to them. And yes, he hadn't directly hurt Sae, but he was barring her path at work, causing her to run herself down to nothing. 

Akechi tried to tell himself it was her own fault for being so damn stubborn, but guilt was already gnawing at him today. He just couldn't manage to convince himself of that lie.

He paused at a crosswalk and thought of the woman who had accused a boy of assaulting Shido. Her vacant eyes that had seemed to lock with his as she had plunged in front of that car.

_Ume._

As he rode by what looked like a politician giving a speech to no one in the station square, he thought of the woman who was going to expose another, corrupt politician. Honey brown hair and a mouth frozen in a permanent scream that haunted his dreams.

_Miki._

As he rode through Yongen Jaya, he found his mind returning to Wakaba, the first woman he had killed, and her daughter, the first innocent's life he had destroyed. 

He stopped his bike outside his apartment, halting his thoughts where they were. He couldn't let this guilt get to him. 

He couldn't. 

_He couldn't._

Yet as he walked inside, rubbing gloved hands against his face, he found his mind still nagging at him.

_Isn't there another whose life you ruined?_

He didn't know if the thought was his alone, or if Loki had whispered it cruelly into his consciousness, but the thought gnawed at him. It curled in his stomach and made him queasy. 

Akechi turned every name he could recall over in his head a dozen times, but still the voice mocked him, taunting that he was forgetting someone.

He gave up after a good while, deciding tormenting himself would only make his tightrope walk of an emotional state even more precarious.

"It doesn't matter," he growled aloud, as if that would somehow convince himself. "Just-focus on other things, Akechi. It can't get to you if you aren't thinking about it."

He took a deep breath, fingers thrumming a staccato beat against his legs. He would just focus on the case that occupied most of his time as of late. Akechi knew he was spiralling towards obsession with this, but it was better than just finally snapping and losing his sanity altogether.

He walked briskly to his bedroom, tossing his briefcase onto the bed before digging out a handful of loose-leaf papers, all in his own handwriting.

He walked to the wall, studying his notes for a moment, then looking back up. Before him was an elaborate mess of thread and paper, connected in a kind of puzzle he was sure only he could see. Some were handwritten, some typed and printed from his computer files on the thieves. The papers and charts laid out all the facts he had surrounding the Phantom Thieves. He grabbed a thumbtack and a scrap of paper, jotting down something from his notes before sticking it under a blurry photo of Kurusu at the Shibuya transfer.

He tapped his chin thoughtfully, scanning over all the information littering his wall. 

Yes. 

Yes, he was definitely too obsessed with this.

He couldn't help it though. They were other metaverse users, and no matter how often he stalked them in the otherworldly subway, he still had NO idea of their methods. They were somehow changing people without killing him, making them admit to their own crimes. Publicly slaughtering each corrupt adult without ever spilling a drop of blood.

Akechi was angry that he couldn't figure them out, and he was even more angry that he didn't just... already KNOW this. He had been in this world far longer than them, it wasn't fair.

He sat on his bed, sifting through his notes once more. He was sure Kurusu was the key to this whole thing. He was their leader after all, so he must know the most. 

But then... there was also that talking cat... it had to be some sort of metaverse creature. There was no way that thing came from this reality.

He scanned over anything he might have written down about the furry fuck, but found that he had pretty much only written about his conversations with Kurusu. His cheeks tinged pink as he rifled through his briefcase for his older notes, surely he hadn't ONLY written about Kurusu, right? 

He had information on the others, he had to have documented something about them from their brief interactions as well. 

Pausing in his rifling, his face grew even redder. He had never talked directly to ANY other member of the Thieves. He glanced back to his wall, littered with photographs of all the known thieves and confidants. Kurusu was in each image.

"It is simply because he's my rival," Akechi stated, like saying it would make it true. "I just... need to talk to someone new, someone who might give me more information than Kurusu would. I am just invested in this case. That is all."

He stared at his wall, eyes following several threads from the centerpoint photo of the Phantom Thieves logo, before finally landing on the school picture of a plain looking boy.

Of course. The producer, he would know something. And shadows could be openly threatened with little consequence, it would be much easier than talking to him in reality at least.

\---

As soon as the darkness of his metaverse outfit hugged his skin, he realized his mistake.

Obsessing over his persona using enemies had provided a wonderful distraction from his guilty panic, but it had distracted him a bit too well. Akechi had entirely forgotten his rule about never entering the metaverse on days where his episodes were this bad.

A full body shiver ran through him as he opened and closed his clawed gloves. _Fitting you adorn claws here, savage killer you are. ___

__Akechi swallowed thickly, the belts of his outfit feeling more like chains, tight and uncomfortable against his limbs. He scratched at his arm, tugging at one of the belts. It didn't budge of course, they were always just a touch too snug to be adjusted._ _

__He felt trapped, guilty, panic spreading as he was unable to claw himself out of the skin of a murderer. His thoughts were swirling, he swore he could hear indistinct whispers of the innocents he had slaughtered._ _

__He began to feel claustrophobic, and backed up, hoping to just quickly stumble back upon the exit. He instead hit the eerily lit wall of the subway, back thudding dully against the stone._ _

__Akechi's gloves scraped harshly up the wall at his sides, "fuck... where... where is... exit..." His vision was starting to feel blurry, and as he whipped his head around, he was too unfocused to pinpoint where he had come in. He heaved too-shallow breaths, stumbling in a quick circle before growing even more disoriented and just dropping to the floor._ _

__He curled in on himself tightly, hugging his knees to his chest and squeezing his eyes shut._ _

__Akechi hated having to call on him, his presence always feeling bittersweet. Too warm, too kind, too sad. But he was also the only thing that could help when Akechi had an attack in the metaverse._ _

__Akechi tried his hardest to steady his breathing, belts digging harshly into him at odd angles from how he was curled. There was a loud buzzing filling his mind, but at least it was blocking out the whispers of the damned. He managed to reclaim just enough focus to hoarsely call out._ _

___"Robin Hood."_ _ _

__He kept his eyes closed against the cold dark of the tunnels, relaxing just a bit as the presence of his other persona washed over him. Robin Hood materialized behind him, igniting the softest, smallest warmth in Akechi's chest. He focused hard on it, willing his stifling suit to melt away._ _

__Belts vanished, freeing his limbs as a thick, comforting cotton wrapped them instead. Skin-tight nylon was replaced with a loose, if somewhat too bright, suit of princely white. Sharp gloves melted into gentle cloth, and his dark helmet even shifted into a simple red tengu mask._ _

__Akechi heaved a sigh of relief, slowly uncurling. He had found changing his appearance, while a bit of a tricky task, was an extremely useful skill. His other outfit was fit for an assassin, but this one... it was more of a self indulgent comfort. The delusional ideal of a hero he'd held onto since he was very small._ _

__One who stood for what was right, unwaveringly, and one who wasn’t a monstrous killer._ _

__He stood very slowly, very shakily, and curled his arms around himself as he looked back at his persona. His exhausted gaze locked with that of his persona's weary eyes._ _

__"...I never did care for your disapproving looks, Robin Hood," he mumbled._ _

__He sighed again and looked off into the distant tunnels, pondering if he should still try to find Mishima now that he had calmed down a bit._ _

___The other life you're ruining is your own._ _ _

__He blinked a few times, then turned, looking back at his still manifested persona. The being said nothing, he just kept looking at Akechi with that same weary gaze._ _

__Akechi reached a hand out, willing the persona to dematerialize._ _

__He stood there for a minute, completely still, hand outstretched and trembling, the garish white of his arm practically glowing in the shadowy station. Then he just silently walked out of the now very clear exit._ _


	7. The Devil (R)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the amazing feedback!! Seeing all your comments makes me so happy, I hope everyone continues to enjoy the story!

_It's high time you let go of what is holding you back. A fork in the road, you must choose. Your path is yours to decide, if only you stop clinging to that which burdens you._

  
  
  


"yes sir. My plan was to patrol the area and speak with the local police stationed here-yes. Yes I am on my way now, you need not worry," Akechi was saying as he briskly strode through the station square.

"Keep an eye out for any clue on those Phantom Thieves too. I don't like how many people expect them to solve this," Shido's voice crackled from the other end of the line.

"Of course. I will do my b-" he was cut off as he collided with another person running full force in his direction.

His briefcase clanged harshly against the sidewalk, phone flying off to who knows where as the other person's papers went up in a cloud of white.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" A female voice snapped.

Akechi, not at all in the mood for idiots today, tsked and cast a condescending look towards the other. Squinting a bit as the papers settled, "I was not the one sprinting in the busy square. You, perhaps-oh."

As the papers settled around the two, the girl's deep chocolate hair and keen garnet eyes came into view. "The younger Niijima," he stated plainly.

The girl, whom he now recognized as Makoto Niijima, huffed and began to gather her things. "Oh. Lucky day, it's you."

"It is not my fault that you weren't paying attention to your surroundings, Niijima San," Akechi replied dryly, grabbing his briefcase and scanning around for his phone.

"Usually when I move swiftly towards someone, they have the sense to move out of the way," Niijima retorted, "let's just say we were both in the wrong and move on before this gets petty."

Akechi stood and dusted himself off. "Fair enough," he sighed. Sometimes he truly wished he didn't have an image to maintain, he would have _loved_ for this to devolve into something petty. Winning stupid little arguments against Sae's sister always left him with a sense of accomplishment. But alas, the public image had to be maintained, so he settled for a condescending smile.

Niijima hopped to her feet and adjusted her stack of papers, "well," she sighed, holding out what appeared to be his phone, "here. This hit me when we fell. I presume it's yours?"

Akechi gave a sigh of relief, "oh, yes, thank you very much." He took the phone back and looked it over. It didn't appear to be scratched, but Shido had hung up. He'd have to call him back so he wouldn't throw a fit later...

"Yes. Well let us both be careful not to run each other over again," Makoto said, her words speeding up as her eyes tracked some movement behind Akechi.

Akechi cast a questioning look over his shoulder, catching a flash of black curls amidst the crowd. Was every person he knew in the square??

"Kurusu..?" He unconsciously mumbled aloud.

"You know him?" Niijima asked, sounding shocked.

Akechi stiffened and whipped back around to face her, "Ah, what? No. Um, not really."

Makoto gave him an incredulous look, "You recognized him at a distance and called him by name. It sounds like you know him well enough."

"...how do you know him?" Akechi responded, unable to think of any other way to deflect.

"That's not important," Niijima snapped quickly. She paused, glancing behind him again before more gently adding, "listen Akechi, it was... something, seeing you. I have to catch up to-er, I have to go."

Akechi watched her hurry after Kurusu, trying to wave him down. How the hell did those two know each other..?

The detective looked down at his phone, then back towards Niijima, weighing his options. He should really let this go and just get on with his very busy day… or so he told himself. Even as he sent a quick text to Shido apologizing for the impromptu end to their conversation and assuring him he'd have an update soon. He scanned the crowds for Niijima's brunette bob, locked on to his target, and swiftly pursued.

\---

Akechi pressed himself into a quiet corner by a little crepe stand to watch the two. At least if he was spotted here it would make sense. He did genuinely enjoy sweets from time to time after all, something he made abundantly clear online.

The thief and little miss student council president were hanging around just within earshot, loitering by the front of the arcade.

"It's very loud around here Kurusu kun, shouldn't we have picked a more secluded meeting spot?" Niijima was mumbling.

"We're just waiting for the others. We'll go somewhere more desolate before we activate the nav," Kurusu replied. "Oh, quick question, what's with all the papers?"

Niijima beamed, looking very self-satisfied as she replied, "battle strategies! I've been making note of various shadow weaknesses, as well as our own strengths and weaknesses. This way you can determine an appropriate plan of action more easily. Honestly though, the fact you made it this far without in depth strategies... you really must have been coasting on pure luck."

Kurusu took one of the papers from her, scanning over it, "Wow, this is detailed work. Impressive. You're nothing short of a miracle for us, Queen."

Akechi's eyes widened, those papers had been about their work in the metaverse? _Niijima was one of them?_ He had been right in front of information that could've helped him take them down that much more swiftly- No, it was fine. That was fine. Niijima would likely keep copies of notes that important in her home. And Sae was always offering for him to come over for dinner, he could surely swipe some of the notes if he just accepted her invitation for once.

When Akechi tuned back in to their conversation, Kurusu was waving to a tall, lanky boy as he approached. He had a sketchbook in one hand and looked overjoyed to see the two. This must be the boy who wore the fox mask. Akechi thought he looked very familiar, like he had seen him unmasked before, somewhere else.

"Yusuke, just in time, Makoto made us these insanely good battle strategies. And... you have your sketchbook out again. I've told you before you know, I don't think the shadows will quit attacking long enough for you to draw one," Kurusu chuckled.

The boy, Yusuke, shook his head, "no no Akira, I'm not foolhardy enough to try that a third time. But it did occur to me that, with your special ability, I may still have a chance to draw the docile shadows. The ones you wield as personas."

"Alright, well, one thing at a time. Let's work that out after we take down Kaneshiro, alright?" Kurusu responded.

Akechi blinked. They already had his name. How? How had they possibly acquired such well guarded information?! And what the hell did that Yusuke mean, 'special ability'? Akechi could also use multiple personas. Just the two, but still, it wasn't uncommon for persona users... was it?

The two blondes joined the group before long, both laughing and chatting about something as the others greeted them. The cat even popped its head out of Kurusu's bag after awhile, meowing in greeting and proclaiming they were going to map out a route to the treasure today.

_Treasure?_

Akechi had heard the cat mention it briefly in the metaverse subway before... but he had always thought they were just referring to the chests littered about in the endless maze. What kind of treasure would need to have an elaborate route mapped to it? 

Unless... was that what they called hearts? Treasure? That's what they stole from the palace rulers? Akechi had far too many questions about this, he would just have to follow them to the palace and see what _exactly_ they were doing. And so he made sure to keep close by, simply waiting for Kurusu to activate his nav before following the group in.

\---

Pressed uncomfortably between a large pipe and an exhaust vent, Akechi watched as the Phantom Thieves scurried about beneath him. They were organized, quick, and thanks to Kurusu's firm orders, they never seemed in danger of losing a fight. They were making short work of each and every shadow in Kaneshiro's palace, and it honestly worried Akechi a bit to see just how good they were at this.

He had followed them countless times through the metaverse subway, but it was clear to him now that Kurusu was comparatively laid back in that place. He must have been using the subway as a simple training ground for his teammates, leaving them mostly to their own devices to test out methods of fighting... _Here,_ however, Kurusu was firm, commanding, and never wavered as he made quick decisions. Akechi wasn't going to confront the feelings that stirred in his core.

The important fact here was that all his info on them was glaringly incomplete. He had wildly underestimated their abilities, and he genuinely wasn't sure he could prevent them from taking down Kaneshiro. Shido was going to be _livid_ should they succeed.

Kurusu maneuvered around a wall and flipped onto the back of a shadow with the grace of a dancer, mercilessly ripping its mask off as his teammates rushed in to aid in the assault. 

"Queen! Give me a weakness!" Kurusu called as he prepared to summon his persona.

"Take-Minikata, weak to psy power, but none of us have that!" A leather clad girl Akechi recognized as Niijima called back.

"I'll hit it!" Sakamoto yelled, racing forward. Niijima nailed him in the gut, knocking him flat.

"QUEEN WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"You idiot! It reflects electricity, would you think ONCE before rushing in?!" Niijima snapped.

"Quiet, now," Kurusu growled, taking hold of his mask, "if you draw more shadows to us, we could be in trouble."

"Oh shit, sorry Joker!" Sakamoto whispered, covering his mouth.

Kurusu nodded stiffly in acknowledgment, then tore the mask from his face, calling out, "Come, Shiki-Ouji!"

Akechi's eyes widened as the massive persona formed behind him, stirring up a wild wind that made the enemy stumble back a step. He had seen Kurusu use a few different personas in the dark subway, but the _why_ of it was really just now hitting him.

His teammates didn't _use_ multiple personas. That was why Yusuke had called it special. That was why Niijima was worried about individual magic weaknesses. They all had only one mask, one hidden facet, one thing to be. This was something entirely unique, it was yet another commonality between Kurusu and himself. And, once again, it was a unique talent that Kurusu seemed to excel at. How the hell did he get so many personas in the first place? Akechi had awoken to _both_ of his in a sense. There was no way Kurusu was doing that, not with how damn many he was carrying around.

Akechi watched, helplessly in awe as the thief dodged the enemy's swings, skillfully commanding his teammates. They all got in a few solid blows, and Kurusu positioned himself protectively in front of Morgana as the cat screeched out healing spells.

The Take-Minikata was taking hit after hit from Niijima and Yusuke, but it was dodging most of Kurusu's attacks. He was a solid leader, clear and concise, but directing everyone else and trying to protect his weaker team members was distracting him too much. He wasn't as accurate as he should have been, and he was leaving himself open to attacks.

Akechi was just making a mental note of that glaring weakness when the shadow emitted a massive electric burst.

"MONA! GUARD!" Kurusu yelled, throwing his arm out in front of the cat. Morgana screeched and ducked down into a little fluffy ball, just managing to block the brunt of the hit. 

The rest of the team wasn't quite fast enough, and their electrified cries were like a thing of beauty to Akechi. They thought they were such clever little thieves, but even their teamwork couldn't save them from the merciless sting of metaverse battles.

Akechi pressed himself closer to the pipes, risking leaning out in the open a bit. He wanted a clear view. He wanted to see which one got hit the hardest, which of them was the _weakest_?

To his surprise, the only one on the ground was Kurusu. Flickers of static wrapped his limbs like chains of light, and even from here Akechi could see his muscles twitching and seizing.

Sakamoto, seeming to be least affected by the strike, ran to help Kurusu to his feet.

"Joker! You okay man?!"

Kurusu nodded, though from the looks of it, his legs could barely hold him up without his friend's support."Ps..Psio!" He called hoarsely, managing to actually strike the enemy this time, knocking it down with a psychokenetic blast.

"Dude take it easy-" Sakamoto started, but Kurusu pulled away from him, unsteadily drawing his pistol.

"Everyone who's able, all out attack!" He called, voice quivering from the volts still coursing through him.

Akechi was certainly impressed with his tenacity, forcing himself to strike out with all his standing teammates, even as the lightning static still visibly clung to him. 

Akechi bit his lip, thinking that pained determination was a nice look on Kurusu. He firmly gripped the pipe under him as he watched the thieves finish off the shadow. They were nothing if not tenacious. 

As the shadow dissipated into nothing, Kurusu took a small, stumbling step backwards. He was still standing, but it was clearly an effort for him. Akechi couldn't see his expression, but god he wished he could. He could only imagine how delightfully intense those slate grey eyes must look as his whole body strained with the effort of staying upright. Just the thought of such a sight made his breath catch.

"Joker, we should get to a safe room, you're injured," Niijima stated gently, but firmly enough that it was clear there was no refusing. 

"There's...there are more shadows nearby..." Kurusu said, voice labored and shallow. "I'll... I'll be fine, it's too risky to turn back."

Akechi shifted against the pipes, focusing entirely on Kurusu. The thought briefly crossed his mind that he really shouldn't find the sight of his rival in struggling and in pain so very appealing. _Am I really that fucked up?_

He watched as Niijima took one of Kurusu's arms, and Sakamoto took the other, both silently dragging him back down the hall.

"Sorry leader, this ain't up for debate. You always stop the mission when one of us is down for the count!" Sakamoto insisted.

Takamaki and Yusuke walked briskly along behind them, with the cat bouncing around to lead the group. 

"The last safe room isn't too far away," Morgana meowed, "we'll keep alert, nyou gotta get healed up Joker!"

Kurusu was clearly in no condition to protest, but he sure tried, weakly kicking his legs and mumbling incoherent complaints. 

Akechi quietly followed the thieves as they carefully made their way back through the halls. Unfortunately, the safe rooms were completely cut off from the palace halls, and the piping on the ceiling hit the wall outside of them. He wanted to know what the thieves were talking about in there, he needed to keep gathering intel.

He crawled as close as he could to the wall, crawling around to hang upside down from the large pipes. Hanging like this on rocks was nothing he wasn't used to, though the slicker metal did make it a touch trickier. His clawed gloves scraped harshly for purchase as he looked around for a vent that might lead into the room. His eyes widened as he spotted one roughly a yard from him. It was on the other side of the door, and unfortunately, There was no pipework anywhere near it. He took a deep breath and tensed his muscles, testing how it felt. He had made jumps further than that before, surely he could reach it from here. Yes, this was just like bouldering... on sleek metal. It couldn't be _that_ much harder than rocks.

He pressed himself as flat against the pipes as he could, claws scraping and muscles burning as he started to feel lightheaded from hanging upside down. He sprung off the pipe, twisting in midair as his claws stretched out to latch into the slotted grate of the vent.

"Yes!" He whispered, feet scrabbling to steady himself against the wall.

The grate creaked and started to pull away from the wall, two screws coming loose and dropping Akechi halfway down the wall.

"NO!" he hissed through grit teeth, clawing his way swiftly over the open grate, digging into and cracking the drywall as he hurried his way into the vent.

He closed his eyes as he heard the grate clang to the ground behind him, followed by the distant sound of a female voice saying 'what was that?'

He moved as quietly as he could through the vent, only stopping when the voices of the thieves became clear.

"...probably a shadow trying to get in, no worries, they're too fat to fit in those little vents! But we should still hurry Joker out of here, just in case." Takamaki was saying.

"I shall keep close watch by the doorway, in case a shadow happens too close," a strange voice that Akechi figured belonged to Yusuke replied.

"Guys...I'm fine, we can't leave yet, we have a deadline to think about," Kurusu finally chimed in.

"We have a week, Joker, you need to give yourself some time to rest. Kaneshiro won't make good on those threats until the deadline. I promise, it will be fine," Niijima replied softly.

Threats? A deadline? Well that was certainly interesting… more information Akechi could use.

"Don't we have an item or spell that can fix me up?" Kurusu grumbled.

"Sorry, nothing for shock, and you haven't restocked our items in a couple weeks," Takamaki sighed.

"Ah fuck, really? Mona, remind me to go to Takemi later and-"

"And nothing! You're resting tonight! That shock won't wear off until we get back to reality!" Morgana snapped.

"...fine," Kurusu relented, then stubbornly added, "But tomorrow afternoon, we're coming straight back here."

Akechi shifted, moving back out of the vents as the affirmations of the other thieves faded into the background. If they were leaving, he had no reason to hang around. Besides, he had a lead, and a possible way to prevent the thieves from taking down their target.

\---

It should have been incredibly simple to find Kurusu again, the boy literally lived at that cafe, and seemed to only frequent a few places around Tokyo. And yet, when he walked into LeBlanc that evening, he saw a middle aged man behind the counter in place of his raven haired rival.

"Ah...good evening," Akechi greeted, looking around for any sign of the teen, "you must be the owner of this lovely little coffee shop."

"That's right," the man replied gruffly, peering down at Akechi over rimless glasses. He looked so familiar, but Akechi couldn't place where he could have seen him. "You're that kid that's always on the tv."

Akechi gave a soft, pleasant smile, "Yes indeed, Detective Akechi."

"Akechi kun..." The man murmured, "that's right, I shoulda remembered your name, the kid's always prattling on about you. So, what brings you here so late?"

"...you mean Kurusu kun? Well, actually, I had been hoping to see him tonight. Is he not here?" Akechi asked. 

Kurusu talked about him often? And not even to friends, but to this man-his..guardian..? He wondered what that could mean. Did Kurusu speak positively of him? Not that that mattered.

The man gave a non-committal shrug, "Well, he's technically here, you can go up and try to talk to him if you'd like. He just looked like hell when he got home from school, so I sent him upstairs to rest. I don't know what he does to get in that condition, but I feel like the less I know, the better."

Akechi glanced towards the stairs, pondering it a moment. He felt that going up into Kurusu's room might be just a bit too personal. Like it would cross some line and he would be forced to acknowledge that Kurusu was more than a simple rival.

"No thank you. I should leave him be if he's feeling so poorly," Akechi replied.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind, but suit yourself. How about a cup of coffee, since you're already here?" 

Akechi nodded, taking a seat at the bar, "that would be lovely. Thank you..?"

"Sojiro Sakura," the man replied simply, "looking for a particular blend?"

"Sakura san then, thank you. The house blend I had last time was splendid," Akechi answered.

"Hm, good to know he's not screwing it up," Sakura chuckled, "Akira is surprisingly earnest for a kid with a record."

Akechi shifted a bit, this would be an excellent opportunity to learn more about Kurusu's background. He never had managed to find what that criminal record situation was about.

"He had mentioned it, having a record I mean. Do you happen to know what the charge was? He just doesn't strike me as the criminal type, so I was surprised."

Sakura set a freshly brewed cup in front of him, "He really doesn't seem the type, does he?"

Akechi waited for him to continue, or say just, literally anything else, but instead the man simply pulled out a newspaper and turned to the crossword.

"...Sakura san? Were you going to tell me what he was charged with?"

"Was I?" Sakura mused, not looking up from the paper.

There was a long pause, and Akechi took a slow drink from his mug, finding it tasted even better than when Kurusu made it. 

"This is wonderful, I see Kurusu kun was truly taught by a master," Akechi smiled. The compliment was truthful, but he also felt getting on this man's good side might grant him a better shot at details on Kurusu's past.

"I'm no master, just take a lot of pride in what I do. Thanks, though," Sakura replied, never looking up from the crossword.

Akechi looked into his cup thoughtfully, letting half a minute pass before he tried sparking conversation again, "so, the crossword-"

"Look, I know you're a detective," Sakura cut him off with a tired sigh, "and it's not my business, but the kid has it rough, don't go digging around trying to make things harder on him."

"...I merely wondered how such a charming young man had ended up-"

"That lawyer woman is a lot like you. Listen, Akechi san, I'm giving Akira an honest shot at starting over. That's all. You don't really need to know his past. If he wanted you to know it, well, I'm sure he'd tell you himself," Sakura spoke softly, but his tone was firm, almost fatherly.

"...I apologize for overstepping," Akechi said carefully, annoyed that even his disarming public face couldn't get any info out of Sakura.

A silence fell in the cafe again, not tense, but not exactly comfortable either. Akechi finished his coffee and left his payment on the table. "...please tell Kurusu kun I'm sorry he wasn't feeling well."

"Seven letters, a large snake or especially distrustful person…" Sakura mumbled at his crossword.

Akechi forced a polite smile, "serpent," he supplied helpfully, and then he left the cafe.

\---

What a horribly unpleasant old man. Sure, he was definitely acting in Kurusu's best interest by not divulging his past to Akechi, but it was still incredibly fucking rude. In truth, Akechi was just always annoyed by the few people he couldn't charm or deceive. It just made things so much trickier.

As he made his way out of Yongen Jaya, lost in a swirl of frustrated thoughts, he ran flat into someone walking out of a shady looking alleyway doctor's office.

"God-" Akechi stumbled back, firmly cutting off his exclamation, fighting to hold his irritation at bay.

"Ah _fuck_!" The person who had so stupidly bumped into him hissed. 

Akechi heard clattering and saw a scatter of small wrapped packages spill across the ground.

"Hey, fuckhead, maybe watch where you're going," the voice growled.

Akechi blinked and had to squint, the voice sounding rougher, but otherwise just like- "Kurusu kun?"

The figure straightened, face hidden by a baggy hoodie. After a tense silence, he stiffly replied, "Akechi kun."

Akechi crouched down, picking up one of the little packages and turning it over in his hands, "...So-"

Kurusu quickly snatched the thing out of his hands, "what are you doing here this late?"

Akechi felt his frustration turning into a giddy smugness. Had he just caught Kurusu doing something illegal? Oh this was rich. "I was simply returning home from a nice cup of coffee. Funny though, I thought your guardian had said you were resting upstairs."

Kurusu had knelt down on the pavement, and was quickly gathering up his fallen objects, "...I was. He thinks I am."

Akechi snagged one of the things on the ground, slipping it in his pocket to examine later, "and you snuck out? Rather bold for a boy on probation."

"I'm really not in the mood for this tonight, Akechi," Kurusu mumbled. 

He still sounded hoarse, and Akechi noticed his hands looked a bit shaky. Sakura had mentioned him looking unwell before… he had been hit pretty hard in the metaverse. Akechi knew what that was like, and the effects could last for a frustratingly long time.

Akechi didn't know what compelled him to do so, but he reached forward and pulled Kurusu's hood down. 

It was dark in the back alley, but still Akechi thought Kurusu looked too pale. The dark circles were prominent under his eyes, and he could see the top of a rough red patch crawling up Kurusu's chin, an electricity burn. 

Earlier he had felt pretty happy seeing Kurusu get hurt, but now, up close, he pitied him more than anything. He'd had similar burns, and endless trekking in palaces during his first year had left him with many painful scars. A pang of _something_ twisted in his gut. Was this what Kurusu had meant before, when he said he empathized with Akechi?

Both boys were silent for a long time, then Kurusu pulled Akechi's hands free of his hood and flipped it back up. "...I should be getting back, before my cat notices I left." He stood, eyes downcast, refusing to meet Akechi's gaze.

Akechi slowly stood as well, a mix of emotions turning over and over inside him, his smugness completely dissipated, "God forbid the little beast find out. Though, I'd be more worried about Sakura san."

"You don't know Morgana," Kurusu chuckled. It was tired and empty, and it made Akechi feel another pang of something, though of what, he wasn't quite sure.

He was quiet as Kurusu pushed past him, listening to his retreating footsteps before calling out at the last minute, "Aloe and honey."

He heard Kurusu stop, but Akechi didn't turn to face him, "what?"

"...for the burns. Aloe and honey. Mix it into a salve and put it on before you sleep for about a week," Akechi murmured.

Both were silent again, and Akechi heard Kusuru continue to walk away. He hadn't acknowledged he knew what Akechi was talking about, but at least he hadn't asked how the detective even knew a remedy for such a thing. He wasn't even sure why he had risked telling the thief something like that. 

Only his true self, the one beneath the mask, knew of strange home remedies and scar cover ups. It was dangerous to let Kurusu see any of the real him, even something as vague as a burn salve. But he had felt compelled to help.

He knew exactly what Kurusu was going through, and he had seen that strike in the palace. Gratifying as it had been then, seeing it up close only made him recall how much pain he had been in when something similar had happened to him. Akechi's hands tightened into fists at his sides, was this what bonding felt like? Was this what it was to think of someone outside his goal and just truly wish for their well being? 

He _couldn't_.

Kurusu seemed kind and honest, but he couldn't afford to care about him, even if it was only not wanting to see him suffer. He should _want_ him to suffer! That was his rival, an obstacle. Watching him get struck down in the palace had been so fun... why was it not the same up close?

He shook his head and turned, hurrying through the station and towards home.

\---

"They have found his palace, yes," Akechi said flatly, face molded into a distant, blank expression.

He stood with his hands folded in front of him, feet together, and didn't so much as flinch when Shido slammed his fist against the desk. 

"What the hell do I pay you for?! You're telling me that none of my team thought this group was more than a simple prank, and yet they're somehow dangerous enough to be a threat to one of my biggest contributors?" Shido hissed.

"Yes, Shido san. Even I thought they were little more than childish frauds. The cases seemed to have very little relation, so I-" Akechi's carefully planned lie was cut off as Shido whipped a paperweight off his table, just narrowly missing the teen, wind ruffling his hair as the thing slammed against the wall instead.

His heart was racing as he internally reminded himself that Shido had never struck him, physical confrontation wasn't something he did. He had other people for that. He wouldn't strike him, he didn't need to panic. He swallowed his fear and maintained his calm exterior as Shido essentially threw a tantrum.

"I have worked VERY hard to keep nosy investigators off Kaneshiro's case, and now that's all at risk, simply because you didn't take the Phantom Thieves as a serious threat!" Shido yelled. "You had better have a way to fix this."

Akechi wrung his hands, the softly creaking leather reminding him of the mask he had to present here. As far as Shido knew, Akechi didn't know the identities of the thieves, and he hadn't been following them for the past two months. He had to be cautious about how much information he revealed to Shido if he wanted any chance of using the thieves methods to further his goal.

"I... have a potential lead. The thieves methods are unknown, however, so I can't guarantee that I can prevent their success," Akechi replied carefully.

Shido paced around to the front of his desk, folding his hands behind his back as he approached Akechi. He stood a few feet in front of him, and the proximity made the detective feel like he was ten and about to be beaten by an angry foster parent.

"Akechi. You have never disappointed me, and I expect you to continue your flawless work. You will fix this. I have faith in you," Shido reached out a hand and set it on Akechi's head, "failure is not an option."

"Yes sir," Akechi managed with an even voice, thankful that only his hands were shaking.

"I expect good news in the next few days," Shido stated, his anger having faded to the background once more. He returned to sit behind his desk and waved Akechi out.

The detective bowed stiffly and briskly left, happily taking the opportunity to bolt.

He managed to hold it together all the way until he got back to the police station, having thought he could just disassociate for a bit and get on with his day. But as he walked in and saw Sae at a work desk, pouring over the Kaneshiro case, the reality of his whole situation slammed into him like a freight train.

He fled to the bathroom, quickly locking the door behind him before he sank to the floor, covering his mouth in an attempt to muffle his harsh breathing. It felt as if all his thoughts had been turned from completely muted up to full volume, and he couldn't even pick out one in particular over the mass of different problems screaming in his head.

He pulled his legs to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut, holding his head down against his knees. He couldn't breathe, everything felt blurry. What was he going to do? Even if he managed to stop the thieves this time, what if they just came after him? He wasn't sure if they were above killing. He could kill them, but god, that would be so many innocent people, his peers even. He didn't like anyone else by a long shot, but he really didn't enjoy killing people who didn't deserve it. 

No, no there had to be some way out of this. There had to be some way to stop them without killing them or revealing himself. Maybe he could just stall the thieves? It seemed they were on a deadline of some kind. Yes, yes if he just kept them from getting whatever it was they were after in that palace, then he could still beat them.

He sat back up straighter, leaning his head back against the door as he took deep breaths. Yes, this would work out. He was a master manipulator, he could find a way to stall them. Maybe getting his hands on Niijima's notes would help provide some insight. He was starting to feel a bit better when there was a loud knock on the door.

He jumped to his feet, eyes wide and heart hammering in his chest again. He had completely forgotten where he was. How long had he been panicking? Who had noticed him run in here?

"Akechi kun? I ah, don't mean to bother you, but you've been in there awhile… and you seemed kind of distressed when you came in," Sae's voice came through the door.

Akechi cleared his throat and smoothed down his hair, then unlocked and exited the restroom.

He fixed Sae with a bright smile that physically hurt him to muster, "My apologies. I didn't mean to worry you Sae san. Everything is just fine."

Sae nodded slowly, still looking concerned, "uh... huh. Akechi kun, may I ask you something?"

Akechi nodded, worried about her potential question, "Of course."

"Are entrance exams more difficult than they used to be?"

Akechi blinked, very confused, "I... don't believe so? The study work for them hasn't been particularly difficult for me at least, why do you ask?"

Sae shook her head, "It's nothing, I just... you and Makoto both have seemed so stressed lately. She's been so jumpy, and for the last week or so she's been constantly on her phone. I wouldn't be so worried, but I thought I heard her crying last night. She just said studying for entrance exams were stressing her out..."

Sae shook her head again and sighed, "Sorry, I'm shouldn't bother you with personal problems."

Akechi simply shrugged, "I wish I could help, but I really have no idea what could be stressing her." Of course, he did have some vague idea, but it was nothing he could tell Sae.

Sae nodded, "I don't expect you too. Though honestly, you've been worrying me too. You look so pale lately... if exams aren't the issue, are you sure everything is alright?"

Akechi nodded instistantly, "of course. I have a rather busy schedule, perhaps I simply haven't rested enough. It's nothing to worry over."

Sae sighed, not seeming to fully believe him, but not pressing the issue, "If that's what you insist." She paused a minute, then added, "You need a break. You're having dinner with Makoto and I, and I'm not taking no for an answer again."

Akechi's heart jumped, what an amazing coincidence. He wouldn't even need to bring it up himself, "Yes! That sounds wonderful, I greatly appreciate it."

Sae chuckled and turned to walk back to her office, "you really must be exhausted if you aren't making up some excuse for the fifth time."

Akechi huffed, following after her, "They were not excuses, I just happen to have some rare free time for once." 

He didn't have any free time, he really didn't. In fact, he had to take two tests in the morning, had an interview the next evening, and Shido would likely have plenty of work to pile onto him soon to make up for his 'failure to recognize the thieves as a threat'. He was so busy that he wanted to throw up. He hadn't eaten since the previous day's lunch. 

But this was a necessary thing to squeeze into his schedule, so he could at least pretend he was free.

"Mhm. Alright Akechi kun. Just how it wasn't an excuse when you told me that fitness magazine in your briefcase was research?" Sae asked with a sly smile.

Akechi stopped abruptly, face suddenly burning, "IT WAS! Sae- I do bouldering, it was a rock climbing-st-stop looking at me so smugly!"

Sae just continued to grin as she held open her office door for him, "let's talk about the case, shall we?"

Akechi looked down at the floor and quietly shuffled inside, briefly unable to focus on any thought other than how damn embarrassed he was. God he hoped she wouldn't tease him like this in front of Niijima.

\---

The silence between Niijima and Akechi was palpable. Thick as butter and heavy as a stone. He sat with one leg over the other, arms crossed over his chest. She sat with her hands folded in front of her on the table, leaned forward and squinting as if trying to peer into his soul.

Akechi painted on a pretty smile and batted his eyelashes at her, "if you're trying to unnerve me, you can give it a rest. The talk-show hosts have a far more scathing glare than you."

Niijima chuckled, sitting up straight and returning a fake smile of her own, small and bitter, "Oh Akechi kun, I'm merely giving you an inquisitive look. You would know if I was glaring. Trust me."

Akechi clicked his tongue and uncrossed his arms, "my my, it would appear someone has sprouted a back bone. You know, that's good, I was beginning to worry."

"You have dark circles under your eyes. Is maintaining that licca-chan face and empty tv personality taxing for you?" Niijima replied coolly. 

Akechi touched his face self-consciously. Were his dark circles getting bad enough that the concealer wasn't hiding them? And since when was Niijima so scathingly confident? Had Kurusu caused this?

Niijima smiled smugly at Akechi's lack of response, and Sae finally returned from where she'd been rummaging around in the kitchen. 

"Alright kids. I gave up and ordered takeout," she sighed.

"Sis, seriously?" Niijima sighed.

"You're the cook, Makoto, it isn't my fault you refused to make dinner tonight," Sae replied, shaking her head.

"I don't cook for rivals," Niijima said flatly.

"It's cute that you think you're important enough to be my rival," Akechi said sweetly.

Sae blinked, "have I...missed something here?"

"Nothing at all," Niijima said through gritted teeth.

"Of course not. We were simply having a friendly conversation," Akechi hummed.

Sae carefully stepped through the blazing tension crackling between them, moving to sit next to her sister.

"Alright...well, dinner will be here shortly. How is studying going?" Sae asked, looking uncomfortable.

"Fine." Niijima said shortly.

"Well." Akechi stated plainly.

Sae smiled awkwardly, and Akechi wondered if she was regretting inviting him over. He had a feeling she hadn't known how tense Niijima and his relationship was. 

After a minute of dead silence filling the air, Akechi decided now was as good a time as any to try snooping around, "Sae san, if it's not too much trouble, may I use your restroom?"

"Ah, to cover up those dark circles? Smart," Niijima said, a grin cracking across her face.

Sae motioned down the hall, "go right ahead, it's on the left. And I'm sorry about Makoto's behavior."

Akechi bowed politely and stood, heading out of the room.

"Sae! You're just going to side with him without even asking what he might've done to justify my reaction?" Niijima protested indignantly.

"He's a guest, Makoto, you rarely even see him-"

Akechi headed down the hall, the sounds of Niijima and Sae quietly bickering fading as he passed the restroom. He wasn't wasting any time, he needed to find her notes as quickly as possible.

Fortunately for him, the Niijimas were both highly organized people, and each had simple nameplates on their bedroom doors. He slipped in quietly, assuming he would have about five minutes before Niijima started getting suspicious.

As he walked through her room, he briefly scanned over all the details. Navy blue walls adorned with academic achievements and a few Aikido medals. Her dresser had neatly stacked study books and papers set on top of it. He shifted through them quickly, but the papers were just completed homework. 

He huffed and set them back before continuing his search. Her computer was off, and her desk drawer was locked. He cursed quietly under his breath, he couldn't lock pick, and certainly didn't have the time to search for her key. That had to be where she'd keep her research too, somewhere Sae couldn't stumble upon it. He should have expected such a precaution from someone as smart as Niijima.

Akechi was about to just call the search a bust and leave, worried about being caught snooping, when he heard a loud buzzing next to her computer.

"Oh? Well well, not so clever leaving your phone in your room, miss student council president," he mumbled under his breath, picking up the buzzing device.

It was locked, of course, but he could at least see the stream of texts coming in. Maybe this search wouldn't prove entirely useless.

 

[Akira] 8:51 PM

Makoto. take pics

[Ryuji] 8:51 PM

bro can you be any more gay?

[Akira] 8:51 PM

yea i can try

[Akira] 8:51 PM

you have sweet abs ryuji

[Ryuji] 8:52 PM

THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT

[Ann] 8:52 PM

guys, be serious! We have 6 days, and we still have to find those codes

[Ann] 8:52 PM

do you have any plans?

[Akira] 8:52 PM

no worries. Mona and i are on it

[Ann] 8:52 PM

you better! I am NOT letting Makoto and Sae san end up as Kaneshiros "workers"

[Ryuji] 8:53 PM

that wont happen. We'll protect them no matter what

[Ann] 8:53 PM

Where is Makoto anyway? And wheres Yusuke?

[Ryuji] 8:54 PM

Yusuke said hes busy arting or somethin

[Akira] 8:54 PM

and Makoto has Akechi over for dinner

[Akira] 8:54 PM

im so jealous

[Ann] 8:54 PM

be serious!! but yeah kinda same

 

Akechi frowned, reading the texts the best he could as they flooded Niijima's lock screen. Workers? Kaneshiro was threatening Niijima directly? And Sae… she was somehow involved as well?

As he was trying to mull over exactly how much trouble the Niijimas were in, another text came through. This one wasn't from any of the thieves though.

 

[Unknown] 8:56 PM

You have 6 days of freedom left sweetheart.

[Unknown] 8:56 PM

If you don't have that money by now, you may as well just give yourself over early. I've been dying to get a fresh young woman out working.

[Unknown] 8:56 PM

It's sad you don't care enough to even help your poor sister. Don't worry though, I'll treat her well.

 

Akechi felt a full body shudder run through him, and these messages weren't even directed at him. Kaneshiro was a disgusting man. There was no way those messages were from anyone else.

He set the phone down and hurried back out of the room, realizing he had been gone nearly ten minutes now. He couldn't explain if he was away any longer. He would just have to work out what this all meant later.

As he sat back down, Niijima eyed him warily, "you were gone awhile."

"I do not dictate how long restroom trips will take," Akechi replied.

"Well, sis got called back in to work, she told me to tell you she was sorry, and that you could still stay for dinner," Niijima sighed.

"...I'm not sure either of us would enjoy that," Akechi said.

"Agreed. You may take the food with you, if you want to wait for it to get here," Niijima offered, "but I know I will certainly relax better once you've left."

"Harsh," Akechi chuckled, "that's quite alright, I have to study tonight anyway."

"My sister said you were free tonight, was that a lie?"

"I felt bad for turning her down so many times," Akechi wrung his gloves, "I'll just… take my leave now, and let you enjoy the rest of your night."

Niijima got up from her seat and began to walk out of the room, "I'll assume you can see yourself out."

Akechi watched her leave the room, then sighed. He couldn't even bring himself to be angry towards her after reading those messages. He had seen many of the women whose lives Kaneshiro had ruined, and imagining that happening to two women he knew, who were genuinely good people... it twisted his gut.

As he opened the door, he heard a muffled sob from Niijima's room. He couldn't think about it, he had a job to do. He had ruined a lot of innocent lives already, what were two more?

Akechi walked down the sidewalk, gaze focused on the cement as it began to rain. His mind was swirling again, his options battling harshly in his mind.

Shido was going to make him regret it if the Phantom Thieves succeeded, and it might make reaching his goal a lot harder, if not impossible. But if he stalled the thieves and prevented then from reaching their goal... "Sae san..." he found himself murmuring.

Akechi gripped his chest, hand curling into his shirt as he tried incredibly hard not to think about Sae, kidnapped, held hostage and forced into a living nightmare by a mafia boss. He took a shaky breath and looked up at the thundering night sky.

"I can't. Not her," he whispered.

He hadn't even realized when or how it had happened, but he had formed some kind of bond with Sae. He had gotten too close to her, and now he couldn't possibly bring himself to ruin her life, not like that. But it meant ruining his own. Everything would be in vain...

He took a deep breath and ran the rest of the way home. The rain was coming down in sheets as he reached his door, out of breath and hair dripping wet.

There had to be some way to save his own ass without letting Kaneshiro take Sae. Some way he could spin this to Shido... If only the damn Phantom Thieves hadn't gotten so much attention as heroes, if only the public had never put it in their stupid little heads to go after the mafia-

Akechi's eyes widened, an idea taking form as his drenched form continued to soak the floor. That was it. He didn't have the details worked out yet, but this… this could work. It was risky as hell, but it was the only way he could get out of this. And if it paid off, it would be more than worth it.

\---

The monitors were staticy and had no audio, but it was the best vantage point he could find in this god forsaken bank.

Akechi's claws dug into the cojsole under the monitors, eyes glued to the fuzzy image of the thieves surrounding the beat up shadow of Kaneshiro. They all stood there as the fool tried desperately to cling to a pile of gold.

What was said to him was impossible to determine, but after just a few minutes, the shadow shook his head and dissipated into light.

Akechi's eyes widened, unsure what had just happened there. Was it one of their powers? Or something else entirely? 

He yanked his hands free of the table, his claws leaving behind deep grooves. They had done it then, or at least he assumed.

He took a deep breath as he turned to leave the palace. He prayed he had made the right decision. But deep down, when he really thought about it, he would never have made any other choice.

That was the Robin Hood in him, he presumed. Guiding him, pushing him towards the path of the hero he knew was too far out of reach.

It was worn and broken and overgrown with thorny vines, but still Robin Hood pushed. And now and then, every great once and awhile,

Akechi still foolishly took a step towards that unwalkable path.


	8. The Temperance (R)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!! Sorry it's been a little bit since the last update, my beta reader and I were actually BOTH on trips for awhile, so I didn't have things fully prepared.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

_Like a ship in a typhoon, you take blow after blow, and no matter how you fight, the waves of chaos threaten to drag you into the murky depths once and for all. Reckless choices have led to this fate. There are no more choices to be made._

_Survive._

  
  
  
  


To say Akechi had slept restlessly would be an understatement. His anxieties had pushed their way into his dreams too adamantly, and he had woken in a cold sweat more than once.

Getting ready took longer than usual, as it was getting to be a real effort keeping his dark circles and sickly pale face looking normal. He couldn't have anyone thinking he looked in poor health, and he absolutely couldn't have Shido seeing how painfully weary he was growing.

Those damn Phantom Thieves were going to be the death of him. He had been coping just fine until they traipsed their way into the metaverse.

He squinted at himself in the mirror, the third layer of concealer seeming to have finally eradicated his signs of restlessness. It wasn't perfect, but if he kept at it any longer he'd be late.

The train was so crowded that Akechi had to stand, but he just couldn't muster up the energy to bike to school that morning. He wasn't sure if it was the lack of sleep or the fact that he had now gone roughly a week without eating more than a few pieces of fruit, but his body was starting to struggle to pedal even on flat paths. 

He was sure he did poorly that morning in school, and he wasn't looking forward to his exam results, but he was just thankful he had made it through at all. Adrenaline, Akechi felt, was the only thing keeping him functioning at this point. He had been trembling with it ever since he made the choice to let the thieves take down Kaneshiro.

He had never failed Shido before, and he wasn't sure if his plan to spin it in his favor would work. What would Shido do? Akechi didn't want to die before he could reach his goal, it would mean every terrible thing he'd ever done would have been in vain. 

Kurusu and the others had completed their mission the night prior, so Akechi could only assume Kaneshiro would confess today. At least if it took roughly the same amount of time as a psychotic break.

During lunch, he checked his phone for breaking news at least twenty times. The waiting itself might just kill him before Shido got the chance. He had his little speech all thought out, and he was hopeful that Shido would believe it, but the key was to wait, let Shido find out on his own. So his initial outburst would be alone in his office, and not anywhere near Akechi.

If Shido made him panic, he might forget his plan, and if he stumbled, it wouldn't work. Shido would have him killed without a second thought, or worse, maybe the politician would actually lose it and attack him himself. 

Akechi closed his eyes, trying very hard to steady his breathing. Thinking about it wouldn't change anything, he had chosen his path, there was no going back now. 

His phone pinged.

His heart about exploded out of his chest.

He shakily held his phone back up, equal parts relieved and frustrated to see it was just from Sae.

 

[Niijima] 11:47 AM

I am FURIOUS.

[Niijima] 11:47 AM

How in hell did they pull this off?!

[Akechi] 11:48 AM

Sae san, please calm down. What happened?

[Niijima] 11:48 AM

The case, MY case! None of the work I did matters now! That bastard turned himself in.

[Niijima] 11:48 AM

His name is Kaneshiro, he was a suspect. I never had enough evidence to nail him though.

[Akechi] 11:48 AM

Allow me to guess- he claims to have had a change of heart?

[Niijima] 11:49 AM

Exactly. You are sharp. But God, all that hard work just to get upstaged by fantastical thieves! 

 

Akechi put his phone back in his pocket, Sae would calm down soon enough. That meant it had worked though. They had succeeded, and word would spread soon. It would be mere hours before Shido found out.

 

\---

It was nearly four in the evening, and Akechi was home, just lying face down on the floor as he waited for the inevitable call. 

He had considered going to LeBlanc, as the place felt genuinely calming to him, but he couldn't risk being around Kurusu right now. In his nerve wracked state, Akechi was sure he'd end up divulging too much truth to the thief. 

So instead he was here, lying on the floor and going over his speech in his head again and again until the words became near meaningless. If he made it out of this alive, maybe then he would reward himself with a relaxing cafe visit. It would be much less risky once this stress was over.

It was half past four when his phone rang.

Akechi shifted, sitting cross legged on his creaky wooden floor as he took a deep breath. 

"You can do this. You won't fail, you won't let him win," he whispered.

Then, hesitantly, as if not picking up might change the outcome, he hit the answer button.

He didn't even get to start a greeting. The voice on the other end of the line was aggressive, insistent, and most terrifyingly, barely above a whisper.

"Explain yourself, boy."

Akechi swallowed a whimper, he wouldn't sound weak. He wasn't weak. 

"Of course, sir. I assure you, I have a very good reason for-"

"You had better. Come to my office, now," Shido asserted, "and Akechi?"

"Yes, sir?" Akechi replied, fighting to keep his voice unwavered.

"Remember that I have no use for people who cannot do as they're told."

The phone clicked, and Akechi let it drop to the floor. He went to stand, but he was so shaky that he found himself right back on the floor. This was the last thing he needed.

"C-come on, work with me here," he hissed, forcing himself back to his feet, "I can do this, it will be okay."

\---

He managed to get himself to the train station without falling over again, and he wrung his gloves the whole way to Shido's office. 

As he walked into the building, he mumbled under his breath, "please... lend me your courage, Robin Hood. We can't let it end like this."

He bowed upon entering the office, "Sir."

"Get inside and shut the door," Shido instructed.

Akechi did as he was told, and, upon turning to face Shido, was rather concerned to see two other men standing by him. 

"Ah, you have guests. I wasn't aware that-" Akechi began politely, but Shido held up a hand to silence him.

"They know what you are," Shido stated plainly, "and after you tell me your pitiful excuse for letting the Phantom Thieves win, I'll decide what they'll do with you."

Akechi clasped his hands in front of him so tightly that they hurt, "Ah! So these must be the researchers who took over after Wakaba then. I don't believe we've ever been properly introduced."

One of the men nodded, "it will stay that way."

Shido crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, "stop stalling. I'm being kind and giving you a chance to change my mind. Anyone else would already be dead. You just happen to be tough to replace. But not impossible, mind you."

Akechi was sure he was sweating, but he was too numb to register the feeling, "ahaha... yes, of course. Well you see, it occurred to me that taking down the Phantom Thieves at this point in time would actually be detrimental."

"Oh really? When they're directly hurting my contributors? How do you reason that, exactly?" Shido scoffed.

Akechi swallowed, his throat felt dry, "well, see, after today, they are quite popular in the public's eye. All attention is on them right now, but fame is a fickle thing. I realized that you could use their fame to bolster yourself. The election is coming up after all, and this is a way you could guarantee your victory, sir."

Shido leaned forward in his seat, shifting to rest his elbows on his desk, "...you're suggesting that vocalizing support for these hooligans would secure my victory?"

"The opposite, actually," Akechi said quickly, before he could lose his nerve, "you see, if there's one thing people love more than a hero, it's a common enemy to fight against. And a leader to rally them to fight. All you have to do is insist that the Phantom Thieves are dangerous, despite their actions seeming positive. The public won't understand at first, but once they all love the thieves and herald them as heroes, that's when we turn the tables. We can frame them for something so horrendous that every person in Japan will turn on them. They'll see you as the hero then, the one who was right about the thieves from the start."

Akechi was trembling all over by the time he finished, and just hoped he was standing far enough away that the shaking wasn't visible. It all hinged on this, would Shido accept this plan? And would he be willing to work out the details on his own, or demand Akechi elaborate right now? That would be bad. God he hoped Shido was happy with this vague idea of a strategy.

Shido closed his eyes, seeming to think it over for awhile. Finally he nodded, "it could work. If it did... it would be a way to secure my victory... it might even be worth the loss in revenue."

"I always have the long game in mind," Akechi said, untensing just slightly.

"You should never have made such a decision without my okay," Shido replied, "but I will allow you to continue with this new plan."

Akechi bowed, "I am eternally grateful-"

"You will still be punished for disobeying my direct orders," Shido cut him off, "After all, if I can't trust you to stay in line, you really will be useless to me."

Akechi stood up straight, fixing the researchers with a wary stare and saying nothing. What were they going to do to him..?

"These men have hit a roadblock in their research. They thought studying a metaverse user might prove useful," Shido stated, "since it looks like you'll be keeping your life today, they'll only be taking a DNA sample and running a few basic tests. You should be done in a few hours, and then I'll have some extra cases compiled for you."

Akechi shifted slightly, not comfortable in the least with whatever cognitive experiments these researches might have planned. But he couldn't say anything about it, he was lucky Shido wasn't having someone beat a lesson into him.

"...I am not sure what useful data that would provide them, but I will assist how I can," he finally said, voice soft and compliant, almost child-like.

Shido nodded, "that's all then. Get out of my sight."

\---

It was nearly nine when Akechi finally returned home. Fortunately for him, the tests had been simple fitness exams and the researchers had only wanted a little blood. He wasn't sure what they hoped to gain with that knowledge, but he didn't really care. A needle to the arm and a little exhaustion were a smaller price to pay than he had expected.

It was done, he was alive, and Shido hadn't gone completely off the rails on him. He was sure he'd have an unreasonable number of targets to deal with in the morning, but it was worth it. 

With the pit of pure anxiety in his gut finally settling, Akechi was starting to feel a little better. He had done something to help Sae, or at the very least he hadn't ruined her life. He knew that it was the lowest possible bar to clear, simply not being an active obstacle to someone, but the fact he had gotten away with not obeying Shido made him feel somewhat accomplished.

He could barely call it free agency, but it at least made him feel as if the chains that bound his heart were just slightly loosened. 

Akechi decided that he would reward himself for maneuvering his way through that rather tense situation. He took a shower, changed into a short sleeved dress shirt, and headed out to get dinner. Now that his stomach wasn't constantly doing backflips, he might actually be able to hold down a proper meal.

He walked down the sidewalk, fooling himself into thinking he was debating where to get food. He turned several options over in his mind, as if he wasn't going to find himself at the cafe he was growing far too fond of.

\---

The little bell over the door rang as Akechi entered, and the pleasant smell of well made coffee and warm curry filled the air. 

"Welcome t-" Kurusu began rather blandly, then, upon seeing who it was, grinned, "Akechi kun! I haven't seen you in over a week. Has TV been keeping you busy?"

Akechi tiredly returned the smile, moving to sit at the counter, "indeed. And I see your burns are healing quite well."

 _Why did I say that?_ Bringing that up was a potential segway into a conversation he absolutely should NOT he having.

Kurusu nodded briefly, touching a hand to the still pink skin blotching its way up his perfect neck. "Your salve worked beautifully. Where did you learn such a handy thing?"

This. This was _exactly_ what Akechi had wanted to avoid. It was fine though, he could just make up some vague reply like he did with makeup artists who asked about his scars. 

"Just from childhood," he smiled, "frequent burns require one to know such recipes off hand."

_Why the fuck would I admit something like that???_

Kurusu's face was flat once more, and Akechi couldn't see his eyes behind the glare off his glasses. The barista just quietly began preparing a cup of coffee, brow furrowed as if unsure what to say.

"I ah, didn't quite mean to phrase it like that, I was just quite the poor cook as a young teen. You know how tricky stoves can be," Akechi tried to recover.

Kurusu set the fresh cup in front of him, "I don't know anyone who had a great childhood, you know. Curry?"

"...I'm sorry?" Akechi asked, blinking.

"Curry. Sojiro made it fresh last night, you'll like it."

"No, the bit about-" Akechi sighed, "yes, a plate would be lovely."

Kurusu nodded, moving to the small kitchen to prepare Akechi a plate.

The detective rested his chin on his hand and eyed the sugar. The coffee was good as it was, but after today, he really didn't feel like a bitter drink. 

"Kurusu kun, do you have any stirring spoons?" 

Kurusu looked over with a questioning hum, "don't you usually drink it black?"

"Perhaps I just want to change things up," Akechi replied.

Kurusu set down the plate of curry and offered out a coffee spoon, "of course, sweet prince. You just seemed the type to like bitter coffee to me."

"What would give you that impression?" Akechi's cheeks tinged red as he snatched the spoon, "And please refrain from calling me cute little pet names, we are not friends, Kurusu."

Kurusu clicked his tongue, "see there? Bitter."

Akechi couldn't help the little smile as he stirred sugar into his coffee. Even if they couldn't be friends, something about this absurd banter never failed to make him feel lighter.

"Well then, I am quite sorry you have to tolerate my tongue lashings," Akechi chuckled.

"Ooh watch the phrasing, beautiful. And be sure to try the curry while it's hot," Kurusu winked.

Akechi huffed and didn't reply, deciding to just begin eating instead.  The curry was a touch spicy for his taste, but it was absolutely delicious. He hummed happily, grateful that he was able to enjoy the taste of something for the first time all week.

After a minute of silence, he looked up to see Kurusu over by the sink, doing dishes. He would stop every now and then to look over his shoulder at Akechi, seemingly just watching him. 

Akechi took a sip of coffee and met Kurusu's eye the next time he looked over, "and just what are you looking at?"

Kurusu gave an infuriating grin, "I just like having something pretty to look at while I work."

Akechi tinged pink for the second time that night. Damn flirtatious thief. It never flustered him when adoring girls complimented him, this should be no different!

"...if you're going to stare at me, then come play a nice game of chess. You can compliment me while we play," Akechi teased, acting as though his heart wasn't stammering. 

Kurusu wiped his hands off on his apron and walked back to the counter, "finally warming up to me huh?"

"Hm. I find you interesting, to say I'm warming up to you might be a bit of a stretch. We are rivals after all, I could never truly get close to a Phantom Thief sympathizer." He took a sip and then added, "even if you are cute."

Akechi smiled warmly, all while shrieking in his head. He wasn't supposed to _flirt back_. Maybe he wasn't in his right head enough for this after all.

Kurusu pulled a stool around and began setting up the chess board, "I dunno, I think you can only resist my charm for so long. But since you brought up the Phantom Thieves, did you hear on the news?"

Akechi took a bite of curry, "mm. I work with a prosecutor who was on the mafia case. She told me a man named Kaneshiro turned himself in, admitting to those phishing schemes."

Kurusu nodded, "He was a terrible man. It's good he's off the streets, don't you think?"

"You'll have to try harder if that's your attempt to lay a word trap. Yes, the fact he is off the streets is a benefit to Tokyo as a whole. However, the methods to remove him were still less than moral."

"You really are stubborn. Why do the methods matter? He's not dead, and he's not hurting people anymore. Isn't that good enough?" Kurusu asked, a tinge of irritation seeping into his voice.

"And you get worked up far too easily. Injustice angers me as well, but the proper way to fight it is not with more injustice-"

"They _are_ just," Kurusu snapped.

Akechi took a slow drink of his coffee, trying to find Kurusu's eyes behind his glasses, "how could you possibly know if they are or not?" He replied evenly, "tinkering with one's will...I wonder what sort of functionality these people have left. Don't you?"

Kurusu hesitated, folding his hands in front of him and bowing his head to think. "...Those who have had a change of heart seemed to function afterwards. And even if they aren't the same, isn't it worth it for the hundreds of people who can no longer be hurt by them?"

"I never said it wasn't worth it. I simply wouldn't call such a thing justice," Akechi reasoned, "most adults have molded and rotten hearts, and changing that benefits society, surely. But justice is, by nature, fair. To call the Phantom Thieves as bad as those they change would be too black and white, but to call them Just... well, that's simply naive."

When it came down to it, Akechi was sure the thieves were no better than him. Their reasons might be more noble, but their hands were dirty too. To call himself a villain might not be much of a stretch, but to call Kurusu a hero was laughable. They were closer to the same than the thief would ever want to admit.

Akechi moved a piece first, always playing the white side of the board, "well? No rebuttal?"

Kurusu stared at the pawn Akechi had moved, gazing at it as if it might hold the answer. "...I'll think about what you've said. I believe in my heart that they are just. But I have to admit… your reasoning is sound."

Kurusu slowly moved a pawn in return.

Akechi touched his finger to the knight piece as he thought over his move, "belief doesn't make you right, Kurusu kun." He paused a minute before adding, "thank you, for not disregarding my opposing view."

"I'm a man of justice myself, I'd be no better than closed minded adults if I just ignored you," Kurusu said, then added with a hum, "Besides, how would I learn anything if I didn't listen to what my beautiful rival had to say?"

Akechi huffed, mouth quirking just a bit as he moved his knight, "compliments won't sway my opinion, you know."

\---

When Akechi arrived home, it was past midnight. The time really did fly when he was talking to Kurusu.

He yawned and took a minute to just breathe. He would gladly cling to this brief moment of respite, head clear and body warm from a decent meal. After all, he was sure this was the last one he'd be getting for some time. 

There had been a yellow envelope waiting for him when he arrived home. It was taped to his locked door, unmarked and unassuming. Akechi would have thought Shido leaving something like this out in the open was a bit reckless, but really, what would anyone do with a list of names and minor crimes? Akechi was a 'detective' after all. This kind of file wasn't unusual for him to have.

He sat on his couch, closing his eyes a moment and just savoring that last second of warmth left over from the cafe. He sighed softly and cracked one eye open, looking down at the depressingly thick envelope. Time to return to reality.

Flipping through, the pages of names and crimes were all par for the course, and Akechi counted twenty in total. It was an absolutely unattainable amount for the deadline stamped on each. It just meant he wouldn't sleep for the next couple days and would be late for school. Again. Akechi was mentally rescheduling in his head when the last page made him stop.

A short message simply reading:

Meeting about your plan. Tomorrow, my office, 9 A.M.

Akechi let out a slow, shuddering breath. It was fine, Shido wasn't going to take back what he said and kill him, this plan was good for him. He likely just wanted to go over more details... which, Akechi figured he should probably try and work out beforehand, just in case.

He grabbed a handful of names, about four, and began trying to reason out his vague takedown plan as he headed out and into the metaverse. 

\---

The sorrowful moaning of shadows and eerily lit tunnels did nothing to help him focus on his plan, and he found himself stumbling a bit in battle as he made his way to his targets. He was far too in his own head, and had already acquired a few scrapes by the time he reached his first target.

The assassin was just walking quietly up to the man, one Hiro Toga, his mind wandering as he tried to piece together a first step in his vague plan, when he was blindsided by a surprisingly solid blow.

He leapt back, reeling from the hit as a bloom of warmth gushed across his left side. To say he was surprised would be an understatement, his targets so rarely fought back, and them striking first was almost unheard of. The shadow had already lost its human form and taken on that of some leopard-like beast, and Akechi hadn't so much as threatened the man. He curled one hand against his injured side, eyes wide as he met the shadow's. 

"I know why you're here, you're after me! Right? You're out to get me...I've heard the rumors, everyone has! Well I won't let you kill me!" Hiro's shadow roared, eyes wild, dual swords swinging in its clawed hands.

So that was what had struck him... how could he have been so distracted that he hasn't noticed the thing turn?! This was bad, he could already tell the slash was deep, even with adrenaline buzzing through him and dulling the pain.

He drew his gun, unsteadily trying to hold it aloft as the arm motion sent shock waves across his ribs.

"You know who I am, even under this mask?" Akechi questioned, trying to distract the shadow long enough to regain his own composure.

"It doesn't matter _who_ you are! Shido sent you, right? You're that assassin! They said I was crazy... but look who's crazy now!" Hiro's shadow laughed, taking another swing at Akechi.

He dodged the first swing, but, preoccupied with attempting to keep the blood in his body, the second blow got him. He took the hilt of the sword right to the back, sending him careening to the ground. He body thudded loudly against it, and his vision was still spinning as he rolled away.

He didn't have time to steady himself, one second of hesitation could lead to his death here. Akechi fired off a blurry shot, but the shadow dodged. 

He hesitated, just trying to focus his vision as he got to his feet, and it was on him in a heartbeat. Hiro's shadow closed the gap between them, pressing the teen assassin into the wall. Its blades crossed menacingly against his throat, scraping the metal of his helmet.

"I gotcha now," the shadow snarled, "this is the last time you ruin somebody's future. Burn in hell you-"

Akechi's claws dug into the leopard-like shoulder, wisps of red radiating from his palm, "Loki," he managed, voice strangled.

He felt the blades press into him more harshly as the insanity took hold of Hiro's shadow. The sharp swords dug into his outfit just under the protective metal, slicing skin and drawing out paper thin stripes of red. 

He didn't flinch. He didn't breathe. He just kept his eyes locked with his target's.

The swords melted away as the shadow lost its grip. Eyes turned from ferocious feline back to terrified and all too human. 

"Why..?" It choked.

Akechi's mouth twitched, as if he wanted to explain himself, but no words came. He roughly pushed the shadow away from him, sending it toppling onto the ground as it convulsed with chaotic energy.

He turned, bolting before the psychotic break could finish overtaking it. A target like that would almost definitely turn violent from his power, and he doubted he'd survive another fight with _that._

He made his way to a rest area in the subterranean hell before allowing himself to stop. The uneven spattering of red in his wake told him that his side wasn't clotting up any time soon. He couldn't really feel it, but he could almost never feel the wounds in this place, he was always too erratic or strung out.

His own shallow breathing slowly registered in his ears as he slid to the ground. He touched his hand to his side, pulling it back to find a thick, syrupy red dripping from it. He closed his eyes, cursing under his breath. Injuries like this were always such a setback, and he couldn't afford to stop now.

He dug around for any medicine he had thought to bring, bitterly reflecting on how nice it would be if either of his personas could heal like some of the thieves. He settled for splash of some mystery ointment and a half-assed bandage wrap.

He felt lightheaded, no doubt from however much blood he had lost, but he could still stand. That was good enough. After all, taking a rest wasn't really an option. So he dusted himself off, made sure his side wasn't leaking through the bandages, and continued down into the endless tunnels.

\---

When Akechi made it back home, it was 4 A.M. He was completely drained, but he couldn't sleep just yet. He dizzily made his way to the bathroom so he could rinse off his blood soaked body, he had to see just how much damage had been done, and properly medicate and bandage it before it got infected.

As he stood in the shower, watching red-stained water pour down the drain, he couldn't help thinking back to what Hiro's shadow had said. 

The man had clearly been a paranoid mess, but... he also hadn't been wrong. Akechi had been at least clinging to the fact that most people recovered fully from psychotic breaks, but...

_'This is the last time you ruin somebody's future...'_

Akechi closed his eyes and let the sound of running water fill his ears. It was far too late now, guilt wouldn't change a thing. And it certainly didn't make him any more innocent.  

He shut the water off and walked to his medicine cabinet, digging around until he found his suture kit. His kit was just rubbing alcohol, a large sewing needle, and a spool of black thread, but it was better than nothing.

"What's it even matter?" Akechi mumbled as he threaded the needle, "none of them are innocent. It doesn't make any difference if a few of their futures are destroyed. Once Shido is gone, things will be better for them... and I..."

He trailed off, staring in silence as he poured rubbing alcohol over the needle. Getting rid of Shido was all that mattered. What happened to Akechi after that was a foregone conclusion. It was a fate he was more than ready to accept. 

\---

Akechi was at Shido's office exactly when he'd been told, the pain in his side at least doing an adequate job of keeping him awake. 

"I'll assume the extra work kept you from sleeping," Shido stated, simply a fact, not an expression of concern. 

"It's nothing I can't manage, sir," Akechi replied.

"Good. You look pale, you'd better not get sick, I need to be sure you can do what I ask of you."

"I can, I assure you," Akechi insisted. He had put on his makeup today, right? Was it really getting to be so noticeable?

Shido merely nodded, "well, I have decided on the first step for our plan. You say that it would be most effective to cut the Phantom Thieves down at their height, so I've determined how to spike them to that point. Are you familiar with Medjed?"

Akechi tapped his fingers together, thinking it over. The name did sound very familiar, "...it was... a Japanese hacktivist group from a year or so ago, right? But I haven't heard much news on it lately."

"It's well known in some circles," Shido said, "I know a man in IT who was a part of one of its branches. It can also be made into an effective enemy. A faceless group who can hack into everyone's personal information and steal it? What would frighten people more?"

Akechi nodded slowly, "yes... that is a good point. I assume this IT man will be acting as the face of Medjed, making some threat to the public?"

"No. He'll be handling the technical aspect, but you will be issuing the threat. Consider it a calling card of your own, one that antagonizes the Phantom Thieves and threatens to take away their adoring public. Something that will force them to act."

"A brilliant idea, but sir, they work similarly to myself. They'll have no target they can go after without a name."

Shido scoffed, "they don't need one. Just run out the deadline we set on this 'threat', and then shut it all back down. We can simply act as though they were the ones who took down the threat. What would they do? Claim they didn't? They couldn't without either revealing themselves or thoroughly confusing everyone."

Akechi nodded along, his hand to his chin as he thought about how aggravated it would make Kurusu, and how well it would work. 

"A wonderful idea. Shall I get in contact with this IT man then?"

"Yes, but one other thing first. They have a little popularity poll on that site of theirs, and it's moving far too slowly. Track down the origin of the site and see about changing that poll in their favor, why don't you?" 

Akechi had never been happier that he'd made note of their unremarkable producer, it would make things so much easier, "consider it done."

\---

Akechi's side started hurting worse over the next few days. He had managed to take out the rest of his assigned targets, but the pain was getting to be unbearable. The mild pain relievers he had on hand were doing nothing to dull the sharp stinging that ripped through him with each step, and he found himself frequently nauseous. The thought crossed his mind that perhaps he hadn't sewn it properly, but he had stitched injuries with no problem before...

As he prepared to go into the metaverse to track down Mishima's shadow, he had to stop and throw up. With pain rolling over him in waves as he clung to his toilet, he realized he couldn't just continue ignoring this.

After a few minutes of shallow breathing and fighting to retain his calm, the pain simmered back down to manageable. Akechi stood up straight, slowly, and looked towards the door. He needed to go... He had a shadow to track down… but there was no way he could fight in this condition. Hell, he could barely _walk_ in this condition.

He made his way to the mirror and peeled off his shirt, gingerly poking at his stitching as he tried to examine it. The stitch work didn't look too terrible, but he could see the faintest tinge of green ooze clinging to the gash, eking out over swollen purpley flesh. it looked especially bad around some of the threading. Akechi scrunched his nose, it reminded him of rotten meat. 

He was sure he'd sterilized it properly, so how? Maybe he had just waited too long to treat it... he had stayed in the metaverse for at least a few hours after being injured, and who knew what kind of bacteria a place like that held.

He did his best to sterilize it again, but the skin around the cut was tender, and he found himself repeatedly flinching from his own attempted touches. By the end of it, his side was just far more sore. And the spots of infection weren't looking any better.

He cursed under his breath and dug around in every room, looking for some kind of medicine or ointment that might help him treat this. There was no doctor He could go to that wouldn't ask questions, and besides, he had always managed alone before. Sure, he had almost died from an infection like this twice, but that was when he was fifteen. He was far more experienced now.

Akechi was looking through his coat pockets as a last resort, unsure why he was bothering to check there,  when he pulled out something surprising. It was a neatly wrapped blue packet, small and square. He was puzzled for a minute, then remembered. Those things Kurusu had been carrying out of the clinic the other night, Akechi had swiped one and then entirely forgotten to study it.

He opened it carefully, hoping it was something useful from that doctor. Inside the little container was an assortment of four marked tubes of cream. They all read 'burn cream' or 'soothe gel'. 

He frowned, disappointed that half of the contents were useless. But the soothe gel sounded promising. He doubted it would help much more than the painkillers had, but anything was worth a shot. He shook off his gloves and poured a small amount into his hand, testing it on one end of the slash. 

It didn't sting, and in fact, everywhere the gel touched left a cool, almost numbing sensation in its wake. He sighed in relief, spreading it over the length of the wound. That back alley witch was definitely a miracle worker. 

 _Wait_.

 _She_ might not feel the need to tell anyone about his visit. She didn't seem the gossiping type. Normally Akechi wouldn't leave that sort of thing up to chance, but he had a strict deadline, and even with the pain gone, he needed this infection fixed ASAP.

It was a calculated risk, but he didn't see a way around it. He was at least glad he had seen Kurusu come out of the clinic, so he wouldn't have to ask the boy where to find that doctor.

\---

The look the woman behind the counter gave him was less than welcoming. More skeptical than anything. Though that made sense, him being a detective must put a shady woman like her on edge.

"You're that boy-" she started.

"Akechi, yes-"

"-who had a panic attack and nearly broke his ankle in the park like a month ago."

Alright. Well, he hadn't expected her to remember him from _that_. 

"...yes..." Akechi said slowly, "My apologies, I wasn't really feeling myself that day."

Takemi scanned him up and down, "well, you look okay from here, so, what do you want? I heard from my little guinea pig that you're a detective... here to see if I'm a fraud?"

Akechi blinked, "ah, no, nothing like that. I was merely looking to ask for your services again... I can pay you of course. I just ask that you not tell anyone I was here. If the public knew I was getting injured, they might start to form conspiracies."

"Being a celebrity sounds like a damn nightmare. Dealing with just a few patients is already a pain," Takemi sighed, "I don't have any interest in gossip, boy wonder."

"...so... will you see me then?" Akechi asked, not really feeling like that answered his questions.

"Yeah, I may as well. I'm definitely not busy," Takemi replied, "so, you got hurt then? I won't bother asking how, just come to the exam room and take off your shirt."

She was already gone from behind the counter before Akechi could ask anything. He huffed and turned, assuming the only door in the office would lead to the exam room.

Once inside, Akechi felt incredibly uncomfortable. It was only now hitting him that when he took his shirt off, she would see all the old scars too. He fidgeted a bit, hands wringing as he weighed his options here. 

Takemi was sitting on a rolling stool, one leg crossed over the other as she just stared at him impatiently.

"You shy? You don't need to be, I look at half naked people pretty frequently, you know. Comes with the business," Takemi stated.

"Oh, no, I was just afraid I might be wasting your valuable time," Akechi said, trying to recover from his nerves. She said she wouldn't spread gossip, he had to trust that. There was no way he was curing this infection fast enough without her help.

"The only waste is you standing there by the door, not showing me your injury," Takemi replied, "shirt off. You're favoring your left side, so I assume that's what's injured."

Akechi walked to the exam table, taking a seat on it and hesitantly removing his shirt. Takemi's expression stayed neutral, but her eyes widened significantly. She scooted up to him in the seat, just staring intensely at the wound for a minute.

It was a long, diagonal cut running from near his back and curling up under his ribs. The stitching was well done, a small zig zag with only a few missed seams from the awkward angle he'd been sewing at. Takemi clicked her tongue and stood from her seat, walking to get gloves.

"I know I said I wouldn't ask, but I gotta tell you, this one is almost as curious as when my guinea pig came in covered head to toe in electricity burns. Tell me, are all you teens involved in some kind of insane fight club?"

"Nothing like that, this is a rock climbing injury," Akechi replied smoothly. "It was a bit more slippery than I was prepared for, and I landed side first on a fairly sharp rock."

"And you tried to sew it up yourself?" Takemi questioned as she walked back over. 

"I... had enough experience, I assumed it would be fine. The infection is really why I came here. I know how quickly those can get out of hand."

Takemi approached him, a small pair of surgical scissors in her hand, "I don't know how much experience you think you have, but it's never safe to suture a wound with normal thread."

"It's never been a problem before," Akechi replied, wincing a bit as Takemi started undoing his makeshift stitches.

The doctor replied by jabbing him in the chest, tracing a line down a particularly nasty scar, "this line here tells me it has been a problem, actually. You're just damaging your body further by trying to do this yourself."

Akechi went to reply, but the doctor cut him off again, "I'm going to inject a numbing agent into your side. It's still going to hurt quite a bit, considering you let it get this bad first."

Akechi remained stubbornly quiet while Takemi re-stitched his side, lecturing him about proper at home medical safety the entire time. He was starting to wonder if Kurusu had to put up with this too, as frequently as the idiot probably got hurt. 

"Alright, all done," Takemi finally said, pulling her gloves off and sitting back in her chair. "Now, I'm going to guess a kid like you doesn't have insurance, and normally I'd charge upwards of a hundred thousand yen for this..." 

Akechi pulled his shirt back on, "I can manage that, if you'll let me make payments."

Takemi chuckled, rolling over to her desk and pulling a plastic kit out of a drawer, "you seriously aren't gonna complain? Jeez, I'm not going to charge a kid that much. You remind me a lot of the idiot currently helping me out."

"So... you aren't charging me..?" Akechi asked, confused.

"Oh no, I am," Takemi smiled. She packed a bottle of pills and some ointment into the case. 

Akechi was even more confused now. This woman was impossible. She turned and held out the case, "This is a suture kit. A real one. There's also topical cream for the discomfort, and antibiotics for the infection."

Akechi slowly took the case, waiting for her to finish explaining what he owed her.

"You seem confused...oh, right, of course. Just come back in a week or so, once you've started healing. I always need fit teenagers to help with my medical research. You can consider that your payment."

Akechi stood to go, "Ah, so that's what you have Kurusu do for you. Yes, that seems like a fair trade. I do at least owe you that much."

Takemi nodded, "and next time you get mysteriously injured, either suture it properly, or come here _before_ it gets infected."

Akechi paused at the door, "thank you for your help. And... thank you for keeping this to yourself."

"Your life isn't my business," Takemi replied, "but ah… you know... there are some good resources available... for kids struggling with... things."

Akechi looked back at her, "sorry..?"

"I won't ask what you get up to, but I'm not stupid. I know a troubled boy when I see one," Takemi said, looking back down to some paperwork on her desk.

"...I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," Akechi replied slowly.

"Have a good day, Akechi kun. And if you see my little guinea pig, tell him he's overdue for his next experiment."

\---

Alechi knew it was foolish to go back into the metaverse less than a day after having his injury properly fixed, but his time was running short. Shido had texted him that morning, wanting the information on the Thieves' website. 

The detective had never felt less rested, and while the antibiotics were helping the infection, they were making him a bit dizzy. Probably because he wasn't eating food with them like he was supposed to. In fact, he couldn't recall the last time he'd felt hungry. His food blog had even taken a rather long pause, as he hadn't eaten anywhere other than LeBlanc for over two weeks.

He was struggling to maintain focus, his vision swimming as he cautiously trudged through the subways. Mishima's shadow was all that was on his mind. 

He had managed to sneak carefully enough to avoid any major scuffles, and had tracked down the producer before too long. He wasn't sure what he had expected from the plain little teen, but it certainly wasn't to hear his shadow mumbling darkly about fame and validation.

"They wouldn't even be this far without me...if those guys knew how important I was to the Phantom Thieves, I bet then they'd be sorry..." The shadow was grumbling.

Akechi approached slowly, unsure how this boy might react to his presence. And he really couldn't handle a fight right now.

Yellow eyes snapped up as Akechi approached. The boy folded his arms over his chest and eyed Akechi's outfit warily, "you... who are you?"

"How do you know I'm not one of the thieves you so admire?" Akechi replied softly, voice as gentle and honeysweet as a fly trap could be.

Mishima's shadow shifted a bit, looking more uneasy by the second, "You aren't. Kurusu is... and he would never be around someone like you. You look like some kind of assassin."

"Not as slow witted as you appear, interesting," Akechi hummed, voice catching slightly as he nearly tripped. Keeping up an imposing presence when he was this dizzy was going to be difficult.

Mishima's shadow blinked, then scowled, "so, what are you then? Some wannabe? Kurusu is way better than some lame assassin. And I'm showing the whole world that. You... I bet you're nothing."

"You're nothing too."

The shadow balked at this, eyes going wide, "what?! No! I'm amazing! The thieves are where they are because of me!"

"And where is that, really?" Akechi pondered, "So they've taken out a few big targets. They're still no more than petty thieves to the common man. It's a shame, really. How can you ever get famous if the thieves you bolster barely even get a lukewarm reception?"

Mishima's shadow hesitated, fists curling and uncurling by his sides, "I… th-they'll get there! They're doing amazing work! The public will see that soon enough. And then..."

"What? And then they'll see you?" Akechi laughed bitterly, "don't be stupid. If you want acceptance, if you want love, you have to claw and fight to _earn_ it. Playing fair won't get you anywhere."

He hadn't quite meant to say all of that to the shadow, but it was certainly holding his attention. So he cleared his throat and continued, "I can help you. I can get the thieves the notoriety you desire for them. And that helps you too, right? All I need is to know how to access that site you run for them."

The shadow seemed to think it over for a minute, then nodded, "they deserve to be in the limelight. So do I! I'm not a loser, I'm doing something important! I'm useful, I'll show everyone!"

"Good," Akechi replied, happy he could get this information out of Mishima's shadow so easily. "Tell me everything I need to access your site and fix it. We'll show them how important you are."

The shadow nodded, eagerly explaining how the site was built and where Akechi could most easily gain access to its coding. After a fairly detailed description, one which Akechi did his best to fully commit to memory, he went to leave.

"Hey, and this will help the thieves get more popular?" The shadow called.

"It will. Your hard work will be acknowledged, I'm sure," Akechi replied. He hesitated before adding, "can I... ask you one more thing?"

"You need something else?"

"...what is it that you see in Kurusu? What makes him of all people so special?"

Mishima's shadow broke into a wide grin. The kind of grin only an unfiltered facsimile of one's heart could wear, "He's not chained by anything, totally free from what society thinks or wants... and he uses that power to break others free too! Who wouldn't admire a guy like that with all their heart?"

"So that's it then..." Akechi turned on his heel to leave, feeling as if the world was spinning on its axis around him, "How idealistic..."


	9. The Death (R)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Thank you all so much for all the positive feedback! I'm going to try and reply to comments more as I go on, but I have read all of them! And every commemt seriously makes my day.
> 
> A warning about this chapter, it is darker than all the previous ones. My darker content warning were mainly for this chapter, and a handful of the ones going forward.
> 
> I cried writing this chapter
> 
> My beta reader cried reading and helping me edit it
> 
> Enjoy!

 

_ The chains that bind your heart are not societal, nor are they bonds in any traditional means. Your past is what weighs you down, rooting you by the ankles to a cement block in a deep river. Unchain yourself, or else drown in your cage of memories. _

  
  
  


About a week had passed since Akechi helped the IT company president release a proper statement as 'Medjed'. He had given the man the instructions needed to mess with their site's poll, and Akechi had taken his time to write a special calling card of his own.

Kurusu's group certainly had flair, but they weren't the only ones who could leave a lasting impression. He couldn't help himself, he had even taken the extra step to write the statement out in English.

Akechi was still terribly run down from all the extra work he had, on top of catching up on his homework over the break and juggling media appearances. But he did get a happy little rush hearing the newscasters translating Medjed's threat. The only thing that could have made it better would be if he could've seen Kurusu's face when he first heard it.

Today, however, he finally had some free time, and he felt he could spare some of it to check in on Kurusu. He wanted to see if the thief was getting flustered, having a target he couldn't possibly beat. Though, it was also at the back of his mind that he owed Takemi a visit. He  _ had _ promised to pay her back for saving him from the horror of sepsis.

When Akechi arrived at the clinic, he was greeted with a sight he certainly didn't expect.

Kurusu, standing in front of a very baffled Takemi, his shirt unbuttoned and hanging down off his arms as the doctor poked at his torso. 

"I don't even know where you could get a friction burn from sand around here..." Takemi mumbled.

"Would you believe me if I said it was the sandbox at the park?" Kurusu laughed.

"Knowing you... maybe," Takemi snorted.

Akechi tinged light pink when Kurusu looked over, noticing him before the doctor had. "Akechi kun!" He greeted, "what are you doing here?"

Akechi hesitated, genuinely not having thought of the possibility of running into Kurusu here. His mind ran through a handful of options before landing on the first deflecting thought that had come to his sleep deprived mind. 

"Why is your shirt off in the waiting room?"  _ Solid response, you gay fuck. _

"Oh, Takemi san just wanted to see what kind of medicine I needed. It was quicker this way, since the place was empty. Why? Is it distracting?~" Kurusu replied with a smug little smirk.

Akechi suppressed a shiver, cursing himself for being a hormonal teenager. He cleared his throat and looked away, not wanting to risk getting flustered, "No. It's just highly unprofessional."

"I never claimed to be professional about things," Takemi stated, "alright guinea pig, I'll get you some ointment."

She turned to face Akechi, who was pretending that her desk sign in sheet was thoroughly fascinating. "And you, I take it you're back to make good on that promise?"

Akechi nodded, and Kurursu asked, "what promise?"

"That is personal," Akechi huffed.

"Boy wonder here is as big a dumb ass as you. The details are confidential, unfortunately," Takemi sighed as she headed back to her exam room.

Once they were alone in the room, Kurusu wasted no time in dragging Akechi's attention over to him, "So. Medjed. I know you've heard about what happened, you did have a couple things to say about it on that talk show after all."

Akechi looked over to see the thief sprawled across two waiting room seats. His shirt was back on properly, but still very much open. "I did, yes," Akechi replied, unable to keep his eyes from flicking down to the smooth expanse of exposed skin, "would you button that??"

Kurusu chuckled, shifting to sit up straight, but making no move to fix his damn clothes, "so then, what do you think? Your full thoughts. A direct call to action from another group that thinks the Phantom Thieves justice is false. Surely you have some interesting insights."

"...I think the Thieves are in over their heads. This isn't just one man, it's an organized threat," Akechi's gaze raked over Kurusu's torso, and he shifted, subconsciously moving towards the thief. "And...if the Thieves hadn't taken the spotlight in the first place, perhaps the public wouldn't have been threatened."

Kurusu nodded, "I see... blaming the Thieves for Medjed's threat, then. Seems a little shallow to me. Wouldn't you say Medjed is far more to blame than the group actively trying to help the public?"

"Moreso, surely, but the Phantom Thieves have presented themselves as a rival of sorts. They are just two groups of criminals, and what is honor amongst criminals, at any rate? Perhaps there is none," Akechi hummed thoughtfully, moving to stand properly in front of Kurusu.

The thief stood, pushing his glasses up into his hair to look Akechi in the fully in the eyes. "The phrase is honor among thieves," Kurusu stated coldly, slate grey gaze setting Akechi's veins on fire, "and it means that even criminals hold themselves to some sense of justice. This Medjed is beyond dishonorable, and they're going to regret challenging the Phantom Thieves."

Akechi felt Kurusu's mask slip away as he spoke. Getting him riled up was always a sure fire way to see it, the fire of hell that raged in those eyes. Akechi had hoped to see him flustered and afraid in the face of Medjed, but even now he seemed so confident. Akechi would have thought he'd be irritated that his message didn't phase his rival, but at the moment he just found himself entranced by the thief's burning passion.

Akechi stepped close without thinking. His gloved hands ran up the open sides of Kurusu's shirt, gripping and pulling him a bit closer. "All the drive in the world can't help them fight an unseen enemy. Though I must say, you seem to be taking this quite personally, Kurusu kun."

Kurusu faltered briefly, startled by Akechi initiating contact. He glanced down to the grip Akechi had on his shirt, then back to the detective's cool maroon eyes. "It's... hard not to take it personally, they're threatening every citizen of Japan after all. And, you know, I kind of live here."

Akechi hummed and buttoned one of the buttons on Kurusu's shirt, "even so, you get so worked up over matters involving the Thieves... one might consider that suspicious."

Akechi felt Kurusu's breath catch, his stuttering pulse a constant presence beneath Akechi's leather-wrapped fingertips. "I-there are a lot of people who feel as strongly as I do about the Thieves."

Akechi maintained eye contact as he closed another button, "You must admit that you act rather fervent, even for a fan."

Kurusu's cheeks were starting to tinge pink, and it could have just been the friction burn running up his torso, but Akechi swore the thief's skin felt hot, even through his gloves. 

"Well? Kurusu?" Akechi pressed, pushing the last button closed.

Kurusu opened his mouth to answer, but the two were interrupted by a not-so-subtle throat clearing nearby.

The boys looked over to see Takemi standing by her exam room door, foot tapping as she held a tube of ointment in one hand.

Akechi gave a nervous little laugh, softly dusting off Kurusu's shoulders before stepping back away from him. 

He was sure his face was flushed, but he tried hard to recover from it by lightly saying, "see there? Much more professional."  _ What in the hell was I just doing? Did I actually fucking do that? I was touching him. Good God I was touching him a lot. _

Kurusu's face was also turning a shade of red, but he tried to match the detective's quick recovery, giving a small grin and saying, "Yeah, uh, thanks for the demonstration on how to button a shirt."

"Mhm," Takemi tsked, tossing Kurusu the tube, "Here's your ointment. Did you need anything else..?"

"Ah, no, I'll just... head out," Kurusu smiled awkwardly, "thanks again Takemi san."

He paused by the door, glancing towards the still slightly flushed Akechi, "...feel free to stop by the cafe later. We can continue our debate. Or... whatever else."

Akechi ignored him, walking towards Takemi instead. He heard a light laugh as the door closed, and had to take a second to properly right his askew mask, "So... did you have a study I could help you with today?"

"You know, I thought before you looked a little pent up," Takemi said vaguely, "and yes. I want to see how this tweaked medicine reacts. Kurusu has already fielded most of the worse side effects, so you should be fine."

\---

Akechi did stop by the cafe after testing out Takemi's mystery drugs. He was only going to further discuss Medjed, of course. He was pretending Kurusu hadn't so much as uttered any other suggestion. He took a steadying breath and entered the cafe.

"Welcome," came a deep greeting Akechi recognized as Sakura.

The man was standing behind the counter, leaned against it and reading the newspaper. Just like the last time Akechi had seen him. 

"...good afternoon," Akechi said, glancing around the mostly empty cafe. Was Kurusu gone..?

"Detective Akechi," Sakura grunted, looking up from his paper, "you on summer vacation too?"

"From school at least," Akechi replied, "work is another story I'm afraid."

"Sounds rough. But you're probably not here to talk to an old man like me, right? Akira is upstairs, he said something about needing to get things ready before he meets his friends."

"Get things ready..?"

"The less I know, the less I have to report," Sakura sighed, "he's not getting into anything illegal as far as I know."

"Hm. You would have to report back to some sort of probation officer, wouldn't you..?" Akechi murmured, mostly to himself.

"Still trying to dig up dirt on him huh?" Sakura shook his head, "you seem like a decent kid, Akechi. Maybe take that detective hat off for a little bit and try just being a normal teenager."

Akechi bowed politely, "you're right, my apologies. I shouldn't be so intrusive when I'm not on the job."

"That's... not exactly what I meant," Sakura mumbled.

Akira came flying down the stairs then, a bag full of cat and who knew what else slung over his shoulder, "Sojiro! I'm meeting Makoto at the train station, I'll be back-" he cut himself off as he skidded to a halt, nearly bowling Akechi over.

A grin broke out across his face, "you actually came by?"

Akechi crossed his arms, "wipe that grin off your face. I only came to continue our discussion."

Akira chuckled, "well, it'll have to wait. I'm on a tight schedule. Feel free to stay here and keep looking pretty till I get back though."

Akechi let out a frustrated sound as Akira hurried on out the door, leaving with a wink. He swore he heard the cat loudly complaining about Akira being a flirt just outside.

Sakura looked at the door questioningly, "...that boy is strange."

"Apologies, I actually must be going as well," Akechi said, realizing that if Kurusu was meeting his friends, then he was probably meeting about Medjed. 

He could see what the thief was up to that would make him so imfuriatingly confident. Akechi was out the door before Sakura could even reply, he couldn't lose sight of Kurusu if he was going to follow him.

Surprisingly, the boy didn't go to the train station at all, and instead veered down a small road towards a run down residential area. Akechi hid off a side alley once he saw his friends already waiting outside a house for him.

"Akiraaa! It's too hot out! Don't make us wait so long!" Takamaki whined.

"It's air conditioned in the palace," Kurusu replied, "Sorry, I was gathering everything we'd need. And I ran into Akechi on the way out."

"Ugh, that guy again?" Sakamoto scoffed, kicking at some loose gravel, "why do you even talk to him? You know he hates us, right?"

"Sometimes I think he's just got a confused moral compass," Kurusu shrugged, "besides, he's fun to debate with."

"You mean you have fun flirtatiously teasing him," Niijima accused.

"Well that's fun too, yeah. Look, guys, can we just go already? I think Ann is gonna melt if we wait much longer."

Morgana popped his head out of the bag, "then why are we standing around?! Hurry, we must protect Lady Ann from this terrible heat!"

Akechi stepped a bit closer, thoroughly confused. A palace? But Medjed was a faceless entity. What palace could they possibly have found? He maneuvered as close as he could without being spotted, hoping the range of the nav would pull him in too. He needed to know what was up.

As the nav activated, Akechi felt a rush of hot, sandy air. He closed his eyes against it, waiting until it settled before risking a look around. 

A desert greeted him. He blinked, spinning around in circles to try and figure out what kind of palace this mess could possibly be. There was just sand here! Where was the distortion? Whose palace was this?

He finally spotted it in the distance, what looked to be a large pyramid. He looked down at his somehow umchanged clothes, prayed it was impossible to get heat stroke in the metaverse, and started trudging towards the pyramid.

\---

Akechi wasn't sure how long it took to get to the actual palace building, but it felt like ages. The heat was scorching, he had taken off his shirt to put over his head at least an hour ago, and he had never regretted not carrying his metaverse supplies on him more than he was now.

When he finally got into the structure, his shoulders were already turning a raw red, and he could feel A permanent blush on his face. He was going to have a real time covering up this sunburn tomorrow, that was for sure.

Akechi pulled his shirt back on as he looked around at the grand stone walls. Everything felt so ancient, yet somehow not decrepit in the slightest. He could see flickers of code in the bricks, and streaks of cybernetic light shooting through the cracks at a gentle pulse. And he was more than thankful for the cool air that filled the place.

The whole pyramid felt like the strangest mix of advanced and primitive. The biggest mystery of all to him, however, was that he still had on his normal clothes. He had never once entered a palace where the owner didn't already consider him a threat. 

The place felt so off, it barely felt hostile, there was no twisted greed or selfishness emanating from this place. As he touched the chest of a beautiful statue of Anubis, all he could think was that pyramids were tombs, and that must mean this person's heart matched this sad state.

"Who are you?" 

The voice startled him, and he whipped around quickly. The golden eyes alerted him that this was the palace ruler. The slight frame told him this ruler was a child, probably younger than himself, and the bright orange hair made his heart seize in his chest.

"Who are you?" The girl repeated once more, her wet doe eyes boring into his. He was sure it was a coincidence, lots of girls dyed their hair orange. That didn't mean anything, she was just some girl with a palace. She couldn't be-

"Fu..." He started, then bit his lip. Even if he was right, what good would it do to confirm it?

The shadow, however, seemed to dislike his nervous half-response. Her eyes widened, and he felt the tight nylon and thick belts snap around him in an instant.

"Do you know me..?" She whispered, terrified, yet somehow commanding.

Akechi felt choked by his helmet. That gaze- the look of a child broken by countless battles they never should have had to fight...

He suddenly couldn't breathe, the belts were making his limbs stiff and heavy. 

He fled, leaving the shadow of Futaba Isshiki where she stood. 

\---

Akechi wished he had just run back out of the pyramid, but he would have had to push past her, and he couldn't bear to get one step closer. His fear and lapse of judgement had gotten him lost in a labyrinth of stone and memory, and he wasn't sure if he would ever find his way back out.

Another turn down a mysterious corridor, another statue gaze meeting his own. A dead end once more. He was breathing hard, and he was still pretty dehydrated from walking across the desert. Akechi was so tired, but less decided to rest, and more so collapsed to the ground and didn't bother getting back up.

He squeezed his eyes shut, and swore he could hear voices swirling somewhere up high.

_ You killed her! _

 

__ _ Why did you do it?! _

 

_ Murderer! _

 

__ __ _       Answer me! _

Akechi's clawed gloves curled against his head, scraping harshly against the metal as he whispered inaudibly against the dusty ground. 

"Rah..." He rolled onto his side, legs curling into himself.

 

_ You killed her! _

 

"Robin..." He breathed out, barely a sound.

 

_ Horrible child! _

 

"Robin hood!" He managed, a choked cry.

The distant voices died back down as the decorated cotton wrapped itself around him. Shaky hands grasped his helmet until it shifted into its red tengu form. He raggedly gasped in the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Clothed in white and wearing a mask of comforting lies, Akechi pulled himself to his feet.

"I didn't mean to," he murmured hoarsely, casting a glance towards Robin Hood, "but I got lost."

\---

_ "Momma! Momma look!" Goro squealed, the toddler ran in happy circles around a tired woman. _

_ "What is it Goro?" his mother answered, her voice unclear and distant. _

_ "Somebody at school gave me this laser sword, isn't it cool? Now I can protect you from the mean town people!" Goro stated proudly, holding the little plastic thing up to his mother. He clicked the button on the handle to show her how it lit up. _

_ Her face was blurry, like looking at a reflection in frosted glass. He was sure she smiled though, he could remember the way she'd grinned, even if it couldn't be pictured. _

_ "That's amazing, Goro. My hero," she picked the boy up, hugging him to her chest, "but don't you worry. They don't bother me. I have you, my little angel, and what they think of us doesn't really matter." _

\---

Akechi's eyes snapped open. 

He was leaning against a wall, halfway slumped to the ground, heart racing in his chest. Had he passed out? No... he remembered walking down this hall, and then...

Right, he had just meant to lean against the wall and rest for a moment. Maybe he really had gotten heat stroke walking outside...

Akechi wrapped his arms around himself and started walking again. He hadn't come across any minor shadows yet in this place, but assumed they probably had their hands full with the thieves. He was thankful not to be fighting enemies in this compromised state, but at the same time, it left him no distraction from his thoughts.

"Robin Hood," he said it more conversationaly than a call, "you can't help me find my way out of here... can you?"

He looked behind him, hoping his persona had the answer, but it wasn't even there. He sighed softly, fingers curling more tightly against the fabric of his sleeves. 

He really was alone here, too rattled to even keep his persona properly summoned.

\---

_ Goro came home from school with a black eye, sniffling and trying his hardest not to cry.  _

_ His mother ran into the room, warm arms scooping the five year old right up as she fussed over his face. _

_ "Goro! Did someone at school hit you?" She asked, touching his face gently. _

_ "Uh huh... but I'm tough, it doesn't even hurt," Goro replied, still fighting back tears. _

_ "You're about to cry, are you sure it doesn't hurt?" His mother asked as she carried him to the restroom. _

_ "It doesn't! It just...." Goro looked down sadly, "the teacher took my laser sword. He said I can't have it back till I apologize! How am I supposed to protect you from evil if I don't have a weapon?" _

_ His mother sighed, "Did you hit another boy with that toy, Goro?" _

_ "He started it! He said he was gonna beat me up, and he called me a mistake. So I told him he was a villain, and I'd beat him up first," Goro huffed. _

_ "So you fought with him then," his mother shook her head, pressing a cold rag to his black eye. "I know words can hurt, but fighting is never good." _

_ Goro tried to study his mother's face, it was almost in view. A curtain of honey brown hid one eye, and he couldn't quite picture the other. He knew it was a deep crimson, reflecting his own. _

_ "Momma... he was wrong... right?" _

_ "Fighting is always wrong, you shouldn't have fought him, either," she replied softly. _

_ "No. I mean… I'm not a mistake... am I?" _

_ He could remember the way his mother's eyes fixed on his. Tears threatening to spill over as she responded, "you're my little angel." _

\---

Akechi stumbled his way into a big open room, and for a fraction of a second, he thought he had found his way out. He groaned in frustration when he realized it was just a particularly large dead end. 

He sat down, arms curled around his legs as he leaned back against the carved brick, streaks of code pulsing dully across it. This damn maze had to have SOME exit. He felt so heavy here, like his past was physically weighing him down, he wasn't sure how much more of it he could take.

"You're lost," came a familiar girl's voice.

Akechi looked over hesitantly, tensing as his eyes rested on Futaba's shadow.

"Isshiki chan..." he murmured, voice coming out far more broken than he had expected it to.

"Sakura," she replied.

"What?" 

"Futaba Sakura. That's who I am. I don't deserve to share her name anymore... not after what I did."

Akechi turned away, he couldn't face the pain in those sweet doe eyes. What  _ she _ did... did Futaba truly think she was to blame for Wakaba's death?

"I can help you get out," she pressed.

"Why would you help me?" Akechi sighed.

"Because, this is my tomb, not yours. I didn't invite you here, just the others," the shadow replied, sounding cold and distant.

Akechi looked back over in surprise, "the Phantom Thieves..? You invited them?"

"They're trying to help me," she nodded, "I doubt they'll succeed... but they're trying their hardest. You... you're just another tomb raider. And I want you back out as fast as possible."

Akechi nodded slowly, "I'd like to leave as well. I promise you I will never come back here."

"Good. Because I'll just kill you if you do, it's what I do I guess," Futaba's shadow shrugged, then walked out of the room.

Akechi took that to mean he should follow, so he quickly scrambled after her. 

As they walked down the halls, the echoing voices rang out again. Cries of angered men and women, demanding to know why She had been killed. Akechi covered his ears, backing into a wall and trying to focus on his breathing.

He tried to find Futaba's shadow in his panicked state, not wanting to lose sight of her, and noticed she was faring about as well as he was. She was squatting on the ground with her hands over her ears, teeth grit as she shook her head.

Their fearful eyes locked for a moment, and all Akechi could see was his own guilt reflected in that golden gaze.

The voices grew screechingly loud, as if the paralyzing fear in the teens was egging on the horrible cries.

"They never stop," Futaba's shadow whimpered.

"What do they want?" Akechi asked, the trembling reaching his voice despite his best efforts. 

"They want me to die."

"But this is your palace! You can make them stop!" Akechi tried to reason, his hands curling harshly in his hair in an effort to keep himself grounded.

"I can't! I can't!" The shadow shook her head and huddled down lower, as if trying to disappear into herself entirely.

"Why not?! This is your heart-"

"Because I think I should die too! And I will! I will die here in my tomb!" She shrieked. Her whole body shook violently, and before Akechi could say anything else, her whole being faded. Her shadow's presence leaving him alone with the cries of angered adults once more.

Akechi slid to the ground, staring at the space where she had been as tormenting jeers continued to echo down the halls.

"Fu...Futaba..." He felt his eyes begin to water as the weight of the knowledge that he had caused this sank into him. 

It seeped into his skin, staining him like ink and forcing his comforting facade to retreat. Black and blue and stifling belts constricted him once more. The garb of a killer clung to him like glue. It poisoned his bloodstream with icy darkness, letting him know that no matter how hard he scrubbed, he would never be clean of this.

Among all the voices that were slowly fading, another from inside his own head piped up, the rasping crawl of Loki's voice, ever present in his mind.

 

_ Yet another life you've torn to shreds. And you can't ever take it back. _

\---

_ A nervous fifteen year old Goro stood inside the office of Masayoshi Shido for the first time.  _

_ Goro wore a pink button up shirt that was a size too big and black slacks that were a size too small. His hair was brushed into a neat ponytail, with only his bangs still in his face. _

_ He had no idea how to look presentable, but he had done his best to imitate pictures and media he had seen with what little money he had.  _

_ The way Shido scanned him told him his attempt wasn't a complete success, but he wasn't kicking him out yet, so it was at least passable. _

_ "You expect me to believe that all those incidents over the last month were you?" He asked, skeptically squinting over his glasses. _

_ Goro nodded, keeping his hands clasped firmly in front of him, afraid he might just try and attack his father here and now if he didn't force himself to stay completely still. _

_ "Y-yessir. I have a power, I can make people go psychotic. It's a sort of-other reality. I-I can prove it too! Please- just give me a chance, I can show you how useful I am. All I need is a name," Goro insisted. _

_ He was so, so close. He couldn't just be dismissed now. If he could gain Shido's trust... it would be the perfect position to stab him in the back. He would get vengeance for his mother, and for himself. _

_ "Anyone..?" Shido pondered, still unconvinced, but at least seeming interested. _

_ "Yessir. A-anyone. I um, I don't control what they do, when they go crazy... but I can garuntee they always fuck up their own lives. And sometimes others," Goro tried to explain.  _

_ Even he wasn't fully sure what his power entailed, but he had been practicing with it in that subway. The one a voice in a dream had whispered about, calling it 'metaverse'.  _

_ He was sure, at least, that such a unique power could get him close to someone like his horrible father. _

_ Shido's mouth curled into a grin Goro would describe as 'villainous'. "Wakaba Isshiki." _

_ "That... the researcher woman? The one who was in the paper for her controversial work?" Goro asked. _

_ "The very same. But I don't just want her to go mad. I want to be sure she can't ever interfere with me again." _

_ "But...I can't do that," Goro replied, "my power is only temporary, they'll recover before long-" _

_ Shido set a pistol on the table, making the inexperienced child before him flinch back. _

_ "It's not loaded," Shido assured, "I have a… certain amount of knowledge of this other reality you spoke of. Have you used one there before?" _

_ Goro swallowed thickly, shaking his head, "only a sword. Weapons do work differently over there, though.." _

_ "Then it should be easy for you. Find Wakaba Isshiki-" Shido pushed the pistol across the desk with a pen, "and shoot." _

_ "I-I don't know what that would do, Shido san, even in that other place, it might kill her," Goro said anxiously. _

_ "How stupid are you, boy?" Shido snapped, "you said you could prove your worth. So go on then, prove it." _

_ Goro reached forward and picked up the gun, the weight of it was foreign and it felt uncomfortably cold against his skin. He thought this must be the dreadful chill of holding death in his hands.  _

_ "Do it, and I'll consider keeping you. If you don't... well, I don't like loose ends, so you won't need to worry about what happens if you fail," Shido stated plainly. _

_ Goro stood there in a horrified silence, eyes wide and uncertain as he still held the gun awkwardly in both hands. He hadn't considered what Shido would do to him if he failed, and he  _ never _ thought he would have to kill someone.  _

_ He shouldn't even consider it, he knew he shouldn't. He was worthless anyway, whoever this woman was, her life was worth far more than his. _

_ But. _

_ His mother. He gripped the gun more tightly. This was for her, too. For what Shido had done, for the perfect, wonderful woman he had destroyed. Her vengeance was worth any price. _

_ "I... I'll do it." _

\---

Akechi staggered out of yet another hallway, beyond drained as he prayed to some god, any god, to just helps him find his way back out of this Egyptian themed hell.

_ Worthless. Murderer. Why don't you just give up and die here? _

The thoughts weren't echoing down the sandy brick chamber, they were just rattling around inside of him, sticking to his skull and giving him no reprieve. 

It was all he could do to keep slogging forward in this condition, so to say he was blindsided by the appearance of a shadow would have been an understatement. 

Akechi found himself thrown to the ground in one sweeping motion. Something cracked as he hit the stone like a rag doll, limbs splayed as his entire thought process short circuited.

The shadow loomed over him as he struggled to peel himself off the floor. Shaking arms pushed against stone, but he didn't even get the chance to see his enemy before a powerful gust of wind lifted him up. He stilled in the air, eyes going wide, not thinking fast enough to counter or even brace himself before he was thrown mercilessly into the carved wall.

He gave a sharp cry as his head snapped back against the stone. His ears were ringing and his vision was blurry, but he saw golden wings and the figure of a woman as gravity yanked him back to the floor.

He managed to push himself out of the way this time, narrowly dodging a blast of fire from his enemy. His breaths were ragged and shallow as he scrambled to his feet, only to find himself too dizzy as he immediately fell back to his knees.

"Lahh...hh.. _ Loki _ !" He cried, his persona forming behind him as he was struck with yet another gust of wind.

This time he braced better, and was only pushed back, instead of being flung away.

" _ Eigaon _ !" Akechi managed, pointing towards the shadow, who he could see now was the likeness of an Egyptian goddess.

His attack hit dead on, but his eyes widened as he saw the shadow continue to bear down on him. It hadn't even flinched. It must have some kind of curse resistance, lucky for him he had more than one trick.

He raised his arm, staggering as he prepared a physical attack. He opened his mouth to give the command, and instead shrieked as lightning shot down. It made him seize as the electricity curled and buzzed around the metal of his helmet.

He fell back to the ground, gasping and clutching his chest as he struggled to keep his focus.

" _ R-Robin Hood _ !" He called, weaker now, far too weak to attempt a physical strike.

He bowed his head as the shadow rushed him again, calling out a shaky "Kougaon".

A blinding light surrounded the goddess shadow, and Akechi watched, arms held tight against his chest as the shadow tore straight through the pillar of heavenly light. Unphased by bless attacks, and not hesitating for even a second as it spun in a wide circle, hitting him with another harsh gust of wind.

Trying to block it as best he could, Akechi raised his arms over his face as he was pushed back. He was in no condition for this fight, however, and was sent tumbling back into the wall again. His head snapped back against the stone once more, the metal of his helmet proving more an echo chamber for the strike than any viable protection.

He crumpled to the ground in a dark heap, claws scraping at the ground in frustration as his body refused to move.

"So then," came Futaba's voice from somewhere nearby, "I guess you ended up dying here anyway..."

Akechi shook his head, pushing himself up over and over, his trembling arms giving way under him each time.

"Why do you keep fighting?" Futaba's shadow asked, not malicious, simply bewildered. "You're like me… aren't you? So why? Why do you keep going?"

_ Why don't I give up and die? _

_ Why..? _

 

__ __ _ I have to  _

__ __

__ __ _     get up _

  
  


__ __ _           why. . . _

\---

_ Goro approached the shadow of Wakaba Isshiki, repeating it in his head again and again. This was for his mother. This was to bring Shido down. This was for every year he had spent being beaten for just existing.  _

_ It wasn't Wakaba's fault, but she was in the way of his goal. He would die if he didn't, and then what? To live a pointless life only to die at the hands of the man he had set out to ruin was the worst outcome he could imagine. _

_ There was no justice for his mother in that. _

_ Though, was there any justice in this..? _

_ Golden eyes met his, the best they could through the visor of his helmet at least. And then the shadow did something he had never seen one do before. She smiled. _

_ "Hello there! Oh look at you, isn't that a fancy getup? My conscious self is researching this whole place, and I've never seen one like you! What sort of shadow are you?" Wakaba babbled excitedly, approaching Goro happily. _

_ His heart hammered hard in his chest, shadows were never this cognizant. What was going on? What did she mean by research? _

_ Wakaba reached out a hand and Goro flinched, but all she did was reach up to pat his head.  _

_ "Quiet one, aren't you? They all are at first. What are you called?" Her eyes looked bright, even hiding behind the surreal golden glow of a shadow. _

_ Could he do this?  _

_ He couldn't. No, there was no way. _

_ But he had to. _

_ She was just a shadow, she wasn't the real Wakaba. It was okay, she wouldn't even feel it. Probably. And who was to say it would even kill her? Maybe killing a shadow wouldn't even do anything! _

_ Of course, deep down, Goro knew this would almost certainly kill her. Shadows were like hearts, he knew that much. And people typically stopped living when you shot them in the heart. _

_ "Can you not talk?" Wakaba's shadow asked, looking disappointed. _

_ "I..." Goro started, left hand shaking horribly as it gripped the pistol at his side. _

_ "Oh?" Wakaba grinned excitedly, holding up a sturdy metal clipboard. _

_ Her shadow was taking notes? What good would that-no, no it didn't matter. Nothing she did would matter in a minute. _

_ Goro swallowed and gripped the pistol firmly. Justice for his mother was worth any price. _

_ "I'm… sorry," Goro managed to say. _

_ Wakaba's shadow looked up from her clipboard, frowning, "Sorry? What-" _

_ Her eyes widened as Goro held up the gun. It was shaking in his hands as he pointed it at her head. _

_ All at once the mood shifted, and Wakaba's shadow struck out without hesitation. She swung her clipboard in front of her, the sound of metal on metal rang out as the gun was knocked from the teen's hands. _

_  He scrambled for it, but Wakaba swung up harshly, knocking his helmet off with the upswing, then catching his face with the sharp corner of her clipboard on the way back down. _

_ Blood filled Goro's vision as he stumbled back, holding his face. He heard a sharp gasp from Wakaba's shadow, and looked up. He was teary eyed and felt like his nose was on fire, blood blurring what the tears didn't.  _

_ Even with hazy vision, however, he could see the shadow had stopped dead. Her clipboard dropped to the ground with a clang. _

_ "You look just like her..." The shadow whispered. "Oh no, no no... did Shido send you here?" _

_ Goro tensed. Did this woman know him? How did she know Shido again? He hadn't said... _

_ Goro wiped as much liquid from his face as he could, looking desperately for the dropped gun. _

_ "I know your mother," Wakaba's shadow tried to explain, carefully stepping forward. "You're Goro, aren't you?" _

_ Goro didn't answer her. He spotted the gleam of the barrel and ducked down, snatching it up quickly. _

_ He pointed the weapon at her again, but this time she didn't attack him. She just took a hasty step back. _

_ "Don't. You don't want to do this," she said, "you're just a kid, you have so much ahead of you.." _

_ Goro had to close his left eye as the blood from the gash on his face was trying to fill it.  _

_ "There's nothing ahead of me," he whispered, resolved, "I'm sorry, Wakaba." _

_ The shadow's eyes widened, and she ducked, trying to dive out of the way, but the bullet was faster.  _

_ The gun snapped back as Goro pulled the trigger, making him stumble as Wakaba's shadow collapsed to the ground, hand still outstretched. _

_ A feeling of ice cold dread washed over him, and he dropped the gun. Everything was silent, yet somehow too loud at the same time. He could hear only a distant ringing in his ears. _

_ His whole body trembled.  _

_ It was just a shadow.  _

_ It was the same as making them go mad.  _

_ It shouldn't feel any different. _

_ He found himself kneeling next to Wakaba's shadow, unable to fight back the growing pit of remorse in his gut. _

_ "Don't..." The shadow breathed. She was ragged and wild eyed, too conscious, too real, too painfully  _ human _. _

_ Goro covered his mouth, whispering meaningless apologies over the dying body of the woman he had shot. _

_ "Listen to me..." Wakaba's shadow whispered, her hand lifting up slowly to grasp his arm, "don't... let him win... Goro..." _

_ The shadow's eyes slipped closed, and Goro watched as she slowly turned to black ash, dark particles engulfing her from the feet up. As she faded from the world, he heard her final whisper. _

_ "I'm sorry, Futaba..." _

_ Goro fell onto his hands and knees, fingers digging into the dark ground of the subway tunnels, as if somehow he might rebuild her if only he could find the pieces. _

_ He had done what he had to, so then why? Why did he feel so full of regret?  _

_ "Mom," he whispered, tears mixing with blood as they streamed down his face. _

_ "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I had to! Mom!" Goro cried.  _

_ He sat on the ground for a long time, curling himself into a tight ball as he struggled to breathe. He was shaking all over and Wakaba's sad, resigned gaze wouldn't leave his head. He needed someone, anyone, to tell him things would be okay. To tell him he hadn't just killed a woman for no reason at all. _

_ "Mom..." He whispered hopelessly, one final time, his head pressed against his knees. _

_ A spark, warmth suddenly bloomed in his chest. He clung to it desperately, eyes flying open as a voice very unlike Loki's filled his head. _

To be the hero of your own story... To blaze a path of justice that cuts down the strong, is this what you seek?

_ "Who..? A-are you a persona?" Goro whispered, still curled up tight, afraid if he moved he might lose that barest flicker of hope inside him. _

Let us form a contract.

Find the strength inside, the infinite desire to fight for your own Justice. Let your passion be kindling for the spark within, and I shall be your strength when you have none. Nothing will stray you from your path.

_ "Yes..." Goro whispered, claws curling against his knees, "I can still be the hero… purveyor of justice ...for myself, and for her." _

_ Goro slowly uncurled, pushing his swirling emotions down as he reached out, clinging to the one emotion that mattered. _

_ Determination. _

_ His appearance flickered for a moment, the faintest breath of white on red, before returning to its normal bleak attire. His helmet appeared in his outstretched hand. As he stood up straight, it melted into something entirely different, taking on the appearance of a red tengu. _

_ "My justice... no matter the cost." _

"Robin Hood!"

\---

Akechi's eyes snapped open, a flare of determination in his chest. He was too weak to stand, but he managed to push himself out of the way, rolling along the ground as another blast of fire lit up the room.

"Why?" He breathed, his gaze finding Futaba's shadow from where he lay on the ground. "Because if I give in... it was all for nothing."

He grabbed onto a large statue, hoisting himself up into a sitting position as the goddess shadow approached yet again.

"Because to admit defeat would mean She never sees vengeance served," he hissed, fingers scraping down the statue as he locked eyes with his enemy.

"And I won't let HIM win!  _ MEGIDOLAON _ !" Akechi yelled, voice cracking, high and wild as the blinding almighty light exploded throughout the room.

When the blast faded, Akechi was slumped to the ground once more, breathing hard as his enemy dissipated into the air before him.

"So that's why... you're so strong," he heard Futaba's shadow whisper.

\---

Akechi had passed out after his fight, and woke up some time later to find he had been dragged back to the main area. The pyramid's entrance sat directly before him. He wondered how he had gotten here... if he had found his own way and couldn't remember, or if Futaba's shadow had brought him here.

He decided to piece it together later, and just wearily made his way back outside. He kept hitting the button on his nav until finally, some distance away from the pyramid, it allowed him to return to the real world.

The moon was high in the sky over the poorly lit residential alley, and a quick glance at his clock confirmed that it was past midnight.

Akechi began to make his way home in silence, walking along at a snail's pace. His legs were trembling by the time he reached his apartment, and he collapsed once he finally made it back inside.

\---

_ He remembered waking up to the sound of running water. The rushing sound cutting through the still air stirred a six year old Goro from his sleep. _

_ He rubbed his eyes and checked the clock by his bed, which read just past 1 A.M.  _

_ The toddler got up, wondering why his mother would be running a bath so late. He approached his bedroom door, then stopped. Fear suddenly washing over him.  _

_ He grabbed the toy sabre by his bed, not sure why he felt so scared, but he wanted to be ready to protect his mother and himself if it turned out to be some kind of monster. _

_ "Momma..?" Goro called shakily, holding his laser sword in front of him as he made his way towards the restroom. _

_ The sound of rushing water grew louder as he approached the room. He started to feel panicked as his feet splashed in a shallow puddle. He clicked the button on his toy, the dull blue glow lighting up the pinkish water that leaked out from under the door. _

_ He swallowed heavily, feeling tears well up in his eyes. What was going on? Why was the water pink? Why wasn't she turning the faucet off? _

_ His memory turned static the second his hand grasped the doorknob.  _

_ Disjointed images made up the next hour of his life.  _

_ The color red. _

_ His toy lighting up a scene he refused to recall. _

_ Sad, glazed over eyes he could see only through a hazy, distorted lens. _

_ The pavement that stung as he ran barefoot to every house in the area. _

_ He couldn't remember if anyone noticed him, he could only remember no one had answered his cries. _

_ The next morning, someone finally came by. They had checked inside when they found Goro sitting outside in the grass, unmoving, clutching his laser sword like it was a lifeline. He hadn't answered when they had asked what happened, he wasn't sure he could. _

_ He couldn't remember faces, but he knew there were a lot that came and went that day. _

_ The only time they mentioned Goro was to say no one was willing to take him. He had no other family, and none of the neighbors had ever had sympathy for his mother, so why would they for him? _

_ He couldn't remember what his home looked like either, but he could remember running and hiding inside, shrieking and trying to hit the adults who dragged him out of it.  _

_ He had always been a pretty quiet child, but he wouldn't stop screaming that day. He screamed for his mother, he screamed that he didn't want to leave. _

_ He didn't want to be thrown away. _

\---

Akechi woke on the carpet of his apartment, wide eyed and unmoving. He felt grief, he felt pained, he felt thirsty.

The detective stumbled his way to the restroom, drinking directly out of the sink for a solid minute. He looked at himself in the mirror, squinting at his reflection in the dark room and just barely making out drying tear tracks on his face. 

He touched them lightly, fingers following them up to his eye. He gingerly shifted to touch the pale scar along his nose. 

His chest ached. His mind was fighting a loud and violent battle with itself. Even now, after having left that horrible pyramid, the terror of his own memories still clung to him like ghosts. 

They whispered in his ears, filling his battered soul with even more despair and hatred than he usually carried.

The jagged mark left by shadow Wakaba's metal clipboard made certain he never forgot what he had done to her. 

And the world-weary maroon eyes his mother shared with him guaranteed he thought of her every morning.

Akechi hated every reminder etched into his face, and tonight more than ever he wanted to just claw and scrape until he couldn't even recognize himself. 

He couldn't, though, when he really thought about it. He couldn't recognize himself. 

Two years had done a lot to erase him, emptying his heart and leaving only bitterness and grief where a boy had once been. Perhaps he hated his name because he really wasn't  _ him _ anymore.

He hadn't been Goro for a very long time.

\---

_ A fifteen year old boy stood in the office of Masayoshi Shido for the second time. _

_ His face was bandaged, his hair was unkempt, and his eyes were empty. He held the unloaded gun in his left hand, offering it back to its owner. _

_ "Is that enough proof?" The teen asked, voice soft and void of emotion. _

_ Shido scanned him over once, then nodded. "Yes. I heard this morning. Keep the gun, you've proven you can be of use to me." _

_ The politician paused, squinting at his new acquisition, "what did you say your name was, again?" _

_ The boy's eyes rose to meet his father's, his hands weren't shaking anymore. _

_ "Akechi." _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may scream at me in the comments :3


	10. The Hanged Man (R)

_ Shaken by internal conflict and unwilling to look outward, your lens on the world has been tainted. If you continue to stubbornly refuse help, your reckless, petty decisions may lead to even greater strife _ .

  
  
  


"Have you been losing weight, Akechi kun?" Sae asked, poking the teen in the shoulder to try and get his attention.

Akechi jolted, blinking a few times before forcing a smile, "ah, sorry, I didn't quite catch that. What did you need?"

His mind had been rather occupied lately. The chatter in his head had grown near constant, and it seemed nothing would silence it anymore. It was terribly difficult to concentrate, but he was slowly adjusting. It, unfortunately, made holding a conversation a bit of a task as well.

Sae frowned at him, "...it's nothing. Just... don't overwork yourself."

Akechi laughed. It sounded tinny and hollow, "you're one to talk. I assure you, I am handling myself adequately."

_ You can barely function. _

  
  


_           You haven't eaten since yesterday. _

 

__ __

_  What a useless little orphan. _

 

"-any thoughts on the matter?" Were the only words Akechi caught through the static.

"I..." He hesitated, curling and uncurling his hands in his lap.

"Are you even listening?" Sae sighed, "this whole Medjed thing. For the third time. Do you think they'll really be able to hack as many people in Japan as they claim?"

"Oh, well... I suppose that depends on their level of skill and the level of security the major banks hold. I doubt everyone could be affected... but a significant number isn't out of the question," Akechi responded distantly. It was a script he'd rehearsed many times.

Sae nodded, tapping her pen anxiously against the table top, "I wish there was some way to track them down, but we've been trying for weeks. Today is their deadline... I suppose all we can do is hope they fail..." 

She glared up at the live news coverage, "it's beyond frustrating. I've been completely useless lately..."

Akechi gazed blankly up at the tv screen, unsure how to respond.

_ It is your fault she's failing. _

His thoughts didn't get much of a chance to spiral, as the news broadcaster was suddenly and loudly getting excited over something.

She had a live feed of Medjed's site pulled up, and was gesturing in disbelief as it began to flicker and change.

Akechi's eyes widened as the Phantom Thieves logo appeared on screen, along with a handful of full names.

_ They did it. _

_ How? _

_ HOW?! _

They weren't SUPPOSED to win this one, it was all going to be faked! 

Akechi grit his teeth, hands squeezing together to avoid throwing the nearest object.

Sae filled in for him, picking up a coffee mug and hurling it across the room in a sudden outburst.

"THOSE DAMN THIEVES CAN'T KEEP THIS UP!" she yelled.

Akechi blinked in surprise, eyes wide as Sae seemed to realize she had just shattered a mug.

"I-oh my god. I am so sorry-" she hurried to get something to sweep up the mess, leaving Akechi wondering just when his dear coworker had become so volatile.

As Sae swept up, she kept on mumbling to herself.

"Sae san..." Akechi murmured hesitantly, "is everything alright?"

"No, everything is not alright," she snipped, "these vigilantes are making all of us look bad! The cops reputation can't keep taking hits like this, and if I don't catch them soon, I could be fired! I need a lead, I need to beat them... it doesn't even matter at this point what they have or haven't done... this is my livelihood."

"Sae, what are you talking about?" Akechi asked, "they can't just fire you over this, it's one case-"

"In case you hadn't noticed, they've just become a national sensation," she hissed through grit teeth, arm swinging out to gesture up at the newsfeed, "They're going to be the most wanted criminals in Japan, the director can and WILL fire me if I can't catch them."

"Sae san, I-"

"Save it. Akechi kun. Why don't you go home for today? You look unwell, and I have a lot of digging to do. You won't be of much use like this," Sae said, unable to hide the irritation in her voice.

"Ahaha... I see. Well, I'm not one to stay where I'm unwanted," Akechi said, getting up. "...don't hesitate to text me if I may be of some value."

"Find me a lead on the Phantom Thieves," Sae replied, "from today until they're apprehended, those assholes are my sole focus."

Akechi picked up his briefcase and quietly left, leaving Sae still grumbling over shattered bits of porcelain.

\---

So Sae was getting a bit obsessive, he couldn't really judge. After all, he had a full blown conspiracy map of the Thieves as a wall decoration.  Still, she seemed to be losing touch with reality somewhat. It would be terrible if....

Akechi glanced down at the nav app on his phone. No. He wouldn't entertain that thought. Sae was one of the scarce good adults, she wouldn't be like the others. She couldn't be.

Deciding perhaps he just needed some food to settle his worry, Akechi looked around for a place to eat in Shibuya. He spotted a cheap little beef bowl place before long. It certainly didn't sound the best, but then, nothing did lately. And it was better than nothing, if he didn't eat soon he might pass out.

Akechi walked inside, happy to see it was a fairly slow night, with only five or so other patrons. The quiet chatter made for a somewhat relaxing atmosphere.

"Welcome!" Greeted an all too familiar voice.

Akechi whipped towards the voice, surely it couldn't be. He quickly noted the blue hat and apron signifying this was an employee, as well as messy black curls and reflective glasses.

"Am I hallucinating..?" He found himself mumbling. Perhaps he had been hungrier than he realized...

Kurusu laughed, "Akechi kun! You never stop by here! At least, not while I'm working. Which is-"

"Excuse me, could I get a refill?" A woman called.

"Oh, hold that thought. Take a seat," Kurusu smiled, bowed, and hurried off.

Akechi slowly made his way to the bar by the stove, watching in utter confusion as Kurusu deftly served multiple customers. This wasn't right, he worked-and lived-at LeBlanc.

Kurusu finally made his way back over, giving Akechi an overly familiar nudge on the shoulder, "so what brings my favorite detective around here?"

"I could ask you the same," Akechi replied, still not convinced this wasn't a lucid dream.

"Oh! Right, I guess it would be confusing. I have a handful of part time jobs," Kurusu explained, "gotta make money somehow, right?"

Akechi nodded slowly, "ah...I see. I had always assumed you worked at LeBlanc full time, seeing as you're there so often."

"I live there."

"That's not what I meant," Akechi huffed.

Kurusu shrugged, "Technically, I don't work for Sojiro. I help out as a kind of thank you for him keeping me around. I don't have a lot of time to talk here though, so, do you have an order or..?"

"Oh, yes," Akechi looked down at the menu, "just a small beef bowl is fine. Where... are all the other employees?"

"There are none," Kurusu sighed, going to grab the ingredients he needed.

Akechi watched him start the cooking process, run between five tables, toss dishes haphazardly into a sink, and stop to talk to Morgana briefly. The detective watched, face resting against his palm, and feeling strangely upset to not have Kurusu's attention like usual. That was one benefit the quiet cafe held for sure.

When the thief finally got back to him, he was focused entirely on his work, preparing the bowl with an intense concentration.

"They should hire more people, this seems like a destructive pace," Akechi said.

"Well, I'm a bit of a masochist, so it's no issue," Kurusu chuckled, setting the finished bowl in front of Akechi.

"The young man is right, Akira," a new voice piped up, a few seats down from Akechi.

"Mr. Yoshida! When did you get here? Ah-sorry, I didn't even notice you come in," Kurusu greeted the man apologetically.

"You know him..?" Akechi pondered, turning in his seat towards the man.

"This young man is helping me on the campaign trail. He's quite the confidence boost," the man-Yoshida- laughed. "Don't worry about a thing, Akira, I'm fine to wait until you aren't quite so busy."

Kurusu bowed, "I appreciate it. I have a minute though, do you have an order?"

Akechi bit the thumb of his glove, eyes studying Kurusu fervently. He was helping this man too? And Yoshida... that name was familiar. A politician, it seemed... perhaps he was trying to become a part of the Diet? How in the hell did Kurusu wind up helping a potential Diet member?

"You look like you want to ask something," Yoshida drew Akechi out of his thoughts, meeting his gaze with a kind smile. "I'm Toranosuke Yoshida. I'm running for the Diet, and you... your reputation precedes you, Akechi kun."

Akechi smiled politely, "ah, I see it does. Well, it's a pleasure." He glanced over as Kurusu bolted between two tables both trying to ask something. "...you know Kurusu kun?"

"Honest young man, very genuine," Yoshida nodded, "I met him here, actually, and then he started showing up to my speeches. Kurusu kun helps me now, he almost smacked a jeering man with a sign one evening. I admire his passion. I am quite grateful he didn't actually hit anyone, though."

"Kurusu kun was so angry? That seems..." Akechi hesitated, as cool and laid back as he seemed in reality, Joker was another story. That side of him was all flash and righteous fury. Yes, he could see Kurusu beating some asshole over the head with a sign. "Actually, it seems quite like him."

Toshiba gave a hearty laugh and a sunbeam grin, "you seem like a good, level headed kid, Akechi kun. Maybe you can keep him from getting into too much trouble."

Akechi forced a smile in return, "oh no, I'm not really so close with Kurusu that-"

"I forgot to ask if the world's prettiest detective wanted a drink," Kurusu piped up out of nowhere, seeming to have simply materialized back behind the bar.

Yoshida raised an eyebrow, amused, and Akechi glared down at the counter. Did Kurusu have to say shit like that where other people could hear?! No-wait, he shouldn't be saying it at all! It didn't make Akechi feel good when he complimented him, it  _ didn't _ !

He met Kurusu's eyes after a moment, not willing to let the thief crack his mask in public, and smiled sweetly, "a water would be lovely."

"It's no fun when you aren't mean.." Kurusu sighed, pretending to pout as he walked to get a glass.

"You seem rather close to me," Yoshida chuckled, "that's good though, wouldn't you say? A boy of your status, you could stand to have a steadfast person like Akira in your life."

"I suppose so," Akechi replied.  _ Why speak of him as if he's so damn special? I'm above him. _

Akechi ate mostly in silence after that, engaging in some polite small talk with Yodhida before departing. Kurusu called a goodbye as he left, something Akechi pointedly ignored.

\---

As he walked to the train station, anger simmered in his belly. Kurusu had an alliance with a politician as well? And he talked of him so fondly, in a way Akechi nearly considered familial.

_ Unfair. _

 

__ __ _ He found acceptance. _

  
  


_   You don't deserve it. _

 

Akechi grit his teeth, trying to suppress the nagging voices as he stepped into the train. It was fine, he would just drown it out with train chatter.

Akechi closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat, thankful the train wasn't too packed this evening. He tuned into the people chatting throughout, grateful to have a rest from himself.

"There's a new ice cream dish at that diner in Shibuya, did you hear?"

"-still can't believe she would say that to her own sister.."

"Turns out Akechi kun was pretty full of it, huh?"

Akechi's eyes snapped open to locate the source of the voice. A grown man talking to a friend. 

"Yeah," the friend agreed, "I always thought he was pretty pretentious you know, but even my daughter is starting to see why celebrities shouldn't be idolized."

"To think he'd keep on calling the Phantom Thieves a danger when they saved us all!" The first man huffed.

Akechi sank down in his seat just a bit. Backlash was to be expected, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

He could only hope that a few voices remained in his favor. He could just hold on to what little positivity remained during this storm...

\---

"You're on in five," the assistant director stated as he finished adjusting the mic on Akechi's lapel.

"Thank you," Akechi replied. 

It was Tuesday morning, and Akechi felt so, so tired. The kind of tired that seeped into his bones and made him feel as though he creaked with each move. He just wanted to get this over with and spend the rest of the day trying to stay awake so he could catch up on missed school work.

He already knew what was coming, it had built speed surprisingly overnight, and he wasn't looking forward to seeing the results of the Thieves' snowballing popularity. Not when he knew what it meant for his own. He could only continue to hold hope for some sliver of positivity amongst all this.

"And for our next guest- detective Goro Akechi!" The female host's voice rang out.

Akechi physically flinched at hearing his given name. He took a slow breath, maintaining his composure as the voices laughingly mocked him. 

Akechi walked onto the stage, and was greeted to an eerily quiet audience. There were a few sparse claps, but that was all. He pretended it didn't rattle him as he took a seat adjacent to the hosts.

"Welcome back," the male host smiled.

"It would seem public opinion has changed quite a lot since your last appearance!" The female host laughed lightly.

Their fangs were razor sharp, talons sharpened and poised over his rapidly beating heart. So this was how it felt, to lose footing on what had always been even ground.

Akechi was frightened, he felt small under the criticizing gazes of the audience, "It would seem so," he managed, voice a touch too soft.

"What do you think of the Phantom Thieves now? Has your opinion changed?" The male host pressed.

_ Would it matter if it had? _ "Ahaha, well, I still believe in my justice, and the Phantom Thieves methods are simply too dangerous-and illegal-for me to ever be able to support them."

"Do you still think the public who support the Thieves are idiots?" One asked.

"I never said they were idiots," Akechi answered hurriedly, "merely that they should consider all the facts carefully-"

"So you think our audience can't think critically?" Shot the other.

"That's not what I meant," Akechi gave a small, nervous chuckle, "I simply know how easy it can be to see the good in a group and entirely overlook the bad. If you would just consider-"

"Do you insist on demonizing the Phantom Thieves because they make your own work look bad?" The female host interrupted.

"What? No I- this has nothing to do with the police work-"

"I think it has everything to do with it," the male host grinned, "I think perhaps your celebrity status has clouded your judgement."

Akechi wrung his hands, glancing between the dead quiet audience and the demons of entertainment before him. They were using everything he said against him. He couldn't possibly win this. He felt lightheaded.

"I..." Akechi took a deep breath, fighting with all he had to hold it together, "I think you're seeing this a bit too black and white. I have nothing against the Phantom Thieves heroic actions. They are merely using the wrong methods. Dangerous, potentially supernatural methods. It is concerning, no matter how much good they do."

The hosts were quiet for a minute, and Akechi really thought he had managed to right his footing. Just for a moment, then the ground so cruelly crumbled beneath him, a ledge giving way to an abyss.

"Everyone, press your buttons now if you think the Phantom Thieves are just," the female host beamed.

The hosts fixed him with a cold stare as the screen flashed at 95%, Akechi could feel the hard stares of the crowd without even looking. He felt as though he couldn't breathe.

"No one else sees this danger, it would seem," the male host stated.

"I think they've proven by now that they're here to protect us. You're too short-sighted, Akechi kun," the female host nodded.

A chill ran up Akechi's spine as the murmuring started up in the audience. This was too familiar. He had fought so hard to shape himself into something likeable, something of value. And all of it was undone in just a handful of words. 

_ They think you're useless. _

  
  


_                                           They hate you. _

  
  


_    They never cared about you. _

 

__ __

__ __ _         Who could? _

Akechi felt the beginnings of tears pricking the corners of his eyes. No, this wasn't right. He wasn't this weak, dammit! He closed his eyes for a moment, digging his fingers into his palms until they ached.

He grounded himself long enough to say, "thank you for having me. I must be going now."

"We weren't done-"

Akechi unclipped his mic and placed it gingerly next to him on the sofa, "I won't be scheduling any more media appearances for awhile," he said, voice taking on the same toneless quality it held around Shido. "Thank you."

He walked briskly off stage, unsure how many of the whispers that followed came from the crowd, and how many came from his own addled mind.

\---

He wasn't sure what compelled him to travel to the church that night. Perhaps he hoped praying to the being who had bestowed his power upon him would give him some clarity. Though he had no idea if the being was even heavenly in nature. Or perhaps he just thought it would be a nice, quiet place to gather his thoughts.

Regardless, the last person he expected to see upon crossing the threshold of the church was Kurusu. But there he was.

Because he was _always_ _fucking_ _there_. Akechi couldn't escape from those molten silver eyes no matter how hard he tried. 

Tonight, however, he at least seemed to be preoccupied with someone else. Some brown haired girl was with him, and they were both gazing intensely down at something placed between them.

Akechi sighed softly, slipping into one of the pews near the back of the church, he would just ignore Kurusu and sort his thoughts out back here. He closed his eyes, trying to silently think up some prayer for guidance to whatever deity might listen, but the two teens up front were whispering agitatingly loudly.

"The dragon which governs the eastern sky has come to claim what is hers, you have no chance!" the girl's voice was quiet, but still harsh against the soft silence surrounding it.

"A wise move, but the knight of the valley is more prepared than you thought!" Kurusu replied, his tone reminiscent of Joker.

"KYA! Only an amatuer would try such a foolish play! You're trapped now! Concede!" The girl's voice rang out, unable to keep to a whisper as the excitement in her tone grew.

Akechi was annoyed enough, but then Kurusu broke out into the  _ cutest laugh he had ever heard. _ Akechi's eyes opened, he couldn't help but watch this interaction unfold.

The teen covered his mouth, trying to stifle his bubbly laughter, "okay okay, I concede! You're gonna get us in trouble, Hifumi san. Use your church voice."

The girl, Hifumi, blushed brightly, covering her own mouth, "oh! I got a tad worked up again, didn't I? My apologies... thank you for playing with me once again."

Kurusu nodded, "it's a pleasure. I learn a lot from you."

"I'm glad to hear it... I'm also relieved you aren't put off by my... outbursts," she said, her demeanor ten times softer now that their game had finished.

"I think it's a wonderful thing. Passion is never something to be ashamed of," Kurusu smiled.

He looked at her so fondly, was there something between them? No, surely not... was Kurusu even interested in girls? No, that didn't matter! Akechi should just leave and find somewhere else to clear his mind.

He kept watching.

"You're far too kind," Hifumi sighed, "but passion won't get me far on its own. My mother has made that more than clear..."

Kurusu patted her shoulder reassuringly, "she'll come around. I know it. I'm sure your mother-ah... what was her name... again?"

"Mitsuyo. Wait, why?" Hifumi questioned.

Kurusu shook his head, "no reason. Anyway, I really do think she'll see reason soon enough."

Akechi's eyes widened. Kurusu wasn't serious, was he? The kind hearted idiot was risking revealing his identity just to help some random harlot?! 

Was that something he did frequently? How in the world had his identity not gotten out to the public?

"I don't really know what you could do about it, but... your kindness certainly makes me feel a bit better," Hifumi sighed.

Kurusu nodded, "I know how hard it must be, dealing with a parent who only thinks of what they want. I think sometimes adults just forget their children are people too."

"Haha.... yes, I think perhaps you're right. Maybe one day..." Hifumi shook her head, "well, thank you for a lovely game, as usual."

Kurusu bowed, adjusting his bag on his shoulder, "anytime. I'll see you soon, Hifumi san."

Akechi jumped a bit, quickly ducking behind the pew before Kurusu could see him. He watched the thief leave the church, eyes narrowed.

Hifumi, the name wasn't familiar to him, but as he turned his focus back to her, something did catch his eye. She was quietly and neatly folding away a shogi board. So this was the one who taught Kurusu his board game strategy.

It was as if he had an ally for every skill he acquired. He needed the guidance of others to hone his skills? How pathetic. 

He was wasting his time, forging bonds with friendly politicians and smart, attractive girls. Akechi would never understand the boy's need to make so damn many friends.

\---

It was the next afternoon that Akechi found himself back at LeBlanc. After a particularly fitful nap, at the end of which he had awoken dazed and frightened on the train, he had decided he really needed some caffeine. 

The little bell overhead gave a pleasant ring, and he heard Sakura's gruff 'welcome' shortly after.

"Welcome!" Followed another, more timid voice.

Akechi's gaze snapped up, locking with the source of the voice. A nervous, orange-haired girl, clinging to the back of Kurusu's shirt like a toddler.

She seemed uneasy when Akechi looked at her, and immediately ducked her head behind Kurusu.

"You're..." Akechi mumbled, absolutely dumbfounded, "Wakaba Isshiki's-"

"What can I get you?" Sakura cut his thought off abruptly, slapping one hand onto the counter to get the detective's attention.

"Ah," Akechi cleared his throat, "a house blend would be lovely.."

Sakura eyed Akechi warily, "Akira, don't let Futaba out of sight, got it?"

"She's my sole mission," Kurusu smiled in reply.

"I-I'm pretty sure you need to be a higher level," Futaba murmured, barely above a whisper. She eyed Akechi with uncertainty, pale fingers curling more tightly into Kurusu's shirt.

Akechi took his usual seat, looking between the teens and the cafe owner. The air felt a lot more tense than he was used to. He really shouldn't have mentioned Wakaba aloud like that...

"So," Kurusu began, absently resting a hand on Futaba's shoulder, "How're you holding up, Akechi?"

Akechi blinked a couple times, confused by the question, "what on earth do you mean? I'm fine, as always."

"That interview says otherwise."

Right. The interview. Normally he would have protested more, kept up the act a bit better. But he was exhausted, and it was just nice to hear anyone actually asking about his well being. Surely it couldn't hurt to confide... just a bit? 

"...was it so obvious..?" Akechi sighed, looking up at Kurusu with a somewhat sheepish smile.

Kurusu nodded, "I always told you I was right. But... I also never wanted the public to turn on you like this, you know."

"You say it as though it's your fault," Akechi chuckled dryly, "it's no bother. Truly. I'm quite used to not being accepted." Fuck. That last bit slipped.

Futaba slowly peeked out from behind Kurusu again, and the thief raised one eyebrow, "the charismatic detective prince? When would you ever have felt unwanted?"

Akechi wasn't sure he had adequate words to describe the pain this situation filled him with. Futaba's scared gaze combined with Kurusu's harmless question... burning wasn't quite the right feeling. Searing? No, as if someone had run him through the mid section with a red-hot knife. That was it.

"Ahaha... oh Kurusu, we all have our pasts. You yours, with the... probation, and all, and I with- my own... things."

"Or... could that be why..?" Kurusu mumbled, clearly ignoring Akechi's poor attempt at deflection. His eyes fixed on Akechi's gloves, then he met his maroon eyes again, "rough childhood?"

Akechi's hands curled into fists on the counter. He intended to say, 'that's not your business' or 'no childhood is perfect'. Something to that effect. What came out of his sleep deprived mouth instead was, "the foster care system needs a lot of work."

There was a heavy, tense silence between the three. It was broken by Sakura, who set a mug in front of Akechi and said, "I need to pick up a few ingredients for the curry... think you two can manage for a bit?"

Kurusu nodded just slightly, "Futaba's safe with me."

"I can do it, I'm okay if he's here," Futaba agreed.

Sakura tousled Kurusu's hair and gave Futaba a thumbs up before heading out. He acted so fatherly towards them... two children which he didn't even have a blood relation to. Akechi grit his teeth, poison bubbling at the back of his throat.

_ Look what they have. _

 

__ __

__ __ _       Are you sad? Angry? _

 

__

_ Trash like him doesn't deserve this. _

  
  


__ __ _ You don't either. _

"You really have found a home here, Kurusu. I'm glad," Akechi said, taking a drink to hide his bitter expression.

"How 'bout you?" Futaba spoke up.

Akechi regarded her coldly, and she quickly shrank back behind her human shield.

"What about me?" Akechi asked, tone just sweet enough to be unsettling. 

Futaba gave a mousey squeak and turned her face into Akira's shirt. There was a heavy silence, and then-

"I was falsely accused of assault," Kurusu stated abruptly. "Some drunk man was attacking a woman. I stepped in to help and he tripped. He said he'd sue me, and... made her side with him. I got kicked out of school over it, and my parents sent me here. ...Sojiro had said you were asking."

Akechi looked up at him, squinting slightly, "and you just... readily offer me this information? Why? What do you want?"

Kurusu shrugged, giving a half smile, "alright, you got me. This time I do want something. Tell me a little about your past."

Akechi leaned back so quickly that he nearly toppled out of his seat. "You-what? Absolutely not."

"You mentioned the foster care system. Tell me about it. Just a little? Come on, I just told a detective my criminal history. Can't you return a little of that trust?"

"...I suppose, just a small bit then," Akechi hesitantly agreed. If he was being completely honest, he felt he was going to explode if he kept everything bottled in for a single minute longer.

It was fine though, he could show restraint and just tell him one, innocuous detail.

"My mother..." He paused, glancing towards Futaba briefly, "my mother...left, when I was very small. The sorrow is what did her in, I think. Being a single woman who my useless father kept no contact with, she tried and failed to raise me. There was no one after, so the neighbors put me in the system. It's not a pleasant past... but I've risen quite well above it now."

Akechi struggled to ignore the way Futaba looked at him from behind Kurusu. She knew that feeling of loss all too well, Akechi was sure she did. It had been because of him, after all.

"...please don't go spreading that around. I'd like to keep what little reputation I have," Akechi added, staring solemnly into his coffee.

"I wouldn't dream of it. ...You know, there are other people I know who have been through similar things," Kurusu said.

Futaba remained silent. She quickly scurried away from Kurusu, busying herself with organizing the already perfectly straight jars of beans.

"...I appreciate your concern. But truly, there's no need," Akechi replied, "I'm doing quite well for myself as of late."

"The public is fickle," Kurusu replied simply, "but not everyone is out to get you. I'm not. Just, you know, if you ever need somewhere safe to hide out."

Akechi met his gaze, searching the silver depths for some hint of deception. "...why would you offer such a thing?"

"What are rivals for?" Kurusu gave a small smile.

Akechi felt his face heating up, and quickly drank the rest of his coffee to hide it.

"Well. I ah-appreciate it. I should really be on my way. Thank you," Akechi cleared his throat and stood, not liking the way Kurusu's kind gesture was making him feel.

As the detective turned to leave, Kurusu lightly caught his sleeve, "Wait."

Akechi quickly tugged his arm away and looked back at him, "what do you need?"

He was taken aback as a sleek black thermos was shoved into his hands. Was it his imagination, or did Kurusu look a bit flustered..?

"Wha-"

"You always seem kind of tired when you get here," Kurusu cut him off, fidgeting with his bangs, "so um, that's for you. For the morning and stuff. It'll be way better than that instant crap."

Akechi looked down at the thermos, then back at Kurusu. "I... thank you. I'll be sure to return your thermos-"

"It's a gift," Kurusu cut him off. And...yes, his face definitely looked a bit pink under those lenses, "I got it for you."

Akechi looked at him with doe eyes, wide and confused. He turned the thermos over in his hands, noticing the silver circle with an 'A.' printed on one of its sides. His thumb slid over the lettering, unsure what exactly he was feeling right now.

"I..." Akechi looked back at him, then glanced towards Futaba, who was crouched in a strange stance on a stool, just watching them.

"I know how much you like things with your initial on them," Kurusu teased lightly.

Kurusu had put so much thought into this... and it was for him? He didn't understand. Maybe he didn't know how. "Thank you," he said again, softer this time. Genuine.

"You can come get it filled here any time," Kurusu smiled warmly.

Akechi nodded, "mhm... I.. I will see you again, sometime later. Have a good evening." He turned and walked out of the cafe, waiting until he was outside before hugging the thing to his chest.

\---

Following Kurusu became something of a habit over the next week. Of course, it was a habit he had for some time, but now it was becoming a more consistent one. He was practically pencilling his stalking excursions into his schedule.

As Akechi was riding a late train to Shinjuku, mentally rearranging a time slot for his English homework, it occurred to him that he had nothing left to gain at this point. Why was he still following the thief? He had enough information, Shido had laid the groundwork to destroy their group, Akechi's plans were fully back on track.

He stepped off the train, pulling the black hood over his head as he kept Kurusu in his line of sight.  _ Why am I here?  _

Akechi glanced towards his own reflection in a store window, checking that the hood of his baggy hoodie obscured his face well enough. The media would have even more to feed off of if they caught wind of his presence in this prefecture.  _ What answer am I looking for? _

Akechi hung back just enough, keeping Kurusu in sight as the thief turned down a shady alley.  _ What question has even been asked? _

Akechi raised an eyebrow, hanging back by a seedy shop as Kurusu approached a blonde woman sitting at a booth. They greeted each other semi-familiarly, Kurusu taking a seat across from the woman as they talked. Akechi had to shift a bit closer to tune into their conversation, curious what this normal-looking woman was even doing in a dark shinjuku alley.

"-find things aren't always set in stone," Kurusu was saying.

"You're wrong...you have to be," the blonde whispered, shaking her head in confusion as she fiddled with a deck of cards.

"Check them again if you want," Kurusu shrugged, "you have a real gift, Chihaya, but the future can always be changed."

The woman, Chihaya, shook her head, flipping over nine cards as she responded, "it's impossible. Fate is inescapable, I don't care how determined you are to change it!"

"Fate is only as finite as you make it," Kurusu shrugged, "I don't believe in absolutes."

"But her boyfriend... there's no way he would have stopped abusing her on his own! How did you do it?" Chihaya asked, turning her sharp gaze on Kurusu. Even from where Akechi stood, he could feel the frustration in her features.

"A bribe? A threat? Dump his body in the river?!" She demanded, trembling voice taking on a slight accent as she riled herself up.

"Nothing like that," Kurusu chuckled, maintaining a relaxed expression, "he just... grew a conscious."

"That doesn't just happen."

"It can."

"It shouldn't..." Chihaya mumbled, flipping her cards over a third time, "... I want to study this."

"Hm? You mean me?" Kurusu asked, tilting his head innocently, "but I had nothing to do with it."

"Likely story," Chihaya tutted, "you saved that woman, her fate is completely rewritten, and I want to know how! She was trapped, no way out without serious consequence... and suddenly she's just free! Fate can't be escaped, so tell me how! How did you do it?"

The fortune teller's voice had grown softer, taking on a desperate tinge. There was heavy intent in her words, and it was clear she wanted Kurusu to show her what she was looking for. 

Akechi closed his eyes, head thumping back against the dirty brick of the building he was leaning against. Changing fate to prove a fortune teller wrong? How unbelievably petty and self righteous... But still, why bother? Why save one random woman? That hardly proved fate could be changed. Some things were simply unavoidable... with or without the power of personas.

Akechi walked away then, deciding this had been a fruitless endeavor. And anyway, the less time he spent out in this place, the less risk of someone recognizing him. He headed back to the train, keeping his head down as he waited for it to arrive. 

Akechi stuffed his hands into the large pocket of the sweatshirt, lamenting that he couldn't dress this comfortably on a day to day basis. His fingers thrummed against the metallic cylinder stuffed into the pocket, jumbled thoughts trying to voice themselves all at once until his internal noise became meaningless chatter.

The buzz of his phone interrupted his... well, he wasn't sure that mess qualified as thoughts. But the buzzing interrupted it.

[Niijima] 10:47 PM

I need the MedJed file tomorrow morning.

[Akechi] 10:48 PM

Good evening to you too, Sae san. I could have been sleeping you know.

[Niijima] 10:48 PM

We both know how late you stay up. Just bring the file?

[Akechi] 10:49 PM

Very well. We could always discuss it over lunch you know, you seem a bit stuck on this as of late.

[Niijima] 10:51 PM

I'm a little busy with my boss up my ass about this mess. I don't have the time to entertain you. Just focus on your work and let me focus on mine.

Akechi didn't reply to that, not in the mood for another one of Sae's angry rants. He shoved his phone into the hoodie pocket, hearing it harshly clank against the thermos he had already forgotten he had with him. 

He took it out quickly, turning it over in his hands to check for scuffs. He hoped his damn phone hadn't scratched it. His gloved fingers slid over the surface carefully, focusing fully on the object in his hands. 

_ Ignoring the bigger problem again? _

  
  


_  Sae has changed, hasn't she? _

  
  


_         She doesn't care about you anymore. _

  
  


__ __ _ She probably never did. _

Akechi's fingers trembled against the thermos, studying it harder. His phone hadn't left a mark, it was probably stainless steel. It really was such a nice thermos, Kurusu had been so thoughtful.

_ You thought she was different? _

  
  
  


__ __ _             You think he's different too. _

  
  


_ You're wrong. _

  
  


_     You know no one could care for you. _

The train finally pulled up, and Akechi shoved the thermos back in his pocket, hurrying aboard.

\---

He wasn't sure why he thought a quiet walk would clear his head. It hadn't done anything to steady his off kilter mind in weeks. But he still preferred it to sitting alone in his bed, so here he was, walking alone through the sleeping town. 

He stopped to sit on a decrepit stone wall, gazing emptily up at the starscape sparkling overhead. Little bright glimmers in an inky void. Akechi exhaled softly, taking a drink from his thermos. He hadn't been back to LeBlanc in a few days, but he still carried water around in the metal container. 

LeBlanc... Akechi checked the time on his phone, 10:30. Kurusu  _ had _ said he could stop by if he needed respite, but no, this late... it would be rude. And if it wasn't rude, it would certainly look desperate. The detective swished the water around in his thermos, staring into it as he weighed in his head exactly how desperate it would seem. 

Akechi stood, capping the thermos and continuing his walk through Yongen Jaya. He was here anyway, he could at least pop by and see if it looked like Kurusu was up. And when the nosy little thief asked, he could just say he had been out for a walk anyway, which technically was true.

As he walked through the quiet streets, passing by darkened storefronts and blocked off alleys, he realized that things were starting to get... less quiet. Akechi squinted, spotting a faint light from down LeBlanc's alley. He slowed his walk, approaching cautiously as he started making out distant voices.

"Don't get the smoke on me! Ugh!" Came a haughty, child-like voice. The cat, then.

"Hey now, careful around the cat-" that sounded like Sakura.

"He's a smart cat, he can go upwind," came an amused, low voice Akechi instantly recognized as Kurusu.

"Yeah yeah!! Cats are super smart right? Stay away from the sparks Morganaaaa!" A girl laughed mischievously. 

Akechi frowned, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he carefully peeked around the corner. It appeared Kurusu was indeed awake. He was crouched down, laughing like he didn't have a care in the world as Futaba chased Morgana around with a sparkler.

Sakura was nervously fidgeting a few feet away, looking like he was about to knock the sparklers out of the girl's hands.

"Futaba! Don't-"

Morgana hissed and leapt up onto Kurusu's shoulder, tail lashing, "keep your devil sticks away from me!!"

Kurusu stood up straight, holding a sparkler out in front of him, "you have attempted to slay my cat companion, for this, I challenge you to duel! For his honor!"

Futaba gasped, hopping from foot to foot and spinning her sparklers around madly, nearly hitting Sakura with one, "ooh!! Yes! A duel to the death!! Prepare for my fire spell!"

Sakura did snatch the sparklers out of Futaba's hands then, "alright!" He laughed a bit, "I think that's enough for now Futaba. You're gonna catch the awning on fire."

"Nah, she's much more likely to catch me on fire," Kurusu snickered.

"Th-that's just as bad! You kids are gonna give me a stroke," Sakura sighed affectionately, extinguishing the sparklers and reaching for Kurusu's.

Akechi's hands curled tightly around his thermos, eyes glassy as he watched them. Futaba bouncing around Sakura in excited circles, Kurusu laughing and jokingly joining in the bouncing, Morgana bemusedly complaining at them, and Sakura. Sakura took Futaba's hand and tousled Kurusu's hair, unable to keep from smiling as he gently scolded them for being noisy.

It wasn't fair. None of this was fair.

Akechi grit his teeth, turning heel and sprinting back towards his apartment. Why did he of ALL people get to be happy?! He was a delinquent! An outcast! He wasn't supposed to have friends and a team and FAMILY.

Akechi slammed the door closed behind him, hurling the thermos across the room and hearing it clang loudly against the wall. Kurusu was so SPECIAL. He made friends so damn  _ easy _ . He didn't need to craft some faux image of perfection to get people to accept him. They just... _ did _ . 

Akechi stormed to his room, glaring up at his phantom thief conspiracy board. Gloved hands ripped through the carefully pinned pages and pictures. Strings snapped, pins flew, months worth of notes were reduced to confetti shreds in a matter of minutes. 

Kurusu had people to rely on. The adults in his life weren't turning on him every time he messed up. He was allowed to make mistakes, to grow and learn and BE. He had a life. He had a  _ home _ . 

Akechi sank to the floor, one hand still pressed against the wall. His fingers twitched in a claw against it as his breaths came in sharp, ragged gasps. He didn't realize he was crying until he saw the droplets staining the shredded papers before him.

He furiously rubbed at his face, trying harder and harder to stifle himself. Swallowing down the pain again. He wasn't this weak, he wasn't this emotional, he wouldn't let his emotions win. He wouldn't let Kurusu win.

_ You were just fine until he showed up. _

  
  


__ __ _                   He's ruining everything. _

  
  


_ You can't be tricked. _

 

__

__ __ _               He caused this. _

  
  


_      Akira Kurusu is trash. _

  
  


_ He doesn't deserve those things. _

  
  


_  Grind him to dust under your heel. _

Akechi shakily rose to his feet, feeling a slight twitch in his face before he forced it to go blank. He took a slow, shuddering breath, stepping through the garbage on the floor. He plucked the last image from the wall with one quick, fluid motion.

A photo of Kurusu at the train station. He looked so content. Akechi held the photo delicately at both ends, looking at it with dead eyes.

"You can't charm everyone, you utter piece of trash. Forget rivals, I'm going to destroy you."

He tore the photo neatly in two, letting the halves flutter to the ground. Kurusu was his enemy.

He would take  _ everything _ from him.


	11. The Justice (R)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRYSLER
> 
> HAPPY HANUKAH
> 
> CRITMAS
> 
> It's been a bit, but the new chapter is here just in time for the hoidays! -pops party popper-
> 
> it's sad!

 

_ You have weathered the storm and come out the other side, doing what it took to survive. Your world is black and white, and you have chosen which path to walk down. For bad or worse, this is the justice you have chosen. _

  
  
  


"So we're in agreement, he is a necessary sacrifice," Shido was saying. He stood, turned towards Akechi as the two leaned over his desk, studying the contents of a folder spread out before them.

"He is the best choice. The dirty snake would make a more fit target than many the Thieves have already taken down. There's no way they'll overlook this," Akechi replied, voice cold and toneless. 

He pressed a gloved finger to the photo in the file, a man with well-kempt black hair and thick glasses resting low in front of his dark eyes. "Okumura is as bad as they come. Or at least close."

"Yes... no one else has made such frequent use of my services," Shido agreed. 

Akechi bit back a sneer.  _ His _ services. Right. Akechi couldn't even count how many people he'd turned mad at Okumura's request. It left a foul taste in his mouth just looking at his face. It gave him a similar feeling as when he looked Shido in the eye… he would take immense pleasure in lodging a bullet in Okumura's skull. Or his shadow's, at least.

"And besides, I warned him that there would be consequences if he tried to take me on in the political realm... it's his own fault for not knowing his place," Shido scoffed. "So, we just get the Thieves to target him, and then you snatch their victory. And with it, their fame."

"Correct," Akechi stood up straight, arms locked behind his back as he stared emptily at the wall, "they've never had so many supporters, and incidentally, I've never had so many detractors. This is surely their highest point, and the public is as impatient as it is fickle. Already they're demanding a new target, as if these so-called heroes are nothing but cheap entertainment."

Akechi cast a glance back down at the file, a malicious grin breaking across his face as his gaze darkened, "and if it's a show they want, I'll give them one they won't dare forget."

\---

Akechi took long strides, standing tall as he crossed the train station, aware of the whispers and accusatory eyes on him. He didn't care about them, or at least he had convinced himself he didn't. Their whispers blended with the ones in his head anyway. No, he had no time for the ignorant masses and their petty insults, he was here for Kurusu. He had seeds to sow.

When he spotted familiar black wavelets in the distance, his pace unconsciously quickened. His chest tightened, equal parts rage and anticipation curling in his gut. No matter how much he hated Kurusu, he still found himself obsessed. Of course, his reason for obsession was even more muddled now. As he caught a glimpse of Kurusu's eyes behind reflective lenses, he had never wanted someone more. And he had never wanted more to personally slit someone's throat and watch them bleed out on the ground.

"Good morning detective," Kurusu greeted with an easy smile.

_ If we were alone, I would push you down and strangle every ounce of breath from your body. _ "Good morning, it's been a little while now, hasn't it?" Akechi replied, tipping his head and giving a sugar-sweet smile.

"It has, I hope I didn't scare you off or something. I just thought you'd like something like that," Kurusu said, tugging sheepishly on his bangs.

Akechi was confused for a moment, then realization dawned on his face, "Oh." He held up the thermos, which he carried around purely for the sake of practicality. Or so he told himself every morning. 

"It's quite useful," he said, "why would a thoughtful gift have frightened me away?"

Kurusu visibly brightened, "I'm glad it's been handy. I had just thought since-" he hesitated, "nevermind. Anyway, it's been like a week, you should stop by LeBlanc soon. Playing chess against my cat isn't nearly as fun as playing against you."

There was an indignant noise from Kurusu's bag, and a muffled, "You're just mad I won! Stop using me to flirt with the enemy!"

Kurusu elbowed his bag and pointedly ignored the cat. Akechi just shook his head, "I've just been so busy lately, and with all this negative attention, I try to avoid going out when I don't have to. I'm sure you understand."

Kurusu gave a sympathetic smile and rested a hand on Akechi's shoulder, "Well, you're always welcome at the cafe. If you can ever slip away to it, I guess."

Akechi tensed, feeling flames curl under Kurusu's fingertips, lighting his skin ablaze beneath his jacket.  _ I want to throw you down on the ground right here and ride your- _ "I'll certainly try. Thank you for the kind offer."

Kurusu must have noticed Akechi tense, because he quickly removed his hand, "Ah, sorry, no touching. And yeah. I hope you can manage it."

Akechi's shoulder felt cold now. He wanted Kurusu to touch him again. It was too much, and his mind didn't know how to handle it, but he wanted it anyway. His mouth twitched briefly, as if to voice these thoughts, but instead he said, "have you seen the phansite? Their new poll feature is certainly... intriguing."

Kurusu nodded stiffly, "I've seen it. Looks like people are going a little overboard to me. Voting up anyone and everyone they don't like, as if justice isn't even important to them.."

"They sided with thieves," Akechi said shortly, "surely you can't expect them to have the strongest moral compass."

He saw the slight tension in Kurusu's shoulders, heard the squawk from his bag indicating he'd just squeezed it too tightly. Oh what satisfaction it gave him, watching Kurusu get so worked up over his immature "justice".

"I think you're looking at it too simply," Kurusu replied, clearly choosing his words carefully, "there's a lot under the surface of their actions, you and I both know that."

A cruel little smile tugged at the corners of Akechi's mouth, "ah, we know that... but what of the public? So eager and clamouring to see those they dislike punished by supernatural heroes... I wonder, how much under that surface do  _ they _ see?"

Kurusu looked down at his phone, genuine worry crossing his features, "they can't all think that way-"

"I'm on that little poll as well, you know. Rather high up," Akechi said, voice sharp and cold, it came out almost as bitter as he felt, "perhaps I should be honored. The public hates my guts nearly as much as that of the villains your Thieves have 'fixed'. But surely, so many people have the same thought, so I must be in the wrong."

Kurusu was silent. Dark slate searching from behind thick lenses. If he was hoping for the phone screen to give him answers, he would be waiting for quite some time. Akechi looked off to where his train would be pulling in, "if you really believe in their justice, then you'll need to show everyone they're more than what the public so clearly thinks of them. I wonder... who do you think their next target will be?"

Akechi cast a sidelong glance towards Kurusu, watching as the rapidly changing poll scrolled along his reflective glasses. The thief was silent for a minute, searching desperately for an answer to give. 

Very slowly, his eyes rose to meet Akechi's, and he said, "someone who truly deserves it. Someone who will prove their justice to all of Japan."

Akechi tipped his head just slightly, a challenging glint in his eyes, "I look forward to seeing that."

\---

It was another week before Akechi finally broke down and paid LeBlanc a visit. He had told himself he wouldn't go back there anymore, but there really was no other place he felt relaxed. And the stress of his schooling, work,  _ other _ work, and the general public attitude around him were just getting to be a bit much.

When the door bell chimed, he was greeted not by Kurusu, but Sakura. He felt like that should have been a relief, not seeing the person he hated so much. But instead he felt this inexplicable disappointment. Where was he? He was always here.

"Good evening," Akechi greeted blandly.

"It's been a while. Aren't you usually attached to Akira and that chess board?" Sakura asked.

Akechi took a seat at the bar, a polite smile on his face, "I've just been rather busy lately. But I see now that I've found time, Kurusu must be busy."

Sakura nodded curtly, "he's on a school trip. He'll be back in a few days."

"I see, I had no idea it was that time of year... time really flies sometimes," Akechi replied. So Kurusu was out of the country? A shame... wait, but no, it wasn't. Why would it be? Having no risk of running into him for awhile was a good thing.

He was lost in his own tumultuous thoughts, trying to convince himself that he'd be happy not to see Kurusu for a few days, when the bell chimed again. Akechi looked over to see bright orange hair bouncing into view.

"Sojiro!! I'm hungry!!" Futaba greeted, loud and eager as she bolted straight past Akechi. 

"Stop bouncing so much! I'm gonna be sick!" Came a high pitched whine from her arms. Akechi tilted forward a bit to see Morgana, hugged a little too snugly against her chest. 

Akechi really wasn't up for this tonight. He was stressed enough as it was, and looking at Futaba just made his chest ache. He stood to leave, but was stopped by a mug placed in front of him.

"You don't need to leave just because she's here," Sakura sighed, "she won't be bothering my customers any more,  _ right _ Futaba?"

Futaba hopped up onto a stool, crouching like a frog as she plopped Morgana down on the counter, "I'll stop when I've had my curry! Sojiro, insert food!" She pointed to her mouth to emphasize, and Akechi swore Morgana rolled his eyes. He wasn't aware cats could make such expressions.

Sojiro sighed again and went about preparing a plate,"what about you, Akechi kun? You can have a plate too if you want. On the house."

Akechi blinked, surprised by the offer, "I don't mind paying, Sakura San-"

"Nonsense. You look like you could use it. Especially after all the news I've been seeing," Sakura set a plate in front of him, "I won't take no for an answer."

Akechi looked down at the plate, then to Futaba, who had finally noticed who he was and was staring with wide, owlish eyes. It looked like he was trapped by societal politeness. Fuck.

"In that case... thank you, Sakura san," Akechi replied softly.

To his dismay, he heard some shifting, and saw a flash of orange out of his peripheral. 

"Akira talks about you sometimes," Futaba said, suddenly sounding anxious. She must not be used to talking to strangers. And Akechi wasn't exactly the easiest stranger to approach.

"Does he?" He replied simply, taking a sip of coffee.

"He said you aren't as bad as everyone thinks," Futaba pressed, unaware or uncaring that Akechi didn't want to talk.

"How kind," Akechi stated. She seemed so nervous, surely she would go away if he kept his answers short.

Futaba took a deep breath, and he saw her wringing the ends of her hair. She continued bothering him, "Um, I-I know how much it sucks, when people say things about you. Things that um, aren't true."

Akechi didn't reply this time, he had no idea what to say to that. He felt bad, certainly, and knew that what Futaba was talking about was yet another thing he had caused. His silence didn't deter her, however. If anything it seemed to give her more confidence.

"You seem like one of those jerks whose only a jerk 'cause he doesn't know how to make friends. Like the rival trainer in Pokemon you just feel bad for 'cause everybody just thinks he's all snobby and mean, but really he's just sad. You know what I mean?" Futaba rambled, tugging at the ends of her hair.

Akechi turned a bit more towards her, the confusion on his face making it clear that no, he had no fucking clue what she was going on about.

Futaba's face turned red as she tried to explain, "I-I just mean um-it's like, I'm like level 0 right? So talking to people is like, Aaah!! But you're like, um, it's like you have special social armor and so it looks like you're a super high level, b-but it's just fancy armor right? So without it you're still level 0. A-and I know what that's like, so like-um.." Futaba shifted on the stool, her incessant shuffling making Akechi worry she was going to fall. "I-I um, wanna be friends or something..."

"What?!" Came Morgana's startled yowl. Futaba and Akechi both jumped slightly, he had forgotten the cat was even there.

Morgana scurried across the counter, leaping into Futaba's arms and glaring at Akechi, his ears flattening, "he's Akira's enemy! I'm not losing another phantom thief to his sneaky charms, don't fall for it Futaba! I'm sure he has plenty of friends."

Oh how Akechi wished he could throw that damn cat through a window. Futaba swirled around in her stool, dropping the furbag unceremoniously on the floor, "shut up Mona, I'm being social! I uh, I think."

"Be nice to the cat," Sakura sighed, not looking up from where he was sitting at the far end of the bar, doing a crossword.

Futaba waved Sakura off, "oh he's fine! He was being rude anyway!"

Morgana hissed something under his breath, hopping back up on the stool next to Futaba. As angry as he was, it was clear he was invested in protecting her. Did the cat just have a bad feeling about Akechi? Maybe the blood staining his hands was more obvious to a metaverse creature...

Futaba turned back to Akechi, eyes sparkling hopefully, even though she still looked shaky, "so um, what do you say? W-want a friend?"

He didn't. He really didn't. She was too sweet and trusting, she didn't know what he had done. Just being in her presence hurt him more than she would ever know. Akechi sighed heavily, taking a long drink of his coffee.

"Do you know how to play chess?" He asked.

\---

The time didn't fly by with her like it did with Kurusu, but it did tick along steadily, providing no dull moments. It turned out she was highly intelligent, quick witted, and a bit snarky. He had a feeling she got those traits from Wakaba. It made for a lively conversation, and several matches of chess played practically on fast forward. 

Akechi found himself losing every game after the first two, but he couldn't even bring himself to be upset about it. She was just so terribly clever, and he was more invested in their conversation than the game anyway.

"No see, that's where you're wrong. Everything in time stops inside a black hole, so it couldn't possibly be a warp gate, everything just permanently freezes at the point of singularity," Akechi was saying as he moved his queen.

"Uhm, okay Mr. detective smartyboy, keep your sweater vest on. Just because time works different in a black hole doesn't mean it stops. It could just change the way time is perceived, or push it outside our linear continuum! If it did that, it could easily be a warp gate to parallel timelines," Futaba replied smugly, checkmating him for the fifth time.

"Uugh my brain hurts!" Morgana groaned, paws covering his ears. He was still irritatingly crouched nearby. 

Sakura had even set his paper down to watch the two talk, looking strangely pleased as they got into theoretical science just to argue whether or not a Featherman episode could have really happened.

"But if that were the case, then they still couldn't have used a black hole as a warp in their own, linear time. At best the world they saved would have been a near perfect replica of their own," Akechi reasoned.

Futaba threw her hands up, "ugh! Fine! They were dumb to try and incorporate space-time travel in that special! But it was still fun to watch, and I can pretend it makes sense!"

"Have fun living in denial, Green was a fool and she would have killed them all had it been reality," Akechi replied.

Sakura rubbed the back of his neck, "what in the hell are you kids going on about? I've been trying to figure it out for ten minutes now, but this old man must be too out of touch."

Futaba beat her hands on the counter rapidly, "we were talking about Featherman! Akechi thinks the episode where they warped through a black hole was stupid, but I thought it was really good, even if it was a little unrealistic."

"Psh, a  _ little _ ," Akechi replied.

"Hm, I'm kind of surprised, you don't seem like the type of kid to be into cartoons like that," Sakura smiled, "I guess there is something other than detective mode in there."

Akechi felt his cheeks tinge pink, and he shifted a bit, clearing his throat, "well ah, it's just a show I grew up with is all. I consider it nostalgic more than anything..." A flat lie. He loved Featherman, it was one of the few things he still enjoyed to this day.

"Nobody who's a fan of Black is a casual viewer," Futaba snickered.

"He's a complex-" Akechi cut himself off, "...you know, it's getting rather late, I really best be getting home."

"Come by anytime," Sakura said, nodding as Akechi got up to leave.

"Yeah! I'll kick your butt at chess any day! Oh oh, maybe next time I can show you my favorite fighting game! I can kick your butt at that too!" Futaba beamed.

Akechi gave a polite laugh, "that sounds fun. Thank you, Futaba chan." 

Akechi left the cafe, and as the soft bell chime faded, closing the door of the cozy cafe and erasing the smell of curry and coffee, it left only the humid, darkening alley. Akechi felt reality settle back on his shoulders like a boulder. He glanced back towards the cafe window, seeing Futaba through it, trying to force Sakura into a game of chess with her. 

How could he sit and so casually talk to a girl whose life he had destroyed? How could he  _ enjoy _ himself like that? Akechi rubbed his arm as he walked, silently chiding himself for buying into such a shallow interaction. He had felt the spark of a bond with her, something like friendship. But he had no use for that. He had no need for passionate thieves worming their way into his heart, nor for excitable girls that reminded him of a home he never had. 

He didn't deserve that warmth. And besides, in a few months, he wouldn't have a need for anything at all. Akechi stopped outside his apartment, staring back at the empty streets. Some days he wanted to just stride straight into traffic and be done with it. But other days, days like this, he felt almost like life was worth living. Like there was anything for someone like him, like smart girls could be his friend and suave boys could be something more. Like bitter coffee shop owners could warm up to him and treat him with the kindness pseudo parents never had. Like he could be eighteen, and just simply...be. 

Like he wasn't a monster incapable of trust and undeserving of love.

He hated days like this. It did him no good to forget his place. He had a role to fulfill, a mother to avenge, and that was all. Soon, so very soon, he could wash his hands of this. He closed his eyes, savoring the freeing thought of pressing that gun against his own chest in the metaverse and finally getting to rest. 

He gave a shuddering breath as he walked inside. Dwelling on that wouldn't help either. It truly was too tempting some days... the temptation to live was getting to be just as strong, however. And the detective really and truly had no idea how to handle that.

He got ready for bed as he usually did, but lingered at the mirror. He brushed his hair into his face, sweeping it across one eye. He wondered how much like her he looked. Did she have his nose? What did her smile look like? It was always so hazy, an image just distorted enough to be frustrating. He wondered a lot of things about his mother, but right now, more than anything, he wondered what she would think of him. Of the person he had become. 

He thought about this as he pulled his hair back out of his face and up into a short ponytail. Would she be happy he still wanted to avenge her after all this time? Would she be disgusted at how many people he had hurt? Would she care how much he had been hurt?

He walked to his bedroom, sitting on the edge of the worn mattress, staring emptily at the wall, which was still covered in thumbtacks and torn apart papers and notes. Would she see he was doing this because he loved her? Did she ever know he loved her? 

"Why wasn't I enough then..?" He found himself mumbling aloud. "I wish you were still here…" Akechi sighed shakily, laying down to stare at the ceiling instead. "I wish you had never left."

He felt childish, talking out loud like she could hear him. Like she cared enough to be watching over him from wherever her spirit rested. Like he was worth that much.

He lifted his phone over his head, opening the metanav app. He had been thinking about this for awhile, and… it couldn't hurt to try.

"Akechi Goro," he said, waiting for the app to register his voice.

_ 'No Matches Found.' _

Akechi closed his eyes, maybe that surname wouldn't work, "...detective Goro of Shibuya."

_ 'No Matches Found.' _

"Me. Myself, the person holding the damn phone," he tried again, Maybe the rules were different for people who could go into the metaverse?

_ 'No Matches Found.' _

Akechi let his phone drop onto his chest. It didn't work, no matter how many ways he tried. He just… didn't understand why not. Futaba had a palace, and they had gone through something so similar.

Was his heart not distorted? There was no way that was true. He heard voices, he felt sick and miserable all the time. He was sure his world view was skewed from everything he dealt with day to day, through his whole fucking life. Futaba had been mistreated for what, three years? There was no way he wasn't as fucked up as her. Where was his palace?

If he only had one, maybe he could have asked Kurusu how. How did they change people's hearts? 

He just wanted to stop hurting.

He could change Shido's heart, and then his own. Akechi knew he'd have to pay for everything he had done, but that was fine. If he could just have one day, one fucking day where he felt like a human being… 

He sighed and turned onto his side, curling up over the sheets, not bothering to wrap himself in them, "I suppose I don't deserve that much, do I..?" he murmured. "How can a monster ever feel human?"

\---

 

_ Akechi walked down a long, narrow hallway. An infinite amount of doors stretched out before him. His mother stood in the distance, facing away from him, her chestnut hair blowing in the wind. She looked fuzzy and out of focus, but Akechi was so happy to see her.  _

_ "Mama!" He called happily, waving to her, "mama how are you here?" he took a step towards her, and every door opened at once, barring his path. _

_ "No!" he slammed his hands against the door in front of him, forcing it closed. Behind it was the face of one of the countless men he had caused to go insane.  _

_ Akechi didn't have time for this, he had to get to his mother! He had so many things to ask her, he wanted to give her a hug.  _

_ He pushed closed door after door, each one holding a different face, a different act of evil that he committed. After what felt like hours of closing doors, a more recent face met his. Futaba, dressed as a pharaoh. _

_ "Futaba! you need to help me, I need to get to my mama," Akechi said, grabbing her shoulders. He didn't know why he thought she would help. She only laughed. _

_ She laughed until she cried, and the cries turned to sobs as her yellow eyes burned into his, "help you find your mom? When you took mine away? Why did you do that? I want my mom back, Goro!" _

_ She grabbed his arms, her hands like claws as she sobbed, "give her back! Why did you take her from me?!"  _

_ Akechi's eyes widened, watching in horror as Futaba wailed. She melted into a puddle of water before his eyes, her river of tears all that remained. He felt cold and scared as he slowly walked forward, his feet continuing to meet water.  _

_ He stopped in front of the last door, this one was closed in front of him, tall and imposing. The water pooled at his feet felt deeper, and he realized it was seeping out from under the door. "Mama..?" He asked, voice small. _

_ He slowly reached out, about to turn the doorknob, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around fearfully, and saw Kurusu standing there. _

_ The boy was in his joker attire, and had no face, yet somehow Akechi could feel his gaze. The thief put a finger to where his mouth should have been, slowly shaking his head. Akechi looked at him, and then back to the door. _

_ "But… my mama is in there… I need her," Akechi said, looking sadly at Kurusu. _

_ Kurusu shook his head again, offering out a hand. He made a motion indicating Akechi should go with him instead. But… he couldn't do that. His mother was right there! He needed her, and she needed him too! What if she needed help in there?  _

_ Akechi turned back to the door, "you can't help me, Akira." he said firmly, turning the doorknob. _

\---

Akechi jolted awake. He lay there, motionless, tears slipping down his face. She had been right there… behind the door... If he had just gotten there sooner…

\---

The next day, Akechi swapped his laser gun for the empty pistol Shido had given him, clicking the chamber just for show as he holstered it in his belt. It had been awhile since Shido ordered an actual hit.

"I understand. Consider it taken care of," Akechi said flatly. All traces of his restless night wiped away, replaced by concealer and a mask like fine glass.

"This will cause unrest among the public as well," Shido said, a small smile tugging at his disgusting face. "The principal of Shujin, struck down suddenly and mysteriously, not long after he was snooping around for proof of the Phantom Thieves. It will certainly have people whispering."

"It will," Akechi agreed, then hesitated, "...you're certain it would not be more beneficial to simply turn him mad?"

Shido caught Akechi's gaze, cold and cruel as he glared at the teen, "I thought you were intelligent. Kobayakawa was in direct contact with the SIU director. Who knows what he'll end up spilling if you turn him? I won't risk any of my secrets getting out, even if they are mere ramblings of a lunatic."

Akechi bowed his head, staring at the ground to avoid having to look in that vile creature's eyes for a second longer, "I understand. It will be taken care of promptly."

"Good," Shido replied, moving to sit at his desk, "keep up the good work, Akechi."

Akechi left Shido's office, fingers absentmindedly playing with the handle of his gun. 

_         You still enjoy his praise, don't you? _

  
  


_ Pathetic. _

 

__

_       So desperate for acceptance that you'll even take it from the person you hate most. _

 

 

_Better go kill that man for your father, it would be so awful to disappoint._

  
  
  


_       I bet your mother would be so  _ happy _. _

  
  


Akechi's hand twitched against the gun, trying to suppress the chatter in his head and just focus on the task at hand. He was doing this because he had to, it wasn't for Shido's approval, it was only to get closer to his own goal. Right..?

He shook his head and continued at a brisk pace, making his way to a good metaverse entry point. Indecisiveness wasn't like him, he needed to maintain focus. Especially when it came to delivering a hit. He wouldn't let one unsettling nightmare undo him like this.

Striped nylon wrapped his limbs as he strode into the subway, not pausing for even a second as he sought out his target. 

A shadow leapt from a dark crevice, aiming to ambush him from the side, but a silver barrel was pressed between its eyes before it could even finish its leap. The sound of a single gunshot rang out as the shadow exploded into nothingness. Akechi tilted his head as he wiped the residue from his gun. It still worked as intended then. It was always good to double check.

Kobayakawa's shadow was trembling when Akechi found it. The man knew he was on Shido's bad side for his failure, but Akechi could only wonder if the pathetic man had any idea just how much danger he was actually in. 

Akechi didn't hesitate, he wasn't risking another paranoid shadow getting the better of him. He clicked the chamber and pointed, shooting from the shadows.

No final words. No shadow pleading for its life. Just one second. One bullet. No remorse.

Akechi paced up to the choking shadow, staring down at it with too distant eyes. The shadow's terrified yellow eyes briefly met his, mouth opening in a plea, but all that came out was a trickle of purplish black.

Akechi pressed the barrel of the gun to Kobayakawa's shadow's head, firing one more time between the eyes.

 

_ Hollow. _

  
  


_          Empty. _

  
  
  


_                   Heartless. _

  
  


The words echoed like droplets falling from stalagmites. Akechi's eyes followed the particles as Kobayakawa's shadow dispersed into nothingness. The echoing words weren't wrong. After all this time, all those psychotic breaks and a handful of cold blooded murders, he just felt empty.

\---

Three days ticked by, and Akechi stopped by LeBlanc on each one. He wasn't sure what he was doing. Trying to fill a gap left by Akira's absence? Guilt over Wakaba compelling him to spend time around her family? Or perhaps he just wanted a little piece of the day where he could try and feel human.

Today, however, he was stuck late at work, irritatedly tapping his pen against the table as he waited for Sae to hurry it up. It was going to be dark soon, and only Kurusu let him into the cafe after hours. Not that it mattered if he missed a day, it was just frustrating to have his routine messed with.

"Sae san, are we almost finished here? You are making a student stay awfully late you know," Akechi pointed out.

"I thought you cared about this case, Akechi kun. Is it suddenly less important just because the public is mad at you? My job is on the line here, you know, but you don't see me backing down," she shot back. Sae didn't even look up from her computer, too invested in her work.

"Well I have no more information than you do," Akechi replied, feeling Sae's prickly words like thorns scraping against him. "But I am most certainly not 'backing down'. We've been going in circles for three hours, Sae san. You need a break, and I have other, equally pressing work."

"Then by all means, go," Sae said frigidly, "I plan on staying here as long as it takes, I know I can find something through this poll on their website, possible targets...if I can catch them before they act again…"

She was rambling now, seeming to have forgotten she had started that sentence mad at Akechi. He sighed softly, packing up his things and standing, "I have an appointment elsewhere. Please… be sure to sleep, Sae."

It felt odd, telling someone to take care of themselves when he was barely keeping himself taped together. But Sae was spiralling just as hard, and as much as he hated to admit it, he had some kind of emotional investment in her. He wouldn't have let the thieves have Kaneshiro if he didn't. As he left the empty office building, greeted by nighttime ambiance and a flickering streetlight, he glanced at his phone again. His thumb hovered over the meta nav, he bit his lip and stuffed his phone back in his pocket. He couldn't go down that road. What would he even do about it? Only the fucking Phantom Thieves could make any kind of differece. Besides, if he found out for a fact that Sae was that far gone… he shook his head and started down the street. If he was lucky he could make it before the cafe closed.

\---

When the bell chimed and Akechi stepped into the welcoming atmosphere of LeBlanc, he was relieved to see another customer was still there. That was promising. He was mildly confused once he realized it was the witch doctor Takemi.

"Good evening," he greeted, more a statement to the room than any one person in it. Sakura nodded in recognition, and Takemi glanced over her shoulder, seeming to match Akechi's confusion.

"A little late for coffee, long night ahead?" Sakura asked.

"Ahaha, something like that," Akechi replied, giving a small smile. Like all nights weren't long nights. He went to sit at the bar as usual, but Takemi stopped him.

"Hey, you just gonna ignore me like that? Come sit over here, I want to ask you embarrassingly personal medical questions," she said, waving him over.

"I, ah, I don't-" Akechi started, and Takemi chuckled.

"Relax kid, I'm messing with you. Just come sit why don't you? I don't bite."

Sakura shook his head, setting a cup of coffee in front of Akechi before promptly returning to his paper. He was no help here. Akechi sighed shortly and picked up his mug, going to sit across from Takemi. Stupid public image, forcing him to be polite all the damn time-

"So," Takemi started, "you haven't been by the clinic in awhile."

Akechi blinked, "oh, I assumed you would contact me if you wanted any more of my help."

"Eh, I would have if my little guinea pig hadn't helped me finish up everything I needed. My research is all done, and I have no more need for teen boy test subjects," Takemi replied, waving her hand dismissively, as if she hadn't just brought it up.

"Then, why are you mentioning it?"

"I just thought you might want a check up on that issue you came in with. Or you know, that you might have had more 'rock climbing mishaps'," she huffed.

"... no, things are going fine, and everything cleared up perfectly," Akechi replied. Did she really not believe his rock climbing story? Well, alright, maybe it would have been more convincing if his entire body wasn't wrapped in battle scars.

"Alright, whatever," she took a drink before continuing, "what brings you here so late anyway? Isn't Akira out of the country?"

Akechi squinted a bit, "why would that dictate my coming here?"

"Oh, my bad. I just saw you pass by my clinic so often late at night, I assumed you weren't just here for the coffee," she shrugged and took a long drink.

Akechi felt his face heat up slightly, "wh..Hm. What else would I possibly be here for? I just have a lot of homework on top of my job, is all. So I tend to need to stay up late, and this place has much better coffee than anything I make."

Takemi snorted slightly into her mug, "Jesus, you don't need to write me a novel, boy wonder. I think it's sweet. It's less sweet in my office-"

"We were having a debate and nothing more," Akechi cut her off.

"Uh huh. Well just 'debate' in private, alright?"

Akechi busied himself with gulping down the rest of his coffee. He was so mad at himself for slipping like that. What if anyone else had seen? What if Takemi told someone? Why was he so compelled to do those things around Kurusu?! 

"I have work and things that need doing," he stated, standing up and all but throwing his payment at Sakura. "Good night."

He swore he could hear Takemi snickering as he hurried out the door. He sighed heavily, making his way towards his apartment. The cafe was always nice and cozy compared to anywhere else, but it really didn't feel quite right when other people were there. It was better when it was just him and Kurusu. 

His hand tightened around the handle of his suitcase, leather creaking against metal. No, he just didn't like people, it would be better without anyone around at all. He didn't like being around Kurusu! He hated that lucky bastard and every undeserved thing he had. He never had exciting dreams about that sharp grin and those silver eyes. Akechi shook his head, hurrying down the sidewalk.

He was just sleep deprived, as usual. If he could just get some proper rest, he would stop having these disgusting feelings of pining. Akechi made a bee-line for bed the second he got into his apartment. It wasn't even eleven at night yet, but god he was tired.

Akechi rolled himself up in his blankets, grumbling under his breath about how much he despised Kurusu until he managed to drift off.

\---

_ Akechi found himself in a forest clearing, the sun was filtering through the trees and birds were chirping somewhere out of view. The edges of the world were tinted white, as though walking into the trees would immediately consume Akechi in a fog. A table made of a large tree stump sat in the center of the clearing, with nothing but a chess table balanced on top of it.  _

_ Akechi thought maybe he should feel wary, but he was more intrigued than anything. He walked slowly to the stump, and took a seat at the white side of the board as a chair made of leaves rose from the ground. _

_ "What a strange place for chess," Akechi murmured, picking up a pawn to examine it. _

_ A second chair sprouted across from the teen, and he looked up as a figure approached from seemingly nowhere, taking a seat. Kurusu, donned in his thief attire. _

_ "Kurusu," Akechi said, surprised, "what are you doing here?" _

_ "You want me here," Kurusu replied with a sharp smile.  _

_ "As if that answers my question at all," Akechi huffed, setting the pawn back down. _

_ "It should," Kurusu hummed, crossing one leg over the other. God he looked good in those boots. "Aren't you playing, detective?" _

_ Akechi scrunched his nose up, debating not making a move out of spite. In the end though, he could never turn down a challenge, so he moved a knight. _

_ "I really get under you skin, don't I?" Kurusu chuckled. _

_ "What? Of course not," Akechi replied quickly, "I was just… pondering a move. What would make you think you affect me at all?" _

_ "Did you know your nose scrunches up when you're annoyed?" Kurusu asked, grinning. _

_ "What? It-it does not," Akechi protested. _

_ "And your skin is so pale, you flush really easily. You've gotten flustered twice on tv, your cheeks get all pink, even though your expression doesn't change." _

_ "Wh...why are you paying so much attention?" Akechi mumbled. _

_ "Maybe I just care that much about you." _

_ "What?" Akechi asked, gaze snapping to Kurusu's. _

_ "You think you have to do everything alone, but you don't. Come on Akechi, I'm Joker. I can do anything, even help you," Kurusu stated, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward. _

_ "I-I don't need anyone's help, or their shallow 'care'," Akechi said nervously. _

_ "You've been playing this game for so long, you must know Checkmate is close. I can get you out. You can't win, but you don't have to lose. What other option do you have?" Kurusu pondered, motioning to the board. _

_ Akechi jumped to his feet, looking down at the chess board. The white king was surrounded by black pieces, barely anywhere to go. There were no other white pieces on the board, no way out. Akechi looked back up to Kurusu, and suddenly the table was gone, and the thief was standing right in front of him. _

_ Kurusu pushed his mask up and cupped Akechi's face, intense eyes searching his. "Everyone deserves a second chance, Akechi." _

_ Akechi was paralyzed to the spot as Kurusu leaned in close. He could almost count the thief's eyelashes. "It doesn't have to be checkmate. Just think about it." _

_ Kurusu tilted his head, lips just barely brushing the detective's before the world faded out. _

\---

Akechi woke with a start, one hand on his rapidly beating chest. 

It hadn't really been Kurusu, the detective reminded himself. The thief didn't really notice when he flustered or that his nose wrinkled when he was annoyed. His idiotic mind had just projected that onto the raven haired boy.

Kurusu didn't care for him so deeply.

And he couldn't really offer Akechi a way out.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed your holiday gift, and thank you all again for all the amazing feedback and all the kudos... seriously, all your comments are amazing and never fail to make my day. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story, and I'll continue trying to write quality content into the new year!


	12. The Wheel of Fortune (R)

_ Things are looking down. Down and down and down. The path you tread is an uneven slope that slants further and further until it is a ninety degree drop. What will you find waiting for you at the bottom? _

  
  
  


One leg crossed over the other, Akechi took a measured sip of his coffee. He could hear the pandemonium going on in the attic of LeBlanc. Sakura was doing a hell of a job ignoring it, simply turning up the TV volume and acting as if there weren't six incredibly loudly arguing teenagers upstairs. Akechi couldn't help but wonder if they truly thought being upstairs soundproofed them at all. He certainly knew they were drowning out the downstairs, since there was no way they'd be arguing so loudly if they had heard the door chime.

Sakura sighed heavily, "I can barely think with those kids yelling upstairs. I'm stepping out for a cigarette."

"Oh, should I leave as well?" Akechi asked, praying he would be allowed to stay so he could try and eavesdrop.

"Eh, do what you want. If they haven't destroyed this place I certainly doubt you will," Sakura grumbled, exiting the shop with barely a wave over his shoulder.

Akechi gently tucked his thermos into his briefcase and walked quietly to the stairs. The teens were all being absurdly noisy, but there were so many of them that he really was having to strain to make out any actual words.

After about half a minute, in which he only caught "we couldn't have been responsible", "don't fucking touch me, cat", and "it has to be a coincidence", there was a very loud bang. The sound of a fist or a foot slamming into wood, and then the commanding voice of Kurusu ringing out over all the others, "BE SILENT."

Akechi shivered, feeling that voice in his core. It was evidently just as effective on the Thieves, as dead silence followed it. After a tense moment, Kurusu spoke up again, his voice back to its normal, unassuming cadence.

"I'm sorry, I know, I said I'd stop doing the Joker voice in reality. We just-this argument isn't getting us anywhere. We need to discuss this as a team, or you all need to go cool off."

"Y-y-you can't do that Akira! I coulda had a heart attack!" Futaba's voice stuttered out.

"While it was rather... startling, I agree with Akira. We need to approach this reasonably," a voice that was unmistakably Niijima.

"Our principal is dead! He was fuckin' murdered by that black mask dude! How can we be reasonable about this?!" The voice was high and panicked, Akechi assumed it was Sakamato.

"We approach things as we always do. Act normally in school, don't tell the cops anything, and keep your heads down. We should probably take a break from big displays for awhile too-" Kurusu was cut off by a protesting yowl, the cat.

"No! We can't back off now! We're Phantom Thieves! And c'mon, that Okumura guy sounds super sketchy! It could be just what we need to prove our justice!" Morgana argued.

"I dunno Morgana, I think Akira might have a point here..." A softer voice, Takamaki. 

"No! How can none of you see this?! The pushback just means we need to fight harder! Y-you're all cowards!"

"What was that?" Sakamato replied, "you listen here you damn cat, just because you're feelin' insecure about Futaba doing a better job than you doesn't mean you get to be a little asshole!"

"Ryuji! Too far!" Takamaki gasped.

"Mona, Mona he didn't mean it don't-" Kurusu sounded panicked, and the sound of hurried footsteps made Akechi quickly duck into the restroom. There was the sound of several pairs of feet hurrying down the stairs, and the stuttering of claws on wood outpacing them.

"I don't have to stand for this! If you're all better without me then that's fine! I'm a Phantom Thief dammit! I'll do it without you!" Morgana was yelling. The sounds of clattering and scrambling made Akechi think they were trying, and failing, to catch the feline.

"Morgana please don't go!" Kurusu begged.

The bell chimed. There were various curses from the Thieves, then soft sobbing from Futaba.

"Good going Ryuji!" Takamaki snapped, sounding teary herself.

"I-I didn't mean to! Honest! I'll go look for him, I didn't mean-" Sakamoto tried, but Kurusu cut in.

"It's fine. He'll come back when he cools down. I know you didn't mean it Ryuji. Just... think harder about how you phrase things."

"Right... sorry," Sakamato sighed.

"I believe things have been rather tense for awhile, perhaps this outburst is what he needed. And now things will be easier to smooth over when he returns," a deep, smooth voice, Kitagawa, said.

"Will he get hurt out there? It's starting to get colder out. What if a dog gets him?" Futaba whimpered.

"He's no normal cat, I'm certain he can take care of himself," Niijima sighed, "perhaps we should all get home. I think maybe we all need to calm down a bit, and approach this with clear minds in the morning. If Morgana hasn't returned by then, we'll search for him."

"Right," Kurusu said. He sounded so, so tired, "get some rest everyone. Meeting adjourned I guess."

There were mumbled goodbyes, sounds of shuffling, and then the cafe was entirely empty. Even Kurusu left to walk Futaba home.

Akechi slowly exited the restroom, making his way outside. This... wasn't exactly how he saw things going. He hadn't expected Kurusu to be so cautious, he had thought the thief would jump at the chance to prove their justice. But that cat... he was exactly as hasty as Akechi had hoped the rest of the thieves would be. This might be the first time he had ever been grateful for the metaverse creature's presence. 

\---

Akechi didn't go home straight away, instead he opted to head where the cat was most likely to be. He needed to see how this was going to pan out. At first he thought he might be wrong, or that he was giving Morgana too much credit, but when he saw a feline silhouette slipping through the gates of Okumura's headquarters, he was relieved. 

Akechi put his suitcase behind a bush and quietly followed the cat, deciding to make certain he got in. The ball needed to get rolling on this if Akechi's plan was going to pan out, if he had to give a little push from the background, so be it. 

Morgana walked the halls of the empty building, mumbling angrily to himself as he studied his surroundings. He was likely looking for some kind of keyword for Okumura's palace, but it was rather obscure. Akechi wondered if the cat would actually be able to figure that out on his own.

"This is too hard," Morgana hissed quietly, "it could be anything! Ugh, Joker would've gotten it in one try if he were here... no! I don't need him! I am the amazing and powerful Morgana, and... and I'm better off on my own! I'll just jump into the metaverse here and wander until I find the palace! I... I can totally do that. I think..." The cat sat down and tapped a paw to his chin, "...how did I end up in Kamoshida's palace again..?"

Akechi rolled his eyes, this cat was pretty pathetic. He took a step closer, slipping his phone out. When the cat went to enter the metaverse, Akechi would just activate his nav and pull him in the right direction-

"Is someone there?" A timid voice called from down the hall.

Akechi and Morgana both froze. Someone else was here? Akechi couldn't be caught here! It could ruin everything! He heard Morgana swear, but didn't have any time to focus on the cat. He just had to pray that if Morgana got pulled in, he would believe he did it himself. He activated the nav just as the footsteps grew rapid. The last thing he heard was 'who is-' and then reality melted around him.

When the space station formed beneath him, Goro was quick to slip behind one of the tall metal cylinders. He was thankful he thought so quickly, as he heard the cat not long after.

"Nyaha?!? I... did it..?" Morgana sounded baffled, "huh. Well, another great job by yours truly! Off to steal the treasure and prove myself as a real phantom thief!"

Akechi heard the cat's fading footsteps, and was just about to step out of his hiding place when he heard another voice. His eyes widened, had the employee who almost caught him been dragged in as well? Fuck,  _ fuck _ this was bad.

"Hello..?" The voice was small, high pitched and female. "Oh, goodness... how did I get here? This isn't father's office.."

Akechi slowly peeked around from his hiding spot, stomach flipping when he caught a glimpse of the unwitting intruder. The fluffy hair and demure posture told him this was Haru Okumura. He had only ever met her once, during a meeting between Okumura and Shido. He had thought it bitterly funny how she had stood perfectly still by her father's side, a mirror image of Akechi standing by Shido's. He had wondered then if she, too, was living life in a cage no one else could see. He had put her out of his mind as quickly as possible, but now here she was again. And he had unintentionally dragged her into a palace. Her own father's palace.

He closed his eyes, trying to think. She was an innocent, she would die so easily here, and her dying would be bad for the plan. He didn't want her to die in general, of course, but it was extra important she make it home so Okumura didn't freak out. Akechi didn't have time for that. But he couldn't just throw her back out of this place either, he would have to physically grab her and drag her out, and he couldn't do that for obvious reasons. As he turned to look at her again, still trying to work out a plan, he realized she had run off. God dammit. 

Akechi kept to the shadows as he made his way quickly through the palace, they couldn't make it any further than the authorization gate anyway. He could barely get through that thing, and Okumura deemed him of some importance. He checked the halls and small side rooms as he went, but it seemed both Haru and the cat had taken a straightforward path. When Akechi finally caught up to them, he realized a few things.

One, he had given Morgana too much credit. Two, Okumura's shadows were more ruthless than he remembered. And three, he hadn't given the Okumura girl enough credit.

Morgana was lying on the floor, nearly unconscious as shadows loomed closer, ready to deliver a final blow. Before they could finish the cat off, however, Okumura's daughter leapt out of nowhere, throwing herself onto one.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" She cried, slamming her fists against the robotic, still-masked shadow. It had no effect of course, and she was easily flung away. But she landed on her side, rolling up into a crouch by Morgana.

"Don't worry kitty-chan, I'll get you to safety!" She assured.

"No...don't..." Morgana meowed weakly, "you'll be killed, please... run.."

The girl grit her teeth, looking between the cat and the shadows. She had no options here, and it looked like she knew it. Still she scooped up Morgana, hugging him to her chest as she tried to hurry away from the shadows. 

They were fast, though, and were on her before she could take more than a few steps. Akechi drew his laser gun, ready to fire from the shadows if need be, when a brilliant flash sent all the shadows flying.

Okumura's daughter was clutching tight to Morgana, eyes narrowed in determination, "no, you will not kill me so easily!" She cried, "this kitty cat did nothing to you! I did nothing to you! Leave us ALONE!" she screamed, body flaring up with the blue flames of awakening. Her clothes brunt away, leaving behind thief attire that reminded Akechi of a musketeer. The flames around her were nothing compared to the fire in her eyes, yet a persona did not form. Instead, an axe appeared in her hand. She set morgana down, taking a step towards the shadows, who now seemed less eager to pursue.

"You will let us leave this place, or you will die by my axe!" She cried, swinging the heavy blade into a metal pillar for emphasis. The pillar cracked, creaking and tearing as she ripped her weapon free of it.

She scooped an incredibly baffled Morgana up once more, holding him in one hand and holding the axe aloft in the other. She maintained eye contact with the shadows until she had retreated safely to another room.

It appeared those shadows were in awe as well, considering none of them pursued. Akechi blinked a few times, thoroughly baffled by that display. He had no idea Haru Okumura was so impressive, nor that she could even lift an axe, much less swing one. He decided that with Morgana to show her the exit, and the girl clearly able to fend for herself, he wasn't needed here any more tonight. He had gotten the plan started, and that was really all he could do for now.

\---

As he picked up his briefcase from its hiding place and made his way home, he turned all the new pieces of this puzzle over in his mind. The cat had entered the palace, and Kurusu was sure to try and patch things up with his friend. The boy seemed to have a real soft spot for that cat, so chances were he'd give in and listen when Morgana told him they needed to go after Okumura.

The girl, however, that might make things more complex. Akechi wasn't sure how she felt towards her father, and it seemed she had the potential to wield a persona as well. Would she join the thieves and help convince them to take down her father? Or would she prove to be a wrench in the plan? 

Akechi rubbed his temple as he walked. Things were getting so needlessly complicated, this was all such a pain in the ass.

\---

Sunday couldn't come fast enough, and when it finally did, Akechi headed straight for LeBlanc. He hadn't had the time to visit the past few days, what with all the work and homework that needed caught up, but today he was making the time.

He knew it would mean seeing Kurusu, which he had been doing his best to avoid lately, but he needed a rest. And the cafe was the only place that felt genuinely relaxing.

However, things felt oddly tense as Akechi entered. The bell jingled, and Kurusu called a half-hearted greeting from where he was stirring a pot of curry. 

Akechi frowned, taking his usual seat as he waited for Kurusu to look up. The atmosphere felt heavier, and it took Akechi a minute to remember that it was probably because the cat hadn't come back yet.

"Um, good morning, Kurusu kun," Akechi offered uncertainly, setting his briefcase and thermos down on the counter.

Kurusu looked up in surprise, "Akechi?"

"Why is that so surprising?"

Kurusu turned the heat on the stovetop down and walked over, "well, I haven't seen you in weeks. I kind of thought you were avoiding me."

"It hasn't been that long, I was here just the other day," Akechi replied, then paused, "oh, I suppose you weren't here though.."

"Yeah," Kurusu shoved his hands in his pockets, "so... I'm guessing you're just here for the coffee, right?"

"What else?" Akechi chuckled.

The small grimace that Kurusu forced into a smile told Akechi that wasn't the answer he was hoping for. "Right. Well, let me get you a cup then."

Akechi shifted slightly on his seat as Kurusu took his thermos and walked briskly away. Good, it was good Kurusu knew they weren't friends. Akechi wasn't here for his companionship. So... why did he still feel bad, seeing Kurusu look like that?

"Hawaii was fun," Kurusu suddenly piped up. He was looking at his task, focused on the coffee and not Akechi, but he kept talking, "Sojiro said you had asked about where I was. I almost thought you missed me there for a minute."

"You're always here," Akechi replied, "I was merely curious where you had gone."

"Mhm," Kurusu set the cylinder back in front of Akechi, adjusting his glasses. "Well, I won't keep you."

Akechi opened his mouth to reply, but Kurusu had already walked back to the oven. 

_ Tense... _

__ __

__ _   He finally hates you. _

 

_    You wanted this, be happy. _

Akechi took a slow drink of his coffee, fingers thrumming against the countertop. It should be so easy, the easiest thing in the world. Kurusu was clearly upset. All Akechi had to do was leave. If he just got up and left right now, Kurusu would get the message, and that tie would be neatly severed. No more flirty chats in the train station, no more debates and battles of wit, no more facade of friendship keeping Akechi from doing his job properly.

Akechi curled his fist, the harsh leather creak making him fear he'd torn the glove for a moment. He stood, picked up his mug, and moved further down the bar. He hopped back up into the seat that was in view of the stove.

"You know, I am a detective, but it wouldn't take one to tell something's really bothering you," he said _. I just had to fucking walk away. _

"That obvious?" Kurusu huffed. "Well, it's not really important. None of my problems are worth your worry."

Something about that phrasing really struck Akechi. It sounded like something he'd say about himself... Akechi quickly silenced that line of thinking. He had to stop empathizing with Kurusu over things like this. 

Still, he couldn't seem to help himself, and pressed on, "well, someone's awfully depressing when they're upset. Why don't you come play a game with me and talk about it? You're really dragging the mood down in here, just standing around by yourself and pouting."

Kurusu gave a soft laugh, "I can't tell if you're trying to comfort me or insult me."

"Can't I do both?" Akechi teased.

Kurusu shook his head, set aside the ladle he was holding, and dragged a seat up to the counter. "Alright detective. You're lucky I find it cute when you're mean."

Akechi gave a pleased hum and began setting up the chess board. He thought it had been long enough since he'd seen Kurusu, he didn't think he was still so weak to the thief. He hated him so much, he envied him more than anything... so why did he also not hate him? Why did he keep on grabbing for that thread of companionship Kurusu offered. He was so angry with himself for being this weak..

"Futaba told me she made friends with you," Kurusu broke the silence Akechi hadn't realized had settled between them.

"What? Oh, I wouldn't call it a friendship. I've just spoken with her here a few times," Akechi replied.  _ I could never be friends with someone I hurt so badly. _

"I told her you would say something like that," Kurusu chuckled, "you didn't run though, that must mean you enjoyed spending time with her."

"What are you talking about? I don't simply run from interactions I don't like," Akechi huffed as he set up the last piece.

"You do," Kurusu murmured, centering his queen piece in its square, "sometimes when girls spot you at that bakery stand, you run and hide behind the trash bins. It's kinda funny."

Akechi's face flushed, "y-you saw that?"

Kurusu smirked, "you aren't the only observant one, detective kun."

"We agreed you wouldn't call me that again-why are we even talking about me? You're just deflecting. Something was bothering you, remember?"

Kurusu tapped his chin thoughtfully, "nope. Can't recall."

Akechi moved a pawn, "you can try to hide it, but I know better. You're not usually so down on yourself."

Kurusu moved a piece, saying nothing for a minute. Like he was weighing his options, debating how to respond. "You're my rival. How do I know you wouldn't use it against me?" He asked, only half teasing.

"I have more than enough details to use against you, Kurusu kun. If I wanted to get you into trouble, I could have by now," Akechi responded, hoping Kurusu wouldn't read too deeply into that.

Kurusu raised an eyebrow, but didn't push the subject, "Hm. Well, I guess... do you ever have a week where everything seems to go wrong? Like, things just keep snowballing on themselves and you can't hope to keep up?"

_ The entirety of the last six months _ . "Yes. I do know what you mean," Akechi responded, "everyone has trying times, so I'm told."

"Yeah, I know," Kurusu sighed, resting his chin in his hand, "to be honest, I can handle most of the wild shit in my life. But...this time it's just really getting to me."

Akechi moved a bishop, "what's getting to you?"

He saw the twitch of Kurusu's mouth, the way he tugged nervously at his bangs and adjusted his glasses. He'd been about to give too much away. Akechi pretended he didn't notice. 

Kurusu shifted in his seat and carefully said, "My friends and I are... in a kind of, argument, I guess. And there's something important we need to do, but I'm worried they'll get hurt if we just rush in. And on top of the stress of keeping my friends from being stupid, my cat ran away." 

Kurusu seemed especially sad about that. But, it was a magical cat, more like a monster, wasn't it? Was he worried for the thing? 

"I see. Being the leader of... your friend group must be stressful. And losing a pet is never easy. Have you tried putting up fliers?" 

Kurusu sighed, "Morgana isn't lost, he knows his way back. He's a smart cat. He just... doesn't want to be around me anymore."

Akechi frowned, feeling another hideous pang of sympathy. It wasn't worry, Kurusu felt unwanted. Even if it was just his stupid cat rejecting him, Akechi understood that pain. He had other friends though, he had a little family, and people to rely on. He shouldn't be so sad about losing one friend. Akechi didn't even have that much. 

"Well, maybe you're better off," Akechi said, sounding more bitter than he intended, "you have other friends, it's not like no one is there for you."

"Morgana isn't expendable," Kurusu replied, a little bewildered, "I know he's just a cat, but everyone in my life is important to me. It's my fault he ran away, I let him down. I don't care if the others are there for me, the point is that I wasn't there for him."

Akechi blinked slowly. He wasn't sure what to feel. Kurusu had a whole support system backing him up, but... he didn't even see it, did he? He was so focused on supporting all of them, on not failing. He felt worthless when he couldn't protect them... 

_ Always playing the hero.  _

  
  


__ __ _   He's better than you at that too. _  
  


_ He's actually a good person. _

 

 

_             You hate that, don't you? _

"...I'm sure it wasn't your fault," Akechi replied, his voice taking on that toneless quality. "You're a good friend, always helping people. It's not your fault that everyone can't be helped. You're far too hard on yourself."

Kurusu shook his head, "thank you, but I just can't accept that. If I just try hard enough, I can help everyone. I just messed up, but... I'll try hard to fix it. You're right about one thing, moping isn't going to get me anywhere." 

"Well, glad I could be of some help to you," Akechi replied.

"Yeah, talking to you always helps me gain some perspective," Kurusu said, looking up at Akechi.

Akechi gave him a plastic smile, "as does talking with you."

Kurusu frowned, adjusting his glasses, "are... you okay? You look kinda... Off."

"I'm just a bit tired," Akechi replied dismissively. The two were silent for a moment, then Akechi quietly added, "...Kurusu kun?"

"Yeah?"

"What's it like?"

"What's...what like?" Kurusu asked, confused.

"...being you," Akechi said softly, almost wistfully, as he moved another piece.

"Wh-huh?" Kurusu was more than taken aback. "I uh, I dunno. Stressful, I guess. But c'mon, I'm just some delinquent living in a family friend's cafe attic, why would you even bother wondering what my life is like? Yours has to be infinitely better."

Akechi's smile was tired, and he felt that same tiredness mirrored in Kurusu's gaze, "you'd think so, wouldn't you?"

Kurusu moved another piece, and for awhile, both were silent again. After five minutes of nothing but the tapping of chess pieces and the quiet simmer of curry on the stovetop, Kurusu spoke up again.

"Akechi kun?"

"Hm?"

"Are you…are you happy?"

It was like a punch to the sternum. It knocked the wind out of him, leaving him breathless, chest aching, unable to form even a single word. His hand unconsciously curled against his jacket, squeezing and pulling at the fabric situated over his heart. He stared blankly at the chess board, having to take a minute.

"You know," he murmured, voice just barely wavering, "no one has ever asked me that before."

Kurusu nodded slightly, as if that wasn't surprising to him, "I already know I need to change my approach on things. Have you ever thought, detective, that you might want to change yours?"

"Change… with what?" Akechi asked, breathing out a bitter laugh.

"Whatever it is that's making you so terribly cold," Kurusu replied. "Futaba, she said you were like her."

Akechi froze, eyes snapping back up to Kurusu's. How much did Futaba know?

"I wasn't sure what she meant at first, and she got flustered trying to explain. But...I think I'm starting to get it. You know how to act like a normal, happy guy, but on the inside, you're just like her. You'll never get out of that tomb if you refuse to reach out for help, Akechi."

Akechi let out a breath. Ah, she just meant that they were both alone. And he really should be used to Kurusu seeing through him by now, but God, it never stopped being unsettling. 

"I appreciate your concern, Kurusu kun, but I-"

"You don't need to make excuses," Kurusu interrupted, "I won't push it or anything. I just... thought you should know there are options. People who want to help you. With... whatever it is you feel like you can't talk about."

Akechi clicked his tongue. He moved his rook and, trying to hide his irritation, said, "checkmate. You're getting closer, Kurusu kun. I'm starting to have to work at this."

Kurusu smiled a bit, adjusting his lenses, "Did I annoy you?"

"Why would you say that?" Akechi questioned.

Kurusu tapped the end of his nose, a teasing smile playing across his lips, "your nose always crinkles when you're annoyed. It's cute."

Akechi's eyes widened ever so slightly. He felt his whole face heating up. Kurusu always knew just what to say to leave him breathless.

\---

_ Change. _

As if there was anything he COULD change. Akechi scoffed quietly at the thought, pushing open the doors to the precinct. 

_ You're far too deep in this mess to change any of it now. _

Akechi sat at the table, clicking open his briefcase and pulling out one of the actual cases he had been assigned to help with. He was busy making notes in the file when Sae interrupted him.

"Akechi kun," she stated, brisk and cold. That was her whole demeanor lately.

"What is it, Sae san?" Akechi returned politely, already sure she was in a fowl mood.

"You haven't gone through my laptop, have you?"

Akechi blinked, looking up from his case. "Wh-Sae. Of course I haven't. What's the matter with you? Making such preposterous allegations."

Sae rubbed her temple, letting out a sigh, "I know, and you're such a rule follower-I just...it looked like my computer might have been tampered with, and I can't think of anyone else who could have had access."

_ Forgetting about your sister so quickly, are you? _ "Yes well, I assure you, I haven't been near your computer," Akechi replied. "Perhaps you should consider taking a rest, I think all this stress is really getting to you."

Sae's lip curled, and the icy glare she gave Akechi actually scared him a little. "You just think less of me, like everyone else in this place. I can handle just as much-no, more than any lawyer in Tokyo. I am NOT just going to roll over and accept defeat. NOTHING will stop me, nothing will even slow me down. I do not need rest, Akechi. I need to  _ win _ ."

Akechi was silent as she turned heel and left. He packed up all his things, and exited the building. This had gone on for too long. He couldn't help himself anymore, he HAD to check.

He stopped outside the courthouse. If Sae had one, it wouldn't be anywhere else. He just hoped he was wrong. Sae was the only good adult he'd ever met... she couldn't have a...

"Prosecutor Sae Niijima. Courthouse," Akechi spoke into the nav.

_ Please don't. _

_ Please don't say- _

"Match Found."

Akechi's hand gripped the phone tighter. He grit his teeth, glaring up at the courthouse. How could she? She was supposed to be  _ different _ . He had risked so  _ much _ for her. He- Akechi's grip loosened, hand falling slack by his side. He had caused this, hadn't he? If he hadn't interfered in her case, if he hadn't told the SIU director to keep her in the dark, if he hadn't been a roadblock every damn step of the way-

Akechi took a deep, shuddering breath. He dragged a hand slowly down his face as he stared up at the courthouse.

_ Naive, naive and stupid. _

 

__ _ She never could have been any different. _

 

_     You bring out the worst in people. _

 

 

_ Change. _

  
  


_                  Change. _

 

_                Like you could ever change anything for the better. _

Akechi shoved the phone back in his pocket and turned, heading home. He could work on his cases there. He certainly wasn't going to be able to handle seeing Sae again today. A part of him wanted to try and figure out her keyword, investigate her palace, but what good would that do? He didn't have the power to change hearts.

He wasn't like Kurusu.

He tried his best to push that sick feeling to the back of his mind, to ignore the nagging guilt over Sae's rapidly distorting world view. He couldn't change it, he shouldn't think about it. He bought a crepe on his way through the station, so in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice the girls nearby whispering about him.

He heard his name after a minute and looked over, but both girls quickly looked away. Right. No one was mobbing him for his autograph anymore. He walked out into the square as it started to drizzle. People hurried by him, racing to get inside before the rain got heavier. He largely ignored the commuters, weaving through them with the expertise of a child used to being invisible in crowds.

He sat under a tree, quietly eating and watching the crowds hurry past. He thought how nice it might be to be invisible again, to have so little impact that people's lives couldn't possibly be affected by his selfish acts.

Akechi pulled out his phone, staring at the blank screen for far too long. For just a moment, he debated making an anonymous post on the thieves' site about Sae. Kurusu could fix her… but, no. That was foolish. And it would interfere with the bigger plan. Besides, Niijima would speak up sooner or later. She wasn't stupid, she had to have her own suspicions about Sae by now.

Akechi put his phone away, leaning back and looking over at the nearby Hachikō statue. A dog waiting forever for his master, waiting and waiting for family that would never come back to him. Akechi always used to think the dog was foolish, continuing to wait for days and weeks and months. He used to think the dog was stupid, not knowing when to give up. What he was looking for would never come to him, so why keep waiting?

He closed his eyes, sighing as the rain began to pick up, splitting the sparse leaves shielding Akechi from the downpour. 

_        Are you happy? _

 

_                 Maybe it's time for a change. _

 

_ Your nose crinkles when you're annoyed. _

Kurusu was foolish, too. Truly the dumbest person Akechi had ever met. The detective stood up, deciding to get inside before the rain made him look too disheveled. He might be widely hated right now, but if he let his appearances slip, it would just make things worse. People would make fun of him for seeming upset or out of sorts. He smoothed out his jacket and combed his fingers through his hair a couple times before boarding the train back home.

\---

A restless night, another dream about worried grey eyes that left Akechi in a cold sweat, another early morning in which Shido demanded something of him. Akechi spent an irritating hour covering the dark circles under his eyes and manufacturing a bit of color back into his cheeks. He'd never had to use blush before, but he was starting to look sickly, so it was something he'd have to learn how to use. He touched up around the scar across his nose, double checked for any signs of his ever fracturing facade, and then headed out.

Shido had said he finally had the next step for the plan figured out. He had said it was the biggest step, and most importantly, the last one Akechi would need to do. He was almost home free. He just had to take care of Okumura, do one more task, and then his own plan could be completed.

Akechi was sure whatever it was, it wouldn't be any trickier than this elaborate set-up for Okumura. He was so close he could almost taste that victory. The thing driving him to do so many terrible things, so close… he was almost there, he was almost free. He didn't care what the next step was, he'd do it happily.

Akechi stepped into Shido's office, his face automatically slipping into a more neutral state. "Shido San. You called for me?"

"Ah, yes. Close the door," Shido said, motioning for him to close it, "this last piece might be tricky, but you haven't failed me yet. And I know you won't in the future."

Akechi thought maybe that should sound encouraging, but he knew in his heart that it was just a threat. "Of course, I always do what I aim to. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's manageable."

Shido nodded, "very good. I'll give you the details now, and let you work out any kinks while there's still time, before Okumura is taken care of."

\---

_ Change. _

 

Akechi felt his ears ringing.

 

He couldn't have heard right.

 

His chest felt tight. What was happening here?

"I'm...sorry, sir. I think I misheard you. It almost sounded like you were suggesting the next step was to-"

"I don't like having to repeat myself, boy. It's perfectly clear. You kill him, it wraps up all the loose ends, neutralizes the biggest threat to us both, and makes sure the thieves can never bounce back from their mistake. The leader of the Phantom Thieves has to die."

 

_ Change? _

  
  


_     There's nothing left. _

 

__

_              There's no help for you. _

  
  


_     Take one last breath  _

_                        before t _ _ he waves claim you. _

__

 

_  I think I'm drowning. _

"Consider it done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! The start of a new decade is a great opportunity for change and improvement, and I'll be doing my best to bring you all new chapters more frequently, on top of which, I have a fun bonus project I'm working on for everyone!
> 
> On top of this fantastically fun (and depressing) story deep diving into Goro's character, I'll be making an accompanying piece, which is all the same events as this story, but from Akira's perspective!
> 
> So essentially a full length fic spanning the entirety of P5 vanilla, this time in the shoes or our favorite protagonist! So for anyone interested in that, be on the look out for it!
> 
> Happy New Year everyone, let's make it our best year to date!


	13. The Hermit (R)

_ It's hard to remember a time when you didn't feel alone, and you don't often try. You cling to that isolated feeling, and it drives you to do reckless, life ruining things. You continue to curl in on yourself and refuse to look outward, instead justifying and embracing the foolishness of your actions. _

  
  
  


Akechi paced in circles in his living room, turning his options over in his head. As though he had any options. It didn't matter anyway. Why did it matter? He hated Kurusu. He wanted to tear him down, take away all those things he didn't deserve, and this... this was certainly the best way to accomplish that.

Akechi snatched some loose paper and a pen off his disorganized coffee table, striding to his bedroom. He kicked aside the paper debris he hadn't bothered sweeping up and approached the shredded wall of phantom thief info. 

"Step one," he mumbled to himself, tacking a fresh paper against the wall, "is finding a way to assure Kurusu is arrested for Okumura's death."

He began to scribble every idea that came to mind, pen feverishly scrawling up and down as he put all his focus on the task at hand, and not on the fact that he wasn't even sure he wanted Kurusu dead. 

After about an hour, Akechi had five sheets full of possibilities tacked up against the wall. He was tapping his chin with the end of the pen, scanning over each one and playing out all the potential ways they could go wrong. 

If he tried to arrest Kurusu from LeBlanc, he would have no probable cause, and Sojiro could probably block him.

If he used a team of police it would be easier, but he couldn't mobilize them without proof that could be presented to anyone Shido hadn't bribed or blackmailed.

The only way to prove Kurusu was leader of the Phantom Thieves would be to catch him in the act, but that would mean arresting him in the metaverse, which was impossible.

Unless...

Akechi furiously scribbled against a new sheet, sticking it in the center. He circled bits and pieces from each page, a small smile on his face, satisfaction from solving a tricky puzzle. Now all that was left was to convince Shido that a move like this wouldn't be too risky.

And then there was the second step, which was of course... but Akechi wouldn't think about it right now. It was inevitable, so he just wouldn't dwell on it. He walked back out of his room, making a call as he began to pace the hall.

"Yes, Shido san? It's not going to be easy, but I think I have a plan for how to trap the leader. It involves using the metaverse, and… gaining the Thieves' confidence."

\---

Akechi had managed to convince Shido to lighten his workload to focus on this complex task, and with all his canceled media appearances, that left the detective  plenty of free time to work all the snags out of his plan. It also left enough time to make it to his classes all week long, a rare occurrence for him.

The teachers had all said they were glad to see him in class more. None of them had asked if he was doing okay. A few seemed to regard him with a subtle hostility. Akechi didn't expect any different. The girls and boys alike still whispered about him in the halls, but now that he was around more, it seemed to become a constant, incessant buzz. And it was much less positive than it used to be. Girls didn't talk nearly as much about how cute or handsome he was, and boys didn't say they were jealous anymore.

"Does he look kinda sick to you?"

"I heard he's only here so much because no station will interview him."

"Akechi kun is actually... kinda weird, isn't he?"

"You think his parents are worried about all the threats online?"

Akechi tried hard to tune them out, to let it fade into the background, but it was so hard. Sometimes he considered bolting in the middle of the day, just to avoid having to listen to more rumors and uneasy classmates.

He had thought it would be nice, actually having a couple weeks to just go to school like a normal kid. He had forgotten just how unpleasant school actually was.

\---

He left the second the bell rang. Finally, Saturday was over. He had never done well in crowds, and getting back into the routine of school every day that week was really fraying his nerves. He didn't want to go home, but he didn't want to go to LeBlanc either. Not right now. He had been putting off visiting all week, afraid of how he'd react to seeing Kurusu's face.

Akechi walked to Inokashira park, taking a seat back by the treeline. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the curved wood. He just needed some quiet time to get his thoughts in order. Of course, whatever cruel gods oversaw his reality clearly didn't want that. As the next thing he heard was an overly familiar, "hey! Akechi kun!"

He didn't open his eyes, even as he heard footsteps approach, "Kurusu kun. Have you ever seen someone you know out in public and just... let them be?"

"Hm. Not usually," Kurusu replied. The bench creaked, indicating the damn thief had taken a seat next to him. "I've missed seeing you around the cafe."

Akechi sighed and finally opened his eyes, turning his head against the bench to shoot Kurusu an incredulous look, "you saw me just last week."

Kurusu was wearing a light jacket with a popped collar that, on anyone else, would look completely absurd. On him, however, it just looked good. It pressed his curly hair against his face, framing his features in all the right ways. Akechi didn't like the lurching feeling in his gut upon meeting Kurusu's eyes. People were always harder to look at when they had clocks hanging over their heads.

"Well, my day is always a little brighter when I see you," Kurusu said, "Morgana came back, and I'd been waiting to tell you about it, but you just haven't been showing up."

Akechi wasn't sure how to take all that. Kurusu was certainly being overly cheesy today. "...why would you care about telling me that you found your cat?" he settled on asking.

Kurusu lightly patted the space next to Akechi, imitating patting his hand, while not actually touching him, "because, like I told you last time. All my friends are important to me. No one is expendable, you know."

So that was it. Kurusu was worried. He pitied Akechi. Well, he didn't want Kurusu's pity. The boy would be dead in a few short months, Akechi should be the one pitying him. The detective crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. "...I thought I said before that we aren't friends."

"You know we are," Kurusu said easily, as if Akechi was silly for ever denying it. "Rivals can be friends."

Akechi shook his head, "we can't be friends. You should really stop living in denial, Kurusu. It's bad for your health."

He needed now more than ever to get Kurusu to stop treating him so kindly. It wasn't good for either of them. Akechi was already feeling guilty for the path his plan was taking him on, Kurusu's kind and worried gaze wasn't helping in the slightest.

"I think you're just having a bad day," Kurusu sighed. "No matter what you say, I won't give up on you, you know."

Akechi looked back towards him slowly, confusion written on his face, "I... what?"

Kurusu patted the bench next to Akechi's shoulder, "I mean, I'm here for you. I feel like a guy like you, surrounded by so many shallow adults, you need somebody in your life who won't turn on you. So I just want you to know, no matter what happens, I'm on your side. Even if we do disagree about the Phantom Thieves."

Akechi sucked in a breath, turning back away from him. He rubbed his arms, feeling the guilt curl tighter in his chest. His heart ached, he couldn't stand this. "It's... colder out than I realized. I should be getting home. Don't stay out and catch cold."

He stood and began briskly walking away. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Kurusu wasn't following, and ended up running straight into someone. Both stumbled back a step, with Akechi hurriedly apologizing for not looking where he was going.

"It's alright. What would be the point of always looking directly in front of you?" Came a deep reply.

Akechi blinked in confusion, finally taking a moment to assess who he had actually bumped. Long, slender features, navy blue hair, and a dazzlingly eccentric demeanor. Kitagawa. He was the only thief Akechi couldn't remember having a face to face interaction with, and he certainly wasn't in the mood to change that today.

"Mm.. yeah, well if you'll excuse me-" he started, but Kitagawa thrust a hand at him, a stern 'wait' motion.

A little too locked into obeying stern commands, Akechi went still and silent. Kitagawa removed a pencil from behind his ear and held up a sketchbook. He began scribbling in it wildly, and didn't say a word for two solid minutes. Akechi was starting to feel very awkward. He wanted to leave, but at this point he'd been standing here so long, he'd just look like an idiot if he walked away. Should he ask this weirdo what his deal was? Or was there still some shred of public face to be kept? Would someone like Kitagawa even notice if Akechi was rude?

"Um... excuse me..?" was what Akechi finally managed.

Kitagawa held up his hand in a 'one moment' gesture, not actually replying.

Akechi glanced back over his shoulder, suddenly realizing that Kurusu was just fucking staring at him, smirking. Oh god, Kitagawa had thrown him off so much that he had forgotten the thief was even back there. He must look like such an idiot, just standing here while this lunatic scribbled away in a sketchbook.

After that mortifying realization, Akechi heard Kitagawa speak up again, "I'm done now. My apologies, but you see, I'm trying to capture something special for my next painting."

"I... don't follow," Akechi replied, focusing back on Kitagawa.

"Yes exactly," Kitagawa nodded, like that explained anything at all, "you see, I'm looking for a certain depth of emotion, a feeling that can't be easily recognized or understood, and your eyes called to me."

Akechi squinted slightly, wondering if this boy was as utterly off his nut as he seemed.

Kitagawa smiled this amused, knowing smile. One of an artist used to not being understood. He shook his head and tried to explain further, "your eyes simply hold something complex. Something that cannot be easily defined. Kurusu speaks often of how much he adores you, but I must say, I really didn't understand until now. It must be your eyes. There are too many emotions to count, if only my brush could capture them all."

Kitagawa took a step closer, pointing his pencil at Akechi's nose, making the detective cross his eyes, "one thing that comes through quite clearly, however, is a certain bitter loneliness. I recognize that well, Akira's eyes hold the same thing."

Akechi took a nervous step back, suddenly deciding that Kitagawa must be some sort of deranged genius, or else a wizard. It was bad enough when Kurusu managed to decipher his moods, but this was something entirely different. It was terrifying, and he was afraid if he stayed too long, the artist might just pry open Akechi's ribcage and bear his entire soul.

"Yusuke," came an amused chuckle from just behind Akechi.

The detective whipped around, seeing Kurusu standing there, hands in his pockets and shaking his head. 

"What have I said about telling people you're interested in specific body parts of theirs?"

"That I sound like a fiend about to butcher them for their skin," Kitagawa replied, sighing shortly. "I truly don’t think my intentions come off as macabre as you seem to think they do, Akira."

Kurusu crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I was just trying to explain to Akechi san that I see now why you speak so passionately of him to all of us."

Kurusu's cheeks tinged pink, "yeah um, well, that still probably made him uncomfortable."

Kitagawa bowed to the still dumbfounded and slightly scared Akechi, "my sincerest apologies if I put you off."

"It... it's fine," Akechi mumbled, "I um...I'm gonna.." He pointed vaguely in no particular direction before just speeding off. He wasn't sure what to make of any of that mess. Kitagawa was frightening. He was a kind of intelligent that Akechi couldn't hope to understand, and that made him very dangerous. It was going to be hard enough deceiving Kurusu into thinking he was on their side, but this Kitagawa... he could prove an especially challenging obstacle.

Akechi paused several feet outside the park, face heating up a bit as it finally registered what Kitawgawa was saying about Kurusu. The thief spoke about him that often? He... No, he couldn't dwell on that. Akechi patted his face and shook his head, he needed to stay focused, dammit. And he couldn't let Kurusu get to him so much, especially not when he was going to have to spend an extended time around him and all his little friends.

\---

Two weeks ticked by. In spite of himself, Akechi had once again taken to visiting LeBlanc in the evenings. He rationalized it by telling himself that he needed to practice being unaffected by Kurusu, but the truth was that Kurusu's time was limited, and Akechi felt a strange need to savor every second he had left. Their mood had grown more somber as time passed, and Akechi could almost feel the toll Okumura's palace was having on Kurusu.

_ It's okay, you won't need to worry about palaces much longer.  _ He found himself thinking often.

Once, on a rainy, foggy evening, he asked Kurusu about it. He already knew what the thief was struggling with, he watched the team closely in this palace after all. He had seen every pitfall, watched the Okumura girl's true awakening, observed every blow Kurusu took, emotionally as well as physically. But he asked anyway.

"You seem tired lately, Kurusu," Akechi started innocently enough, "is there something weighing on you?"

Kurusu set Akechi's freshly filled thermos in front of him, adjusting his lenses. Akechi caught the heavy circles under his eyes as the glasses glinted. 

"Don't you have other things to worry about? I thought we weren't friends?" Kurusu said it teasingly, but that lighthearted glimmer to his voice was long gone. 

The thief was barely holding it together. Akechi thought that should make him happy, seeing his enemy struggle so. But he once again felt only the sickening pang of kinship between them.

"I can be concerned anyway," Akechi huffed, "you so often are for me."

Kurusu just shook his head, smiling quietly. He refused to talk about himself at any length, always insisting school was just rough, or that a friend of his was having home troubles. Kurusu was a master of dodging questions, and shut down any conversation that involved his feelings. It shouldn't annoy Akechi as much as it did, he shouldn't even care about the damn thief's feelings.

But it did annoy him. And he was starting to fear that he did care.

\---

Crawling like a spider among the ceiling-high beams, Akechi kept a close tab on the thieves as they made their way through the palace. They chipped away at it, day by day, progressing further and further. Following them through the floating corridors in space proved tricky, but Akechi managed to keep to the shadows well enough to avoid them.

He sat at one point, crouched like a cat on a particularly narrow beam, and watched as they came across a big group of worker-bots. This whole palace was disgusting, a monument to how evil Okumura was, but hearing the Thieves talk about it... it was the first time Akechi had really thought about just how sad it really was.

"Look, down there," Sakamato said, not quite whispering as he motioned over the rails.

"I feel so awful for them... I still can't believe father sees them all in such a way," the Okumura girl sighed sadly.

"Let's try to reason with them, I don't want a fight if we can help it," Kurusu suggested quietly.

"Wait," Kitagawa blocked Kurusu's way, tail swishing out as he extended his arm. "I wouldn't bother, you'll only be attacked."

"What? Fox, the other workers haven't done that, why would-"

Kitagawa shushed Kurusu, "listen to them."

The bots were all sitting together, chanting a strange mantra over and over. Akechi could just make it out, praising Okumura and their own terrible treatment. They didn't just tolerate it, they embraced this pseudo slave labor.

"They've convinced themselves this is what's right. If you try and help them, it will only make them angry," Kitagawa said quietly.

"Just like..." Sakamato trailed off, seeming to think better of his sentence.

"Wait, I don't understand," the Okumura girl whispered.

"Like me," Kitagawa informed her, "I had convinced myself that my situation was fine, I even went as far as to threaten the others when they so much as suggested Sens-Madarame was in the wrong. It's an awful way to be, but their minds can't be changed. Trust me."

Kurusu sighed and gave a short nod, "I hate to do this... but Fox is right. We'll ambush them."

The Okumura girl whined quietly, "and... you're quite sure their real selves won't be harmed..?"

"They're just Cognitives," Kurusu replied, "we're helping the real ones by doing this. I promise."

Akechi shifted slightly on his beam, fingers thrumming against the metal. That was right, Kitagawa had been in an awful situation with Madarame... he supposed all of these teens had stories like that. He looked down at the robot workers, watching Kurusu cut through the first one without hesitation. He swore he could see a slight tremble to his hand as he took down a second. The rest of the team seemed about as eager as he did, all looking apologetic as they cut the robots down.

What was the point? They were just Cognitives. They weren't hurting real people, they didn't need to be sad about it. Maybe it was just the symbolism of it? The fact Okumura twisted real people enough to make them appear as this... Akechi supposed that was sad. But it was why Akechi would feel no remorse for what he was going to do to Okumura. The old man deserved it. He deserved worse, in fact. He doubted his daughter would even shed a tear, he knew he wouldn't if Okumura was his father.

Akechi dropped down off the beam after the thieves left the room. He kicked lightly at the broken body of a Cognitive, watching as it dissipated into black smoke. This place really was miserable. He almost felt bad that Kurusu had to go through all this, just to get pinned for murder in the long run.

It couldn't be helped though. Akechi had his plan to follow, and Kurusu was just a necessary sacrifice.

\---

October 9th was when the thieves finally reached the end of the palace. Finally approaching their target. They were really cutting it close this time. Though, Akechi supposed the thieves were always a 'strike at the last minute' type of group. Still, this felt different, Kurusu was hesitating.

\---

_ "We've secured the route," Morgana had said, concern in his tone. _

_ "We have," Kurusu had replied, strangely rigid as he stood by a pillar in the subway. _

_ "The deadline is kinda close, we um... really need to take care of this tomorrow," the cat had pressed. _

_ Akechi had stood by the juice stand, pretending to contemplate an order while he listened in. Kurusu's short, uneasy sigh got him to glance over. _

_ "Still having doubts? Akira, we've been over this. Haru doesn't have any other options, we can't just let her be sold off like some slave. You know we have to do this, you looked for a way around it. Why do you even feel so uneasy about this?" _

_ Kurusu had shrugged, tugging on his bangs, one foot tapping out a nervous rhythm. "I'm not really sure. I just... I can't shake the feeling that something is off here. I know we have to go through with it. We just… I think we should be extra cautious." _

\---

Akechi's claws curled into the metal beam supporting him. Kurusu's anxiety had been off-putting. He wasn't sure what was tipping the thief off, if his online meddling had been too forward, or if his constant watch over them in this palace was setting him on edge. Nonetheless, he was glad the Okumura girl's crisis forced Kurusu's hand like this. And if Akechi had any doubts about killing Okumura before, learning his daughter was to be traded like property really solidified it. The man was irredeemable, a change of heart was better than he deserved. Akechi was doing that girl a favor. He was also probably going to knock Kurusu's already unsteady state into a breakdown, but that couldn't be helped.

_ Will he blame himself? _

The thought flashed through Akechi's head at light speed, forcing another flicker of guilt as he watched the leader of the thieves, no flash or flare, pace up to the shadow of Okumura.

The thieves all stood in a cluster, grouped around their leader as he urged Okumura's daughter forward, giving her the opportunity to say her piece to the monster her father had become. It was just his shadow, it wasn't the same. Akechi would never understand how they could sit here, treating shadows as if they were the people they represented.

"Father," the newest thief stated. Her voice was soft, but unwavering.

"Traitor," Okumura sneered.

"Hey! Don't talk to your kid like that you piece of-" Sakamato began, but Kurusu held up a hand, silencing him. It seemed the stage was Haru Okumura's. Akechi briefly wondered if the team took all their confrontations so seriously.

"I am no traitor," the girl replied steadily, taking a few steps towards the shadow. "And I am giving you one last chance to acknowledge the error of your ways."

She clasped her hands against her chest, head held high, even as Akechi caught the slightest waver to her voice, "you have hurt... so many people. Father, please, look at this place. Look at me. Look at what you've done." 

The thief took a small breath, reaching one hand out to Okumura's shadow, who sat silently this whole time, dumbfounded by his daughter's bold words. 

"You weren't always like this. There's a good man somewhere in there. A man who used to care for his family, who loved his wife and-" her intake of breath was shaky, but when she continued, her words were clear as a bell, "a man who treated me as a human. A real father. Please. We will change your heart, this is your last chance to take that step yourself. I know somewhere in there is the father who loves me."

Akechi scoffed. Honeyed words and a pure heart weren't going to do a damn thing against that demon. He couldn't help but feel sympathetic, however. He understood that desperation, the foolishness of thinking you could somehow force your family to be there for you, to care enough not to just abandon or sell you. 

But she was kinder than him. And as he watched the shadow reach out towards his daughter, he thought about how naive her kindness made her. 

She teared up, a soft breath of a laugh on her lips as she grasped the hand outstretched to hers. Kurusu took a hurried step forward, clearly buying the act about as much as Akechi did.

"Oh Haru..." Okumura's shadow said, voice a farce of gentleness, "my sweet, sweet girl..."

"Dad," she whispered, believing so fully that she had really won her parent's love back.

It must have hurt worse than anything when he slapped her across the face. The thieves all flinched, Akechi winced, Haru dropped to her knees out of sheer shock, one hand still loosely holding her father's.

Before anyone could react, Okumura's shadow slipped his hand under his garish cloak, hitting a button that raised a cage of coursing electricity around the other thieves. "My foolish, stupid daughter. You should know better than to talk to your father in such a way. This is why you're more useful married off to someone! You never did quite learn your place."

The Okumura girl's hands were on the ground now, knees splayed as she sat, slumped over and defeated, in front of the horrible old man.

Kurusu's fury was palpable as he screamed, knife slashing against the electric bars again and again, "How could you treat your own daughter like that?! You're going to regret laying a single finger on her!"

Okumura's shadow laughed loudly, resting a hand on his daughter's head. "You see what you've done, Haru? These poor idiots tried to help, and now they're going to die because of you. I'll give you one more chance, though. Renounce this foolish rebellion, and you won't share their fate."

The girl was still silent. She gave no reply, but her shoulders began to shake.

Morgana waddled up to the bars, reaching one paw through, the static cling raising all the fur on his body. "Noir...I promised to protect you... but... you're so much stronger than any of us!"

Kurusu lowered his knife, electricity still clinging to his hand, "remember your heart, Noir," he said, then he called loudly, "you control your destiny!"

“That monster doesn’t deserve you!” Futaba cupped her hands over her mouth, proclaiming her support loudly, “Your strength level is through the roof, knock this guy out!”

"You don't need him!" Sakamoto yelled, "you got seven friends right here who love you!"   
  
“Don’t falter, Haru!” Ann called, “He doesn’t understand the mistake he’s made by taking you for granted!”

"You are a lioness, strong and courageous, look at this cowardly gazelle, too afraid to leave his enemies uncaged!" Kitagawa shouted.   
  
“You’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever met!” Niijima cried, gripping the electrified bars harshly, “This man is NOTHING compared to you!”

The Okumura girl’s shoulders shook harder, and she whispered, "you're right, father."

Okumura's shadow grinned as he patted her head, "that's right, I knew you would see reason-"

He was cut off as all the wind was knocked from him. The thief had lurched forward so hard that she headbutted him to the ground. The remote skidded out of his hand, and she crushed it under her heel.

"I never did quite know my place," she hissed. 

It was clear she was crying, even if Akechi was too far away to see. Her voice shook with it, but she pressed on as her friends hurried out of the deactivated trap, lining up around her.

"And you are not the father I once knew," she held her hand out, axe appearing in it as she pointed it at the now cowering shadow, "WE WILL TAKE YOUR HEART, YOU VILE OLD MAN!"

Akechi watched with increasing interest as the girl showed even more of her strength. Maybe naive wasn't the right word for her. 

He watched almost gleefully as Okumura's shadow scrambled away from them, trying to hide like the coward he was. He sent waves of robot workers after them, and his daughter was the one to tear through most of them. Metal and bolts flew in all directions, none were safe from the terrible path of destruction she carved with her axe.

The final robot was massive, and the others were quick to jump to the girl's aid. They assaulted it with every manner of magic, whittling down the behemoth as they narrowly dodged blow after blow.

Kurusu looked to Morgana, then to the girl. He gave a sharp nod towards the bot, "NOIR, ALL OUT ATTACK, TAKE IT DOWN!"

The furious passion in her voice was awe inspiring as she cried out, "MILADY, SHOW IT WHO'S BOSS!"

Kurusu leapt and twisted in the air, snatching up the cat and throwing him into the air at the last second. As the thief girl’s devastating psy attack staggered the beast, Morgana unleashed a gust of wind that knocked it onto its back.

The girl had her gun drawn seconds after it was toppled, "LIGHT IT UP!" her voice rang out.

All the thieves' guns clicked, and Akechi watched them unleash a hurricane of bullets onto the thing, riddling it so full of holes that it finally shut down. 

Haru, because to think of her as Okumura's daughter would be an insult at this point, threw her gun aside. She paced up to the still cowering shadow. He was calling for more bots, but the thieves had destroyed them all.

"Look what happens when you run out of people to expend," Kurusu hissed, throwing the head of a smaller bot towards Okumura's shadow. It rolled to a stop at his feet.

The man gulped, looking up pleadingly at Haru, "Haru, y-you're not going to kill me, are you? You wouldn't do that to your own father, would you?"

Haru grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up and slamming him against the wall. The miserable man actually whimpered. 

She hesitated a moment, fists shaking from fury and sadness. She took a deep breath, and her grip steadied.

"I would never kill you," she said softly, then let go of him all at once, watching him crumple miserably to the floor. "I was going to punch you, break your nose maybe... but look how pathetic a man you really are. You aren't worth my anger."

"We have it," Makoto said, holding up what looked to be a spaceship core.

Morgana sniffed the thing and nodded, "yup. That's the treasure alright."

Haru stood up straight, looking down on her whimpering father as the cat transformed into a bus behind her. "We have taken your treasure, father. I can only hope this loss will let you recover some of the goodness you lost."

She turned and boarded the bus with everyone else, Kurusu patting her shoulder before hopping in the front seat. Akechi waited for them to be out of sight.

He paused just a beat, thinking of how Haru might not be grateful for Okumura's death after all. But it didn't matter. This was the plan. And the disgusting piece of trash deserved it, anyway.

Akechi leapt gracefully down from the rafters, landing in front of the CEO's shadow, who had only just picked himself back up.

"Y-you," he said in a panic, moving backwards so quickly that he fell again.

"Me," Akechi hummed in reply.

"Wh-what do you want from me? Please, I never meant to offend Shido with my political plans, I-I'll drop out, those thieves just changed me, I swear! Please, don't-"

Akechi clicked his pistol, pointing it at the cowering man, "I am not as merciful as your daughter."

BANG.

One shot, point blank between the eyes. Akechi watched him collapse, grinning as he turned away from the disintegrating shadow.  _ Rot in hell, old man. _

The easy part was done. As Akechi made his way back out of the palace, his mind shifted gears. A stone settled in his stomach, guilt, apprehension, anticipation, and a few more emotions swirled into the mix.

Now... Now came the tricky part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for your wonderful feedback and comments, all of your support and my Beta reader's amazing encouraging have really kept me going
> 
> The first chapter of the story from Akira's perspective is up now! And I couldn't be happier to share it with you all!
> 
> I hope you all continue enjoying the stories, and I'll continue enjoying the hell out of writing them!


	14. The Strength (R)

_ Abuse of power and weakness of will. Both go hand in hand more easily than you might think. Crushing your enemies has always been your desire, but now that that power is within your grasp, do you truly think it will make you happy? _

  
  
  
  


A sick, twisted elation. That was what Akechi felt as he watched Okumura on the screen in Shibuya square. He took in a slow, deep breath, savoring this glimpse at freedom he had been permitted. No more killing for him. No more silencing competitors. The last he would hear from Okumura was that disgusting gurgle of his soul pressing itself out through his eyes.

Akechi barely heard the terrified screams of the crowd around him, too focused on watching Okumura writhe and gasp, hand to his chest as he lost his sense of self. A whisper of a laugh escaped Akechi as the vile man spit up a fountain of inky black before finally collapsing behind the podium.

Akechi turned and walked away as the screen behind him blanked out, flashing a staticy 'technical difficulties'. The chaos all around him finally set in, and his eyes followed different people around. He watched them run, he watched one vomit in an alleyway, he saw a shaken mother consoling a sobbing child. These morons. This was what they had all asked for.

It really was funny, Akechi recalled scrolling through the comments on the poll, many of them calling for death. It was a shame that the sheep could never handle actually seeing the slaughter. It felt like such a sweet revenge on everyone. They'd all regret shunning him and his warnings now. Though that wasn't the main point. No, that was just a side benefit.

One brief flicker of humanity cut through Akechi's sadistic happiness, a passing thought of the Thieves. They surely would have seen it too. How was Haru handling that gruesome display? Kurusu had seemed so stressed before, would this be a breaking point for him?

Akechi put a hand to his stomach, feeling a small knot twist in it. Dammit, he had killed a horrible monster of a man, he shouldn't feel any guilt over this. He never felt guilt over the ones who deserved it. So then why..? Had Kurusu really gotten to him this badly?

He had just reached the station square when a voice, much calmer than the crowds, caught his attention. "What a pity. Hehe… I guess that just means I'll inherit his company along with the girl."

Akechi turned to look, seeing a young, well dressed man, looking down at his phone. There was a small grin on his face as he shoved the phone in his pocket, "maybe she'll be sad enough to stop resisting my advances."

The young man turned, entering the subway station. Akechi remembered something the cat had mentioned, something about Haru being sold into marriage. Was that the man..?

Well, whatever. It didn't matter. She was safe with the Thieves. Not that it was any concern of Akechi's anyway. No, his only concern now was finding a way to talk to Kurusu about this.

He would need to get the Thieves to let him join to 'help' them, and while he had an idea of how to convince them, he still needed the proper way to bring it up. He couldn't very well just sit at the counter in LeBlanc and say 'So I know you're a phantom thief'. No, he needed the right setting, and a way to talk to all of them at once. 

For now he would just go home, sleep a little better knowing Okumura was dead, and ignore the nagging voice saying he should feel guilty over his actions.

\---

Three days passed. Akechi had avoided LeBlanc, not wanting Kurusu's stupid face to make him feel even more guilty. He had also been waiting, trying hard to think of a way to talk to Kurusu's whole group without their pesky leader asking a lot of questions first. 

Shido had told him he'd done very well with the Okumura display, but Akechi knew the politician had no patience. He'd be back to yelling and threatening if Akechi wasn't making progress within another couple days.

On the fourth day, however, he had a stroke of luck. He had awoken to see three missed texts, none of which were from Sae or Shido.

5:34 AM 

this is Niijima Makoto. I know it's early, but I have an extremely urgent request for you.

5:36 AM

You have no idea how hard it is for me to ask a favor from you. I was hoping you would be willing to come as the guest speaker at our school festival this weekend.

5:40 AM

You were highly requested by the majority of our students. I would… owe you one. Please respond soon.

[Akechi] 6:32 AM 

Let me think it over.

Akechi smiled a bit, programming Niijima's contact into his phone. This was not only perfect, it was hilarious. They were so desperate for leads on what happened to Okumura that they were going to try and squeeze some information out of Akechi? They could have at least tried harder to be subtle. He was going to wholeheartedly enjoy turning the tables on them.

\---

He didn't answer Niijima right away. Or at all. He decided it would be more fun to rudely ignore her and instead tell Kurusu directly that he'd be going. So, he waited until that evening, and headed to LeBlanc after finishing up some casework.

Even though the sun was nearly set when Akechi arrived, it was Sakura behind the counter, not Kurusu. The detective frowned, taking a seat at the counter. "Good evening."

"Mm. Akira is out running an errand," Sakura said simply. "I'll make you a cup."

Akechi flushed slightly, hating that Sakura knew by now that the detective just came here for Kurusu. "...that would be nice thank you," he mumbled.

Sakura didn't say much to him after that, just going about his usual business. Akechi was waiting at the counter for quite awhile, and eventually got bored enough to pull out a book. It was well past dark by the time the doorbell chimed, signifying the thief's return.

Akechi closed his book, looking up and saying the first thing that popped into his head, "well, you were certainly out late."

Kurusu looked at him for a beat, and Akechi expected him to seem a lot more stressed, but the boy actually managed to crack a smile and reply, "Honey, I'm home.~"

Akechi blushed, startled, and said, "um, yes well, welcome back. S-Sakura do you get many customers this time of year?"

Sakura glanced up from his paper, "don't involve me in this."

"I'm so tired," Kurusu sighed, "honey, what's for dinner?"

Akechi crossed his arms, going to say something snippy, but a voice on the tv derailed his train of thought.

"I have always known they were a menace. And am just glad the public has finally seen reason. When I am elected, I will see to it that dangerous renegades like this are no longer allowed to roam free-" Shido's voice crackled over the screen, and it felt like the air in LeBlanc turned to solid ice.

Sakura's knuckles were white against the paper he was holding, even if his face didn't change. Akechi felt his heart racing, always terrified when he heard Shido's voice where he wasn't expecting it. And Kurusu-

There was a clatter as the thief bumped into the counter, rattling Akechi's saucer as he leaned against the stool for support. His face was white, one hand pressed against his temple as he shook his head. Akechi's eyes widened, and Sakura set his paper down, hurriedly walking over.

"Kurusu-"

"Kid-"

"Fine, I'm fine," Kurusu answered quickly, clearly not fine. He managed to right himself though, shakily adjusting his shoulder bag as he looked up at the screen. "That voice…it just um… i-it's nothing." 

"That's Masayoshi Shido," Sakura supplied, turning the tv off, "he's running for prime minister right now. You hear his voice somewhere before or something?"

Kurusu shook his head, still looking very pale. "No. It was probably a mistake. I um, Haru is watching Morgana for a few days, so don't worry about it if you don't hear him around."

"Changing the subject huh?" Sakura sighed heavily, "well, alright. If you insist you're okay."

Akechi stared up at Kurusu with wide eyes. There was no way, right? That would be too big of a coincidence. He cleared his throat, deciding to mention the festival before Kurusu raced off upstairs or something.

"Kurusu," Akechi started.

Kurusu looked at him, "Akechi. Did… did you want something?"

"Yes," Akechi said slowly, "Niijima san texted me. I just thought I'd let you know that I will be attending your school's festival as the guest speaker."

Kurusu took a breath, still trying to compose himself, "oh yeah? That's good. Hey, maybe you can come find us beforehand, have some fun around the festival."

"I...are you sure you're okay?" Akechi asked.

Kurusu nodded, "I'm yeah. Just had a long day. Few days. I probably just need to lay down."

Sakura sighed from behind the counter, "Futaba will be worried if I don't get back soon. Look, I took care of closing prep today. Just lock the doors and get some sleep. You're stressing too much lately. Maybe sleep in a little tomorrow."

Kurusu sat down in one of the booths, pushing his glasses up into his hair and resting his forehead against his hand, "thanks Sojiro… don't worry about me. And tell Futaba not to worry either."

Sakura huffed, "Easy for you to say. That girl worries over everything. Akechi kun. You should probably head home too."

Akechi nodded and went to stand, but Kurusu spoke up again, "he can stay for awhile, I don't mind."

Sakura shrugged, "don't wreck anything, not that you would. Goodnight." 

Akechi watched as Sakura left, then turned his attention back to Kurusu, "why did you want me to stay?"

Kurusu opened one eye, it was that same entrancing silver, but his gaze seemed somehow… dimmer, striking irises merely an ember where a blaze had once been. He sighed softly, "to be perfectly honest? I was kind of hoping you might want to play a game of chess with me. I...need a distraction."

Akechi shifted in his seat, wanting to tell Kurusu couldn't. That he was busy. But… how could he deny that worn down face? Especially after Kurusu had provided so many distractions for him. "...I can stay for a game."

Akechi brought the board over to the booth, setting it up between them. "I'd offer to make coffee, but I'm afraid I'd just burn it."

Kurusu laughed lightly, "you can't be  _ that  _ bad a cook. Coffee isn't hard."

"It's time consuming, and I never have the time," Akechi replied. "So. Are you telling me what you need a distraction from, or am I to be left guessing?"

Kurusu began setting up his pieces, "I never ask you about it when you're stressed out."

"...so now we're lying?"

Kurusu chuckled a bit, "okay, fair. I just… can't really get into it. I'm uh, I'm friends with Haru Okumura. And that's… she's going through a lot right now."

"Is that why you let her borrow your cat?" Akechi asked.

"Funny story, she was actually the one who found Morgana when he ran away. So they have this sort of bond now. So, I'd call it less borrowing and more like… hm… shared custody?"

Akechi shook his head, "I think you're too attached to that cat. But alright."

Kurusu sighed as he put the last piece in place, "I'm actually surprised you aren't boasting about your win."

Akechi panicked for a second, "win? What?"

"You know, now that everyone thinks the Phantom Thieves are murderers."

Akechi breathed a sigh of relief, "oh. Well, to be frank, I think they're innocent."

Kurusu's eyes lit up, he straightened in his seat, "Wha-really??"

Akechi nodded, "I still think they're dangerous criminals, don't get me wrong, but I feel like if they were going to straight up murder, they would have done so well before now. It feels too much like a setup."

Kurusu sighed softly, "well, I'll take it. We still disagree, but at least you don't think they're cold blooded killers."

"I do have a modicum of intelligence, Kurusu kun, don't underestimate it."

The two played for awhile, Kurusu visibly relaxing as the game went on. Part of Akechi wanted to press about the incident earlier. Ask how he knew Shido's voice, if it was possible he had met him. But he knew better. Hearing Shido had clearly triggered some kind of panic attack for Kurusu, and Akechi really didn't want to get him worked up again. 

"Checkmate," Akechi said, setting down his rook, "you really are getting much better at this. Maybe you'll win some day."

Kurusu scoffed, "what a humble winner. You know, if you would teach me some of your tricks, maybe I could be more of a challenge for you."

Akechi tapped his chin in thought, "well… maybe… but what would be in it for me? I need more than just the promise of a challenge."

"I'll kiss you," Kurusu offered, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows.

Akechi crossed his arms and glared.

"Yeah, kind of a long shot huh?" Kurusu chuckled, "we haven't even gone on a date yet."

"Kurusu, I swear. Sometimes I think you're actually serious when you do that," Akechi huffed.

Kurusu blinked, "wait what. You… thought I was just like… joking?"

"Well, more like teasing. But of course. It's not like you actually think of me in that way," Akechi shrugged, "It really is getting late, I should be getting home. I hope our game helped you a bit."

Akechi stood to leave, and Kurusu said nothing for a minute. He shook his head, "I-Akechi wait. I mean, yeah, it did help, um…" 

Akechi raised an eyebrow, waiting for Kurusu to finish his thought.

"...thanks," Kurusu finally said. 

He looked like he wanted to say more. Akechi didn't press. "It was no trouble. Goodnight, Kurusu."

"Goodnight, sweet prince," Kurusu replied softly.

Akechi rolled his eyes and left. What compelled Kurusu to do that? He was a flirty person in general, probably, but still. Akechi would never understand why he teased so often. Sometimes he thought the thief might actually be interested in him, but deep down he knew that wasn't true.

Which was good. Things would be very complicated if Kurusu liked him that way. Akechi struggled enough with his attraction to the damned boy.

He sighed softly, mind shifting gears as he walked. Alright, the festival was soon, and from what he looked up online, it spanned two days. Maybe if he wasn't busy he would stop by on the first day too. It might be good to scope out the place, look for a good spot to drag all the thieves to to talk to them. It was certainly going to be an interesting couple of days.

\---

When Akechi arrived at Shujin, he was greeted by the sight of wide open school doors and a frenzy of excited students. Things looked to be in full swing, and as he walked the halls, he saw they had a pretty sizable selection of events and booths. He wondered if his school ever put on festivals like this. He had always been too busy to bother with this kind of event.

There was the constant feeling of eyes on him, but he was more than used to that by now. Of course, with Okumura's recent murder, his own public opinion had skyrocketed, so many of the murmurs around him were positive once again. He had certainly missed that.

"I can't believe he actually came!" He heard a girl say from somewhere behind him.

"You should totally go say hi!" Another giggled.

"What? No! I'll just embarrass myself!"

Akechi turned to look over his shoulder, and barely had to glance at the two girls before they yelped and scurried away. He thought he might not get much investigating done with people constantly watching him, so he figured it would be best to just try and hurry to a quiet area. Maybe an event room with no one in it, where he could regroup and then make a better effort to sneak around the building.

It took awhile, but he finally managed to spot a fairly deserted looking maid cafe room. Even the decorations seemed half-hearted. He walked in quickly, closing the door behind him and looking around to see if the room was empty. To his surprise, the only people in sight were all of the Phantom Thieves, laughing and talking amongst each other. 

Sakamato shoved Kurusu's shoulder, and Takamaki grabbed the blonde into a headlock, ruffling his hair with a fist. Haru was smiling, she didn't look too depressed, which was reassuring. She was pointing at the food on the table between them. Futaba was flailing her arms at Kurusu, who was just nodding and regarding the girls with a contemplative look. Even Niijima looked relaxed, chuckling at Kitagawa and Morgana, who appeared to be in deep discussion about something. 

So that was what it looked like. A group of friends, people who actually liked and trusted each other. Kurusu was luckier than he would ever realize. 

Suddenly feeling a bit bitter, Akechi decided he would go be a dick to the group for a few minutes. In his plasticy, passive-aggressive way, of course.

He strode up to the table, one hand on his hip as he looked down at the group, "my my, and here I thought this room was empty. How lucky to run into your whole group."

Silence swept the group in a matter of seconds. It appeared everyone at the table had mixed opinions about Akechi. Niijima and Sakamoto looked the most like they wanted to deck him. Futaba looked happy enough to see him, Haru had a look he couldn't quite place. Kitagawa made finger frames at him for some reason, Takamaki just gave an uncertain smile. The cat ducked back into Kurusu's bag, seeming huffy.

Kurusu broke the silence before things got TOO uncomfortable, "hey Akechi! Yeah, the place is abandoned because Ann's class did a shit job setting up their cafe."

Takamaki reached over and slapped him over the back of the head, "don't tell him that!! And it's your class too!"

Kurusu laughed and Haru offered a small smile, "I was happily surprised when I heard you would be attending. It has been such a long time since I've seen you."

Kurusu looked at Haru questioningly, and Akechi's heart shot into his throat.  _ Fuck.  _ Haru had seen him with Shido. He hadn't even thought about that. Hopefully he could just play it off.

"Hm? I don't actually believe we've met before," he replied politely.

Haru looked confused, but simply shrugged, "oh, my mistake I suppose. I could have sworn… but, maybe not."

"You know you aren't speaking until tomorrow, right?" Niijima cut in, fixing Akechi with a hard stare.

"Am I not allowed to be here?" Akechi asked, delicately pressing a gloved hand to his chest, "I wasn't aware this school allowed you to be its governess, casting out those you dislike."

Niijima's eye twitched, and Kurusu and Takamaki looked incredibly surprised. Futaba was the one to speak next, though.

"Akechi! You can't just be rude to Makoto like that! What are you, a little kid?" She scolded, wagging her finger at him.

Kurusu snickered, and the other thieves looked amused. Akechi felt his face flush slightly. "...it's always nice to see you, Futaba chan…" he managed.

"You know him too? And he's on a first name basis?!" Sakamoto demanded, "don't tell me you've been blinded by his stupid pretty-boy thing too!"

"Yeah. I am right here, you know," Akechi said flatly.

Futaba snorted, "me, interested in him? No way. He's so obviously g-"

"So," Akechi cut in quickly, "it's quite a lively festival. I'm glad you extended the offer to me, Niijima San."

"Yeah, well you should run off and look at the rest of it then," Niijima replied, "away from me."

Futaba tsked, "now that's no way to be a role model, Makoto."

Akechi huffed and rested one hand on the table, leaning a bit into their space, "well. I'm not one to stay where I'm unwanted, so I'll be on my way. I am taking this, though."

He swiped one of their Takoyaki balls, smiling a bit. "Consider it a performance fee."

"Ah, perhaps not that one-" Kitagawa started, but Sakamato quickly shushed him.

Akechi gave Kurusu a questioning look, but the thief just covered his mouth with one hand and said nothing. A bit odd, but oh well. Akechi shook his head and popped the whole thing in his mouth.

"Mm, it's pretty good..?" Akechi trailed off, making a small sound as his entire mouth and throat were suddenly lit on fire. 

"What's the matter, Akechi?" Sakamoto asked, failing to hide the laughter in his voice.

"N-nothing," Akechi replied, coughing lightly. "M..I wasn't expecting it to-" he coughed again, face starting to turn red, half from embarrassment and half because he was fucking dying.

Takamaki shifted worriedly, "are you okay? Do you need some water or something?"

Akechi shook his head, "no-it's fine. I'm…" his arms stiffened at his sides, he was pretty sure his hands were shaking. Everything was burning, it was taking everything in his power to not just run out of there swearing. "I-I love spicy food. Ha..hnn…"

The thieves were all having trouble holding back snickers, even Takamaki and Kurusu, who at least seemed somewhat concerned. 

"You sure you don't need some help?" Kurusu asked.

"And you ate the whole thing at once, how unpleasant," Haru giggled.

Akechi sucked in a sharp breath and turned, "Okay I should go now please don't follow me goodbye."

Then he quickly walked from the room, waiting until he was in the hall before breaking into a run. Had they somehow done that on purpose?! No, they couldn't have… his own stupidity had gotten him into this.

He made it to the restroom, gave a quick glance to make sure it was empty, and then promptly turned on the sink and drank straight from the tap. He could only imagine how absurd he must look. If anyone came across this scene, both hands on the counter with his head in the sink like an idiot, it would pretty much destroy his carefully crafted image.

When he heard the bathroom door open a minute later, he didn't even bother trying to right himself. It wouldn't work, and with his luck, there was only one person it could possibly be.

"Go away," he mumbled, turning his head just slightly to try and see if it was who he assumed. The water sprayed against his head, drenching his hair. He just closed his eyes and wished he was anywhere else as the other person in the room burst out laughing.

There was a soft click, the restroom door locking, which Akechi realized he could have done  _ five minutes ago before god damn Kurusu came waltzing in. _

"Oh my fucking god," Kurusu finally managed, after laughing for about two minutes straight.

"Why are you still in here?" Akechi whined, just letting the faucet run over his head. His mouth still hurt.

"I just wanted to make sure you were actually okay," Kurusu snickered, "Mm… sorry, I know this isn't helping I just-" he paused to breathe out a bell chime of a laugh, "Mm, you just… you always look so perfect and right now you look so-"

"Stupid?" Akechi finished.

"Well, yeah a little," Kurusu chuckled, "but also like, human. Like a normal, dumbass teen who just made an absolute ass of himself in front of my friends."

"You are not helping," Akechi stated.

Kurusu walked over, and Akechi felt a slight pressure against his back as the boy reached over him, turning the faucet off. He backed away right after, and Akechi heard the sound of multiple paper towels being pulled from the dispenser.

"Well, no one made you act like an ass. And no one's making you act like a child right now. C'mere, let's dry your hair, you baby."

"No. I shall die like this," Akechi replied, not removing his head from the sink. "That was so embarrassing, and so is this. Please leave me alone."

"Persnickety," Kurusu chuckled, "come on, I won't tell anyone I saw you with your whole head in the sink. It wasn't even that embarrassing."

Akechi quietly wrung his hair out, then straightened up, turning towards Kurusu, "it was mortifying! ...I suppose it was mostly my fault, but-"

"Mostly?" Kurusu asked, draping a paper towel over Akechi's head.

"...shut up, Kurusu."

Kurusu rolled his eyes, resting a hand on Akechi's head. He quickly removed it, though. "Oh, fuck, no touching-"

"It's fine," Akechi found himself saying.

"...huh?"

"Just this once. It's fine," Akechi repeated.

"Wow, you really must be upset about this," Kurusu said, moving a bit closer as he began patting Akechi's hair dry.

Akechi was quiet for a few minutes, just kind of standing there while Kurusu helped him. The thief gently patted every section of his hair dry, hands smoothing down his locks, fingers sliding through gently, like Akechi was something precious enough to be handled with care. He pressed two paper towels against the sides of Akechi's face last, rubbing the water off from around his ears. Akechi suddenly reached up, grabbing Kurusu's wrist.

"Hey," he started.

Kurusu paused, his hands still resting against Akechi's face, "...yeah?"

"...why are you so kind to me, really?"

"That's a dumb question, it's because I like you." Kurusu replied, removing his hands and stepping back, giving Akechi space again. He still didn't let go of Kurusu's wrist. 

"That's not really true," Akechi said, "no one likes me."

Kurusu scoffed, "Look man, I know you just went through a hard time with the public, but for the most part, they always loved you."

"No, you don't get it. They all like looking at me. They like the spectacle, the show. They idolize me. You actually treat me like a person. I don't understand you," Akechi said, somewhat frustrated.

Kurusu looked at Akechi, silent for a minute. He tipped his glasses up onto his forehead, removing the mask so he could look Akechi right in the eyes. "Yusuke was right," he finally said.

"What?" Akechi asked, finally letting go of his wrist. "Right about what?"

Kurusu sighed softly, smiling tiredly at Akechi, "I treat you like a person because you are one. I like a lot of things about you, but the fact that you're a celebrity isn't one of those things. When we first met, you were snappy and condescending. That's the real you, right? Not the TV version. That's what I like. A smart, pretentious, kind of mean idiot who can't take a damn hint."

Akechi blinked slowly, not knowing what to say to that. "I...um...huh?"

Kurusu dropped his glasses back in place. He kissed the palm of his hand, then pressed it against Akechi's cheek, "take the hint, detective. I'll see you tomorrow."

Akechi watched silently as Kurusu undid the bathroom lock and left. He might be more confused now than he had ever been. His face was on fire, and not from the spicy Takoyaki. Mostly.

\---

When Akechi woke up the next morning, he was almost sure the previous day had been some kind of fever dream. He never talked to that many people, did stupid things like eat a straight fireball, or let Kurusu get close enough to him that he could see his beautifully long lashes…

Only two things assured him that he had, in fact, experienced all of that. The first was the slight burning that somehow still lingered at the back of his throat, and the other was a text from Niijima.

[Niijima Mini] 6:30 AM

Akira said you disappeared after your stupid stunt. You better show up today. A lot of students are excited about this!

[Akechi] 6:45 AM

I do not break promises. I am also refusing to speak about yesterday.

[Niijima Mini] 6:50 AM

Well, we certainly enjoyed it. After you left, Ryuji laughed so hard he nearly threw up.

[Akechi] 6:51 AM

No comment.

Akechi sighed heavily. This was fantastic. He was blackmailing these assholes today, he was going to have to spend time around them, and they were all still laughing at him. And then there was the matter of Kurusu. His enemy, who had said he liked all the undesirable traits Akechi tried so hard to hide away. And today he was going to go in there and completely shatter Kurusu's view of him. Whatever trust the thief had built towards him, after this, it would be gone.

That was good, though. It was needed. Akechi had no room in his plans for a sweet, handsome boy with a silver tongue. No, he would have to kill him, and in just over a month. So it was really for the best that he turned Kurusu against him now. He wouldn't be able to stand it if the last thing he saw of Kurusu was some sad, betrayed look. He'd rather the boy be angry.

So Akechi got ready, ate an apple, pretended he wasn't second-guessing this plan, and headed off. 

\---

It was still early when Akechi arrived, and with time to kill, he wandered around the school for a bit. He had been so embarrassed yesterday that he'd completely forgotten to find a quiet space to drag the thieves to. As he turned the corner, he heard the distinct child-voice of Morgana. He pressed himself to the wall, listening carefully.

"So you just ask him those questions, and it should at least get us something!" Morgana was saying.

"I hope you're right. If he doesn't know anything, our chances of recovering from this are slim to none," came Niijima's voice.

"Why couldn't I just ask him directly? You know, see if he'd just… help us?" Kurusu's voice asked.

"Because! That's WAY too suspicious! He's a detective, and he's working on OUR case. You can't say anything that would make him suspect our group, it would mean the end of us!' Morgana huffed. 

"I… I guess," Kurusu sighed, "I still think he's not that bad. He'd probably understand if he knew what we actually did."

"You're blinded by lust," Niijima stated, "As I've said before, he might have a nice ass, but it in no way makes up for his terrible personality. He would throw you under the bus before you so much as got the chance to explain our methods."

"I don't get why you hate him so much," Kurusu grumbled.

"That is because you like to see only the good in people. Sae works with him, I've spent enough time around him to know what he's like." Niijima said firmly.

"...if it's the only way…" Kurusu finally conceded.

"It is. It's for a good cause, don't feel bad," Morgana assured.

Akechi scowled. They were all stupid as ever. Talking about their plans in public, thinking they could dupe someone as intuitive as him into giving up secret information. He wasn't sure what they were digging for at this point. Were  _ they _ even sure? They sounded so desperate. Of course, he had forced their hand. It didn't matter though. In the end, Kurusu was just as willing to deceive and use him as everyone else. Maybe he wouldn't feel bad about blackmailing him after all.

\---

When Akechi walked up on the auditorium stage, he looked at Niijima with a bright smile. She looked nervous, but fiercely determined. Akechi's gaze reflected only his TV mask. He gave a quick scan of the audience. Futaba and Haru were sitting near the back, the other thieves were all watching from a second story guard rail. For thieves, none of them seemed to know the meaning of subtlety.

"Good morning miss council president," he greeted with a polite bow. "And good morning everyone. My goodness, it's been so long since I've stood in front of so many people. I must say I've missed it."

"Good morning, Akechi kun," Niijima replied cordially, managing to mask her usual bitterness towards him. "Everyone was incredibly excited that you agreed to be our guest speaker. Thank you for taking the time to come out."

"It was no trouble at all, honestly I might say I had too much free time if it weren't for the Phantom Thieves," Akechi replied lightly. His smile quirked up a little wider at the slight twitch in Niijima's face.

The audience laughed a bit, and Niijima cleared her throat, "alright, let's jump right in, shall we? One of the questions our students have for you is about your police work. We want to know what it's like to be a student working so closely with the law."

"Well, that's a good question," Akechi replied. Interesting to see she was starting with softball tv-interview questions. "It's a tough balance for sure, but case work is very rewarding. And knowing that I'm doing my part to put criminals away is worth all the long nights."

"What about some of these cases?" Niijima asked, "one that's certainly seemed to cast a shadow over your career is the Phantom Thief case. Anything you can tell us about it?"

"Oh my, going right to the tricky questions then?" Akechi chuckled lightly.  _ Fucking bitch.  _ "Well, there aren't many case details I can give out to the public aside from what's already online, you know."

"Yes, I am aware some things have to remain confidential, but isn't there anything you could tell us? Perhaps theories you might have on some of the incidents?"

Akechi slipped a hand in his pocket, quietly setting an alarm. This would probably be the best chance he had to lay his trap. "Well… I of course have a lot of theories on their methods, and everyone knows why I consider them dangerous. But I think some cases are unrelated to them. The deaths, namely, don't seem to match their MO."

"You...think the thieves are innocent of murder?" Niijima asked, genuinely surprised. "If you think that, there must be a reason."

"Why, there is, actually," Akechi said, "a  _ very _ good reason," he gave a bright plastic smile and looked Niijima right in the eye. "If, hypothetically, the thieves are the onesI know, they aren't people capable of such heinous crimes."

He could see the tension in Niijima's shoulders, and when he glanced to the balcony, the others looked uneasy as well.

"The thieves… you know?" Niijima asked, "that's… an interesting way to phrase it. Akechi kun, are you saying the police have the actual identities of the Phantom Thieves?"

"Oh no, not the police. But, I personally have been building a profile for some time, you see. And I do have an educated guess."

"Would you care to share it with us?" Niijima pressed.

She really was a ballsy young woman, staring down the barrel of a gun and demanding the trigger be pulled. Just like Sae. Akechi's eyes crinkled at the corners, "oh, but I wouldn't want to cause unrest here."

"Do they go to our school?" A voice in the crowd called out.

"Who do you think they are, Akechi kun?" Another yelled.

"By all means. Enlighten us," Niijima said evenly.

She was calling his bluff? He couldn't repress a small chuckle, "well, if you insist. I believe they are adolescents, and that they do reside around this area. As for their proper identities, I think-" Akechi was cut off by his phone alarm.

"Ah… I'm so sorry, I can't turn my phone off, work, you know. I hate to keep you on the edge of your seats, but I must take this," he said, offering an apologetic smile.

Niijima let out a breath, "of course. Please excuse the interruption everyone, we'll resume the panel in ten minutes."

He walked halfway off the stage, stopping parallel with Niijima, "it would be in your best interest to bring your friends to the empty teacher conference room. We only have ten minutes after all, Niijima San."

He gave her shoulder a firm pat before walking off. Holding such power over Niijima like this, it was thrilling. He was so happy about winning that little game that he was almost in a pleasant mood when Niijima arrived at the conference room. Akechi smiled smugly as the other thieves filed in, all looking nervous. All except Kurusu, who looked irritated.

"Welcome," Akechi hummed, "I presume you know what this is about. Phantom Thieves."

"How did-you don't got proof of that!" Sakamoto protested.

"Proof proof…" Akechi mumbled, digging into his pocket and slapping down printed pictures he had taken of them dematerializing into the metaverse.

"Those could easily have been photoshopped," Kitagwa said, trying to keep a level head.

Akechi huffed and patted the phone his pocket, "I have video as well. For thieves, you all really aren't very stealthy."

"So, what? How do those images prove anything?"  Niijima demanded.

"Well because," Akechi stated cooly, "I know the other world you get brought to, I was dragged there myself roughly a month ago." He opened the metanav on his phone and flipped it around to show them, "this appeared on my phone somehow, shortly after I was pulled in. I presume my proximity to your group had something to do with this strange occurrence."

"A month.." Kurusu breathed out, expression unreadable through his glasses.

"Even if it is true! We aren't murderers, you must know that!" Haru said desperately, "you said so yourself not five minutes ago!"

"Yes, I do believe in your innocence on that account," Akechi replied, putting his phone away.

"...how exactly are you so sure of our innocence?" Niijima asked warily.

"Because," Akechi began, knowing just how lightly he would have to tread here, "I believe I saw the true culprit the day I was pulled into that other world."

"You saw him?! For real?!" Sakamoto gasped.

"Who?" Takamaki demanded, "who is causing this mess?!"

Akechi took a measured breath, small steps, careful in his wording, he couldn't tip them off in any way. This was a tightrope walk over a chasm of pointed rocks, and he could not afford to slip. "I'm not sure of his identity, he had on a mask after all. I was attempting to tail your group in this other world, and stumbled across him. He shot at me the moment he noticed I was there. If he isn't one of you, and he clearly isn't, I think it's a safe bet to say that's the killer."

"Incredible," Kitagawa murmured, "but how did you escape?"

"It was a lucky accident," Akechi said, voice growing softer for a moment as he recounted his first awakening, "I can't die here. I must see my justice through. When those thoughts came to me, I awakened to something-a power of some kind."

"Persona…" Morgana mumbled, "he has a persona."

Akechi paused a beat, then realized that he should probably understand the cat now. "Ah? That cat..?" He looked at Morgana in feigned disbelief, "it..I'm not hearing things, am I?"

"Morgana," Takamaki provided helpfully, "he's a phantom thief too, and...he kinda taught us everything we know about the metaverse."

"Really?" Akechi mumbled, trying to hide his amusement that these idiots had seriously learned  _ everything  _ from a  _ magic cat _ . God, could Kurusu figure out nothing on his own? "Astounding...impossible." 

Something suddenly struck Akechi then. If this cat had indeed taught them everything, then…

"Actually...cat-Morgana? Does this mean you were also the one who taught them how to change hearts?" He asked, turning his attention fully to the agitated feline.

"Nyep! Sure did!" Morgana purred proudly, "the people we've changed, they reside in sort of bubbles in that world, areas we call palaces. Their distortion takes the shape of a treasure, you steal that, and they'll have a change of heart! No killing, no messes, just good old thievery."

Akechi's curious look turned to a forced smile. He fought to keep the sadness out of his expression as a small, hollow laugh escaped him, "Ah, I see. Well, there is certainly no way any one could have figured out such an MO on their own.." A treasure? Their distortion took physical form in the metaverse? It was so fucking SIMPLE. Yet he had managed to overlook this for two years?! Kurusu was so damn lucky, having that cat to just spell everything out for him. He didn't have to learn from hard lessons and traumatizing experience like Akechi did-

Sakamoto waved his hands in front of the detective, "yo! Hello? Back on topic? You were talkin' about this killer guy. Are we in this whole mess because of him?"

"Likely so," Akechi sighed, "listen. At this rate, with no known MO and the police getting desperate, they will pin this on your group. You'll all be arrested for a crime you didn't commit."

"They would assume I murdered my own father?" Haru asked, he voice warbling ever so slightly.

Akechi ignored the dull aching that settled in his chest at her words, "I..cannot excuse such a mistake. I want justice, and even if I don't agree with your methods, arresting you all for murder is hardly just. It's why I want to propose a deal. A way that I may be able to save you from this turbulent situation."

"You wanna...save us?" Futaba asked in disbelief.

Akechi tried to catch Kurusu's eye, but he had remained strangely silent through this entire interaction. 

"...yes. I would like for you all to investigate the truth with me, and help me find the true culprit."

"And if we refuse?" Kitagawa asked cautiously.

Akechi gave a slight smile, tipping his head sweetly, "well, then I would feel it was my duty to inform the police of your identities after all, along with that video I mentioned."

"So it's blackmail then," Kurusu mumbled, tone unreadable, eyes still veiled by his reflective lenses.

"This is bullshit! You can't just-" Sakamoto started, but Akechi interrupted him.

"I can, though. And I will. You have your methods, these are mine, and I stand by them. If blackmail is what it takes for your cooperation, then so be it," he stated coldly. He had them right where he wanted them, time to put the final nail in the coffin.

"I'm sure you're aware that Sae san is in charge of your pending investigation, correct? Well, those in charge only want to see the case closed, by any means. I can only imagine the stress Sae san is under, she must be growing impatient."

"But they have no proof at all!" Futaba exclaimed.

"Yes, how can they possibly hope to prove that which is beyond proving?" Kitagawa asked.

"Methods aren't important," Akechi said, lying smoothly, "if they have a cause, a culprit, then it's all over. And Sae san has been...desperate, lately. Terribly irrational. I feel that if pushed, she would even be possible of manufacturing a confession."

"Sis would never!" Niijima started, then stopped, looking down at the ground. "Well, no, I suppose lately she has been a bit…"

"This still doesn't make any sense! They'll just pin it on is with no proof at all?!" Takamaki cried.

"This is a load of crap! They CAN'T just do that! Right?! Cops suck but they gotta have evidence, don't they?!" Sakamoto glanced at Kurusu, who looked tense, and grimaced, "but, I guess sometimes…"

"Look, things are in motion, and nothing I alone do will stop this," a half truth, "I need your cooperation for this. In return, I will overlook the wrongs you have actually done."

The thieves all murmured for a minute, then Niijima spoke up again, "so you'll help us if we help you, and if we don't, you'll turn us in?"

"There is… one other stipulation," Akechi cracked a small smile. "You all may not be killers, but you are still criminals. I will only overlook what you've done if you agree to disband after our mission." 

"You're enjoying this, aren't you you sick bastard?" Sakamoto said through grit teeth.

Akechi gently folded his hands together and gave an innocent smile, "I'm a detective, you are criminals. You should consider yourselves fortunate that I'm offering you a deal at all. You should all be in jail."

"Yeah? Well there's no fuckin way-" Sakamato was cut off by a hand clapping down on his shoulder. Kurusu.

The blonde looked at his friend with a worried frown. Kurusu's fingers tightened just slightly against Sakamoto's jacket. He looked at Akechi, and for the first time, the detective was at the receiving end of the deadly glare he had seen Joker give so many shadows. So piercing and furious that his grey irises felt red. 

Akechi took a small step back, a little worried Kurusu was going to try and stab him or something.

"We accept your terms," Kurusu stated.

"What?! Akira you can't be serious!-" Takamaki started, but Akira silenced her with a glance.

"I need all of you to trust my judgement on this. It's in our best interest, isn't it? Do we have any other way forward?"

"Well…" Niijima rubbed her arm.

"But to disband our organization after all the good we've done…" Kitagawa murmured.

"It's a Checkmate, huh?" Futaba mumbled sadly.

"I'm willing to give you time to discuss-" Akechi stopped short when Kurusu burst out laughing.

It wasn't a good laugh, though. Not the sweet bell chime he had heard once before. This was dark and humorless, drenched in venom and bile. Kurusu let go of Sakamoto's shoulder, shoving his hands in his pockets instead.

"Oh how generous," he gave a short bark of a laugh, "you'll let us think it over, will you? You hold all the cards here, Akechi. There's not  _ really  _ any other option."

Kurusu approached him, Akechi stepped back again. All his friends were dead silent. He stopped a foot short of Akechi, never moving to take his hands out of his pockets. "Congratulations, Akechi. It looks like I never could best you at chess. I concede. I hope you're happy with your victory."

Akechi didn't answer. He wasn't really sure how he felt right now. 

It was a tense few seconds before Niijima finally broke the silence, "we… better get you back to the stage. I'll pass your number along to everyone. We'll calm Akira down and discuss this more later."

Akechi carefully stepped around Kurusu, following Niijima out with a quiet nod. He had thought he'd feel so good, holding the Phantom Thieves' entire future in his hands. He had, for a minute. It wasn't Kurusu's anger that was putting him off, either. Granted, that was  _ terrifying.  _ But… it was the betrayal in his eyes. Akechi had known it was coming, that Kurusu would feel hurt, but he hadn't expected it to be quite so hard to witness.

Niijima stopped him right before he walked back on stage, "Akechi, I just wanted to say…" she took a deep breath, "you're an even worse person than I thought."

She didn't wait for him to respond, just walked back up on stage and cheerfully announced Akechi's return. He bit his lip. This had gone exactly as planned, it was a success. He shouldn't feel so… hollow.

\---

That night, Akechi got another text from an unknown number. It didn't take him long to figure out who it was from.

8:20 PM

How long did you know? I know it doesn't really matter, but it matters to me.

[Akechi] 8:25 PM

it's complicated. I already told you it was in your best interest not to be my friend.

8:27 PM

I trusted you. It wasn't a mistake. Don't fucking sit there and tell me it was.

8:30 PM

I know it's your job to catch me. I'm not mad about that. I just… need to know why you're so…

[Akechi] 8:32 PM

Why I'm so  _ what _ ? I told you from the start. I told you and you wouldn't listen. You knew this was my job, you knew I'd figure you out one day. You can't feel betrayed, YOU were the one hiding a secret!

8:40 PM

cruel. Why you're so cruel.

[Akechi ] 8:42 PM

You knew what you were getting into.

8:50 PM

I'm so angry at you. But I still won't give up dammit. You're such an asshole. But you're right, I knew what I was getting into. So I  _ will _ find a way to change your mind about the Thieves. And I won't let go until you wake up and realize that the only one you're hurting by pushing people away is yourself.

Akechi closed his phone and tossed it onto the bedside table. Damn thief and his hideous kindness. It shouldn't take more than this to make him stop. Akechi curled up on his bed with a sad sigh. He had to kill this boy in a month. He wanted Kurusu to hate him, he knew it would hurt, but hate was needed. But Kurusu still didn't. And somehow that hurt even worse. 


	15. The Chariot (R)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you all could probably tell, roughly Okumura's palace onward has started diverging more and more from canon. I'm keeping key pieces of info and rough timelines, but everything else...who knows? 
> 
> But one thing is for sure- we're getting to the REALLY fun parts now!~

_ If chess is a hard fought battle of wits between two players, then this is a 9 way game of poker with all the chips on the table. You're struggling to keep your mask in place, and you have to win. But at this point, are you even sure winning is what you want? _

  
  


Akechi was awoken by an endless buzzing coming from his phone. He groaned quietly, agitatedly wondering who the fuck was texting him  _ non-stop _ . It was seven in the morning, which wasn't  _ too _ early. But any time of day was too early for someone to be absolutely blowing up his phone.

He ran a hand through his hair as he opened the texts, realizing that it wasn't any one person. He had been added to the Phantom Thieves group chat. Everyone had little profile pictures, which made it easy for him to quickly piece together who was who and program all their numbers into his phone. However, it also made him realize that this was going to be his life for the next month. He hated socializing as it was, and also all the others hated him, so this was not going to be fun. Why had he even been added to this??

[Joker] 7:01 AM

I've added our friendly neighborhood detective to the chat. Say good morning everyone~

[Niijima Mini] 7:02 AM

Good morning jerk

[Kitagawa] 7:02 AM

Greetings, benevolent captor

[Futaba] 7:02 AM

Morning bitch

[Takamaki] 7:02 AM

Good morning >:(

[Haru] 7:02 AM

Good morning takoyaki boy :)

[Sakamoto] 7:02 AM

Fuck you

Akechi sighed heavily. Yeah, that was about right. He supposed he had that coming. Actually, he expected worse, considering he was literally blackmailing them. He wondered if they would keep this animosity up the whole month.

[Akechi] 7:05 AM

A most deserving welcome. Why have I been added to this group chat?

[Joker] 7:07 AM

You wanted to work with us, so you're a part of the team now. I schedule our meet ups and tell everyone here. We also share relevant info. And memes. You can feel free to ignore the memes.

[Akechi] 7:08 AM

I see. Thank you Kurusu.

[Joker] 7:09 AM

Our next meeting is tonight at 6:30, we'll give you a rundown of how things work and discuss… all of this.

Akechi sighed, setting his phone down and going to get ready for the day. He supposed he would have to schedule in all the thief meetings now. He'd just have to rearrange his homework schedule a bit and notify Shido every time Kurusu called a meeting. Yes, he could make this work.

Now, spending hours at a time with eight people who hated his guts? That was going to be a trick.

\---

The atmosphere was decidedly different in LeBlanc that night. It was tense and heavy, and there were eight pairs of eyes on Akechi the second he walked in. He did not enjoy being this close to so many people.

"You're late, tsk tsk," Kurusu greeted.

Akechi frowned, walking over to the group. They were all sprawled across two booths, with Kurusu being the only one standing, leaning up against one of the seats. Akechi also opted to stand, not wanting to even attempt sitting by any of the angry thieves.

"...well, I'm here now," Akechi replied, "I got caught up at work, my apologies."

"I know how busy you are," Kurusu sighed, "let's go ahead and get down to business. You mentioned an investigation in the metaverse, but, do you really know what that entails? Do you have any kind of plan?"

"Well…" Akechi hesitated, how much  _ should  _ he know? "Um...I know that the culprit is going after people in that alternate reality, and that we would need to essentially catch him in the act. But that will have to wait, there is a more pressing matter to deal with first. The news, I'm sure you all saw it earlier today?"

"Yes," Kitagawa murmured, "I presume you're speaking of the bounty that was mentioned?"

"That is correct. Such a high reward for any of your heads," Akechi mused, "of course I'm sure you aren't too worried about Sae san discovering your  _ exact  _ identities, there is a greater concern from this desperate act."

"Which is?" Kurusu pressed.

"Well, Sae san is not above fabricating evidence, I've stated this before. And as much as it hurts to admit, I'm sure Niijima san agrees that it's possible."

Niijima grimaced, her hands curling against her skirt. Haru patted her arm sympathetically as Akechi continued.

"Well, what if I told you that there isn't a single cop on the force that would stop her? Every single person on this case just wants to see it ended. Frankly, they're embarrassed that you've all shown them up for so long, and they want the Thieves put away and promptly shut up."

"They should be embarrassed," Kurusu said lowly, "the people you work with are jokes."

 Akechi's gaze flicked to him briefly, but he disregarded Kurusu's statement, carrying on, "they just want a culprit, it doesn't matter who takes the fall, so long as the thief problem stops. It could be some poor classmate of yours, or an innocent mother. They don't care, and Sae has lost her grip. Your identities might be safe, but Kurusu knows better than any of you that the cops aren't above throwing innocent people behind bars."

Kurusu growled lowly, a small, guttural noise in the back of his throat. Akechi looked up to see the absolute fury molding his features, teeth grit in a scowl and fist clenched at his side. The detective swallowed thickly, thinking he  _ really  _ shouldn't be so turned on by that.

"It's disgusting," Kurusu said, clearly struggling to keep his tone calm, "but it doesn't surprise me in the least."

"We cannot stand by and let such a thing happen! But, do you have any idea how we can fix this, Akechi kun?" Haru asked, her eyes wide and doe like as she looked up at him.

Akechi nodded, "I believe so. Sae is spearheading this, so… I think you need to change her heart. It's clear that her views have become distorted, if she could think clearly, I know her own strong moral compass would not stand for this. We fix her, and then I'll be free to hunt down the  _ true  _ culprit."

There was a heavy silence over the group, shifting of seats and clearing of throats. Kurusu clenched and unclenched his fists. Futaba finally spoke up, raising her hand high in the air.

"She would need to be distorted enough to have a palace," she stated, "and who knows if she even has one?"

"...she does," Niijima murmured. "I… kind of checked a few weeks back."

Kurusu straightened, looking at Niijima with concern, "what? And you didn't tell us? Makoto, we could have helped sooner."

"We were already dealing with a lot, I didn't want to pile on," Niijima said, "but… I am actually glad that we get a chance to help her. I know she's not evil, she must have just gotten a little warped somehow."

"Maybe like me," Futaba suggested, "I wasn't evil."

"Regardless, her shadow will likely regard us as an enemy," Kitagawa spoke up, "and we've never had to fight an adult we all consider inherently good. I suggest careful preparation before we attempt this."

"Yusuke is right, this could be a lot to handle emotionally. Are you sure you're up for it, Makoto?" Kurusu asked.

Niijima nodded, "Mm. I am. If my sister is twisted somehow, then I want to do everything I can to help her."

"And...you really believe that changing her heart will be enough to stop the cops?" Kurusu asked, looking back to Akechi.

"I do. And...I care about her as well, you know," Akechi said, "I genuinely want to help her. For justice, and for her sake. Even if the circumstances I've presented to you all are… less than desirable."

"I believe that," Niijima sighed, "You're a pretentious jerk, but… I know you care about my sister. You work closely with her, I can imagine she must be a constant in your life almost as much as mine."

Akechi shifted uncomfortably. Niijima had no idea how much he had grown to rely on Sae's stable presence. Even he hadn't realized it until she started losing her grip. He nodded quietly, "yes. I look forward to seeing your strange magic return her to normal. And of course, seeing this case to its true and proper conclusion."

"But you still wanna break us up after it's all over, yeah?" Sakamoto spoke up.

Akechi nodded, "indeed. I feel it's a small price to pay for securing true and whole justice, don't you? Righteous and Just Phantom Thieves?" 

The others grumbled for a minute, and Kurusu spoke again, "it's a fair deal. Even if I don't like it. Let's save her, and put this to rest."

Akechi smiled brightly, clapping his hands together, "I never doubted you'd see reason, Kurusu kun! I do hope that we can all get along alright, even if I've presented you all with some unfavorable terms."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. For 'justice' n' crap, right?" Sakamoto sighed.

"Hey, Akechi kun, what drives you, anyway?" Takamaki suddenly asked.

"I'm...sorry?" Akechi replied, tilting his head in confusion.

Takamaki sat back in her seat, crossing one leg over the other, "all of us have our baggage. We all have reasons for wanting to be phantom thieves. You must have a reason for your justice too, right? What is it?"

All eyes were on him. Less malicious, and suddenly more curious. They genuinely wanted to know, like they were searching for a piece of humanity to relate to. Akechi wrung his gloves. His justice… only one thing drove it. He may as well tell them that much.

"...it's not what you might think," he started, voice soft, "I'm not like you lot. I'm not after some lofty goal like changing the world. No, my reason for getting into this line of work is far more personal. Petty, even."

The thieves were still silent, all patiently waiting for him to continue, "...my mother was killed by injustice. Technically, she took her own life, but I still consider it murder. She got involved with some scum of a man, who of course would have nothing to do with her after I came along. He's in a position of power, however, so in the end he got away with it. He gets to live his life, unhindered by a shred of responsibility, and my mother was shamed and guilted until she couldn't take it anymore. That's why I am how I am. To bring people like that scum to justice. I don't care about reforming the system, I just want to tear down powerful people who think they can get away with anything they want."

Akechi didn't want to meet any of the Thieves' gazes. He hadn't meant to get quite so heated in his explanation. Takamaki spoke first.

"You really aren't so different from us I guess. ...everyone's experienced their own kind of injustice, I can respect your reasons at least."

"Yeah man, it's real shitty you had to go through that," Sakamoto agreed.

"I never would have expected a story like that from you," Haru said, "it's so very sad, I feel like I understand your cold nature a little better, Akechi kun."

Morgana hopped up onto the bar counter, "Alright gang, enough sad stuff, we should go look for Sae's palace. Once we know the keywords, we can take a quick survey and then regroup."

"If it's tied to a place of importance to the person, then we might want to try the courthouse," Akechi suggested, more than happy to turn the subject away from his dead mother.

"I agree. Sis sees that place like a second home. Let's check it out," Niijima replied.

The teens all nodded, getting up and heading out of the cafe. Kurusu stopped Akechi just before heading out, "hey. If you change your mind at any point and decide to just join us for real… I'll welcome you with open arms."

"A kind offer, Kurusu, but my morals are firm," Akechi replied.  _ Liar. If you knew, if only you knew, you would have turned on me long ago. _

Kurusu nodded simply, "well then, detective, let's go investigate."

\---

Akechi stood quietly amongst the group as they all gathered outside the courthouse. Eight teens and a cat were not exactly inconspicuous, and Akechi figured if they didn't hurry, local cops might start to think they were up to something illegal. Which, technically was true.

"We best not linger for too long," Akechi stated, pulling out his phone, "now, we know Sae san's palace is here, right? But, what exactly is this 'keyword' you all mentioned?"

"Well basically it's-" Kurusu started, but was cut off by a loud squeal from Futaba.

Akechi was confused one moment, and his phone was swiped out of his hand the next. The orange haired girl was hopping excitedly around, looking at the phone eagerly, "ohhhhmygoooddd!!! This is the new one! It's the best model on the market! You're so LUCKY, just lookit this tech!"

Akechi stared at her in bewilderment, not sure whether he should be concerned or angry or just kind of go with this. She was a fragile girl who was obsessed with computers, what harm was there in letting her drool over his phone for a few minutes? 

"I...will be wanting that back at some point," he finally mumbled.

Kitagawa smiled fondly, shaking his head, "please don't mind her. She's not very attuned to society you see, so manners aren't exactly-"

Futaba headbutted the artist in the stomach, making him grunt. "Shut up! Yesterday you told some random lady on the street that her shirt was, quote, 'disgraceful to both fashion and women'."

"What exactly is your point?" Kitagawa coughed, rubbing his stomach.

"Anyway, Akechi kun, keywords are the prices to the puzzle, one is their name, one is the location, and the last is what the distortion appears as. Or, how the palace ruler sees the distortion," Niijima explained, ignoring the absurdity going on beside her.

"Yeah, like for our shitty teacher Kamoshida, his was 'castle', 'cause he saw himself as king of the school, and the school as a castle," Sakamoto said. "I know, it's all super brain-breaking stuff, but you'll figure it out eventually."

"No, it really seems quite clear," Akechi replied.

"See? Literally only you had trouble with it!" Takamaki grinned, "I told you!"

"Hey! You had issues too!" Sakamoto snapped back.

"Cut him some slack, Lady Ann, children must be treated with patience," Morgana snickered.

"Why you!" Sakamoto scooped the cat up, rubbing the top of his head teasingly with his knuckles.

"...this is quite hectic," Akechi murmured, finding himself very uncomfortable in this boisterous group. Kurusu dealt with this all the time?

"You get used to it," Kurusu smiled, "guys! Hey!" He gave a sharp whistle, pulling everyone's attention back to him. "Keyword? We need to get in before the cops assume we're delinquents."

"Aki kun, you  _ are _ a delinquent," Haru giggled.

Kurusu stuck his tongue out at her, pulling out his own phone. "Makoto, Akechi, you're closest to Sae san, how would she see the courthouse?"

"Well, Sae san sees every case as a battle, a competition in which she must always come out on top," Akechi reasoned.

"Sis is the boss no matter what, she makes sure everyone in the court knows it. And she's driven, more than anyone in Japan I'd bet," Niijima added.

"So, a place of competition in which Sae san can always come out on top  _ and _ be in charge," Kurusu hummed in thought. "A boxing ring would be too straight-forward, huh?"

His phone gave a harsh buzz.

"Right, what else then?" He asked.

"Perhaps some other competitive arena, like a colosseum?" Haru suggested.

"Sae could totally be a gladiator," Sakamoto agreed.

The phone gave a harsh buzz.

"No no, it's gotta be shadier than that," Futaba chimed in, "lawyers are all about winning rigged games, aren't they? So it's gotta be somewhere where she has TOTAL control of the outcome."

Niijima and Akechi looked at each other, the answer hitting them at the same time.

"Casino," they both said.

"Match found," came the Nav's electronic tone.

Kurusu nodded in approval, "nice job guys. Let's scout the entrance today, then regroup. Everyone make note of what supplies you think you'll need."

Morgana hopped up onto Kurusu's shoulder, "you're gonna have to explain to the detective in more detail, you know," he pointed out, nodding towards Akechi, who was actually kind of confused.

He always figured they did what he did, just gathered up some basic healing aids and worked their way through without much forethought. Was that not what they had been doing in Okumura's palace? Perhaps from inside the team, things would look a lot different.

"Catch, takoyaki boy!" Futaba called, and Akechi barely had time to react before his phone landed in his hands.

"Don't-" he blushed lightly, "...Kurusu. What's this about supplies, exactly?"

"It'll be easier to explain once we're in the metaverse," he grinned and teasingly added, "takoyaki boy."

It was embarrassing, but it felt different from the bullying Akechi had experienced as a child. There was no real malice in their words, which, considering he was literally forcing them to do this, was surprising. Kurusu motioned for everyone to gather close as he activated the nav, warping reality around them and pulling them into Sae's distortion.

\---

The city, to Akechi's surprise, looked perfectly normal around them. The streets, the people, everything looked just the same as reality.

"Did...did it work, or..?" Akechi mumbled.

"You bet," Morgana answered, waddling up in his bipedal form. His paws rested on his hips as he squinted across the street, "I guess Sae sees most of the world normally, that's a good sign."

Akechi paled slightly. He had seen Morgana's metaverse form before, but it had always been from a distance. It was highly unnerving just how  _ big  _ the cat was next to them. It came up to his waist, and its head was massive. How did that thing not fall over just from walking around?

Kurusu swung his arms out in front of him, stretching each one to the side before rolling his neck. He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose slightly, and the voice he spoke with was not the gentle, easygoing voice Akechi was most used to.

"We aren't in costume yet, so we aren't seen as a threat," he stated, his voice was deeper, unrestrained. "Fall in behind me, and stay low. Let's get this show started."

The others all nodded sharply, but all Akechi could think was that, much like Morgana, Joker was also something he wasn't quite ready to experience up close.

Kurusu made sure things were clear, then waved everyone forward, striding across the street with the confidence of a man who knew for a fact he could stop traffic. The other thieves followed suit, all seeming far more confident here, truly in their element all together like this. 

When they rounded the wall in front of the courthouse, everyone was taken aback by the blinding neon lights of Japan's gaudiest casino. The sky was a dark void, inky black in contrast to the buzzing pinks and greens of all the garish signs looming over them. The Casino itself was huge, bigger than the courthouse for sure. It looked so real, so intricate and bright. Akechi couldn't believe Sae san had really created something like this in her heart.

"It's fuckin' BRIGHT," Sakamoto stated loudly.

"Shut up idiot! We don't want to alert any shadows!" Takamaki hissed.

"Oh, now this I can kinda get behind," Kurusu chuckled. "You guys think the money in here will be real? I was so disappointed by Kaneshiro's bank."

"Joker, not this again," Niijima sighed, "you know how money works here."

Kurusu grinned up at the blaring lights, "yeah yeah I know. But a thief can dream, right?"

Akechi, realizing he should be confused by the codename, quickly asked, "Joker..? Why are you calling him that?"

"Oh, duh! I can't believe we forgot. We all use codenames in the metaverse, for safety, and also because it's super cool. I'm Panther." Takamaki beamed.

"Mona chan is Mona," Haru said softly, "oh, I guess his nickname is also his codename…" She shrugged, "easy to remember though. Um, I'm Noir."

"Skull."

"Fox."

"Queen."

"Oracle!"

The others provided in succession. "And of course, Joker," Morgana grinned, patting Kurusu's hand, "I came up with that, 'cause he's our ace in the hole!"

"I am a real wildcard," Kurusu agreed with a hum. "I guess our lovely detective will need a codename too. Of course, we don't even know what your costume looks like yet-"

"Crow," Akechi provided, spoken as it came to mind. 

He really didn't think it through though, and nearly panicked when Sakamoto asked, "Crow? So you in all black or somethin?"

He most certainly could  _ not  _ appear in  _ that  _ to the thieves, they would know immediately that he was the black masked boy they were after. He would have to rely entirely on Robin Hood for this.

"The opposite, actually," Akechi hummed, feigning confidence, "it's a codename, would it not make more sense for it to be mismatched with ones appearance?"

"Whatever man," Sakamoto mumbled.

"Alligator," Kitagawa said.

"What?" Haru asked.

"If my codename were opposite my appearance, it would be 'alligator'," he elaborated.

"Okay, wait, why do you think alligators are the opposite of foxes?" Futaba asked, bewildered. "That's not-what??"

This was going to give Akechi a headache for sure.

"Team," Kurusu spoke up, clear and commanding, "let's head for the wall there, looks like we can climb up. There's a good chance for an access point."

Everyone nodded, following after Kurusu as he strode towards a low wall. Akechi watched as the thief leapt up, grabbing the top of the wall and flipping up with such ease that he may as well have been a cat. It was impressive.  _ it was hot.  _ Akechi pushed that thought from his mind, quickly catching up to the others.

Kurusu scaled the building near effortlessly, flipping and twisting from ledge to ledge. At the top, he perched on a small outcropping, squinting at something. "Access point," he called back down, "this window is loose. Climb up one at a time, and be mindful of your step."

Kurusu disappeared through the window. The other thieves followed him up the building, each with varying levels of grace and skill, and soon they found themselves inside the casino. As each teen crossed the boundary into the building, their costumes materialized onto them. Kurusu stood tall in his leather tailcoat and domino mask, calmly counting as each thief rolled in after him. When Akechi landed inside, everyone turned to him, assessing his costume.

"I mean, it's cool and all," Takamaki said cautiously, "but isn't it...kinda bright?"

"That's gonna be like a beacon to shadows dude," Sakamoto agreed.

"The mask is very cool!" Haru said supportively.

"It looks nothing like a thief, though," Kitagawa noted.

"This is just how he views the heart of rebellion," Morgana stated.

"Well, this is how I view a person with unwavering morals," Akechi replied. Which was true, this was always the facade he held onto when he wanted to pretend, for just a moment, that he was a good person.

"You look like a prince," Kurusu sighed dramatically, "so handsome."

Akechi blushed and refused to acknowledge that. As did the rest of the team.

"Well, be sure to keep to the shadows as much as you can," Futaba said. "Sit tight everyone, I'll do a quick scan, then we can discuss." The girl gave a peace sign and, as her persona formed, she disappeared inside it. The ship-like persona shot up towards the ceiling, lights spinning and blinking away.

Kurusu shoved his hands in his pockets, casually looking around the area. The other thieves all kind of leaned against things or sat in a corner, just letting Futaba do her thing. Akechi couldn't help it though, he had to ask something that had been stumping him since day one.

"Okay, I need to know, how does the change of heart work  _ exactly _ ? You mentioned treasure, but how does that work? Is it something to do with those calling cards? What purpose do they serve?" He asked all in a rush.

"Eager Crow," Kurusu gave a deep laugh, "Mona can explain the process best I think."

The cat nodded, raising his little paw up, "okay! So, the palace ruler has a treasure-that's the root of their distortion. The calling cards are so the target is made aware of their treasure. Once they know that something of such value is in danger of being stolen, it materializes temporarily. And that's when we can snag it!"

Akechi was listening intently, and clapped his hands together as the cat finished explaining. "I knew it!! Well, not what they were for, but I just knew those cards weren't only for show! Ha!" Akechi beamed excitedly, always thrilled about finding the answer to a puzzle.

"You're really excited about this," Niijima chuckled.

"It's kind of cute how excitable you are, Akechi kun," Haru smiled.

Akechi blushed and crossed his arms, "...I, ah, sorry. I had just been trying to figure it out for so long, I got a little worked up there."

"That's… not a bad thing, man. So you're a huge nerd about mysteries. That's like, your job, ain't it?" Sakamoto asked.

"...you aren't making fun of me?" Akechi asked, surprised.

"Dude, if I wanted to make fun of you, I'd just insult your attitude some more," Sakamoto snorted, "I'm not gonna bash a guy for his passions, that's effed up."

Kurusu walked up to Akechi, an aggravating smirk on his face, "I think it's nice, knowing you've been obsessed with me for so long."

_ Oh if only you fucking knew.  _ "Joker," Akechi sighed, rolling his eyes. "Obsessed with the case, yes. You? Well, I didn't even know you were involved."

Kurusu stepped closer, reaching out and grabbing the nose of Akechi's mask playfully. He opened his mouth to give a retort when a noise from Futaba's persona interrupted him.

Futaba dropped down out of her persona with a little bounce, sparing Akechi from having to endure any more of Kurusu's flirting. "Analysis complete! Oracle scan was a success!"

Everyone got up, gathering around to listen to the navigator, and Kurusu let go of Akechi's mask, also turning his attention to her. She held up her hands in an excited display, "this place is BIG. But I sensed a map not too far in, so we'll be able to get that no problemo! The shadows are strong here though. I recommend weapon upgrades for Queen and Skull, and armor augments for Joker and Noir. There are loads of hostiles below us too, so I suggest we head back for now, and return after prep!"

Kurusu reached out, giving the girl's head a couple gentle pats, "excellent work as always, Oracle. I agree. We'll retreat for now, and I'll get us some new equipment. Does anyone else feel like they need an upgrade?"

Futaba giggled happily at the pats. The others all seemed to think things over for a minute. "I think that whip that does stun damage would be better for me," Takamami offered.

"Stock up on status relief medicine this time. If I have to drag your dumb ass out of one more fight because you didn't bring any paralysis cures-" Niijima threatened, waving her fist at Kurusu.

"Alright Alright, I'll be responsible. Crow, what about you? I can see if there's anything we can update for you," Kurusu suggested.

"I...where… where do you even update cognitive equipment?" Akechi asked, baffled.

Kurusu patted the air just in front of Akechi's chest, "you know what? I'm bringing you with me to get the equipment. You'll love it."

"...that's not a request, is it?" Akechi asked.

"Nope!" Kurusu grinned.

\---

The next morning, Kurusu texted Akechi an address and a time. He figured it was in his best interest to follow Kurusu's lead for now. Besides, he was genuinely curious about some of the things the thieves discussed. Was there really that much to the metaverse that he was unaware of? And the idea of being able to upgrade cognitive gear… it was intriguing.

The November air was chilly, and Akechi was quietly wishing he'd worn a light jacket instead of just his usual sweater vest as he walked through downtown Shibuya. The address Kurusu had sent him led him to a model weapons store in a shady looking alley. It almost made too much sense, meeting up with the leader of thieves in a back alley airsoft shop.

He sighed shortly as he walked in, hoping Kurusu would be waiting inside. The door chime gave a soft tinkle, but the man behind the counter didn't greet Akechi. He looked up from his book briefly, then went right back to reading. Fortunately, Kurusu was already there, standing with one elbow resting on the counter.

"Glad you could make it," he greeted.

"You made it clear that it wasn't for me to decide," Akechi huffed.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't argue, then," Kurusu chuckled. "Now, we all got weapons with our outfits the first time, I'll assume you did too. Hand them to me."

Akechi crossed his arms, thinking it over for a minute. He had brought the toys with him, figuring they would be needed if Kurusu was somehow updating their arsenal, but… he suddenly felt a bit silly. This was a real model gun shop, and his toys were...well, they were literal toys. A children's ray gun and the laser sword he'd had since he was small. They felt very out of place in a store like this.

"I'm not sure I want to. Can I see yours first?" Akechi asked, "I...just want to check something."

"I'm not gonna tamper with them, just wanted to see if Iwai has similar models to whatever you've got," Kurusu replied, "but yeah, you can see what I have."

The thief reached into his jacket pocket, producing a dagger, a dull edged model not even sharp enough to cut butter. It was black as obsidian, and Akechi could easily imagine Kurusu pressing it to a shadow's throat. The model gun he pulled out next was a simple pistol, black as well. The way Kurusu spun it around before setting it down told Akechi he favored it quite a lot. Yes, his plastic toys were laughable next to this.

"Mm...I'm sure my weapons are fine as they are," he said, "yours are certainly impressive for models though, they look almost real."

"...are you embarrassed about your weapons?" Kurusu asked.

That asshole. He always saw right through him. Akechi gave a short, unconvincing laugh, "of course not, I just, um…" he trailed off as Kurusu raised an eyebrow. "...perhaps a little."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's fine. Everybody on the team has something different you know. Ann has a whip, Yusuke has a replica samurai sword, Mona has a slingshot."

"Why do you keep bringing new idiots in here?" the man behind the counter suddenly grumbled, "you're lucky I like you, kid."

"Yeah right Iwai, I own you," Kurusu shot back casually.

"Watch the mouth, kid, you want to piss me off?" The man, Iwai, replied. He set his book down and crossed his arms, now focused on the two teens. 

Kurusu grinned, something between malicious and teasing, and leaned further over the counter, "You love my attitude, don't pretend. Besides, with all the business I give you? You'll never run me off."

What was  _ this _ side of Kurusu? He expected it a bit more in the metaverse, but this was an actual adult man in the real world, and Kurusu was just… fucking with him? If Kurusu got them shot, Akechi was going to be pissed.

Iwai reached over the counter, roughly ruffling Kurusu's hair, "Quit bein' a brat and tell me what you want already, why don't ya? This new guy with you need some weird weapons too?"

Kurusu snickered, standing up straight and shoving his hands in his pockets, "Yeah, actually. Akechi, take your weapons out, I promise I won't laugh. Iwai won't either, he's secretly a very gentle man who loves children."

Iwai gave a protesting huff, but didn't say anything to that.

"Huh. Mm...mhm, right," Akechi mumbled. This was like a whole other world. Just when he was sure he had Kurusu pinned down, he starts acting completely different.

Considering he couldn't avoid it, he decided to stop procrastinating and set his briefcase on the counter, opening it and retrieving his laser gun and laser sword.

"...I… don't think your friend Iwai will have anything similar to these…" Akechi said awkwardly.

"Oh, that's pretty cute," Kurusu said, an amused smile tugging at his lips.

"My son was just talkin about ray guns the other day," Iwai said, leaning forward to inspect the plastic weapons, "I don't usually have sci-fi toys, but if you got a special request, I  _ unfortunately _ make exceptions for Akira."

Kurusu lightly picked up the ray gun, looking it over, "Hm, well, if you happen to know any models that are more advanced than this one, I'd be interested. As for the laser sword-"

"I'm not changing that," Akechi said quickly, picking it back up.

Kurusu looked at him questioningly, "I mean, that's fine, but is there a reason?"

Akechi's face reddened slightly, already feeling childish enough for his weapons, his reason for wanting to keep his laser sword was even moreso. 

"I...it's just important to me," he replied awkwardly.

Kurusu didn't press the question, simply shrugging and turning back to Iwai, "so, keep an eye out for a good ray gun, and… I have some things to pick up."

"Of course ya do, like you don't waste enough of my time," Iwai chuckled.

Kurusu snickered, pulling out his wallet, "You love me. Now, there was a whip one of my friends was interested in last week…"

Akechi just kind of sat back, watching as Kurusu and Iwai insulted their way through a few sales. The two were clearly close, and Akechi realized this must be yet another one of Kurusu's connections. The man exuded Yakuza vibes, how the hell did Kurusu even  _ find  _ these people? 

The interaction went on for about twenty minutes, at the end of which, Kurusu packed up his weapons, handed Akechi his raygun back, and headed out with him.

"How did you even find this place?" Akechi asked once they were finally outside.

"Ryuji actually introduced me to the shop, and Iwai needed some help around the place, so I started doing a couple jobs for him. We use his model weapons and accessories in the metaverse, and he buys some of the stuff I find in palaces. It's a symbiotic relationship. He's like our fence," Kurusu explained.

"You... really are full of mysteries, aren't you, Kurusu?"

"You're allowed to know anything about me you want now that you know my secret," Kurusu replied with a hum.

"Is that so?" Akechi asked as they made their way out of the alley.

"Of course, I'm an open book baby," Kurusu grinned.

"Ugh. You're certainly a lot more brash when you aren't hiding behind that innocent schoolboy act," Akechi noted.

"And I wonder what you're like, under your pleasant detective act?" Kurusu replied cooly.

"You know very well that I'm a rather sarcastic person underneath it. You've managed to drag that much out of me," Akechi huffed. Kurusu trying to claw further under his mask was the  _ last _ thing he needed.

"Yeah, but I wonder what I haven't managed to drag out of you," Kurusu said lowly, before adding, "Oh, by the way, I deal with all the supplies and tools the team needs, so if you need anything for our missions, let me know."

"I'm perfectly capable of finding what I need on my own," Akechi replied.

"That's not how being part of a team works, Akechi," Kurusu tsked, "It's my job to keep everyone coordinated. I can't do that if you don't communicate with me. You might not be a 'real' member of the team, but as long as you're with us, you're one of us. So make my job a little easier, alright?"

Akechi nodded quietly. Kurusu really took his role as leader seriously. He supposed, just for now, he could try and cooperate. It would make it harder for them to guess that he was planning to betray them, at least. He looked down at the raygun he was still carrying, then back up at Kurusu.

"You do a lot for the Thieves, don't you?" he asked.

"I'm the leader. I do everything I can," Kurusu replied simply.

\---

When Akechi arrived home, there was a stone settling in his stomach. The longer he spent around Kurusu, the more he respected him, and the less he wanted him dead. Those flashes of bitterness and anger were still there, that nagging voice telling Akechi that Kurusu didn't deserve all the things he had, that he deserved to die. But that voice was waning, replaced instead by confused feelings and guilty hesitation.

He had to squash those doubts, though. He had to. He was doing this for his mother, and to bring Shido down, and if he gave up here then everything he had already done would be in vain.

As if sensing his doubts from halfway across the city, Akechi's phone rang, lighting up with Shido's caller ID. Akechi took a steadying breath before answering. Dropping his voice to a flat tone.

"Do you need something, Shido san?"

"You haven't been keeping me properly updated. I know you managed to infiltrate their little group, but what of the leader? Have you thought of how to kill him yet?" Shido asked impatiently.

Akechi took a long, slow breath, "The leader of the Phantom Thieves confesses to Okumura's murder, and then shoots himself out of guilt in the interrogation room. How does that sound?" 

"I never doubted you," Shido replied, "I'll let the SIU director know your plans, I assume you'll need to mobilize the police for this."

"Yes, but not just yet. I need more information first. Once I work out the details of how exactly to get the police in and out of the metaverse, I'll get back to you with a date," Akechi said.

"How long will that take?" Shido asked.

Akechi sat down on his couch, glancing to where his thermos was sitting by his laptop, "...give me a week. The metaverse is...tricky. There are a lot of variables."

"Fine. Keep up the good work, this had better go off without a hitch," Shido sighed. The phone hung up without another word, leaving Akechi alone with his doubts once more.

He reached over to the coffee table, picking his thermos up and turning it over in his hands. Damn that thief. Damn him for making Akechi doubt himself, for making things harder than they had to be, for chipping away at the armor he had so carefully crafted to protect himself from emotions like this.

This was the only way forward. Akechi couldn't doubt that now. He couldn't afford to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for your wonderful comments and interactions, they mean the WORLD to me! 
> 
> Chapter two of One Way Mirror should be up soon, and I'll continue to try and post a few oneshots between updates!


	16. The Lovers (R)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? An update in less than a week? That's right! Happy Valentine's day everybody!

_Your head screams at you to keep pushing forward, while your heart demands you stop. You've never had to deal with so much outside pressure before, and with more voices clamoring outside your head than inside it, your desires have become more muddled than ever._

  
  
  


Akechi felt beyond uncomfortable in the official meeting spot for the Thieves. Partially because it was a small space to cram eight people into, and mostly because it just felt so very wrong standing in Kurusu's bedroom. It was like he was suddenly too close, forced to notice intimate details about his life. 

He noticed how his bed was neatly made, and how he had a little workstation with half finished lock picks and a stack of very random books. He noticed a retro gaming system that, based on the shiny parts welded onto it, had been modded out by Futaba. And he noticed that, with all the decor that had clearly been gifted to him by friends, there wasn't a single family photo. Nor was there any trace of an identity outside of said friendships.

He didn't _have_ to notice these things, sure, but he _was_ a detective; it was only natural he observe his surroundings. He was, fortunately, pulled away from his observations by the sound of footsteps.

Haru appeared at the top of the steps with a small wave, "I'm terribly sorry for running late, the funeral preparations took longer than I expected."

The air felt suddenly colder. Akechi felt a stone settle in his stomach, and he heard the creak of a chair as Sakamoto gripped it harshly. Kurusu greeted Haru with a small, sympathetic smile, waving her inside.

"Haru, you could have told me, I would've scheduled the meeting another time," he said.

"Oh it's okay!" Haru assured him, "this is important after all, and I finished what I needed to do."

"You're going at a worrying pace, Haru," Niijima spoke up, "have you been able to stop and just...feel your emotions? I...um, back when I lost my dad, it took a while for it to really hit me, so I just… want to be sure you're doing alright."

Haru shook her head. She walked over to Niijima, hugging her around the shoulder and pressing a small kiss to her cheek, "please don't worry about me, Mako chan. I'm handling things okay, and I know you're all here for me."

Akechi was surprised at how close Niijima and Haru seemed, but that curiosity was pushed to the back of his mind rather quickly, replaced with guilt over his own actions. He felt no sympathy for Okumura, the man died as he deserved, but Haru… Haru had to deal with the pain of that loss now. Even if he had been an awful parent, her feelings had to be a mess.

"Well...Let's discuss today's mission," Kurusu sighed, "and everyone please remember you can tell me if you have important business and can't come to meetings."

"You already have to work so hard to set meetings, cross-referencing our schedules can't be easy, no one wants to add any _more_ complications," Takamaki replied.

"It's fine, alright? I'll just work it out, so, don't worry about it," Kurusu replied somewhat shortly.

Takamaki shifted slightly in her seat, and Sakamoto frowned. Now that Akechi thought about it, Kurusu seemed incredibly stressed today. More so than he had just a few days ago even. 

"We're going to check out Sae's palace, get a map, and hopefully scout out the first floor," Kurusu said, "Akechi, any updates on your end?"

Akechi nodded. He would need to mobilize the police all at once, and while he had a vague idea of how to get them in, he had to make sure there was as little chance for variation as possible. If he set a strict time limit on this, the thieves would have to act in a more precise manor. He had decided on the date the night before.

"Indeed. Thank you for reminding me. While Sae san has been largely keeping me out of this investigation, I have managed to learn that a large scale sweep of Shujin Academy is planned for the twentieth of November. And...the Sakura residence is also a target, I'm afraid."

Futaba tensed, "seriously…? They…" She shook her head, "that's so soon...and why my house? Sojiro hasn't done anything!"

"My best guess would be that it has to do with the cognitive research your late mother was invested in," Akechi replied, sighing softly.

"So then, the twentieth," Kitagawa murmured, "I suppose that means we'll have to pace ourselves accordingly, the deadline is less than a month away."

"Considering the lack of actual evidence they have, I'm certain the police won't mobilize before this determined date. They have their own narrow line to walk," Akechi added, wanting to make sure the thieves didn't rush _too_ much and change Sae's heart too early for his plan.

"Right then," Kurusu sighed, "well, knowing an exact date is good. We'll get this taken care of before then. Any further thoughts before we start the mission?"

"Um..remember to be careful, please," Futaba said softly. "And...if you get overwhelmed, it's important to take a break and regain your focus."

"Right, remember that everyone, and let me or Futaba know if you're starting to feel run down," Kurusu agreed.

"...I meant you, Akira," Futaba murmured.

Kurusu stood from his chair, shoving his hands in his pockets, "you worry too much about me. I'll be careful."

Akechi caught it in Kurusu's expression, just for a moment, his relaxed demeanor cracked. He saw the brief tremble in Kurusu's lip, quickly covered up with a flashy grin. "Now, who's ready to get some treasure?"

Akechi wondered if he hid his true feelings from his friends often. He was such a hypocrite, lecturing others on expressing themselves when he never did. Then again, did anyone ever push Kurusu about his feelings? What might happen if they did? Not that it mattered anyway. A boy who wouldn't be breathing in three weeks would have no use for feelings soon enough.

\---

Akechi was careful in his movements, in his reactions. Every second they were in the metaverse, he did his best to play the part of the inexperienced newcomer. Still, watching all of them move about with such ease, the bright grins on their faces and the confident sway of Kurusu's hips… it was hard for him to keep up the act. He was getting pulled in by their energy, he felt excited by it. He had never been part of a team before, and while _technically_ he still wasn't, he was starting to feel an intense need to show off, to demonstrate his usefulness and join them in their confident attitude.

He was crouch-sneaking along behind Kurusu, practically jittering with these feelings, when Futaba's voice echoed in everyone's heads, startling him.

"Wait! There's a presence up ahead, it's wicked strong. My guess would be that it's Sae san's shadow," the hacker informed them.

Kurusu nodded, "roger that. I think I see her up ahead. Keep to the shadows everyone. Crow...stay beside me, we need to keep that bright attire as hidden as possible."

Akechi nodded, sliding in beside Kurusu on the narrow walkway. He was a bit self conscious about how snowy and bright his costume was next to the others, but it couldn't be helped. His true outfit would be far too obvious a red flag. He pressed himself a bit closer to the thief, trying to keep in the shadow of his tailcoat while at the same time attempting to catch sight of Sae's shadow from over Kurusu's shoulder.

He could just see it as it stepped off a central elevator. Sae's shadow wore a long black cocktail dress and an icy glare. Akechi thought briefly that Sae could really pull off goth if she ever wanted to go that route. Of course, the dazzling allure of her appearance was undercut by the cold tension that fell over the thieves. Akechi heard a shaky intake of breath behind him, probably Niijima, and felt Kurusu shift against him as he focused all his attention on the shadow below.

It was only then that Akechi realized how close he had actually pressed to the leader. His chest was practically flush to Kurusu's back from how hard he had been trying to see over the other boy. He swallowed quietly, choosing to ignore the feeling of Kurusu's deep, steady breaths against the detective's suddenly pounding heart. He couldn't worry about this now, not when Sae's shadow had just made eye contact with the group.

"I know you're there!" she was loud and commanding, a wicked grin playing across her painted lips, "come on out, little thieves. It was only a matter of time before you showed up. Honestly, I half expected you sooner. Please, why don't you all come say hello?"

Kurusu glanced back towards Niijima, "you okay?" He asked quietly.

She nodded sharply, "yeah. Let's talk to her. It's...still my sister, right?"

Kurusu nodded uncertainly, "yeah...it's worth a shot. Everyone, behind me." 

The thief leapt down from the scaffolding they had all been carefully walking across. He landed with his hands in his pockets, a cautious, inquisitive look in his silver eyes. The other thieves dropped down after him, each falling in formation behind him, tensed for a fight. Akechi could see the slight tremble of Niijima's shoulders, he genuinely felt for her, this must be difficult to face. It was hard enough on him, and Sae wasn't his family.

"Oh my, stopping our routine of cat and mouse so quickly?" Shadow Sae grinned, "and here I thought it would take more than a polite suggestion to drag the elusive thieves from their hidey holes."

"We aren't above talking things out," Kurusu replied calmly, clearly trying to keep the enemy's aggression low, "we don't want a fight. And you're all about justice and fairness, right? So, why not hear us out?"

The shadow made a face at Kurusu, something teetering between amusement and disgust, "I have no interest in hearing out criminals. Especially not the ones I've hunted so persistently."

"Okay, then don't listen to me," Kurusu said carefully, "but, will you listen to a trusted coworker?" He gestured back towards Akechi, "or will you at least listen to your sister?" His other hand motioned towards Niijima.

Niijima took a small step forward, a pleading look in her eyes. Akechi remained standing behind Kurusu, he knew better than to reason with delusions. Besides, this wasn't _really_ Sae, so why did Niijima seem like she thought it was?

Shadow Sae scoffed, "this is _my_ casino, you can't beat me at my own game, thief. Though I entreat you to try. After all, I do want to beat the lot of you... _fair and square._ "

"Sis-" Niijima tried, reaching out a hand towards the shadow.

Akechi found himself suddenly moving towards her, gently placing his hand on her forearm, "it's not. This isn't Sae, don't be blinded."

Niijima was too distraught to even think about who was trying to help her. She grabbed Akechi's hand so tightly, looking after the likeness of her sister as it sauntered its way back onto the elevator.

"Catch me if you can," the shadow smirked, "I'll be waiting for you at the top, thought I doubt any of you pitiful children have what it takes."

The elevator doors closed,her golden glare disappearing behind glass and metal. Akechi was patting Niijima's shoulder a bit awkwardly, both of them staring at the place where someone they cared about had just dismissed their existences entirely.

Kurusu looked back at them, about to say something reassuring, when a shadow surprised them. It came out of nowhere, careening around from behind the elevator with a startlingly loud cry. Kurusu's hand flew to his holster, but Akechi moved faster.

The detective was in front of the thief in an instant, his back to him as he glared up at the massive shadow in their way, "no. Allow me," Akechi said firmly, "I wish to show you how useful I can be."

Akechi heard the thieves shift behind him, and the deep, commanding tone of Joker say, "show me what you're made of, Crow."

A fire was already ignited in him from seeing Sae's distorted nature, and it flared to a roar when Kurusu spoke. Yes, he would show him, he would show _all_ of them what he could do!

He slid easily into a battle stance, drawing his sabre as he faced the opponent. He could feel eight pairs of eyes on his back. The grin that slid across his face was predatory, he was glad the thieves couldn't see it.

The shadow before him took the form of a massive leopard man. It hissed and snarled, launching forward with a heavy physical attack. Akechi dodged it, a tilt left, a skid right, and then he leapt up, delivering a solid slice across the thing's chest. He hit the ground on his knees, sabre already sliding back into its sheath as he cried out a determinedly restrained "Robin Hood!"

The shadow barely had time to recover, righting itself and just reeling back for a hit. Akechi was already back on his feet, the imposing presence of Robin Hood glowing behind him as he gave the command, _"Kougaon!"_

Blinding light enveloped the shadow, Akechi glanced over his shoulder, seeing Takamaki and Kitagawa shielding their eyes, and most of the others squinting harshly. All except Kurusu, who simply met Akechi's gaze, his mercury eyes as clear and calculating as ever. Of course, the thief could wield so many personas, it made sense why he could look at the intense light as easily as Akechi. No matter how annoying that fact was.

Akechi's eyes narrowed slightly, the only indicator of his irritation, before turning back to his fight. The shadow was weak, hissing a soft plea of mercy as it lay defeated on the ground. Akechi drew his gun, too enthralled by his desire to fight to consider how ruthless he looked. He fired the raygun twice and watched the shadow dissipate before him. 

He holstered his gun, spinning around with a giddy little hop as he eagerly turned to the thieves. He would never say such a thing out loud, but getting to show off his skills in the metaverse absolutely _thrilled_ him, especially if the others thought he was good too and praised him for it.

The others did indeed look pretty impressed. Sakamoto was nodding slightly, and Niijima held a begrudging look of respect. Akechi hopped from foot to foot, clapping his hands together like a child that had just won a prize, "I told you I would be an asset, didn't I? I'm pretty good, right?"

Kurusu chuckled a bit, shaking his head, "You fight impressively, I must admit. And bless skills too huh? No one else on the team has that. You really will be a big help, detective."

"Yeah, man, I still hate your guts, but I gotta respect that power," Sakamoto agreed.

"You must show me your remarkable sword technique some time, it is truly masterful," Kitagawa said.

"You performed admirably, Crow," Haru added sweetly.

Akechi positively beamed, a small, proud smile on his face. He felt genuinely pleased. He had never been around peers in this way before, never had a chance to seek approval from any kind of decent source. This felt pretty amazing compared to the sort of praise he got from Shido. It made him want to do more, it made him forget for a second that he was going to be tearing all of this apart in a few short weeks.

"That little dance you did was super dorky," Futaba's voice came in, "but you'll be strong in battle for sure!"

Akechi frowned again, face tinging pink. He had danced for a second there? He really needed to keep his immature excitement over validation better contained.

Kurusu looked around the team, tapping his chin thoughtfully, "Crow, come stand by me. Queen, stand on my other side, Panther, stand by Crow. This will be the front line team going forward. Everyone else remain on standby, and be ready if we need to make a quick switch."

Niijima and Takamaki nodded sharply, running up to Kurusu while the others hung back. It took Akechi a minute to register what was going on. Kurusu still trusted him enough to put him on the main team? After everything he was doing to them? He warily approached Kurusu's right side, squinting at him cautiously.

"What's your game here, Joker?"

"Rivals can be trustworthy," Kurusu replied simply.

"No they can't," Akechi huffed.

"Amiable, then?" Kurusu suggested, "besides, what better way to prove to you that the thieves don't need to disband than by showing you exactly what it's like to be part of our team."

"So you're just playing nice in hopes I'll change my mind huh? Pretending to include me isn't going to do anything, you know."

"It's not pretend," Takamaki said suddenly.

Akechi glanced back toward her, irritated that she would butt in on a conversation clearly just between himself and Kurusu.

Takamaki took no notice of his reaction, "you aren't the first team member to have caused a real issue, you know. You aren't even the first to threaten blackmail, Queen already did that to us! Everyone is so quick to judge what we do, but if we let you in and show you the strength of our hearts, maybe you'll change that judgement."

Akechi turned to look at Niijima, raising one eyebrow. She gave a sheepish smile in return.

"Yes, it's true… I upset everyone pretty badly too. But this group is like my second family now. My perspective has changed so much from how it used to be," Niijima explained.

"Right. So we aren't pretending, I'm just giving you an opportunity to broaden your perspective," Kurusu said.

"...well, that's admirable of you. Even though it won't work," Akechi replied with a short sigh.

"Uhm, I hate to break up the convo, but…" Futaba walked up to them, having come out of her persona to investigate something. "It looks like that elevator is member-card only. And ah, we don't got that."

"Well, fuck," Kurusu replied simply. "Alright everyone, time for our favorite team activity, 'which shadow has the incredibly specific device?'."

Everyone gave a tired, sarcastic 'hooray'. Akechi, however, thought they could save themselves a lot of time if they went about this a little differently. He tapped Kurusu's shoulder and nodded towards a door by the far left of the room.

"Joker, not that shadow scavenger hunting doesn't sound _terrific._ But, might I suggest we try that employee door? Surely there must be an area here that manufactures cards for its members, and it makes sense to put a place like that near the entrance, doesn't it?  Akechi explained, already walking towards the door.

"Hm. Smart idea, Crow," Kurusu agreed, leading the others towards the room. He stepped in front of Akechi, giving him a teasing look, "try not to make me look too stupid here, detective."

"Oh, that might be hard," Akechi returned the tease with a soft laugh.

"Watch that mouth now, or I might just have to shut you up," Kurusu grinned, voice low.

"Gross," he heard Sakamoto's voice from somewhere behind them.

Both boys blushed, Akechi turning to face away from Kurusu as the thief quickly busied himself with lockpicking the employee door. It only took a couple minutes to jimmy open, and when the group stumbled in, they found a computer terminal, a card printer, and a couple security cameras. It was a small area, dingy and metallic smelling, but Akechi had hit the nail right on the head with this one. He was so glad they wouldn't have to waste hours trying to wrestle a member card off of a stray shadow.

"Right-o, Oracle's time to shine!" Futaba cackled, scurrying over to the terminal. She was typing at light speed, humming and giggling, rocking on her heels as she worked her cyber magic. She turned around triumphantly after just a few minutes, motioning towards the printer.

"Voila! One member card hot off the presses! Taro Tanaka!"

"Tanaka? Isn't that name almost too plain? It's super obviously an alias," Takamaki frowned.

"Maybe we could make a more unique name card?" Haru suggested, "if you're able, of course!"  

Futaba rolled her eyes, "I'm working miracles here and you guys are complaining about nuance? Ugh!" She threw her hands up in the air and shook her head, "I'll print another, how's Shinji Nakanomatsu for unique?"

"It certainly is that," Kitagawa said, "but what shall we do with the useless card?"

Futaba hummed in thought as the second card printed. She took it and looked both over, handing the unique one to Kurusu. "Hey! Newbie!" She suddenly said, rushing right up to Akechi.

She looked a little shaky, still not used to his unfamiliar presence, he figured. She still managed a grin as she shoved the plain card at him, though, "throw this away for me! Stat!"

"Wha-why are you asking me?" Akechi huffed, taking the card.

"Cause you're the new guy, new guy always gets the lame chores. Chop chop birdie!" Futaba clapped her hands at him before moving back to the terminal.

"...alright then," Akechi mumbled, looking the card over. Come to think of it, who could know what sort of things waited for them deeper in this place? Whatever was upstairs, there was a good chance it was rigged. Having an extra card like this could come in handy later. Akechi decided to pocket it, figuring he would just tell the others it was there if the need arose.

"Lucky ducky!" Futaba cheered.

"There are no waterfowl here," Kitagawa said flatly.

"No, stupid inari!" Futaba pointed at him, " _we're_ the lucky duckies! I found the whole map of this place buried in the system files, so advanced guidance is a go!"

"Ah, that is wonderful, you're impressive as always Oracle," Kitagawa smiled, "...though I still do not understand how this makes us ducks."

"One of these days… I swear to every god…" Futaba mumbled under her breath.

"Before Oracle throttles Fox," Kurusu chuckled, "let's get a move on. There's no telling what waits for us on the next floor, and I'd like to explore a little further before we head home."

"Lead the way leader!" Takamaki cheered.

"Yeah, let's go beat some sense into Sae!" Sakamoto joined in.

"We're… just scoping the area for now, Skull," Morgana huffed.

"But nice enthusiasm!" Kurusu added, "let's go!"

\---

When they got to the elevator, Kurusu discovered that the card would only let them access one floor up. He sighed as they were denied entrance to every other button he hit.

"Guess we're taking this one floor at a time," he informed the others. "Everybody pile in."

Futaba looked nervously at the rather small elevator, and Akechi was right there with her. That space was barely fit for five people, let alone nine. Perhaps Kurusu was alright with being packed in like a sardine, but Akechi was decidedly _not_ on board with that idea.

Seeing their reservations, Kurusu sighed, "Right, both of you have issues with tight spaces and people. Okay, Mona, stay here with them. I'll toss you the card as the elevator doors close. Come up after us, alright?"

The cat nodded, bouncing over to Futaba, "right! I'll keep her safe until we've reached you again!"

"Keep Crow safe for me too, alright?" Kurusu gave a coy grin.

The other thieves piled into the elevator, making minor complaints as they had to press up right against one another to fit. Kurusu pressed his way towards the front, wedged between Kitgagawa and Haru as he raised one arm up. He made eye contact with Akechi and winked. 

His wrist flicked right as the doors slid closed, sending the card sailing through the air. Akechi raised his left hand up, catching the card between two fingers. He gave a satisfied little smirk as he turned the card over in his hand, "what a show-off."

"Like you're one to talk," Morgana snickered, "what were those little dancy steps earlier?"

"That was-" Akechi crossed his arms, "d-don't bring that up."

Futaba cackled, putting a hand to her mouth, "pre-tty dorky for a guy who's all about looking perfect all the time! Does this mean you're actually a huge nerd under that tv face? Oh, wait duh, of course you are! You know as much about featherman as me!"

Akechi's face was growing redder by the minute. He was incredibly grateful the others had already gone upstairs. His fingers thrummed against his arm as he failed to think of any sort of response. This was why he hated talking in groups, how was he supposed to navigate a conversation with so many variables?

"Hey," Futaba spoke again, this time sounding softer, more serious, "I was kinda wondering something. Maybe it's rude to ask, but Joker said before that you're bad with people like me. Does this mean I was right? Back then, when I said you probably didn't know how to make friends, was I right?"

Akechi hesitated, his fingers curling into the cotton of his sleeve. He couldn't give too much away, but when it came to Futaba… he would always feel like he owed her something, so he couldn't just ignore her question.

"I...don't particularly have time for friends," Akechi answered carefully.

"But you do have time to wander aimlessly around Yongen Jaya after dark?" Morgana asked skeptically.

Akechi bit his lip. He forgot the fucking cat had seen a lot of his interactions with Kurusu. He had even suspected the detective of stalking previously. God he hated that stupid cat. "Well, I-"

"Yeah yeah that's totally right!" Futaba gasped, "you're always at LeBlanc super late playing chess with Joker!"

Akechi blinked, "Kur-Joker told you about that?"

"Oh no, I have LeBlanc's downstairs bugged," Futaba replied.

There was a beat of silence, followed by Akechi's eyes widening. He covered his mouth, his face burning so hot he thought it might actually be on fire. Futaba merely gave a cheeky grin. 

"Well, nyehe, we should probably go up after the others now!" She plucked the card from Akechi's stunned hand and skipped over to the elevator.

"W-wait, how often do you listen in on the cafe?!" Akechi asked, hurrying after her.

"Do you really want her to answer that?" Morgana asked flatly, "sometimes I wish I didn't know her about her hobbies."

Akechi made a small sound, holding his hands together in front of himself as they entered the elevator. How immensely embarrassing. Futaba listened to them? Oh, maybe that was why she was so confident that he was gay… wait, how much DID he flirt with Kurusu? Had he been acting in that manner without even realizing? His thoughts were all jumbled now.

As the elevator doors opened, Akechi hurried off, immediately seeking Kurusu out. The leader was sitting at a little booth in the lobby, chatting with the others while they waited.

Futaba scurried over to Kitagawa, holding her arms out in a grabbing motion. The blue haired boy rolled his eyes and shifted in his seat, waving her forward. Futaba clapped happily, scooting up next to him as close as she could, hugging his arm. Morgana crawled into Kurusu's seat, sitting on his knee. Akechi awkwardly stood next to the table, looking incredibly confused and uncertain before just giving up and moving to sit at the table across from them.

Kurusu frowned, one hand petting Morgana's head as he looked at Akechi. "You…" he paused, decided against finishing his thought, and just shook his head. "I'm glad to have you three rejoin us. What took so long?"

"I was teasing Crow," Futaba replied with a wicked smile, "did you guys know he's as big a fan of featherman as I am?"

"That guy? You're lying," Sakamoto snorted.

"Hehe, that's an awfully strange interest for someone like you, Crow!" Haru giggled.

Akechi covered his face with his hands, refusing to look at or respond to any of them.

Kurusu smiled, "alright alright, we can all bully Crow later. We need to get going now, who knows what could be ahead?"

Kurusu got everyone together and took his main team with him to the nearby reception desk. It was strange, seeing a shadow just placidly sitting behind a desk, but Akechi did suppose it would make getting information easier.

"Welcome!" The shadow greeted, a devilish twinkle in its red eyes, "I was told to expect you, please accept some good faith tokens, courtesy of Miss Sae."

"Good faith, huh?" Akechi said skeptically.

The shadow's eyes crinkled as its smile grew wider, "but of course. Miss Sae wants a fair game, after all."

Kurusu looked at his member card, which was now loaded with a few hundred tokens. He nodded once before looking back up at the shadow. He leaned against the desk and tipped his head to the side, "tell me how things work here. Tokens seem to be important, so I assume we can't go any further without a certain amount?"

"Clever thief," the shadow hummed, "that's right. You'll need fifty thousand total before I can grant you access to the high stakes floor."

"And we're starting with five hundred…" Kurusu murmured.

"Talented thieves like yourselves will surely have no trouble at all coming up with the rest, right?" She chuckled, then added, "of course, if you are having difficulties, you can always take out a loan. We loan up to the same amount you have on your card, so who knows? If you can only reach the halfway point, maybe you can still get lucky."

"A loan won't be necessary. So, judging by the signs, this floor has two main games on it?" Akechi asked, nodding towards one of the neon signs. "Dice and slots, is that right?"

The shadow nodded, "correct. Go and explore, enjoy your time here~."

Takamaki hummed in thought, looking between the two rooms, "think we should split up and investigate? We could meet back here after looking around and gathering info."

Kurusu shook his head, "too risky. The lobby may be safe, but there's no telling how many hostile shadows there might be within the gambling rooms. We should stick together, tackling one area at a time."

Niijima walked towards the dice room, "then… dice would probably be easiest, right? There are less variables than slot machines, our odds would be a lot higher."

"There are no odds here, Queen," Akechi scoffed, "or did you forget? This is a rigged casino. Our only hope of winning anything is deducing the method of rigging, and circumventing it."

"You don't know that for sure!" Niijima snapped back, "Sis isn't a bad person, don't forget that!"

Kurusu walked over to the agitated girl, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders, "It's okay Queen, Crow is just being cautious. None of us want anything but to help Sae get better. She's not the same as the rest of the rotten adults we've changed."

Niijima turned her head against Kurusu's chest, trembling slightly, "but… how can we be sure..?"

Akechi rubbed his arm, feeling a bit bad for distressing Niijima like this. He wanted to believe in Sae too, but...after everything he had seen, he didn't really have much faith in her. Adults always turned out corrupt, Sae was supposed to be an exception, but this palace proved that she wasn't.

"Queen-" Akechi started, but Haru interrupted him.

"Sae san is not the same as the others," she said firmly. She marched over, taking Niijima's hands. Kurusu let go, letting Haru take over.

"Look at me, Queen," Haru whispered, voice gentle, yet firm. She waited until Niijima's eyes met her own before continuing, "Sae is not evil. She is not the horrible teacher who tried to assault Ann and who broke Ryyuji's leg. She is not a mob boss intent on making you a sex worker. She is not a greedy artist that abuses children. And she is not my father. Sae isn't evil. She's human."

"But-"

Haru cut her off, "and humans make mistakes. They get distorted in their world views, they do and say things they regret. Sometimes they do things they can't take back, but that doesn't make them evil, not as long as they can learn and grow."

Haru cupped Niijima's face softly, brushing her thumbs over her cheeks, "Sae san has done and said a lot of hurtful things. But she can change, I know she can get better. Don't give up hope, okay?"

Akechi looked down at the ground. Nothing Haru said was directed towards him, but it cut deep anyway. 

_Willingness to change._

 

_Drive to be better than you were before._

 

_But you're some kind of monster._

  
  


_You're different from Sae._

  
  


_It's far too late for someone like you._

"Hey, you okay?" 

Akechi jolted, gaze snapping over to the voice that had cut through his rapidly spiraling thoughts. He was met with Kurusu's concerned silver ingots. Always quick to worry. Always quick to see through him. 

Akechi wanted to rip his own heart out of his chest. He wanted to run away from all of this. He didn't want to be a killer anymore, he wanted to change his name again and just start over. But he couldn't do any of that. He still had to avenge his mother, he had to make Shido pay. And he had woven himself into a web so tangled that even if he did change his mind about this plan, he couldn't escape.

He didn't voice any of these thoughts, of course. He instead pressed the bubbling anxiety and frustration down, forced a plastic smile, and said, "oh, I'm alright. Apologies, I think I was just worrying about Sae san somewhat myself. I'm sure you'll fix her though. After all, that's what you do right? You just… fix things."

Kurusu seemed unsatisfied with that answer, "Crow, you-"

"Guys! We should really get moving!" Futaba interrupted, "unless you wanted to stop here, Joker?"

Kurusu looked around at his teammates, scanning each of them. He looked particularly worried over Niijima, who was clinging to Haru, and Akechi, who hoped that he didn't look half as dead as he felt.

"...we should regroup," Kurusu finally said. I think there's a safe room nearby, let's all go sit in it for awhile and refocus."

\---

After a ten minute rest, Niijima insisted that she was alright to go again. She seemed less shaky, Haru had done a great job calming her down. Akechi briefly felt envious, wishing he had someone to hug him and tell him comforting words like that. But he could never have such a thing, nor did he deserve it.

Kurusu had spent the entirety of the ten minutes just resting with his face pressed into the table. Akechi thought his friends should be more worried for him than they were. He popped right up when Niijima told him she was feeling better. An unsteady smile on his face as he gave a thumbs up.

"Alright, let's take our time searching the dice room first," he said, launching straight back into leader mode. "We won't learn anything useful by playing the rigged game, it will be easier to look for some kind of restricted area, anywhere they might be controlling the games from. Niijima, if you'd like to be removed from the front line team, tell me now, okay?"

Niijima shook her head, "no, it's okay. I need to do this, for Sae and myself."

Kurusu nodded, standing and resting both hands on the table, "A respectable decision. If everyone else is fine, we'll carry on then."

"What about you?" Takamaki asked.

"What about me?" Kurusu replied, either very oblivious or very good at deflecting. Akechi assumed it was the latter.

"You're shaking, man," Sakamoto said, pointing to where Kurusu was bracing himself against the table.

Akechi's eyebrows raised, how had he not realized? Kurusu's face was just so calm and focused, he hadn't even noticed the stiffness in his back or the way his fingers pressed roughly against the flat surface. His arms were locked out straight, tensed so hard they were trembling. 

Kurusu quickly stood up straight, shoving his hands in his pockets, "it's nothing. Let's get going before we run out of steam."

"Joker, bro," Sakamoto tried again, going over and resting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Hey, didn't you listen when I said you shouldn't push yourself either?!" Futaba demanded.

Kurusu closed his eyes and took a slow breath. Akechi recognized a grounding technique when he saw one. The thief smiled softly, resting a hand on Sakamoto's, and another on Futaba's head. He looked back and forth calmly between them.

"I'm perfectly fine, I promise. Come on, we won't be able to focus if you guys are all worrying about me," he said reassuringly.

Akechi thought Kurusu might be as good a liar as he was.

\---

Finding a vent to the blocked off areas took almost no time at all, and going though it was only slightly tricky. Akechi found himself getting nearly wedged in in a couple areas, which lead to Futaba claiming he was 'too thicc'. Whatever the fuck that meant.

The group moved quietly in the back halls for as long as they could, searching for any suspicious rooms. It took them about fifteen minutes, but finally they found a lone, guarded door.

"If it's worth guarding, then it must be worth our time," Kurusu said lowly, moving before anyone had time to react.

"Reveal yourself!" Kurusu yelled as he tore the mask off of the shadow. Takamaki, Niijima, and Akechi all raced forward, hurrying to join the fight.

A massive shadow formed, it towered over them, standing at least eight feet tall, with the body of a bull and a tail like a scorpion.

"Careful, it's a formidable Moloch, and I don't know its weakness yet!" Niijima called.

"That's fine, let's overwhelm it with a preemptive strike! Crow, use your bless attack now!"

Akechi stood tall, summoning his persona, "Right! Let's devastate them, Robin Hood!"

The blinding flash was a decent blow to the massive thing, but it was still standing as the light faded. Kurusu drew his gun, about to call out another attack when the Moloch let out an insane screech.

The whole team covered their ears, all yelling as the sound rang in their heads. It wasn't until the sound stopped and Akechi cracked one eye open that he realized the cry had been an attack in itself. 

Kurusu's gun clattered to the floor, and Niijima collapsed to her knees, trembling harshly. A fear spell, Akechi realized. And it had hit half of them.

Takamaki looked to Niijima worriedly, "Queen! It's okay, I got this, I'll use my-" She was cut off as the Moloch let loose a huge psychokinetic blast, sending Takamaki soaring into the wall.

"Panther!" Morgana cried.

"Oh shit!" Sakamoto yelled.

"Joker! Get out of there, that thing is way too strong!" Haru called.

Akechi looked at Kurusu, and time seemed to slow. The thief's eyes were wide, and his whole body shook terribly. He was still on his feet, but he was absolutely paralyzed with terror. Akechi continued to try and convince himself that he hated Kurusu, even as his heart ached looking at him. He told himself that he didn't care about Kurusu as he moved to stand in front of him, drawing his sabre just in time to block another blast.

"Joker!" Futaba called, trying to get his attention, "shit, Crow, was Joker hit with that spell?"

"He's completely frozen in fear," Akechi confirmed, "Oracle...what do I do?"

He had fought on his own countless times, but this was different. He had never had other people around who needed to be kept out of harm's way. He never had to consider anyone's survival but his own.

He heard a choked sound behind him, and glanced over his shoulder to see tears in Kurusu's eyes. The boy shook harder, his legs starting to wobble as he seemed to be trying to force himself to fight through it.

"You have to get Joker out of there!" Futaba replied, "Noir! Skull! Get Queen and Panther! Fox, Mona, do your best to distract the shadow until the others are safe!" 

Akechi swallowed, bracing himself as the beast unleashed another heavy hit. He just barely blocked it, retaliating with a blast of light. Fortunately for him, Kitagawa and Morgana were at his side in a second. The artist moved swiftly, sending blasts of ice towards the shadow while Morgana kicked up a windstorm.

Sakamoto picked up Takamaki's unconscious body, running her to safety as fast as he could. Haru scooped the paralyzed Niijima up in her arms, gripping her tightly as she glared at the shadow. She seemed to debate joining the fight, but decided Niijima was the priority, and fled to safety with her.

Akechi took a step back, glancing at Kurusu as the cat and the artist held the Moloch at bay. Sakamoto re-appeared after a moment, screeching a battle cry as he swung a pipe in front of himself. Kurusu continued to shake, wide-eyed and teeth grit, staring unblinkingly at the shadow.

Akechi grabbed Kurusu's wrist, trying to tug him to safety, but he wouldn't budge. "It-it'll be alright, you just-have to move!"

"Have to…" Kurusu breathed out, "have to keep...keep them safe.."

"You're in no state for this, they're doing fine without you!" Akechi snapped. This stubborn asshole, he wouldn't think of himself even in this state.

"I can't-I have to-I…" Kurusu raised a trembling hand, tears starting to roll down his cheeks as his breaths became shallow.

Akechi groaned, mad at Kurusu for being like this, and mad at himself for feeling so damn _bad_ for him. He hated this, he wanted to help the thief so badly. Stupid, stupid heart.

"Fine, if I have to make you, then so be it!" Akechi shifted into a more stable stance, grabbing Akira around the waist and hoisting him over his shoulder like a sack of flour. He gripped him tightly in one arm, the other resting against the thief's thigh to keep him steady.

"Akechi!" Kurusu practically screamed, "put me down!"

Akechi ignored his protests, carrying the stubborn thief around the corner, looking for the others as he went. He didn't find them, but he did find a closet that looked to be well hidden. He hurried inside, dropping Kurusu to the floor and crouching in front of him. He had dealt with this status effect a few times himself, and he knew it took about half an hour to wear off on its own.

"Kurusu, you need to tell me, do you have anything with you that can fix this? I want to help you."

"Don't...I don't…" Kurusu pulled his knees to his chest, breathing still ragged, "I don't want to die. l, Akechi. Please. Please, I don't want to die-" he whispered desperately against his knees, rocking slightly as he spoke.

Akechi swallowed hard. This was… easily in the top ten hardest things he ever had to see. Kurusu begging for his life to a boy he had no idea would be taking it in less than a month. Akechi didn't feel any anger towards him in that moment, he didn't feel any bitter resentment or petty jealousy. He felt… he felt like a monster looming over a defenseless child. Kurusu was younger than him, it was easy to forget, but right now… the thief had never looked smaller.

Akechi shifted onto his knees, sitting in front of Kurusu. He placed his palms on Kurusu's knees, making the thief whimper. Akechi took a deep breath.

"Look at me," he instructed, "it will be okay, Kurusu. You're safe here, I'm not going to hurt you."

Kurusu looked at him fearfully, tears still rolling down his cheeks "...you won't? I don't.. I don't-I'm… chest hurts, can't think…"

Akechi moved closer to his rival, pushing his mask up onto his head and doing something he had sworn to himself a hundred times he would never do. He wrapped both arms around the other boy, pulling him into a tight hug. Akechi's heart was pounding, and Kurusu tensed when the detective embraced him. But after a moment, he felt the thief's arms snake around his middle, returning the embrace.

"Akechi," Kurusu whispered, voice shaky, "I'm scared."

Akechi closed his eyes, pressing one hand into Kurusu's hair. God it was soft. The warmth of another person, so close, so welcoming. He hadn't experienced this in so many years. It made him ache.

"...so am I," Akechi murmured.

The two stayed like that for a long time. Akechi wasn't sure how long exactly, but Kurusu's breathing slowly evened out, and his trembling lessened. He never let go of Akechi. Akechi didn't want him to. The detective's eyes were closed, one hand gently combing through Kurusu's hair, when the thief finally managed an almost normal sounding sentence.

"...I think the effect is starting to wear off," he said quietly. He didn't let go.

"It certainly was a troublesome spell," Akechi replied, equally quiet. 

As the anxiety pouring off of Kurusu lessened, another feeling slowly took its place. A sort of tension, heavy and thick, fell between them. Akechi didn't want to let go yet, but he felt like he should. His grip around Kurusu loosened slightly, and Kurusu's tightened. The thief's fingers curled more harshly into Akechi's shirt, and Akechi could feel him take a deep breath. 

Akechi felt his senses return somewhat, and the closeness between them registered fully in his brain. His heart was pounding dangerously fast. This was too close, Kurusu was too close. Shaky hands removed themselves from the thief's waist, sliding slowly up to rest on his shoulders instead. He leaned back, looking Kurusu in the eyes, their faces mere inches apart. 

His metaverse mask didn't shield him the way his glasses did, there were no reflective lenses this time. No opaque shield to keep Akechi from looking straight into his soul. The silver eyes that met his were bare and vulnerable, fear still lingered in them, but there was so much more. Akechi could see it, feel it. There was bitterness and resentment in those eyes. A deep, boiling turbulence that Akechi understood all too well. His own heart lurched, his chest aching painfully as he fought against himself, trying desperately to fight this deepening bond of understanding between himself and Kurusu.

They had been silent a long time now, breaths mingling, eyes locked, tension mounting higher and higher as they continued to do nothing. Kurusu finally shifted, removing one hand from Akechi to push his own mask up into his hair. He looked fully into Akechi's eyes.

"You said you were scared too. Why?" he whispered.

Akechi's chest wrenched again, and something inside him snapped. His emotions were a terrible mess, and it was impossible to keep it together when Kurusu was looking at him like that. He shook his head, feeling himself tear up.

"Kurusu...please…" he started, voice shaky and small.

"Please..?" Kurusu murmured, eyes still searching his.

Akechi wasn't even sure. He didn't know how to finish the thought. His heart and mind were at war and he was holding desperately onto a person he would have to kill so soon. Kurusu was warm and soft and the world was cold and unfair. Why couldn't he just stay like this? Why did things have to be the way they were? He shook his head harder, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to pull away. It hurt, the cold air that greeted him as he pushed away from Kurusu's warmth, he hated it.

Kurusu stopped him, one hand still one his waist, the other moved to very gently cup his face. He felt a thumb brush away his tears, and slowly opened his eyes again.

"You don't have to be afraid," Kurusu said, something in his tone struck Akechi, the way his voice wavered, the pleading look in his eyes.

"Kurusu," Akechi tried again, but he wasn't trying to pull away anymore. Things were just too difficult. Everything ached and he just wanted to breathe for a moment, just one moment…

His arms snaked around Kurusu's neck, holding him closer again. Kurusu's hand slid into Akechi's hair, combing through it gingerly, as if Akechi were made of glass. Which, in this moment, he may as well have been.

"Tell me, what do _you_ want?" Kurusu pressed, voice still a whisper.

Akechi tried to speak, he tried to think. He opened and closed his mouth and let out a frustrated sound, then suddenly his mouth was on Kurusu's. 

He was trembling all over as their lips met, his hands fisting in Kurusu's shirt as he pushed himself feverishly into that warmth. Kurusu's hands were against him even more adamantly than before, one hand holding his head as the other pressed into the small of his back. 

Akechi hadn't so much as held someone's hand since he was ten, and now he was pushing Kurusu to the ground, pressing himself against him even as it lit him on fire from the inside. It was all too much, too much contact, too much intimacy. The only sound was the quiet pants of inexperienced teens trying to breathe between sloppy kisses. He wanted to stop. He _never_ wanted to stop. He thought he might be crying, but Kurusu's fingers were tangled In his hair and his tongue was behind his teeth and Akechi couldn't think about anything else. 

He had both hands fisted in Kurusu's hair now, whining softly into their kisses. He could feel the wetness on his cheeks, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He wanted this so badly, it was all he wanted right now. The illusion of comfort, the safety of another person wrapped around him, and he could feel the desperate tremble of Kurusu's fingers against his back. The thief felt the same. Neither one wanted to pull back and shatter this moment, they both knew it would be ruined as soon as reality came crashing back in. 

And in it crashed, with a sharp knock and the swinging of a door. The spell was instantly broken, both boys scrambling to untangle from each other as a figure stood in the doorway, completely dumbstruck.

Futaba stood there, mouth open, silent as the two teens awkwardly righted themselves. Akechi wiped the tears from his face and swiftly pulled his tengu mask down, hoping to hide the redness in his cheeks. Kurusu fixed his own mask, clearing his throat and adjusting his coat as he slowly stood up.

"I...um...t-the others were getting worried, we were having trouble finding you," Futaba mumbled.

"Well here we are, all fine and accounted for and not talking about anything that you just saw," Kurusu said all in a rush.

Akechi shakily got to his feet, one hand over his thundering heart as he just silently stood there. Futaba coughed and turned away from them, "uhh, yeah. Okay um, well, everyone is back at the saferoom, let's go regroup and then get the hell out of here for today."

Akechi nodded in agreement. A reality check was desperately needed right now. He was still in so much shock that he wasn't sure that had actually happened.

Kurusu rubbed the back of his neck, "is… is everyone okay?"

"Panther is out cold, but not hurt too bad," Futaba replied, "Noir cured Queen, and could have cured you too if you hadn't been off doing! Um! This?!" She whipped back around, motioning to both of them wildly.

"I-I couldn't find the others, and was just bringing him to the safest location I could find," Akechi said quickly, trying to make this look...less bad.

"It's true, he was just trying to help," Kurusu assured her. "Please...we'll talk about it later, okay?"

Futaba threw her hands in the air, flabbergasted, and simply walked away. Kurusu let out a shaky sigh as the girl disappeared from sight. "Sorry. I'm so sorry-"

"No, no it's okay," Akechi replied, "It's my fault. It's...um...are the others going to find out about this?"

"Not if I can help it," Akira mumbled. "Let's just...regroup with everyone and get back to reality."

\---

After Takamaki woke up and everyone returned to the real world, they were fairly quick to head off towards home. Everyone mumbling about how exhausting the trip had been, and Takamaki asking what she had missed while she was out.

Akechi stood in front of the courthouse, just quietly watching everyone as they headed home. His mind was still reeling, the gears in his head turning over and over, refusing to accept he had actually done that. He jolted when Kurusu called his name.

"Akechi, hey," he walked over, standing in front of the detective.

Akechi felt himself going a little red in the face, "h-hey."

"I sent Morgana along with Futaba," he said, "so it's just us. Um...so, about earlier-"

"That shouldn't have happened," Akechi said quickly, "I wasn't thinking clearly."

Kurusu held one hand out like he wanted Akechi to take it, "no, it's alright. I wasn't either. But, maybe that's not...the worst thing?"

Akechi's hand twitched, itching to take Kurusu's. He wanted that warmth back. He didn't take his hand. "What do you mean?"

"I wouldn't mind doing that again some time. With… less emotional distress," Kurusu replied. "I've kind of been into you since we met, I'm not exactly unhappy about what we did."

Akechi looked at him skeptically, "since we met?" There was no way. Even if the same was true for him, the thought that Kurusu really had been serious all these months was impossible to wrap his head around.

"Yeah," Kurusu said, lowering his hand and stepping a bit closer instead. "But...I know you have some problems with being touched, I'm sorry if I was pushy before or went too far."

 _It was perfect. Touch me again._ "It...I didn't hate it, clearly," Akechi replied, "but…I'm sorry. That can't happen again."

"Why not? We both like each other, right?" Kurusu pressed, "so what's stopping you?"

 _If I get any more attached, I won't be able to pull the trigger._ "I just can't. It's...complicated."

Kurusu looked at Akechi sadly, "alright. I don't want to force you."

Akechi wanted so badly to embrace him again. He felt so twisted up inside, he needed comfort so badly. And he was starting to get a feeling that Kurusu needed it too. More than he was letting on. The detective's fingers twitched again. He had to fight to keep from reaching out to the other boy.

Kurusu looked like he was struggling too. He took a deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest, fingers curling hard into his arms, "...I'll see you soon, sweet prince."

"Good night, elusive thief," Akechi murmured.

It took every ounce of his willpower to turn away from Kurusu. His heart had never ached like this, he had never wanted another person so badly. He thought about hugging him again, holding him close, pressing against his warmth and letting himself feel safe for just a minute or two.

He walked home.

He lay on the floor of his living room and screamed against the carpet.

He got a text from Kurusu that simply read 'I miss you.'

He wished he was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a good chapter for Valentine's day, love and complicated feelings and distressed teens who need some help...
> 
> Have a wonderful day everyone <3


End file.
